From Remnant Huntresses to Pokemon Trainers
by The Multiversal Writer
Summary: (This is a remake of Huntresses in a New World of Adventure) Remnant is full of monsters, but they are evil by nature. Pokemon are a different story. What happens when we take four Beacon students in a new world with different rules? Let's take a look.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon is the property of Game Freak, Nintendo, and Satoshi Taijiri. RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P. Cue 21 gun salute in his honor). And any and all fakemon that appear are the property of the original owners.**

**This story takes place between after the events of Volume 1 and before Volume 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It is the middle of the night out in the Emerald Forests as animals of the night search for food and Grimm stalking under the light of the shattered moon. However, there was a huge earthquake that can be felt from the forest all the way out to Beacon Academy as something starts to rise from the ground from time long forgotten.

In one of the dorms at Beacon, Ruby fell down from her bunk and is startled.

"Earthquake!" she shouts in a panic, "EARTHQUAKE!"

Yang immediately jumps out of her bed, "Everyone take cover!"

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang hid under the desks as the bunk bed being held by books start to collapse onto the bed bellow. Same that went with the bed being held by ropes that snap. Books on the shelves start to fall over, a painting of the Forever Fall Forest drops onto the floor, and the glass at the window shatters. Some of the students screamed as the earthquake continues. After ten minutes of rumbling, it subsided. All four girls looked around when the quakes stopped and see the mess.

Ruby moves out from her desk and looks around the room. "What a mess!"

Books all over the place, beds in pieces, the painting frame destroyed, some of the lamps got knocked over, and some of their ammunition got scattered all over the floor.

"Well." Yang came out. "This is a _rocky_ morning."

Weiss comes out furious at Yang. "Seriously?! You make awful puns at a time like this!?"

Blake is the last to come out from one of the desks. "But what happened? Earthquakes don't just happen at random."

"Probably someone using an earthquake semblance?" Ruby makes a guess.

"Plausible." Weiss crosses her arms. "But highly unlikely. We're nowhere near a fault line last I check. Not only that, the shockwave felt like it came from Emerald Forest."

"Giant Grimm waking up maybe?" Yang throws her two cents. "Or some sort of mining?

"Possible." Blake is unsure. "But there is no known species anywhere near Vale or Beacon that can cause a quake like that. Not to mention that everyone is asleep at this time so there shouldn't be any negativity. That, and there shouldn't be any known mining activities since the academy owns the forest which we do our initiations."

"Well doesn't matter now." Weiss move over to the beds. "Let's salvage our beds and clean-up tomorrow after an early breakfast." Weiss look at her teammates, "Agree?"

"Agree." the three say in unison.

So they just get their mattresses, pillows and blankets onto the floor after moving some stuff around and go to sleep with their beds on the floor.

* * *

Next morning, Team RWBY got up and start cleaning as the sun came up.

Weiss sweeps the floor where all the glass fell down while saying, "Whoever heard of an earthquake at Beacon?"

Ruby and Blake pick-up the books with Ruby going, "That was weird."

Yang tries to gather what is left of their beds, "Ruby and I are born on Patch Island so this is the first for me."

Ruby says, "Yeah." But then notices the book she is holding. "What's 'Ninjas of Love'?"

Blake swipes the book in embarrassment, "That's, uh, mine." Then puts it in her backpack.

Weiss then uses her glyphs to put all the gathered glass into the trash can while Yang finishes putting the remains of their bed posts aside for the moment.

Yang dust off her hands as she looks at the mattresses, "I think we should get actual bunk beds."

"I have to agree." Weiss agrees with Yang. "So that way our beds won't fall onto each other like last night."

"There!" Ruby says as she gets up from the floor. "All finished reorganizing!"

"Time for us to get ready for class." Blake follows soon after.

Before they put on their school uniforms, the PA system dinged with Glynda making an announcement. "_Attention all students. Classes have been postpone for the day due to an earthquake last night. School will resume tomorrow._"

"No school today. SWEET!" Ruby says in excitement.

"Time to party!" Yang says as she wears a yellow and orange party hat on her head.

"But we still need to get bunk beds for our room." Blake states.

Then another announcement was made, "_Would Team RWBY report to the Headmaster's Office. Team RWBY, please report to the Headmaster's Office._"

All four girls look at each other with confusion on what is going on. Why would Ozpin request them for?

* * *

The team made their way towards Ozpin's office to see what is going on.

On the way up the elevator, Yang asks, "Any ideas on what is going on?"

"Probably to investigate the source of the quake." Ruby says yet unsure.

"Possible." Blake says right before they made it to the top floor.

The four made their way to Ozpin's front desk to hear what he has to say.

Ozpin takes a sip from his mug before speaking to Team RWBY. "Morning, girls. Sorry for pulling you away from your business but there is something I need from your team."

Ruby gets excited. "A secret mission!"

"You are exactly right, Miss Rose." Ozpin puts his mug down as he debriefs them. "It is about the source of the quake last night. The source of the earthquake came from a temple of some kind that has risen from the ground in the Emerald Forest. However, this is a covert mission that must be handled diligently and with steady hands."

"A temple risen to the surface?" Weiss asks. "How is that possible?"

"We don't know. But what we do know is that this is an unknown temple that may lure in those with greed. And such a negative emotion may attract the Grimm."

"So you want us to go over and investigate to prevent any form of thievery and ensure that there isn't any Grimm." Yang guesses.

"Correct." Ozpin nodded. "However, this is a covert mission so we cannot send in any of our staff members to help you. So instead, you will be accompanied by a second-year team."

"Second-year?" Weiss seems a little confuse right before the elevator dings.

The four turned around as the elevator doors open to reveal members of Team CFVY.

"Velvet!" Ruby says with joy as she charges at her to give her a hug.

"Hey Ruby." Velvet says as she pets Ruby's head.

"Ready to assist with the assignment." Yatsuhashi says as he takes a respectful bow.

"Can we make it quick?" Coco complained as she pushes her sunglasses. "There's a sale at my favorite clothing store and I don't want to miss it since school is cancelled for the day."

Yang says to Coco, "Really? Like what?"

Fox just stood there and waves hi to everyone.

Blake waves back along with a smile.

"Very well." Ozpin says to the two Huntsmen teams. "Good luck."

* * *

Both Team RWBY and Team CFVY arrive at the location where the strange structure is supposed to be in the Emerald Forest. Yet they arrived at a very familiar spot.

"Hey." Ruby says as she notices their surroundings. "Is this where we found the relics?"

Weiss, Blake and Yang look around and noticed that the place seems familiar. They see the stone altar where the chess pieces were and the cliffs where the team took down the giant Nevermore.

"You're right." Weiss agrees.

"So the strange structure is close to where we began as a team?" Yang says. "A bit too much of a coincidence."

"I have to agree." Yatsuhashi says. "As a matter of fact, there are some questions that need answers."

"I got one." Coco says. "Do you think the temple we're searching for maybe related to these ruins?"

"That is one. But one of the biggest questions is this: 'Why would a ruin suddenly come up from the ground?'"

Blake then says, "That is a good one. But I think we should get there to find out."

The teams went to find the temple further into the Emerald Forest. Along the way, they noticed that the area is too quiet. There are no birds chirping or any signs of Grimm which makes things a bit uneasy. But when they found it, they were at awe by what they see. Some sort of Mayan or Aztec style step pyramid that have some amazing statues on it. They approach it to get a better look.

"How is it possible for something like this to rise up form the ground?" Weiss asks while looking at the structure. She is astonished by it yet confused.

"This place is huge!" Ruby says in amazement.

Velvet started to take pictures with her camera.

Coco then approach one statue that seems to be a statue of a man made of gold with antlers and silver eyes standing in front of a strange statue of a deer-like creature made of sapphire and obsidian along with having golden antlers with different colored gemstones on them.

"Hey." she says as she turns to face everyone. "I think this is supposed to be the God of Light."

Blake takes a closer look at the statue Coco is seeing. "You're right. It is the God of Light."

Yatsuhashi is on the other side of the doorway entrance in front of a man-like statue that is made of purple diamonds yet has goat horns in his head and his eyes made of obsidian and rubies. Behind that statue is another statue yet it looks like a mix between has a combination of avian and draconic traits made of rubies, black diamonds, gray moonstones, and sapphire eyes.

"And I think this is supposed to be the God of Darkness." Yatsuhashi says to the others.

Weiss takes a closer look at the statues and notices something that shocks her. "They look like they were machine made." She takes out her scroll to use the magnifying function to take a closer look at them. "These statues are completely flawless. No scratch or errors to them. It is impossible to make by hand."

Coco whistles. "For ancient people, they must've been pretty sophisticated."

Blake points at the deer-like creature statue, "If these are supposed to be gods, what are they supposed to be?"

"Hmm." Coco went as she rubs her chin. "Familiars maybe? Or some gods that were forgotten long ago."

Velvet is located a few feet above the doorway, "I found more up here!"

Close to velvet are four unique statues that seem draconic animal shape to some extent with one being made of platinum and blue diamonds, another made of pure white pearls and purple pearls; another statue that is made of obsidian, gold, rubies, and platinum. The fourth and final statue is made of silver with golden tip hooves, looks more like some sort of qilin creature, and has a strange golden ring on its body with different colored plates made of different gemstones on it.

Everyone gather close to the main entrance while looking up at the four statues.

"So who are they?" Ruby asks while looking at the statues.

"Don't know."Coco shrug. "But they must've been pretty important for them to get up there."

Velvet looks at the door and approach it. Despite the fact that it has some dirt on it, she rubs them off and noticed some strange writings on it. She look at them and notice that all the letters have eyes on them. "Hmm." she went as she takes a closer look at the door.

"Find anything?" Weiss asks.

"Some sort of lettering on the door. They look like our alphabet but I-"

Yang just runs up and breaks down the door with her fist. "Let's hurry this up." She looked back at the group who are shocked. "Well, Coco wants to hurry this up and I wanna enjoy the day off from school." Then looks back at the hole she made, "So come on. Time to explore the great unknown!" she sounded a little dramatic at the last sentence.

Weiss looks at Yang and goes, "Really?"

* * *

All eight of them went inside the temple as they look at some of the carvings and paintings on the walls about some strange animals. There are some that depict the same creatures that look like the statues as they shine their lights on them from their scrolls. They even found some drawings about the Two Brothers and their ascension.

Velvet take some pictures and is astonished. "This temple depicts the origins of the Brothers! This temple tells about how they came to be and how they create Remnant!"

"So we're in a temple that tells the story about how the gods came to be." Weiss says as she takes a closer look at the drawings.

"Indeed." Yatsu nodded. "But we do have a problem."

Weiss looks at Yatsu until Fox pointed something down the hall.

"There's a fork on our path."

Everyone look at the curved fork in the hallway that spits into two sections.

"Divide and conquer?" Ruby suggests.

"How about two members of each team split down one direction while the other group goes down the other?" Coco suggests. "The first group will be me, Velvet, Ruby, and Yang. The second group will be Yatsuhashi, Fox, Weiss, and Blake. If anyone finds something valuable, keep it on you until we leave so we can discuss what to do with them later. Agree?"

"Agree." everyone says.

Coco's group head on down to the hall to the left while Yatsu's group will be heading down the right.

While going down the hall, Coco asks, "So how are things between Weiss and Blake since you guys find out?"

"They seem to be getting along." Yang says.

"At least I hope so." Ruby states. "We're suppose to be a team and teammates have to work together."

"Although I did see her looking at pictures of black kittens. Yet she was also looking at photos of baby Faunus that have animal ears."

"Really?" Ruby finds it a bit of a surprise to hear that.

"Yeah. Although I think we should introduce her to Zwei just to see what kind of reaction we can get."

"Who's Zwei?" Velvet asks.

"He's our pet corgi and has mad skills when using mechanical tools." Yang looks a little proud of herself.

Velvet smirks, "Really?"

Ruby scoffs, "Of course he is. He- OW!" Ruby stubs her foot on something on the ground.

"What happened?" Coco asks.

Ruby is hoping on one leg and has her hands on her right foot. "I think I kicked something." She looked down at noticed a large bag on the ground. So, Ruby checks the bag to see what's in it. "Holy-!" she says with amazement as she pulls out a large golden orb. "We struck gold!" Inside the bag are 19 more identical golden orbs in the bag.

Ruby has obtained 20 Big Nuggets.

"Sweet!" Yang says. "Let me see what else is there." Yang checked behind the bag and found a small pouch that contains 20 gold coins and 32 silver coins. "Hey-hey! I got some money!"

Yang has obtained 20 Relic Golds and 32 Relic Silvers.

"Hang on." Coco says. "Lets see what else is down here."

However, a secret lever was activated that caused Ruby and Yang to go down some sort of chute screaming.

"Ruby! Yang!" Velvet jumps down to go after them.

Over at Team B, they continue to travel down the other hall and found a few more writings, carvings and drawings down the road. Although, there is an eerie quiet between the four.

But Blake broke the silence. "Weiss?"

"Yes?" Weiss responds.

"Are you okay with me despite...you know?" Blake points the bow on her head that hides her cat-like ears as they twitch in the bow.

"Well..." Weiss begins to speak. "I'm actually okay with that. I mean, you're a skillful fighter, a wonderful person, and a lot more quiet than Ruby and Yang."

"Oh. Thanks, I think?"

The two stop as Weiss goes, "By the way." She leans closer to Blake and whispers to her cat ears, "I think those ears are super adorable."

Blake gets embarrass, "Wait what?!" She backed away into the left side wall that triggers a secret button that caused a bag to drop on her head. "Ow!"

"You okay?!" Weiss asks all worried.

Yatsuhashi and Fox turned around with Yatsuhashi asking, "What happened?"

Blake rubs her head, "I think so but something landed on my head." She noticed the bag and grabs it. She checks the bag and pulls out a string of pearls and notices a bunch more. "I was not expecting this." She is extremely shocked that some treasure just dropped on her head.

Blake has obtained 5 Pearl Strings and 20 Big Pearls.

"Those are some big pearls." Yatsuhashi says and is impressed.

Fox agrees as he nods his head.

"Holy cow." Weiss is impress. She looked up at the hole where the bag fell down and heads on over to where it fell. She reaches in while Blake step aside to see what kind of treasure is there. "I got something!" Weiss pulls out some sort of crown-shaped relic from the hole.

Weiss has obtained a Relic Crown.

But when she removed it, some sort of stone click was heard that opened a trap door that caused both Blake and Weiss to fall down.

Yatsuhashi reaches out in vain as he cries out, "Blake! Weiss!"

Where Ruby is at, she fell down right in a center of some sort of domed room and lands onto her belly while still holding her bag.

"Ow!" she grunted.

But then Yang comes down and lands on top of her. Then Weiss and Blake showed up and landed on top of them.

Ruby weakly groans while being crushed, "Please...get off...me..."

Yang looks down, "Oh crude!" She shoved everyone off of her and checks on Ruby. "Are you alright?!" she says in a worried voice as Weiss and Blake check-up on her as well.

"I think all my bones are broken." she puts on a weak smile.

"**INNNNNCCCOOOOOMMMMIIIINNNNGGG!**" Velvet yells as she comes falling down and lands on top of the other girls right before rolling over with her weapon accidentally hitting something. Velvet gets back up and rubs her head, "Ow! Not the smartest idea I ever-"

Then some sort of blue energy shield sparked to life that illuminated the room to reveal four stone statues that look similar to the ones on the top of the temple's entrance. Yet the shield keeps Team RWBY in and keeps Velvet out. Velvet tries to bang on the shield as Team RWBY gets lifted up a few inches off the ground.

"What's going on?!" Yang panics.

"Is this some sort of zero-g room or something?!" Ruby asks.

"Coco might be right about the ancient people being sophisticated." Blake says.

"We have to get out of here!" Weiss says in a panic while twirling in circles in mid-air. "I'm gonna throw-up!"

"Not in here you're not!" Yang says.

Ruby says, "We have to-"

But then, a flash of white light shined in the room which caused Team RWBY to disappear while their weapons, Dust, and scrolls fall to the ground. Velvet is horrified by what happened and screams. But unbeknownst to her, Team RWBY didn't die. They were transported to another world. A world far different from their own where new adventures await.

* * *

Somewhere at an unknown location. Spotlights shined on a stage to reveal a man with a black dreadlocks, dark colored skin, wearing a lab coat over a green Hawaiian-style t-shirt with orange tropical islands on them, jean shorts, and red flip-flops.

"Hello there." the man says with a welcoming greeting, "And welcome to the World of Pokemon. My name is Prof. Acacia. I'm often referred to as the professor of Pokemon. There are some pretty interesting creatures that inhabit this world and possibly other worlds as well. And more over, they are known as Pokemon."

Acacia snaps the fingers of his right hand which causes holograms of silhouettes of Pokemon to appear.

"For some reason, Pokemon are pets. While others prefer to use them in battle. We find ourselves co-existing in various styles."

Acacia reached into his left pocket and pulled out a pokeball. Then throws the pokeball up in the air that caused a Zoroa to come out. The Zoroa gets caught in the Professor's arm and snuggles him a little.

He looks at the camera in front of him with the Zoroa, "Are you interested in learning about _this_ Pokemon World? Then I'll be-"

"Ahem!" says another person coming from his left. It turns out to be an identical looking Prof. Acacia. "Zoroark, are you doing my intro again?"

The Prof. Acacia on stage turns out to be a Zoroark as it transform back into its original form with Zoroa jumping off. Zoroa chuckle at the joke while Zoroark rubs the back of its head out of embarrassment yet smiles at the prank it had made.

The real Prof. Acacia takes center stage and clears his throat right before continuing where Zoroark left off. "Then I'LL be your guide for stories of dreams and adventures. Now," he takes a dramatic pose, "the world of Pokemon awaits!" The red curtain behind him opens up to reveal a bright white light. "Let's get started!"

* * *

**AN: Hey Pokemon and RWBY fans! I hope you enjoy this preview I made for a series that is coming out in Summer of 2019.**

**There are a few things you should know just so you know what you're stepping into. One of them is that there is a bunch of fan-made Pokemon called, Fakemon, that will be in this series from Pokemon Sage, Pokemon Uranium, Pokemon Solar Light & Lunar Dark, Pokemon S.P.E.C.T.R.U.M. (to some extent), Pokemon Vega, Pokemon Sardonyx, Pokemon Insurgence, Pokemon Project Azurite (to some extent), and Penkin's Ruby Hack. I'll try to sneak in Pokemon Sweets Version while I'm at it. So there will be some Regional Variants, some Mega Evolutions, and something called Crystallization from Pokemon Project Azurite, which is sorta like mega evolutions but a more crystallized version which is available for the Sinnoh starters.**

**I try to get Pokemon Sienna, Pokemon Cyan, Pokemon Order & Chaos, and Pokemon: Giratina Strikes Back but don't have any wikias or any of those sprite icons that you see when looking up a full list of Pokemon, your party, and/or scrolling down your Pokedex. ******Not to mention no information about their moves, EVs, IVs, types, and many other things. **There is Pokemon Dark & Windie, yet again, no sprite icons for the Pokedex that I've made. Although I would like to get some Fakemon from Mr Buddy's What if (this place) was a Pokemon Region.  
**

**Yet I did manage to get some Delta Pokemon that will be part of the story which will appear later on.**

**Next, there are four new types that will appear. First is the Nuclear-types that came from Pokemon Uranium. There is also gonna be Cosmic and Digital types from Penkin's Ruby Hack. And there is the Crystal-types from Pokemon Project Azurite. Although despite the Crystallization, there is gonna be only one regular Pokemon that will be a crystal-type regional variant thanks to the Orange Island series from the original show.**

**Next, whenever our heroines and other characters use a Pokedex, I won't write down the data about the Pokemon that we all know and love from the real series. Instead, I'll type in the data about the Fakemon instead just to save time. If you want more info on them, here's a list: (the spaces are meant for the dots.)**

**Pokemon Sage - capx wikia com**

**Pokemon Uranium - pokemon-uranium wikia com**

**Pokemon Solar Light & Lunar Dark - pokemonsolarlightlunardark wikia com**

**Pokemon Spectrum - p-spectrum wikia com**

**Pokemon Vega - pokemon-vega wikia com**

**Pokemon Sardonyx - rtw-wiki nebulonranger org/mw**

**Ruby Hack - ruby-hack wikia com**

**Pokemon Insurgence - wiki p-insurgence com**

**Pokemon Sweets - pokemonsweets wikia com**

**Now, for some ground rules.**

**1\. There will be no trade evolutions with the exception of Karrablast and Shelmet. Because it is dumb. I've played Gen 1 on the Gameboy and I managed to get a Gengar and a Machamp without that dumb mechanic. Pokemon that require a certain item to trade and evolve can evolve by leveling up while holding the item. But there is one special stone that I discover from one of the fan games that can evolve the two Pokemon that I mentioned earlier and can instantly evolve the Pokemon that have the items. The others that just require trade evolution without the items will just evolve by leveling up.**

**2\. ABSOLUTELY NO POKEMON CLOVER OR POKEMON SNAKEWOOD! Because of some inappropriate content that they have. But I will add one ghost-type Pokemon family from Pokemon Clover but will be a bit more child friendly since the series is K+. They will appear later on and I'll tell ya' the name of them when it is time. If you guys do look 'em up on Google Images to see what they really look like, there's your nightmare fuel for the evening.  
**

**3\. I'm gonna have to take some creative liberties when making this series. A LOT of creative liberties. So don't complain that some of the stuff doesn't match the lore of the official Pokemon series. This is my story and I can do whatever the heck I want.**

**4\. Since this is a K+ story, there will be no swearing. Pokemon is a kid's franchise that should be enjoyed by all ages. Which means that there should be no adult material of any kind. Including what you guys put in the reviews!**

**I think that's it. See you guys on the Summer of 2019. Later!**

* * *

**UPDATE!: Hey, I just received a message in my PM from Hybrid of Fate. Check this out:**

**a bit of advice: there are eleven bullies and harassers running around the FanFiction community  
• Farla,  
• St Elmo's Fire,  
• Act,  
• thisispingas,  
• shadowkiller168,  
• TheAzureFlygon,  
• heeldigger,  
• Marshall Lee the Espeon King,  
• Unique yet Sensible, (they go by the guest reviewer Take Down Hybrid so you should remove that)  
• KawaiiLillipup, (UYS alt)  
• B-League Bratwurst  
• BadKitty17  
• Spencer841  
• Knucker  
• Talarc.  
The eleven of them are basically jerks, or trolls, depending on who you ask.  
They basically go around nitpicking what they don't like and tend to start petty nattering and arguments.  
They say things about:  
• Using Arceus as Poke God.  
• Not using Pokemon in lower case (it agreed they are both proper and common nouns).  
• calling you a j*** for treating Pokemon as "slaves" (basically they dismissed Gen 5).  
• consider the world tap as a completely necessary.  
• demand you use horizon lines in an author note despite most using a different style.  
• and generally telling you to use the beta readers who think like them.  
• Telling you lies to trick you into sabotaging your stories and profile pages.  
• Being an actual fascist (Espeon King)  
• And quite a bit more nonsense… including claim sockpuppets when its false. Go to my friend Warhammmer4life for more details.**

**It's best to block them before they become a problem for you.**

**A few examples.**

**s/13093829/1/Pokemon-Sniper-War-PSN**

**www () fanfiction () net/s/13092932/1/Unepected-Love**

**They will be a problem as they post following the published filter www () fanfiction () net/game/Pok/?&srt=2&lan=1&r=10&_v1=85**

**Please do not reply to them if you fail to as they do this.**

**drive()google()com/open?id=1dKAEfNsUb8IYhWCl52V7j-N4_MysYUVJ**

**drive()google()com/open?id=15Mmw2ALHg2H6tqRj4GPYoUqpMH2aGNUr**

**Also if they talk about alts, or as they call it "sockpuppets" be aware they have admitted to doing it in order themselves. The reason being to incite conflict on users review sections.**

**drive () google () com/drive/u/0/folders/1IoPDc7J6dcO0JaAk42_AePu2uZFPQPXW**

**Had to replace the . with () due to fanfictions rules. Also, there is no malware with these links and they are on my profile. They are screenshots of what they do.**

**If you don't know how to block please tell me. If you are new to the site it`s not on the profile of the user. If you do know how to block, then please do so.**

**you block by heading too the toolbar were you posted a story. Click on account and you should see the option to block users. The add their id numbers. Or pen names**

**6413178**

**1357526**

**4416847**

**611695**

**64005**

**1734018**

**9210534**

**11121635**

**3243569**

**6889405**

**9407939**

**11622472**

**5373533**

**11955870**

**Also, do it i9medentailly. They can review at any time. You can't remove SIGNED REVIEWS after all. On that note if you have moderate guest reviews up you might want to look and remove Unique's trash review. For more details.**

**drive () google () com/folderview?id=1La6ZE42MDB5cqMOpZIk4nrOK6vojNWdt**

**So yeah, might need to block these guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Hey, before we begin, there are some rules I forgot to mention.**

**5\. There will be no crossover Pokemon fan-made games. I don't care if you guys like to have Overwatch or League of Legends characters as Pokemon in some ROM Hack, but I'm sticking with the basics. Which means there will be no Touhou or Digimon either. Which also means no Moemon either (perverts).**

**6\. I will add characters from other sources such as characters from other Pokemon games and characters from other franchises. Like I mention before, I am doing a LOT of creative liberties to this. Hey, this is Fanfiction so why not? Isn't the whole point of Fanfiction is to do whatever you want as long as it makes some sense, plays some role in the story, and people are entertained? So there you have it. If they do show up, they belong to their original owners and creators.  
**

**Also I did found Pokemon Cyan and Pokemon Empyrean wikis that I've been looking for to get more Pokemon (Fakemon), but there is a problem. Their blank! I would like to get some Light-types, more Digital-types (Data-types in Pokemon Empyrean), mega evolution Sinnoh Pokemon starters, more Eeveelutions, and more regional variants. I also got some Pokemon from Pokemon Umbra and it is pretty interesting because it has a fighting-type, a psychic-type, and a dark-type as starters. The Pokedex of that game is incomplete but I can take what I can get. There is also another Fakemon Games that doesn't have an official title that takes place in the Omnis (UK) Region. Although the while PBJ sandwich Pokemon is a bit of a stretch if you ask me. The Pokedex is 95% completed but lack the sprites I need. And that has a primal reversal of Genesect which is cool. Here is a list:**

**omnis-region () wikia () com**

**pokemon-umbra () wikia () com**

**pokemoncyan () wikia () com**

**pokemon-empyrean () wikia () com**

**Wish I could play the ones that are games, but my laptop doesn't have the 1M sub-circuit board. My old one did but it is fried along with the motherboard.**

**Last and final announcement, I will be doing it in spring rather than summer because of some new work schedule my boss cooked up. If you have any questions, let me know in the reviews.**

**Now for the story.**

* * *

In the temple, Velvet is crying about the supposed loss of her friends. Coco and the others showed up and see the weapons, Dust, and scrolls on the ground with their bunny girl crying.

Coco runs up to Velvet. "What happened?!" Coco asks out of concern.

"I killed them!" Velvet says while sobbing. "But it was an accident!"

Yatsu takes a look at the walls and sees the pictures above where Velvet's weapon hits and sees the pictographs of what actually happened. The pictures show a bunch of humanoids being transported from one location to the other like some form of teleportation. However, when he looks above, he sees two circles with different blobs that looks like planets are seen.

Yatsuhashi looks at the team, "Actually, you didn't kill them."

Coco looks at Yatsu, "Then what happened?!"

* * *

In the middle of a day in some open field, a flash of light blue and white light appeared in the air as Ruby Rose falls down screaming. She hit the ground while still holding her bag of Big Nuggets.

"Ow." she whimpers.

Then the rest of her team lands on top of her, causing greater pain to Ruby's misery. Weiss was the first to fall on top of her, then Blake, then Yang. All of which are still holding their prizes from the temple. Then twelve strange statues fell down around them.

Yang gets up, "Is everyone okay?"

Ruby weakly tries to raise her left hand and says in a very weak tone of voice, "Why...me...?"

Weiss and Blake immediately got off and try to help their poor leader up. All four of them look around and noticed that they are in a completely different area.

"Weren't we in a temple?" Weiss asks out of confusion while helping Ruby up.

Blake then looks at the sky and sees some very odd looking birds flying over head. "We are definitely not on Remnant."

All the others look at the sky and see the strange looking birds flying overhead.

"I have to agree." Weiss agrees with Blake. "Although, they do look like the creatures from the drawings back in the temple."

"You're right." Ruby says while looking at the sky.

Yang looks at her teammates as she tries to make sense of their situation. "Let's see. We were in a temple that just appeared from the underground."

"Right." Ruby nodded.

"Then we found out that it maybe related to the Two Brothers."

"Correct." Weiss agrees.

"In the temple, there were some drawings, carvings, and statues of some strange creatures that we've never seen before."

"That sounds about right." Blake nods.

"Then all of a sudden, we found some chamber that Velvet accidentally activated that transported us to the same place where the creatures from the temple we saw are real."

"Yes." the three say in unison.

"So...we're on a different planet."

"I find it hard to believe." Weiss says. "We could be on another continent that hasn't been explored before."

Blake looks at Weiss, "Even if we are, shouldn't there have been records of birds like them migrating throughout Remnant."

"True. But the whole idea about another planet is farfetched if you asks me."

"Then let's look for people." Ruby suggests with all eyes on her. "If we look for people, assuming that they are human, we might gain some more information about where we are at."

Weiss then says, "That's...actually a good idea."

"Then let's find someone that lives nearby." Blake suggest.

"But we should gather these statues." Yang says while looking at them.

"Why?" Weiss asks.

"Because we may need some money and...wait..." Yang then notices something is wrong. "Where are our weapons?"

Everyone looked around and are shocked to find out that their weapons are missing. Not only that, their ammunition, Dust, and their scrolls are gone too.

Ruby panics, "No no no no no no no! This can't be happening!"

Blake looks around and realizes, "The teleporter or whatever must've removed them from us?"

Yang goes, "Then that means we must be extra careful then. Who knows what is gonna happen to us."

They hear some rustling from some tall grass as they stick close to each other and ready to hit anything with their bags or statues. Then they finally see what was causing all the rustling on the tall grass as the creature responsible for it comes out. The creature they see appears to be a large yellow rodent of some kind that has long, pointed ears that have black tips, two red dots on its cheeks, the tail in a shape of a lightning bolt, and walking on its hind legs. The creature tilts its head as he has no idea who they are as it goes, "Pika?"

Both Weiss and Ruby drop their improvised weapons and squeal.

"Such a cutie!" Ruby says.

"Sooooo cute!" Weiss says in excitement.

Both of them snuggle the little adorable creature while fusing over it.

Yang and Blake put their improvised weapons down, seeing no threat.

"What is that thing?" Blake asks.

"It said 'Pika', so it must be a Pika."

The rodent starts to get irritated because both Weiss and Ruby are snuggling it so hard that it started to electrocute them with its cheeks. Causing them to let go, leaving the electrified Huntresses stunned, a little crispy, and now have poofy hair.

Yang just laughs, "That's what I call an _electrifying _discovery! Hahahahaha!"

Blake gives Yang a glare which Yang notices.

"Okay, fine." Yang looks back at the statues, "But we should take the statues with us."

Team RWBY obtained 12 Relic Statues.

Approaching fast is a jeep which Blake hears with her ears. Everyone else then notices as they see the jeep approaching. They see a man dressed as a scientist of some sort in the jeep.

He greets them with a smile, "Hello there." He exists the jeep while holding onto some sort of device. "Mind telling me what are you doing on my-" He stops as he notices the handheld device beeping like crazy. The scientist pointed the device at them as it beeps and flashes red right before turning it off. "Who are you? What dimension did you come from?"

Hearing that is a shock to the four. They look at each other right before looking back at the scientist.

That is when Ruby asks, "Who exactly are you?"

"Oh right." the scientist says as he clears his throat. "Where are my manners? My name is Prof. Acacia, I'm the Pokemon professor of the Ultima Region that originally studied Eevee evolutions but switched over to researching Pokemon from other dimensions."

"I'm Ruby Rose. Leader of Team RWBY and a Huntress-in-training at Beacon Academy at the Vale Kingdom."

"I'm Weiss Schnee. Also a student at Beacon Academy from the Atlas Kingdom and heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"I'm Blake Belladonna. Also a member of Team RWBY from Menagerie. I'm also a Faunus."

"Sup! I'm Yang Xiao Long and Ruby's older sister! Also a member. Now can you explain what exactly is going on and where we are?"

Then Blake says, "And what're Pokemon?"

"I'll explain along the way to my lab."

Everyone gets on the jeep and rides to Acacia's Lab on the other side of the island they are on. Team RWBY explained their predicament when they made it to the lab.

"So I see." the professor says. "An interesting case you have. Although the part about Grimm are interesting. But no Pokemon? Must be horrible."

"That's why there are Huntresses like us." Ruby says in a prideful tone. "Huntsmen are the guardians of all civilizations on Remnant."

They stop at Acacia's Lab yet Team RWBY are a little surprise. The place looks like a village than some research lab. There are a six houses, a small farm full of berry bushes, three large windmills that power the place, and a two story building that is made of old brick and concrete with a few vines growing on it.

"Aww." Yang went. "It's like a village."

Acacia chuckles, "Well, my assistants need a place of their own to stay."

They walk up to Acacia's house until they notices a man with lavender color hair with the back end tied in a small ponytail, green eyes, and seems to be wearing lumberjack wear with checkered shirt and overalls. That and he has some sort of wedding band on is finger. He is chopping wood with an axe on a tree stump while being helped by what appears to be an old cat that has some sort of charm or amulet on its forehead and seem to be able to place the wood on the stump.

"Oh James." Acacia says as he approaches. "How are you doing?"

James wipes the sweat on his forehead and says to Acacia, "Hello Professor. I'm doing alright."

"How's your wife along with the upcoming?"

"Jesse's in the hospital right now. The delivery is to be expected soon and I'm a little worried. So I thought that I should chop some wood to ease my mind."

"Meowth, that's right." the strange cat creature says.

"**IT CAN TALK!?**" All members of Team RWBY were shocked to hear one of the creatures talking like a human.

"You bet I am." the talking Meowth says while acting all high and mighty. "I'm a one of a kind Pokemon! I can speak what's on my mind and can speak for myself!"

Acacia then explains, "Meowth has been very helpful when it comes to understanding Pokemon. He's our translator. Although there was a translation made in the Tandor Region, but it's not that accurate."

"This is a weird world." Weiss admits.

Acacia asks, "Shall we go inside and talk some more?"

All five of them enter inside to some entry way that makes it look like a normal house. They then enter into a very fancy living room that looks like some sort of British-style home with a fireplace with Pyroar statues on the side and many bookshelves. It even has grapevine wallpaper to match the decor. Yet they also see some sort of work desk with a green lamp and different drawers. However, what shocks them is that there is a person that looks exactly like Prof. Acacia.

"Hello there!" the identical man says with a smile and a raise of his left hand.

"**WHAT THE-?**" the four girls went.

Acacia steps in the room, "Zoroark, what did I tell you about changing into me?"

The copy of Acacia chuckles and smiles right before turning into a Pokemon.

"**THE HECK-?**" the four shouted again.

"Sorry about that." Acacia apologizes. "Zoroark is a bit of a prankster. He and his daughter, Zorua, just love playing jokes."

"Zorua?" Weiss asks.

Then they hear some sort of 'yup' behind them, so they turn around and are surprise. They see someone that looks exactly like Yang.

"Hey!" Yang says in an angry tone of voice. "What's the idea?!"

The duplicate Yang giggles right before changing back into a Zorua. Of course, both Weiss and Ruby found Zorua adorable and fuss over her.

"Now then." Acacia takes a seat on the chair, "Let me tell you all about this world."

Acacia spent some time with Team RWBY to talk about the World of Pokemon, the Pokemon Leagues, the history of this world, Pokemon types, some myths, evolutions, and Pokemon Trainers.

After a few hours, Blake goes, "You let unsupervised ten-year-olds out into the wilderness with one mythical creature against a world full of super powered creatures that can shoot fireballs and breath ice just so they can collect them, battle them, and become champions of the region?"

"That is correct."

Blake is a bit upset, "You have got to be joking! How many children have died because of their 'journey'?"

"I would like to know as well." Weiss stands up. "Such a thing is horrible!"

"Must be tough on child protection services." Yang says.

Ruby has nothing to say.

Acacia clears is throat, "According to surveys from across the world on how many trainers die on their journey: only two or three every ten years."

Ruby looks a little confuse, "Wait, that many in that amount of time?"

"Yes. Mostly because the children have been educated enough to know how to survive in the wilds as long as they stay on the path, have a map, and have a proper amount of food and water for their journey. The two or three I mentioned only died by accidents."

"Accidents?" Weiss asks.

"One trainer in the Sinnoh Region wondered too close to a construction site and got hit by falling beams. The second just entered into a sewer and never came back out in the Kanto Region. The third trainer choked to death on his food while visiting a restaurant."

Team RWBY find it hard to believe that something like that is possible.

"But hey, if a person dies, they become a ghost-type Pokemon."

Then the girls turn into a deathly white with the look of dread. They all went, "Wait, what?"

Before they get any further with _that_ discussion, they hear a knock at the door.

"Oh, must be one of the new trainers." Acacia gets off his chair and heads to the door. "Although it is early."

He opens the door and sees a boy dressed up like Red with his red cap that has a white half-Poke Ball and bill, a red jacked with white collar and stripe, black sleeves, and baggy blue jeans along with red and white with black toed running shoes. Yet the person is wearing glasses that is white that only shows his black pupils, light brown hair, and a black shirt underneath his zipped jacket in red lettering that says, 'Can't Bust the Rust!' Acacia is a little surprised.

"You're not the trainer I was expecting."

"Hello, Professor Acacia." The boy seems excited. "My name is Rusty and I'm here to get my first Pokemon!"

Acacia has no idea who this boy is or where did he came from. The boy in front of his door isn't one of the new trainers he was expecting.

"Do you have a Trainer Card?" the Professor asks.

"A what?" Rusty asks.

"Do you have a Trainer Card? It is also called a Pokemon Trainer's License which you need in order to prove your qualifications to have Pokemon and to be a Pokemon Trainer then Pokemon Master."

"Never heard of that. I just came her from another dimension."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah! After I was forced to work at my parent's deli against my will after Peanut Butter returned the world, there was a battle outside between two trainers with one having a Dialga and the other Palkia. They both created a wormhole that freed me from my shackles and cast me to this place! So I thought that this is my chance to fulfill my destiny: by being the number one Pokemon Master!"

Acacia looks slightly confused on what Rusty said. Then he came up with an idea. "How about one of my assistants, Cassidy, help you get one." He points to the second house to the right. "She's right over there."

"Oh hey, thanks." Then Rusty turns around and heads towards the left.

But stops when Acacia says, "I said right."

"Got it."

Then Acacia closes the door and turns his attention to Team RWBY. "Now then. Can you tell me more about your world?"

Team RWBY explain more about their world along with the history, the fairy tales, the Huntsmen, and everything else needed to know about Remnant.

"Now that is interesting." Acacia admits that Team RWBY's world is interesting. "I actually find it hard to believe that there is a world where Pokemon doesn't exist. But you said something about Faunus." He looks at Blake, "Can I see?"

Blake nodded yet hesitates to remove her bow yet does it. Blake reveals her cat-ears to a human stranger that doesn't know what a Faunus is and would probably reject her.

"Oh wow." Acacia says. "Those...are AWESOME!"

"Huh?!" This is a huge shock to Blake. She is used to humans picking on her because she is a Faunus but comes across a human that think their awesome.

Acacia pulls out some tweezers, a q-tip, some scissors between the fingers of his of his left hand while holding test tubes in the other. "Can I get some DNA samples!?"

Blake is a little creeped out by this and backs away while putting her bow on. That is when her stomach growls, much to her embarrassment.

Acacia chuckles, "I guess it is that time I guess. Hang on, I'll make some lunch." Acacia then puts his tools away and walks towards the kitchen. Zoroark follows him to assist. Zorua just does what she wants as she runs upstairs.

While Acacia's cooking, Team RWBY have a conversation in the living room.

"What should we do?" Ruby asks.

"Well..." Weiss forms a suggestion, "If there is a temple that can transport people form one world to another, maybe there is one here."

"You maybe right, snow queen." Yang says as she lounges on the couch.

"Hey!"

Yang sat up straight, "If the Two Brothers are from this world, then they must've used the teleporter at a temple here to transport themselves to Remnant."

"But we may have to adopt the customs on this planet." Blake says as she reads a book, "One of them include Pokemon battles. In which, we need a Pokemon."

"But do you think we can take advantage on this new world?" Ruby asks. "I mean, not everyday that we get to visit a new planet where the only monsters here are those that we can simply capture and tame. Plus we don't have to kill them. They are simply too cute!"

"I have to agree!" Weiss jumps up for joy. "I wanna catch some cute Pokemon!"

"But I think we should focus on getting home." Blake points out. "We cannot just go around and do whatever we want while capturing magic animals."

Yang stands up and scratches the back of her head, "Yeah, but our temple just popped out of the ground. Literally. So it's not like the one here would just pop up. Not to mention that it may take months to years to find it if it doesn't pop up and we have to dig for it."

Blake closes the book, "You do have a point. So..." she looks at everyone, "Let's take advantage of this world while looking for a way home. Agree?"

"Agree!" the three say in unison.

"Wait!" Weiss realizes, "Didn't Acacia say to that kid that he needs a Pokemon Trainer License?"

"Oh yeah." Yang realizes as well. "Maybe we should get one of those." Then looks gloomy, "That means we have to study."

"Well," Ruby hops up from her seat, "if 10-year-olds can do it, it must be easy."

"I guess so." Yang is restored to her old self. "Unless you're an idiot like that Rusty kid. Speaking of, isn't that guy done getting his license yet? It has been awhile. But in any case, let's start our adventure with a-"

"NO!" the three shout in unison.

"Aw man."

"Lunch is ready! Today, we're having vegan-style soup and grilled cheeses with spinach. My wife told me I should be on a diet."

All of them are in the kitchen/dining room while enjoying the food that Prof. Acacia made with Zoroark and Zorua eating Pokemon food. After lunch, Team RWBY tell the professor about trying to find a way home but will need help and some Pokemon. Plus they would like to take advantage of their situation.

"I see." the professor says with a smirk. "Then how about you help me with something and in exchange, I will try to find a certain temple that matches the description of the ones you found from your world."

"I knew there had to be a catch." Yang says as she rolls her eyes.

"Like what?" Weiss asks.

"Well, about a year ago in the Alola Region, something called Ultra Wormholes started to appear that leads to somewhere called Ultra Space. Think of it as a type of different dimension that exist parallel to ours and filled with Ultra Beasts. After that incident, Ultra Wormholes started to appear in many areas across the globe. Even some that appear here in the Ultima Region. Yet there is another dimension that has started to open up here in Ultima as well. They are called Delta Wormholes which leads to the Delta Dimensions. The Pokemon there are similar to ours but are different in terms of types and appearance. They are like regional variants, but they do possess some sort of strange energy and particles that are different from our world."

Ruby points out, "So you want us to catch these Pokemon for your research."

"Correct!" Prof. Acacia is extremely excited. "But first..."

"We need a license." Blake states the obvious.

"Correct again. Oh, and if you're worried about money, you can sell those artifacts at the bank. Pokemon Trainers are allowed to sell artifacts that they found and the bank gives them to the museums."

"Weird." Yang says. Selling artifacts to banks then they give them to museums sounds...a little fishy.

"Well that's how it works here."

"Luckily for me," Weiss rises from her seat, "I love studying."

Ruby points at Weiss, "Nerd!"

"Shut up!"

And so, Team RWBY learn about Pokemon in the living room.

While studying, Yang looks on a book on types, "So types are like some weird and complicated rock-paper-scissors game. Except some types have an immunity to certain types."

"Plus there is something called Effort Value." Weiss says while still reading. "The more your Pokemon level up, the greater their Effort Values get."

Blake looks away from her book, "Not to mention that this evolution thing is strange. Species take millions of years to adapt and evolve yet Pokemon evolve at a certain level. Although, where do humans come from in this world?"

"That is a good question." Weiss stops reading and looks at Blake, "If this is a land where mythical creatures can evolve in a short amount of time, where do humans fit in?" Then looks at Ruby, "What do you think, Ruby?"

Ruby is fast asleep with the book covering her face. Weiss gets angry, grabs Ruby's ankles and yank her off the couch.

Ruby wakes up, "Huh?! What?! What's going on?!"

Weiss then proceeds to smack her head with the book, "Focus!"

"I'm sorry!" Ruby panic and gets back to studying.

After a few good hours of studying, the four of them then take the qualification test in order to get their Pokemon Trainer License (aka Trainer Card) in order to have a Pokemon, capture them, and participate in any tournaments of any kind. Although children below ten are allowed to have Pokemon, they can't participate without them which they did found out. Speaking of, they found out why it was taking Rusty so long is because Rusty kept on failing for eight times with scores like 29%, 18%, 21%, 57%, and so forth. They have to score at least 85% or higher in order to get them. In which, Team RWBY did pass on their first try. Ruby got 91%. Weiss got 100%. Blake also got a 98% and Yang got 95%. Rusty, after his tenth try, finally got an 86%. Then Acacia questions Rusty about his alternate dimension and what did he do...which gives Acacia a headache and makes him confuse. However, they have to wait for tomorrow in order to begin. In the meantime, Team RWBY are staying in the extra room that has two bunk beds which Ruby is impressed.

"Real bunk beds!" Ruby says in excitement as she uses her semblance to take a closer look. "Actual bunk beds! I get dibs on the top bunk!"

Yang then says, "I get the other top bunk!"

Everyone gets ready for bed with some spare clothes that look pretty similar to the ones they have back on Remnant. Strange but better to wear something. As they try to get some sleep Weiss asks Ruby a question.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think we should take advantage?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm not entirely sure we should."

"Well, for me, I want to get some of the cute Pokemon as new friends. I mean, we have seen some."

"That's true. At least it's better than listening to Prof. Ports pointless monologues."

Ruby chuckles a little, "True. And waaayy better than putting up with studying. I think we should let the world be our teacher with our fellow students being the people we met and the Pokemon we capture as we train, learn, and grow as we travel upon the soil of the world to gain the necessary skills needed to survive, love, gain knowledge and strength, and to live."

Weiss peeks up at Ruby from the side of the bunk bed, "That's pretty deep. Even for you."

Ruby look at Weiss, "Hey, just because I'm 15, doesn't mean I can't get philosophical."

Yang groans from her bed, "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry." they both said. And so, everyone gets some sleep and prepare for a brand new adventure.

* * *

**Trivia: Rusty is from a YouTube animation called Pokemon: Rusty Version by Dorkly.**

**And now, to play the theme song that will appear at the beginning of all the chapters from this point on.**

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

**AN: See you guys in spring...or summer. Depending on how work is doing. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It is almost sunrise in the new world where Team RWBY got teleported at. Ruby is sleeping with the blanket over her while sleeping on her left side. Yang is snoring with her belly exposed and tossed about. Weiss is sleeping on her stomach with her head facing Blake is wide awake looking out the window with it open and a breeze blowing in. However, the warm breezes coming in woke Ruby up. Ruby sat up and rubs her eyes slowly as he removes the covers. She then notices Blake at the window.

"Blake?" Ruby says in a half-asleep state. "Isn't it too early?"

Blake looks at Ruby, "Oh sorry. I was looking at the moon before the sun rises."

"The moon?" Ruby gets down off the top bunk and looks out the window.

Blake smiles, "Yes. They have a whole moon here on this world. Not a shattered one."

"Really?" Ruby gets curious and looks out the window. She looks up and sees a full moon. An actual full moon that is one big, blue piece. "Holy..." She is amazed by what she sees. "That is awesome!" Ruby is so excited that she was loud enough to wake up everyone in the room.

Yang snorted and wakes up. "Huh?"

Weiss then starts to wake up, "Not so loud."

"Guys!" Ruby is wide awake and excited. "Check out the moon! It's a whole moon!"

Yang, this time wide awake, goes, "Say what now?"

"The moon?" Weiss then takes an interest.

They head over to the window and they get to see the full moon.

"Oh wow." Yang says as she is astonished by it. "Now that's what I call a moon."

"I have to agree." Weiss agrees with Yang.

As they gaze at the blue moon, the sun starts to rise and their new adventure begins.

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

After some breakfast, everyone went into the lab section of Prof. Acacia's house where they see all sorts of machinery and computers that are either in disrepair or still being worked on. But that is not the main focus. They walked into some sort of room that only has one tall cabinet made of metal with a large Pokeball symbol.

Acacia turns to the five, "Here we are!" Then opens the cabinet. "Your first partners!"

He reveals a ton of Pokeballs with the tops in different colors on the shelves. Under the Pokeballs are writing that look different from Acacia's books that are supposed to read what region the starters are from. With the exception of two Pokeballs that have the label that says 'Special' on the shelf with one yellow and one brown.

"What's with the different colors?" Rusty ask.

"Well people got bored with the standard 'red' Pokeballs, so they wanted to add a bit more color to them. Plus it makes it a little easier for me to organize and tell which type the starter is."

Rusty looks at the professor, "Is anyone of them a Pikachu?"

"Indeed. But, I do have something for you before you get your Pokemon, Rusty."

"Really? What's that?"

"Follow me."

Both of them went back to the lab with Team RWBY following them out of curiosity. They approach some sort of machine that is still intact The professor place some weird red device onto the machine before pressing a red button. Then, the lights flicker and some of the machines start to go nuts which all of Team RWBY started to get concern.

"Here it comes!" Acacia says as he looks at the machine.

A strange bolt of electricity came out of the electrical socket and starts zapping around. Freaking out the five trainers. Then the little bolt of lightning takes on a form of a Pokemon of some kind as it laughs.

"What is that?!" Ruby says as she freaks out.

"It's a Rotom!" Rusty says.

The Rotom then zaps its way into the strange red object. The five just wondered what just happened right before the device started to grow arms and a horn along with a face.

"Rotom Pokedex activated." says the device. Then it floats up into the air before taking a picture of its new user: Rusty. "Hello there!" it greets Rusty, "I am your new Rotom Pokedex here to guide you on your journey, zzt."

"Oh sweet!" Rusty is excited about his new Pokedex. "A traveling companion!"

"Indeed." Acacia says. "I think a Pokedex that can talk to you will be helpful."

Yang whispers to Weiss, "Probably because the guy has no brains considering how many times he failed that test."

"Now with that out of the way, we can now-"

Prof. Acacia was interrupted by loud bangs on his door. It was so loud that everyone heard it.

"Oh." Acacia went, "Must be an early arrival. Just give me a minute." Acacia walks up to the front door with the banging sounding louder than ever.

Everyone else is curious on who the new trainer is so they spy on the professor. Prof. Acacia opens the door to reveal the new trainer. This new trainer has spiky black hair that looks like it is pointing upwards with one blue streak on the left side on a purple streak next to it, tan skin, piercing orange eyes, a black jacket with five stripes on the sleeves to the collar (red, white, blue, green, and yellow), a silver colored zipper, dark blue cargo pants with pockets on the sides, and black sneakers with red flame patterns on the sides. Yet this trainer seems to have a scowl expression like he is angry about something.

"Ah. You must be Neo."

"Yep." Neo says in a blunt tone of voice.

"You're here awfully early."

"That is because I want to get my Pokemon before anyone else does." But then Neo leans over and notices the five faces spying on them. "And it seems I wasn't the only one with the idea."

Acacia looks back and notice the five spying on them. They panic for a second but give off smiles and wave 'hi'.

"Can we hurry this up? I want to get going." Neo seems to be growing impatient as his tone of voice is beginning to sound hostile.

Acacia looks at Neo, "Yes, of course. Follow me."

Yang leaves over to whisper to Weiss, "Is that guy supposed to be ten? He looks like he could be Ruby's age."

"Yeah. Weird." Weiss whispers back.

Everyone head towards the lab to where the cabinet full of Pokeballs are at.

Acacia then address Rusty and Neo, "Alright. Choose your partner."

Neo just snatch a red Pokeball from the top left shelf with the words saying 'Kanto' in the...Pokelingo? Pokeabet? That's what people call it? Well anyway, Rusty takes a yellow Pokeball that is in the 'Extra' shelf.

* * *

**Trivia: If you check Bulbapedia or Pokemon Wiki, you can see that the standard Pokeball is colored orange and not red. When you toss them, they appear red, but they appear orange in the inventory. Is that weird? Is there a reason why the Pokeballs are orange instead of red?**

* * *

"Okay." Acacia says as he claps his hands. "Now it is time for-"

"No thanks." Neo interrupted as he takes some odd looking device that is 1 inch by 1 inch with four techno squares from the table. He turns around and starts to walk away, "I don't want my first battle to be with a weakling."

"Now that was uncalled for, bzzt!" Rotom Dex says.

"Oh come on Neo!" Rusty whines. "Let's have a rival battle! Unless you're a complete wuss that is afraid of failure!"

Neo stops as he turns around slowly with a very aggressive look on his face that is aimed directly towards Rusty. He looks like he is about ready to explode with anger but pulls out his Pokeball and says through his teeth, "Let's do this."

* * *

Everyone went outside to watch the battle between Rusty and Neo.

Rusty throws his Pokeball like a pitcher, "Go, Pikachu!" The Pokeball opens up and a Pikachu comes out.

"So that's a Pikachu." Yang says. "Well, at least I was half correct yesterday."

"Do you think it's the same Pikachu too?" Ruby asks.

"I don't think so." Blake says.

Then Neo throws his Pokeball like he swats a ping-bong ball, "Go, Charmander!" The Pokeball opens up and a Charmander comes out.

"Oh that's cool." Ruby says while looking at Charmander. "A fiery lizard. Look at that tail."

"Its cute, but not cute enough." Weiss admits that Charmander is only a little cute.

Acacia stands between the two trainers and their Pokemon. "And I'll be their referee. Usually there isn't any but I'll do that role." He raises his right hand in the air and does a chopping motion, "Begin!"

"Alright Pikachu, use thunder shock!"

Pikachu's body gets enveloped in electricity and shoots bolts at Charmander.

"Dodge it then use scratch!" Neo ordered.

Charmander runs up to Pikachu while avoiding the thunderbolts as they hit the ground. When in close range, Charmander uses scratch on Pikachu's face.

"Hang in there Pikachu!" Rusty shouts. "Use tackle!"

Pikachu then charges right at Charmander with Neo saying, "Use growl!"

Charmander growls at Rusty's charging Pikachu which Pikachu just ignores and lands a blow. Right at Charmander's belly.

"Grab Pikachu!" Neo ordered.

Charmander then grabs Pikachu's face.

"Now use scratch again and again!"

Charmander then scratches Pikachu a few times.

"Use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu once again uses thunderbolt and manages to hit Charmander.

"Stay strong!" Neo shouted. "Keep on using scratch!"

While the battle rages on, Ruby says to her teammates, "So this is a Pokemon battle."

"I'm not sure about this." Weiss is a little worried. "What's the whole point on having a bunch of adorable animals fighting?"

Blake then states, "From what I've read, Pokemon not only get stronger in battle, they also learn new moves while doing so as well as evolving. Furthermore, it is a way for Pokemon to grow and develop along with many other factors such as loving and caring."

Yang smiles, "Well I like the sound of that."

Rotom Dex says, "That izzz one way to look at it."

After a few more seconds, both Pokemon fainted at the same time. When that happened, they started to turn into red lights and returned to their Pokeballs immediately.

Prof. Acacia raises his both his arms, "That's it! The battle is a draw!" He says to the two, "That was quite the battle. Let's head inside my lab and heal your Pokemon."

Everyone head over towards the lab and they get to see the machine that can heal Pokemon instantly with both Pokeballs in the slots.

"Okay. You're Pokemon are all healed up. And before you go..." Acacia pulls out a box from behind the healing machine that contains some very odd Pokeballs. Two of them are Beast Balls yet there is also two similar balls that are green with orange lining. "I may also need some help learning about some special Pokemon from other worlds that require study."

Neo just snatch his Pokeball and the other Pokeballs and says, "Whatever." And just leaves.

Rusty says with determination, "Don't worry, Professor! I'll help out!"

"That's the spirit, Rusty!" Acacia compliments about Rusty's determination. "Just make sure that you listen to Rotom Dex, okay?"

"Can I also use Rotom in battles?"

"Nope."

Rusty just shrugs, "Worth a shot." Then takes his Pikachu, the two special Pokeballs, and five other regular Pokeballs into his backpack. "See you later Professor!" Rusty runs out the door, "I'll see you when I have something interesting to report while on my journey! Bye!"

"Hey wait!" Acacia shouts and tries to reach out to Rusty, "You didn't take your new... Ah, oh well. I'm pretty sure he'll come back." Then he sees Rusty running back, "Yep."

"I forgot Rotom Dex."

"And a new bag."

"Wait, what?"

Prof. Acacia pulls out some strange seven inch by four inch device from his coat pocket that is also as thin as a calculator. It is black with some colored buttons at the bottom and some sort of marble-size object in the center that looks like something from a holo caster.

"That's a bag?" asked the complex Rusty.

"Correct!" He gives it to Rusty. "It is a digital item storage device that stores an infinite amount of supplies, food, clothing, and even your gear in the form of data. Similar to what people use on their personal PC. It can even store a bicycle! It even has password protection to make sure no one can steal your stuff. I call it, the Trainer's Infinite Storage System Organizing Bag. Or simply, T.I.S.S.O.B."

Everyone around him go, "Huh?"

Prof. Acacia just rolls his eyes, "Or just call it the Digi-Bag or something like that."

"Oh, okay." Rusty agrees to that. "But how do I use it?"

"Okay, the red button is for your Pokeballs hence the Pokeball symbol. The green button is for food that has the cross fork and knife icon. The healing items is the blue button that has the cross on it. The purple button with the cherries are for your berries. The yellow button with the disc is where you store your TM's and HM's. The white button with the bow-tie is where you store your clothes...which strangely stores your bike for some reason which I'm still working on the kinks on that. And other items is the orange button that doesn't have an icon."

As Rusty examines the device, he sees the brown button on it. "What does this do?" He presses it and the device's color change from black to red. "Oh sweet! It can change colors!"

"Huh?" Acacia rubs the back of his head. "I don't remember putting that feature in. Oh well. Take care!"

Rusty runs off with Rotom Dex and waves, "I will!"

With Rusty running off on his adventure, Acacia then turns his attention towards Team RWBY. "Now then." Acacia cracks his fingers, "Your turn."

* * *

All the members of Team RWBY look at the information of the starter Pokemon through a special device called, The Megadex. Which is a device similar to the Pokedex except with a lot more options that is even compatible with Rotom Dex's Rotom Powers, taking photos, and gives encyclopediac information of everything that a trainer should know and need. But there is a problem: What type should they get?

Acacia says, "Allow me to assist with that." He holds up a can with four white straws. "Here are four straws. One for each of you. Green for grass, red for fire, blue for water, and a regular for a little something special."

"Like what?" Ruby asks.

"You'll see."

The four girls place their hands on the straws and pull them out of the can. Ruby got a green straw. Yang got the red. Blake got blue. As for Weiss, she got a regular straw.

"Congratulations Weiss." the professor says with enthusiasm. "You get to have a _very_ special Pokemon." He then proceeds to give Weiss a Cherish Ball.

Weiss is a little confuse on what could it be.

She looks at the professor but the professor says, "Go on."

Weiss nodded and proceeds to open the Cherish Ball. What came out was an Eevee. A male Eevee that shakes its head and smiles at Weiss while wagging its tail.

Weiss squeals, "Its so cute! Awwwww!" Then holds the Eevee in her arms and snuggles it. "Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing ever!" Then her speech devolved into baby-talk, "Who's the cutie wootie? Who's the cutie wootie?"

Team RWBY look at Weiss' bizarre affection with Yang nudging Ruby as she whispers, "This is one side of Weiss I was not expecting."

"Neither did I." Ruby whispers back. "Just imagine how she would react to Zwei."

Yang giggles a little.

"As you know," Acacia explains, "that is no ordinary Eevee."

"Huh?" Weiss went.

"That Eevee was part of a special experiment I was doing along with Professor Oak involving its evolution." Then he gives her a strange device with that looks like one of those metal things from a game of jacks except it has more than twelve points with a brown marble in the center and the points have one blue marble, one yellow marble, and one red marble. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Weiss lets go of her Eevee and lets Acacia demonstrate with the strange device. He presses the red marble that causes Eevee to evolve into a Flareon, much to Team RWBY's amazement. Then presses the brown marble that turns it back to an Eevee. Then presses the yellow marble to have it evolve into a Jolteon, have it turn into an Eevee again, then presses the blue marble to have it evolve into a Vaporeon, then turns it into an Eevee once again.

"This is called the Tetra Elemental. With this device, you can evolve Eevee to anyone of its evolutionary forms. But you can only select one of its forms before doing battle and when you're battling, you cannot activate the Tetra Elemental. There are other special gems that can be use to unlock more of Eevee's evolutions but must be obtained at certain gyms. For which, you have to beat."

* * *

**Trivia: This Eevee is from a fan-made game called Super Pokemon Eevee Edition where your first Pokemon is an Eevee that can evolve and unevolve with the device called the Tetra Elemental. Although the Pokemon in that game can use infinite number of moves rather than having four at a time. Not sure if I could implement that in this story but maybe not.**

* * *

"Then why not have them?" Blake points out the flaw. "How come you scatter the gems at certain gyms rather than just put them on?"

Acacia fells embarrassed, "Because I lost them in a few card games."

Blake just rolls her eyes, "Figures."

Yang then goes, "Then there must be a lot of _eeveelutions_. Eh?" No one responds. "Oh come on!"

Then Acacia looks at Weiss, "Anyway, would you like to give your Eevee a nickname?"

"I think Nicolas would suffice."

"Nicolas?" Ruby asks. "Isn't that the same name as your grandfather?"

"Of course." She pets Eevee's head all tenderly, "Nicolas is the gift that keeps on giving."

Weiss has obtained an Eevee and a Tetra Elemental.

After that, Blake checks her Megadex to see what kind of water Pokemon she will get along with checking their evolved forms. She scrolls through until she found one that she likes. She takes a blue Pokeball from the Kalos selection and gets a Froakie but doesn't want to give him a nickname.

Blake has obtained a Froakie.

In the case of Yang, "Let's see here." She did went over the Megadex and wants a fire-type that can also evolve into a fighting-type but having a hard time trying to choose. "Do I want a Chimchar or a Tepig?"

While she decides, Ruby takes a grass-type from the Johto selection. "I'll go with this one!" She sounds excitable about the Pokemon she chooses in the green Pokeball. She lets it out to reveal her Pokemon, which is a female Chikorita as she squeals, "Oh so cute!" Then hugs her new Pokemon, "I'm gonna call you Chika! *sniff* You smell so good." Ruby snuggles her new friend while admitting that her new Pokemon smell like a sweet flower garden. Which Chika is happy.

"Okay." Yang states. "I think I figure it out!" She grabs a red Pokeball from the Sinnoh selection and she reveals it. Which is a female Chimchar. "Sweet! I think I'm gonna call you...Blazerina!" Chimchar, Blazerina, seems happy about that nickname and gives Yang a hug.

"Wait." Weiss says at Yang. "Why Blazerina?"

"Well, since mine's a female, why not give it a female equivalent of the name Blazer."

"That's dumb."

"Says the girl who name their adorable partner after her grandfather."

"Hey!"

"Alright, alright. Settle down." Acacia steps in to ensure that there won't be any fighting. "Now that you have your partners, allow me to give you your T.I.S.S.O.B.!" He presents the devices to Team RWBY that will be their bags from now one.

"Still need to work on the name." Ruby says unimpressed.

"Yeah, I know."

Ruby attach the device to her belt where her ammunition once was. Weiss puts it where her Myrtenaster was. Blake puts it on her silver cuff around her bicep. Strange but a good way to make sure she has it ready. Yang just puts the device where her ammo once was. Then they grabbed the Pokeballs and the other two balls and are ready to set out on their adventure. They even store the valuable items they got earlier for safe keeping in these devices. Acacia told them to head northwest to meet with another one of his assistants who works as a water taxi between the island and a place called Compass City.

"I have to admit." Weiss says as they are walking towards the docks, "This place is more advance than anything Atlas can make."

"I know, right!?" Ruby sounds excitable about the technology on this world. "They made little balls that allows you to capture magical creatures that turns them to energy! Able to store items in the form of data! I bet they even have spacecraft."

Blake looks through her Megadex, "Actually, they do. They have space shuttles, satellites, and even made a few moon landings."

"For real?" Yang says as she glances at Blake's Megadex.

"Indeed. They even have a museum in the Southern District of Compass City."

Ruby jumps up and down with excitement while walking, "We should take a look!"

Yang giggles a little, "You never been excited about museums unless they have weapons."

"True they don't have weapons on this world anymore, but they have all these neat stuff that you won't find on our world."

Blake looks at her Megadex, "There was one at the Western District, but was move to Western Ultima at Wyoming City due to the amount of thefts. I'll see if I can find anything worth noting on our travels."

When they arrive at the docks, they meet Shelly.

"Hello, trainers." she greets them while on her little boat. "I am Shelly. I'm here to take you to Compass City, the capital of this region." Shelly was once a member of Team Aqua until it was disbanded. Now she help out new trainers to start off their journey after visiting Acacia's Lab along with ferrying goods and people to and from the city.

Team RWBY got on the boat and sail off to their new adventure in this new world.

* * *

While traveling on the motorboat, they admire the view of the sea while looking at all the water-type and flying-type Pokemon while learning all about them in their Megadexes. But after a few minutes, they have arrived.

"Where here." Shelly says.

All members of Team RWBY look at the bow and see something amazing as their eyes widen and jaws slowly opening up.

"Holy..." Yang says.

"I was not expecting that." Blake says with equal amazement.

"It's so huge!" Ruby also says equally stun.

"I thought Atlas was impressive, but this is something else." Weiss is even impressed by what she sees.

They see a huge city in front of them being supported by a large platform that has wave turbines and tunnels for ships. They even see large skyscrappers that have their own unique style and architecture yet also have plants and greenhouses built into them as if the place is an eco-arcology dream come true. Many of these styles of architect includes Arabian, Gothic, Art Deco, Roman, French Renaissance, Modern, and many more styles to them. There are also windmills with solar panel blades that blend in with some of the structures and along some of the farms that are also large close on the edge.

"Ladies," Shelly says while driving, "welcome to Compass City."

* * *

**Trivia: The Ultima Region is supposed to be this large region out in the ocean that is a cultural blend of different regions mixed together along with many arts, customs, styles, and of course, Pokemon native to those regions. Compass City is this huge city that is a medium between four different locations of Ultima such as North, South, East, and West and each of them are unique in their own way. We may not be able to see all the locations but you will get the general idea when the team gets there. ****Originally called the New Found Region, it was part of an MMO idea I had a while back that involves Pokemon battles being done in a similar style to Super Smash Bros. except done in third person rather than arcade fighting style. Plus it is open world which means you can go to the gyms in any order you want depending on the number of badges you have. The more badges you get, the more difficult the challenge which we will get to know more later.**

**As for eco-arcology, it means that there are large structures that are meant to house large populations without impacting much of the environment while also having some ecology of their own such as a few small private and public gardens, some greenhouses, and even a floor or two that have a small forest in them with wide open windows or no windows at all. That's what I got unless you guys have a better explanation.  
**

**Oh, and thank you Poke Dude for suggesting that Rusty should have a Rotom Dex. Because that guy is gonna need all the advice he can get and to stay out of trouble...or killing Pokemon...or anything in between.**

* * *

Back at Acacia's Lab, the professor gets ready for the new trainers coming soon as he preps everything.

"Okay." he says to himself. "I think I got everything in order and-"

Knock knock knock! A loud knock was heard at his front door.

"Coming!" he shouts for joy. Acacia heads up to the front door and answer. "Welco- Oh! Hello there Detective Looker. Can you hold on for a moment? A few trainers are coming."

* * *

**AN Update: Okay, got some news for you guys. I'm afraid that I'm gonna upload more chapters in spring rather than summer. One of the reasons is because of work. I'll be doing some traveling for some business trips within a few months from now so I'll be posting more to the story before that date arrive. I'll do my best to update this story when I do have some spare time, which will be rare giving the schedule my boss stuck me with. Wish me luck with that.**

**So I'll do my best at updating this story. Also, I still need help with getting some fakemon from Pokemon Cyan and Pokemon Empyrean. Including some of the new types such as light-types such as Wispaur and Wisblind (which are also part ghost-types). If you want more info, check out HeroVoltsy's YouTube channel on Pokemon Empyrean. I know that the Pokemon Empyrean game is still in demo, but wish there is a working wikia site for it. Pokemon Cyan is still in beta but still though.**

**If you guys also have any information on any more Pokemon fan games that have fakemon, let me know and the wikia site for it. (As long as it ain't Pokemon Clover or Snakewood.)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Where we last left off, Team RWBY approach the spiraling city of Compass City via a water taxi driven by Shelly. A great artistic and technological wonder of the world with eco-arcology structures located close to the edges of the city. Yet they also see large farms that is enough to fill the bellies of the entire populace of both human and Pokemon.

Blake then sees some glowing orbs when they approach the farm areas. "What are those?" she points out.

"Those are Solar Orbs." Shelly explains, "They are like little sun lights that generate light for the plants for the farms 24/7."

Then they go into one of the tunnels where Team RWBY disembark and head up through an elevator. Once there, they are in for a real treat. There are a few smaller buildings among some of the tall, bizarre buildings with the same Solar Orbs to illuminate the areas where their shadows are to provide light. The smaller buildings are only a few stories high with some neon lights. Overhead is a large monorail system and there are also subways that are connected that transport people and goods from one section of the city to another. There are even holographic traffic lights similar to ones from Vale back on Remnant along with holographic screens floating in the air that is mostly news. There are even a few highly advance robots that act as mobile food vendors similarly from the ones from the Pokemon movie, Destiny Deoxys, but have a more advance and slicker look to them that can materialize food like the replicators from Star Trek...and they can also float. There are some vendor machines that travel through alleyways that feed the wild Pokemon that live there along with shelters made of some untouched wooden crates or unused dumpsters.

There are also some mobile garbage collectors that are made of hard-light holograms that can absorb any waste on the ground that can convert trash into energy that are similarly based on the Mirage System from Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon, except with machines, that keep the place nice and tidy throughout the city as well as being able to transport recyclables such as soda cans and plastic bottles to a nearby recycling plant similarly to 'turning items into data' concept. Even the alley ways are glistening clean with no graffiti or trash of any kind. So...this city is like LaRousse City and Atlas but waaaayyy more advance with some other sorts of stuff added to it. Especially the automobiles that are sorta like hovercrafts that feeds off of the electricity from the street via some sort of radio wave like the Mega Man Star Force series (although I never watch or play that series but you get the idea). There are even full body holograms of people and their Pokemon doing some sort of dance near a water fountain.

"Wow." Yang says with widen eyes while taking in the view. "This place is unlike anything I've ever seen."

"I have to agree." Weiss says as she stands next to Yang. "This is almost like Atlas except on a while new level."

Blake on the other hand, is completely speechless and is a bit overwhelmed by the sights.

Yang snaps out of it as she address her team, "Okay, we need to head to the bank and... Where's Ruby?"

They look around at notice that their young team leader is missing.

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose, "Please tell me she didn't run off to explore on her own?"

Yang sighs and pulls out her Megadex, "I'll call her." She opens it up and tries to call her. But... "Does anyone know how to contact her? As a matter of fact, we forgot to add ourselves to our friend's list to make it easier to contact each other."

"I think you can look her up by her trainer ID number." Blake says.

"Does anyone know what it is?" Weiss asks.

Yang looks down while saying, "Crap. Guess we have to go look for her."

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

The three walk off and try to find Ruby somewhere in this giant city.

"Dang it!" Yang says angrily. "We're in a gigantic, supersize city and she just had to run off!"

"She is such a child." Weiss says with her arms cross.

"Maybe we can find her on the way to the bank." Blake suggest.

Yang then looks a little worried, "Just hope she doesn't get into trouble."

* * *

Somewhere close, Ruby is staring at a window all doey-eye at some of the plushies of cosplay Pikachus on display at the window of a shop called, The Pika-Shoppe.

"They're so cute!" Ruby squeals out. Admiring the cute little cosplaying Pikachu plushies. She looked to her left, "Don't you agree...Weiss...?" She just realized that she left her teammates behind. "Oh. Crude."

Ruby then uses her Megadex to take a picture of the shop to show to everyone, but she realizes that she forgot to put in everyone's numbers on her friends list.

"Oh yeah. Crude again." She then uses the map function of her Megadex, "Now where is the nearest bank." Ruby fiddles with the search option to get her position until she found one of the nearest banks. "Found it! Just need to take the alleyways and I should be able to get there."

Ruby waits for traffic before crossing over to get towards the alleyway. It may appear clean, but there is some trash in them. Not the kind you throw out. When halfway through the large alleyway, she stumbles upon a strange group of people wearing black and white punk attire yet a little less for wear while also wearing hats and bandanas with a skull motif along with some strange medallions that look like stylized skulls forming an S. There are three males with blue, black, and red hair colorings and four girls with pink, orange, brown, and blonde hair coloring. To Ruby, they look like trouble, so she tries to sneak past them in order to exit the alleyway. However, she is stopped by two more punks that blocked her way.

"Well, well, well." says one of the punks that spotted her. "Looks like we got ourselves a live one here."

Ruby is surrounded by all nine of these strange punkish people. She puts on a smile and clears her throat, "Excuse me, I just need to pass. I don't mean to intrude."

The leader punk with dark purple hair does an evil chuckle. "Well too late for that. You have to pay a toll if you want to pass Team Skull's turf."

One of the male punks goes, "Yo yo! Pay up with your Pokemon and your wallet or things will get ugly."

"But I just got my Pokemon today!"

The punk leader goes, "Wait, what?" He looks a little confuse at Ruby. "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." Ruby answers.

"Wow... And you're a noob? How pathetic is that?"

"Hey!"

But he pulls his Pokeball out, "Guess this will be easy."

Then all the other Team Skull Grunts pull out their Pokeballs and look like they are ready to fight. From those Pokeballs they reveal to have an Alolan Rattata, three Formantis, two Salandits, two Alolan Grimers, and a Spinarak.

Ruby quickly pulls out her Pokeball, "Go Chika!" and Chikorita comes out.

"A Chikorita eh?" the leader grunt says. "Starter Pokemon like that are worth a lot of money."

But a male voice from behind says, "Hold it!"

Everyone looked at the direction where the voice comes from as they hear footsteps coming at them. A mysterious figure comes out to reveal a teenage boy dressed like some sort of cowboy or an outlaw. The boy is wearing a brown cowboy hat, a strange leather poncho of some kind with zippers on the side, brown colored jeans with strange metal knee pads that look a little rusty on the screws that are oval shape with some lotus symbols on them, and brown cowboy boots with spurs on them. He is also wearing some sort of fingerless white glove with a bizarre looking stone on it along with some strange thing on his wrist with different colored, diamond-shaped jewels on it attached to the glove on his left hand that looks like it can spin. His right hand appear to have some sort of metal gauntlet that goes all the way up to his elbow while also having a metal glove. The boy has short brown hair, white skin, and yet has one silver left eye and one golden right eye. He appears to be medium build yet has some muscles in his arms.

The boy says, "Nine against one? That is uncalled for! Especially against a new trainer." He may dress like a cowboy yet doesn't sound like one.

"What's it to you, huh?!" The leader of the gang seems to be getting angry. "This is our business, you back off and head back to the plains or the mountains or where ever you Cowpokes do!"

The guy pulls out a Pokeball from his belt, "But I can't let this unjustice go unanswer. So how about eight of you challenge me instead and the missy faces off against the girl with the Alolan Rattata. Unless you guys are complete and total cowards."

"Oh!" one of the male grunts say. "You did not just say that!"

"You guys must be truly afraid of having your butt beaten by some dude with a lot more moxie than the rest of you idiots with poor fashion sense. Those close are so last gen."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!?**" the grunt leader yells with his ears all red. "**OH IT'S ON NOW!**" He looks at the grunt with the brown hair, "Suzy, give little red hood a swift kicking!"

"Got it, boss!"

The other eight surround the mysterious boy as he says, "Go Arcanine!" and an Arcanine came out.

But it isn't your typical Arcanine. This Arcanine has a different coloration that has black and some sort of dark watermelon color and its fur isn't as wild as a regular Arcanine because it looks like it gotten wet. Not to mention that it is shiny and slick.

"Whose that?" Ruby says as she pulls out her Megadex.

* * *

_Arcanine. The Legendary Pokemon. Altaran form. Fire and Water-type. Altaran Arcanine's fur constantly secretes a slippery black oil. Angering this Pokémon can be dangerous, as it can go from drenched to aflame in an instant._

* * *

**Trivia: The Altaran Arcanine is from Pokemon Sardonyx.**

* * *

"Wow that's cool."

"Hey!" says the upset grunt. "Pay attention you dolt!"

Ruby's attention turns back to her match. "Right! Chika, use tackle!"

Chika charges at the enemy Alolan Rattata.

"Dodge it and use tackle!"

The Alolan Rattata dodges by jumping up in the air but Ruby shouts, "Look up and use growl!"

Chika looks up at the attacking Rattata and opens her mouth to let loose a loud, high pitch ground that distorts the air which forces the Alolan Rattata to cover its ears.

"Now use tackle!"

Chikorita attacks the mid-aired Alolan Rattata by jumping and tackling it. Which cause the little black rat to hit against a brick wall.

"Get up and use tackle!" the grunt ordered.

The Alolan Rattata got back up and tries to use tackle.

"Use growl then tackle!"

Chika uses growl again that deafens the Alolan Rattata and tackles it. It gets whacked back at its trainer that causes them to fall onto the ground and the Alolan Rattata gets returned to its Pokeball. Which means Ruby won and Chika even learned vine whip which is discovered when Chika tries to use it to toss a cardboard box on the trainer's head.

"Hey a new move!" Ruby cheers. "Awesome!"

"Grrr!" the female grunt went after furiously removing the box from her head. She got up and stomps her way towards Ruby. But takes a deep breath and goes, "Here." She handed Ruby some money, "Here's your prize money."

Ruby gained 121 Pokedollars...or is it Pokeyen? Either way, Ruby got money.

"Wait, what?" Ruby says when she was given some money.

"You don't know about that? Man, you're a dummy. Whenever you defeat or have been defeated, the victor gets money. Look, I know that I'm a bad guy but even bad guys have some honor. Plus, you can use the money to get Pokeballs, healing items, and other stuff."

"Oooohhhh... So that's how it works."

While Ruby gets an explanation, a huge column of fire erupted behind them.

"Holy-!" Ruby blares. "What is that?!"

"A Z-move?!" the female grunt says in surprise. "That guy can use a Z-move!?"

When the fire dies down, they can see the mysterious boy and his Arcanine standing just fine while the other Pokemon fainted right before returning back to their Pokeballs. Even the grunts look like they got burned as they moan and groan on the ground after what looks like they were tossed to the ground by an incredible force.

* * *

Not too far, the rest of Team RWBY are still looking for Ruby down a street until they noticed a huge column of fire coming from between the buildings.

"What is that?!" Yang says in surprise.

"That must've been some fire-type attack." Blake states.

But Weiss looks at the others, "You don't think Ruby has anything to do with that, don't you?"

"I sure hope not." Yang says as the fire column went down.

Then they hear the police sirens and see police cars heading towards the direction of where the column of fire was.

"Let's go check it out." Blake says.

"Yeah." Yang agrees.

And the three ran off after the police cars.

* * *

"And that's that." the boy says as he returns his Arcanine to its ball. "But...you guys keep the prize money."

"Well..." the leader raise his head from the concrete ground, "You did beat us...and we have to...pay you..."

"That is true. But there is a bounty on you guys for turning you in. And that inferno overdrive I used is actually a signal."

"A what?"

Police sirens are heard from all around with flashing red and blue lights from one of the alleyways where Ruby try to exit.

Before the gang leader passes out, he says, "Ah mulch."

The female grunt goes, "Uh-oh!" And tries to run away, but the boy manage to sneak behind her.

"Nap time!" and chops her neck that causes her to be knocked out. Then the boy proceeds to knock out any of the grunts that try to get up and run away with blinding speed that even Ruby is impressed.

Then the cops finally show up and arrested the unconscious grunts. However, Ruby is too busy looking at the mysterious figure that save her.

"Whew." the boy says as he removes his hat and wipes his forehead. "All in a hard days work." Then proceeds to put his hat on and walks towards Ruby. "Sorry about that. I was chasing after these guys for a while." He gives her his left hand, "My name is Franklin. What's your name?"

Ruby takes a big gulp and touches Franklin's hand. "R-Ruby Rose." she says while being nervous. Her face is a little red while holding Franklin's hand.

"Say," Franklin begins to talk, "aren't you a little old to be a beginner."

Then Ruby's face turns sour, "Yeah, I got that."

Franklin chuckles a little, "Hehehehehe, sorry about that. I'm sixteen and I've been a Pokemon trainer for six years now. Although it is nice to see a new trainer on their first steps on their journey."

Ruby smiles, "Why thank you."

"Sooooo... Are you gonna let go of my hand?"

Ruby realizes and is embarrass right before letting go. "S-s-s-sorry!"

Franklin gives a friendly laugh, "It's alright. Now come on. I'm pretty sure that the police would like a statement."

Ruby nods, "Right!"

And they both got out of the alleyway to meet, wait for it, ...Officer Jenny! No surprise. Both of them give a statement to Officer Jenny to let them know what happened.

"Thank you for your help." Officer Jenny thanks Franklin. "And now," she hands him a bag, "here's the reward money. 18,000 bucks."

Franklin takes the bag, "Thanks. But I think this little missy deserves this will all that she went through." He then gives the bag to Ruby.

Ruby is a little confuse, "Um...thanks?"

"Well, I need to process these guys back at the station." Officer Jenny says. "Take care." Then proceeds to get in her car.

"Found you!" says a familiar voice.

Ruby turned around and sees her older sister. "Oh my gosh Yang!? Where have you been!?"

Yang stands in front of her little sister all upset, "That's supposed to be my line! You just ran off on your own and left us behind! Honestly little sis, your not supposed to leave your teammates behind like that!"

Franklin steps in, "Wait, you two are siblings? Then in that case, you shouldn't just-"

Yang looks at Franklin, "Who's this brunette handsome dead man?!"

Ruby introduces, "Um, Yang, this is Franklin. My first friend that I made and help me out of a jam when I was by myself. (and crush)"

"What was that?" Franklin addresses to Ruby after barely hearing that last part.

"Nothing!" Ruby became super stiff and embarrass.

Yang takes a good look at Franklin. "Franklin, huh?" Then calms down and smiles at the boy. "Well it is nice to meet you. Say, the horrible parts of puberty seem to be very kind to you."

"Huh...thanks?"

Ruby gets angry and yells, "**HEY! I SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING YANG!**"

Close by, Weiss and Blake watch Ruby and Yang fighting over a boy while just standing there.

"Did we miss something?" Weiss asks Blake.

"I think they've fallen in love with that guy Ruby found." Blake says. Blake turns her head to the left to face Weiss, "Should we stop them?"

"Nah." Weiss starts smiling, "I think I'm enjoying this."

Both of them look at Ruby and Yang doing a tug-a-war with Franklin's arms.

"Seems out of character for you, Weiss." Blake says.

"Well... Seeing them fight like this is the best form of entertainment for me."

"If you say so."

Ruby yells, "Back off! He's my man!"

Yang yells back, "The proper term is husbando, and never! Dibs!"

"NO FAIR! I met him first! Dibs times me!"

"He's too good for you sis and we cool kids have to stick together!"

Inside Franklin's mind, '_Honestly, this is the first time I'm put on a spotlight like this. And I feel a little confuse. What am I supposed to do?_'

Then out of nowhere, one of Franklin's Pokeballs open up and a Pokemon with ribbons and looks like a cute dog comes out and seems to be very angry.

Both Ruby and Yang went, "What the-?"

Then the creature kicks both of them and hugs Franklin with its ribbon-like feelers while telling them to back off.

* * *

**Trivia: This scene was inspired by a RWBY DeviantArt comic called Sibling Rivalry by CyberSamurai270.**

* * *

"Hey, Sylveon." Franklin says to his Pokemon.

"AWWWWW!" Weiss went while admiring Franklin's Sylveon. She runs up to it and squeals, "SOOOOOO CUUUUUTTTEEE!"

Sylveon gives Weiss a mean look in order to keep Weiss away along with a growl but seems to have no effect.

"Who's a cutie wootie little Pokemon?" She then touches Sylveon's nose and goes, "Boop." Then gives Sylveon a tight hug, "You're super adorable!"

The poor Sylveon tries to break free while letting go of Franklin as Weiss snuggles her. That's right, Franklin's Sylveon is a female. Then Franklin puts Sylveon back in her ball.

"Sorry about that. Sylveon is the jealous type when there are human girls getting too close to me."

Ruby chuckles, "Really? Well, its super cute!"

"I have to agree." Yang agrees. "So that was a Sylveon." Yang pulls up her Megadex to learn what Sylveon is. "So it is an evolve form of Eevee."

"Yep!" Franklin smiles with pride. "She's been my first Pokemon when she was a little Eevee."

"My first Pokemon is an Eevee!" Weiss says. "I got it today!"

"Oh cool." Franklin says. Until he realizes what she just said. "Wait. You guys are beginners too?"

"Afraid so." Blake says as she joins the others. "Today is our first day."

"But... aren't you girls a little old to be beginners? Or you have over protective parents?"

All members of Team RWBY fake a smile and lie.

Ruby starts, "We sure do."

Weiss says, "Yeah, my dad is _very_ overprotective."

Blake says with a straight face, "So is my father."

Yang says, "Let's just say that our parents like to use _protect _on us while also using _safeguard _as well. Because they are like _Shieldons_."

Franklin looks at Yang oddly. "Were those supposed to be puns? Because they're not very funny."

"Oh come on!"

The other three laugh at Yang being upset.

"Well any case," Franklin says as he walks away, "I have to get going. Hope to see you at the Pokemon Center!"

"Bye!" Ruby says while waving.

"_Catch ya' _later, handsome!" Yang says while smiling.

Ruby got upset and wrestles her sister in a cartoony dust cloud with their arms and feet poking out while making fighting noises.

Weiss says, "Tell Sylveon I hope to see her again!"

Blake just give a silent wave goodbye. Then she looks at her teammates, with Yang and Ruby stop fighting, "So about that bank?"

* * *

Team RWBY headed to the bank to switch out the artifacts they had for cash and Ruby splits the bounty money that she got from Franklin, they have a ground total of 4,353,000 Pokedollars...or Pokeyen...or just ₽. I'll just put ₽ from this point on since I have no idea what they're officially call. I mean I know that they are called Pokemon Dollars but Japan call them something else. Back on track, they split the money for their new bank accounts so each of them now have ₽1,088,250. With the exception of Ruby having an extra ₽121 so she has ₽1,088,371.

Yang comes out going, "Woo-hoo! Man, I never seen that much money in my life!"

Weiss follows behind Yang, "Just how much do you think they cost in lien?"

Blake comes out next with a widen-eyed blank stare while holding a fork in their left hand and a knife in her right. "Now I want to eat all the fish in this world."

Ruby is the last to come out, "But I think we should get some supplies. You know? Food for us and our Pokemon, some healing items for our Pokemon, camping equipment,-"

Weiss looks at Ruby and goes, "Woah, wait! Camping equipment?" Weiss is a bit unsure about the camping idea. "You can't be serious."

"Well back on Remnant, Huntsmen used to camp out a lot."

"I know that, but still..."

Blake then says, "Perhaps we can try finding Pokemon Centers. Franklin say something about them."

Yang checks her Megadex, "Not let's see... Here it is! It says: 'Pokemon Centers are government run facilities that provides regular services to Pokemon trainers. They are facilities that heal Pokemon while also providing free food and lodgings along with having a battle ground for trainers to train their Pokemon.' So there are places that you can stay for free."

"So there are facilities that can heal Pokemon and allow you to train." Weiss says. "Like that machine Prof. Acacia has? Because that thing can heal Pokemon very quickly."

Ruby then says, "Although, I do like the idea of sleeping on a bed so yay for free lodging!"

"And free fish!" Blake says all excited, "I mean, free food!"

But Ruby then says, "But I think we should get some camping equipment just in case."

"I think we should go to the Pokemon Center first before shopping." Weiss suggests.

"Why?"

"Because I think it is better to know more about the area from some of the locals and travelers. Since Pokemon Centers are a central hub for traveling trainers and a few locals, we can get some information about the city and areas outside of it. Like a few shops, some places we could go, and..." Weiss face turns red, "Possibly learn where we can catch super cute Pokemon."

Ruby laughs, "You do have a point. A bit too much on that last one, but a point nonetheless."

"So let's head there." Yang says as she starts walking towards the direction to the Pokemon Center. Everyone else follow her.

* * *

Team RWBY almost made their way to the Pokemon Center close to some sort of park with a gigantic tree in the center of that park that looks like it can almost touch the clouds. However, someone was waiting for them as that person pops up from an alleyway. It looks like a member of Team Skull but a little bit on the chubby side along with a black mullet as he blocks Team RWBY's path.

"Hold it, 'yall!"

"Who are you?" Weiss asks in disgust.

"That guy's a member of Team Skull!" Ruby pointed out.

"Who?" Yang asks.

"They're a bunch of bad guys that try to steal my stuff and my Chika!"

Yang then gives the grunt an angry glare and cracks her knuckles. "Oh really." She looks like she is about ready to beat the guy.

"Yo dawwwgg! You dis my bros! Time to pay for sending them to the big house!" He pulls out four Pokeballs from his belt and looks like he's about ready to rumble with his Pokemon.

Team RWBY call out their Pokemon and ready to fight. However, when the grunt reveals his Pokemon, he has four Garbodors. And a few levels higher.

"What the-?" the four went.

The grunt does an evil laugh, "Hahahahaha! Consider this revenge for my homies!"

Ruby pulls out her Megadex to learn what they are.

After knowing, Weiss goes, "Seriously?! A trash heap Pokemon!"

"They must have a Pokemon for everything." Blake says as Ruby puts away her Megadex.

Weiss uses her Tetra Elemental and have Eevee evolve into a Flareon.

"Oh-ho!" says the impressed grunt. "So you got yourself a Super Eevee! That is worth a lot of money! Use poison gas you guys!"

All four of his Garbodors spew out thick, dark green poison gases from their gun fingers that effected the area and poison the four Pokemon. Blazerina, Chika, Nicholas, and Froakie's faces are a bit purple and have purple bubbles coming from their heads.

"Oh no!" Ruby shouts.

"They got poisoned!" Weiss shouts.

"Then we need to end this now!" Blake says. "Use bubble!"

Despite being poisoned, Froakie shoots out some bubbles from his mouth and only did a small amount of damage. Very little. More like a tickle.

Yang and Weiss order, "Use ember!"

Both Blazerina and Nicholas open their mouths and shoot bolts of fire at one of the Garbodors. But not that effective.

"Use vine whip!" Ruby says.

Chika uses her vine whip to whack the same Garbodor, but it seems more annoyed than hurt.

"This is bad." Blake states. "We need to get our Pokemon and run."

"I have to agree." Weiss agrees with Blake. "This guy's Pokemon are too strong."

"I think not yo!" says the grunt with his arms crossed. "You can't run away from a Pokemon battle! But how about this: Give me all your money and Pokemon and I'll let you guys leave."

But out of nowhere, a girl shouts, "Blaziken, use blaze kick!"

From the other side of the street, something comes right at the Garbodors in a form of someone that is doing a jump kick yet that humanoid's leg is on fire. Which only got two of the Garbodors.

Then someone else shouts, "Togekiss, use air slash!"

A ball of blue light then started come right at the other two Garbodors and hit the other two Garbodors.

"YO!" the grunt sounds angry as he turns to where the attacks came from. "WHO'S BREAKING DOWN ON MY VICTORY PARADE!?"

Everyone look at the other end of the street and see two- It's Dawn and May along with Max. Sorry but I'm wrapping things up here. Until next time!

* * *

**AN: Sup! It's spring time everybody! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and will bring more chapters. If you guys have any questions, leave a review and I'll see if I can answer them as long as they don't include spoiling the story. But the down side is that uploading a new chapter will share the same time slot as my other project, Survival on a Strange World so it means now I have two stories to do. The bright side on the other hand, that story is almost done and may do a sequel to that in the future depending on how long this series will take...and my complicated work schedule but hey, we all have problems. Until the next chapter! See ya' soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Where we last left off, Team RWBY got into major trouble with a high ranking grunt of Team Skull and his four Garbodors. Their Pokemon got poisoned by them and things were getting dire. However, May and Dawn stopped the grunt with their Pokemon. Which version of them? For Dawn, she is a mix of Pokemon Platinum and the anime which she has the anime appearance. For May, the anime version yet from the Wallace Cup episodes with the green and orange outfit...and Max is there with her. Although her personality is based on the game version. Just be glad I didn't went with the Sapphire Birch version of her and trust me you don't want to mess with that one! Check Bulbapedia to see- Sorry, back to the story.

"Look yo!" the grunt gives the two an angry tone of voice, "This is a private battle! Stay out unless you want a major sma-"

"Blaziken, use sky uppercut!"

Blaziken's right fist starts to glow white and uppercuts one of the Garbodors which causes it to faint and returned to its Pokeball.

"Now use overheat!"

Blaziken's body turns a faint red and it releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at the opponent. This hits the second Garbodor and got it to faint and return to its Pokeball.

"HEY!" the grunt says angrily, "THAT'S IT! GARBODORS USE VENOSHOCK!"

"Togekiss use safeguard!"

Togekiss uses safeguard to protect Blaziken as the Garbodors shoots green liquids from their fingers.

"Now use sky attack!"

Togekiss gracefully flies up with its body being surrounded by a white aura and it flies into the opponent. As it flies, a white trail of energy is left behind it. Which hits the two remaining Garbodors that causes them to faint and return to their Pokeballs.

"Way to go, girls!" Max cheered.

The grunt grrs at this and runs away. He yells out, "**I'LL REMEMBER THIS!**" as he runs away.

All the members of Team RWBY run up to their Pokemon to make sure they are okay.

The three run up to help out.

"Are you guys alright?" Dawn asks with a worried expression as she helps out Ruby.

"For now, but we need to cure them of their poison!" Ruby says.

Max suggests, "We need to get them to the Pokemon Center and fast before their HP reaches zero and won't gain any battle experience! Let's move!"

"RIGHT!" all the girls say at once.

They all call back their Pokemon in their Pokeballs as they ran off to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

The Pokemon Center is a three story building that has a red roof and the Pokemon Center located just above the automatic double glass doors. Surrounding the area are some patches of grass on each side that are at least 18 feet long and 14 feet wide with a little sidewalk down the middle. All seven of them run up to the front desk with Team RWBY saying incoherent shouting at the nurse.

"Girls, please!" the nurse says. "One at a time!"

Ruby speaks first, "Please help!"

Weiss shoves Ruby, "Our Pokemon have been poisoned!"

Yang shove both of them, "Please heal our Pokemon!"

"Got it!" the nurse nods with a serious look. She look away and says, "Blissey! We have an emergency!"

After Blissey shows up, they gave it their Pokeballs and it took them someplace to get healed up. The team sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness." Blake says.

"No need to worry." Dawn says, "Nurse Joy and Blissey will be able to heal your Pokemon in a few minutes."

"In a few minutes?" Weiss asks. "I thought those machines can heal Pokemon instantly. Like the one we saw at Acacia's Lab."

"Must've been a prototype we saw." Yang states.

Ruby looks at the three, "Thank you. We thought we were in super trouble. Hate to loose everything on the same day we started. My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Weiss gives a courteous greeting, "I am Weiss Schnee. A pleasure to meet you."

Blake gives a little smile, "Blake Belladonna."

Yang then introduces herself with a strong impression, "Sup! My name is Yang Xiao Long. I'm Ruby's older sister!"

Dawn gives them a smile, "My name is Dawn. I'm a Pokemon Coordinator from the Sinnoh Region."

"Hi!" May says in an excited way. "I'm May! I'm a trainer and coordinator from the Hoenn Region! I just love Pokemon! I want to be friends with Pokemon all over the world!" Then grabs Ruby's hands tightly with a sound of some sort of cracking noise. "Can we be friends?!"

Now for Ruby's initial reaction, "...Um...sure... But are you sugar high?"

"Ahem!" Max went.

"Oh sorry." May apologizes. "This is my little brother, Max!"

Max pushes his glasses, "Hey there!"

"So, how old are you?" Yang asks.

"I'm nine years old!" Max stands proudly. "Just one more year until I become an official Pokemon trainer!

Dawn then says, "We can talk more over at the cafeteria."

As they went to the cafeteria, Team RWBY told them that it is the first day of their journey which is a bit of surprise for the other three since all the members of Team RWBY are in their teens.

"So what about you guys?" Ruby asks. "You said you were from other regions."

"Yep!" May says with her happy go lucky attitude. "Although on my first journey, my mom and I had to move due to my parents getting a divorce. But things have gotten better." She looks at Max, "As of now, Max and I are doing a bit of a sibling journey together before he starts on his. Even though I prefer to be a coordinator, I decided to try out the gyms since my brother likes gym battles and our father is a gym leader. But I'm also gonna try out those Pokemon Showcases."

Max has his nose in the air, "That's right."

Dawn then says, "As for me, my dream is to be top coordinator like my mother was. But I would also like to try out those Showcases as well and to learn more about Pokemon Performers."

"What are performers and coordinators?" Yang asks.

The three explained what Pokemon Coordinators are along with Pokemon Contest including how to show off your Pokemon's moves to impress the audience and judges before the battle rounds where you do the same thing as the appeal rounds while battling. They also explained what Pokemon Showcases are along with Pokemon Performers that have to go through theme performances and freestyle performances before receiving a key. As well as the fact that they are girl-only competitions with no battling. Max also went into great detail about gyms, badges, and the Pokemon League. But here in Ultima, they have something called a League Conference where all the trainers around the region that have collected twelve badges (not eight) to fight against each other tournament style before facing the Elite Four and the Champion.

* * *

**Trivia: Like I stated before, this region is based on an MMO idea I had but not really good at programming. Every three badges you collect, the difficulty of the battles can get. Once you have collected 10 or 11 badges, the gym leaders will unleash mega evolve Pokemon as well as mythical/legendaries and Ultra Beasts as well as a Z-move. Kinda like being on hard mode. Since it is supposed to be an MMO, there is the Pokemon League Conferences based on the ones we seen in the anime before facing the Elite Four and the Champion. And yes, there are Showcases and Contest in Ultima as well. But like I said, I suck at programming.  
**

* * *

"Huh." Weiss says with a hint of interest. "I like the idea of these performances."

"Same here." Blake has also taken an interest. "I think I'll try out these contests."

"I think I should try these contests." Yang says before looking at Ruby. "Ruby?"

Ruby seems to be distracted with some red on her cheeks as she looks like she is keeping an eye out for something. Or someone.

"Ruby?" Yang tries to snap Ruby out of it. Then snaps her fingers in front of her face, "Hey! *snap snap* Earth to Ruby!"

"Huh?" Ruby snaps out of it and looks at Yang.

"Is something wrong?"

Ruby's face turns red and looks a little nervous as she thinks of an excuse, "Oh! Uh! I-I was wondering if our Pokemon are okay! Hehe!"

Weiss looks at Ruby suspiciously, "Are you sure? Because your face says that your lying."

Ruby looks down with her eyes hidden, face red, and steam coming from her head.

"Are you thinking about that boy?" Blake asks.

Ruby then jolted up with white circles for eyes and her mouth and nose missing.

"Yep." Weiss nodded non-chalant. "You're thinking about Franklin."

"Who?" Dawn asks.

Blake responds, "Some guy we've met who saved her from a bunch of bad guys in an alleyway."

"Oh really!" May seems to have taken an interest. "What does he look like?"

"Well..." Yang explains. "He's a handsome looking dude with some nice arm muscles." She purrs a little right before Weiss finishes explaining.

"Best I can describe him is some guy dressed in a bizarre cowboy outfit." She then claps her hands together with her eyes turning into hearts, "With the most adorable Sylveon ever!"

While Weiss is lost in whatever land she is in, Blake finishes, "That is also very affectionate towards him." Then continues, "He also have this weird thing on his arm that looks like some diamond-shaped crystals on them along with a glove with a strange stone on it that has a symbol and is colorful. He also has this steel gauntlet on his other arm."

"Wait a minute." Max realizes as he scratches his chin. "Does he have short brown hair, one gold eye and one silver eye?"

"Yeah." Yang is surprised as she blinked a few times and sits back. "You know him?"

Max then screamed out, "**YOU MET FRANKLIN, THE LEAGUE SLAYER!?**"

Everyone around the room stopped what they were doing with a few drinks being spit out, some nearly choking on their food, and they all give shocked expressions at the seven at the round table near the window.

Close to one of the exits door, a young man with spiky reddish-brown hair, brown eyes; a green vest unzipped with a black t-shirt underneath; purple pants, a yin/yang necklace, and brown boots with black straps encircling them has taken an interest to what they have to say as he was chilling by leaning against the wall.

One of the male trainers slaps the left side of his forehead, "Oh great. There goes my chances at winning."

One of the female trainers say with heart-shaped eyes, "Franklin's here!"

One of the male trainers slams his head on the table, "I just started my journey."

"Uh-oh." says one of the female coordinators. "Just hope I have a chance."

Everyone around the room started to murmur among themselves with Nurse Joy saying through the PA, "_Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long; your Pokemon are fully healed._"

Team RWBY went back to the front desk and got their Pokemon while Max keeps going, "How could you guys not know who Franklin is!?"

After they put away their Pokeballs, they look at Max with Blake saying, "We're not up to speed with current events."

"What can you tell us?" Yang asks with some curiosity while Ruby elbowed her.

Max then explains, "Franklin has gone from region to region. Taking on all the gyms and leagues and won them. Yet he only lost 15 times out of a million battles. Not to mention he is also top coordinator in every contest he has been in and has defeated the Battle Frontier back in Hoenn and Sinnoh. There are also rumors about his parents being scientists."

"I can vouch for him. Although not the whole 'his parents are scientists' thing." May says. "He came over to my parent's gym and won before I started my journey!"

"Lucas and I fought him many times before back in Sinnoh." Dawn tells her story. "He manage to beat the both of us in Pokemon Contests and I only defeated him once when I got my third ribbon. He even help us take down Team Galactic."

"Not only that, he is also known for being in a few independent films and even did a rock band called, Franklin and the Pokeband. Which is basically him and his Pokemon."

Max says, "He even made music for a few cartoon intros like Soldier Moe, Psy-Men, and Mighty Morphin' Poke-Rangers."

* * *

**Trivia: The cartoons Max mentioned are actually knock offs of real cartoon shows such as G.I. Joe but instead of Cobra it is Arbok, X-Men except the heroes use psychic powers, and Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers except...yeah it is pretty much the same but instead of dinosaurs, they get their power from fossil Pokemon. And you know what? Here is a Pokemon version for the G.I. Joe intro. Hope you enjoy the laughs.**

**Crashing through the sky  
Comes the fearful cry…**

**ARBOK! (ARBOK!)  
ARBOK! (ARBOK!)**

**Armies of the night  
Evil taking flight**

**ARBOK! (ARBOK!)  
ARBOK! (ARBOK!)  
**

**They never give up  
They won't say die  
Spreading evil far and wide  
How will we survive**

**Soldier Moe**  
** (A real Unova hero)**  
**Soldier Moe is there**

**Soldier Moe**  
** (A real Unova hero)**  
**Soldier Moe is there**

**Soldier Moe is the codename for Unova's  
Daring, highly trained special missions force  
It's purpose, to defend human freedom  
Against ARBOK, the ruthless, terrorist  
Organization determined to rule the world**

**Fighting evil wherever there's trouble  
Over land and sea and air  
Soldier Moe is there**

**Soldier Moe**  
** (A real Unova hero)**  
**Soldier Moe is there**

**Soldier Moe!  
YO MOE!**

**Now back on topic. Sorry but this is something that I just thought of in my sleep and was laughing a little. Along with a review of the G.I. Joe movie I've seen on YouTube with the Nostalgia Critic with one of the characters yelling, "Crobra la la la la la la la!" But instead in this world, it is: "Arbok ka ka ka ka ka ka!" Sorry but I had to add this in, it's too funny to pass up. Now back to the story. For real this time.  
**

* * *

Weiss cross her arms, "Oh really?" She also seems to have taken an interest in Franklin's musical talents.

"Yeah!" Max seems excited. "I even have some of his tracks back home! Even my sister listens to them!"

May smacks Max on the head with her face all flushed, "Don't tell them that!" May is completely embarrass.

Max rubs the top of his head while yelling at his sister, "Hey! At least it is true!"

Everyone started laughing at the little sibling quarrel which seem to have ease Team RWBY a little.

"So Dawn, May, and Max." Ruby says to the three. "Think you can give us a tour of one of these Pokemon Centers? It's our first time."

"Sure. No need to worry." Dawn nodded. "I'll give you guys the tour. Although almost each and every Pokemon Center is different and unique in their own way. But I'll show you what this Pokemon Center has."

She takes them to the areas around the Pokemon Center. "This is the cafe area where you can buy all sorts of beverages for yourself and your Pokemon. Some of them include Lemonade, Tapu Cocoa, Roserade Tea, and Komala Coffee. But keep in mind that not all Pokemon Centers have their own cafe."

"Good to know." Weiss says.

Blake then says, "I could go for some tea after the tour."

Then Dawn takes them to the women's baths, "And this is the bathing area where you take your baths and there is also a laundromat located down the hall when you have a chance to do laundry." Then she takes them to the arena, went to the back with Nurse Joy to learn about the different medical equipment, the arena in the back, and the different bedrooms. She also stated that since they are in the largest city in the region, the center has to be a little bigger to accommodate all the trainers, coordinators, and performers that pass by. With that finish, Dawn went off to do some training.

Afterwards, they headed back to the cafe with Weiss and Blake getting tea while Yang and Ruby got coffee. And since it is their first time and it is a Thursday, they all get 12 Yellow Plain Beans and Old Gateau for each of them. They call out their Pokemon and gave them the beans while sitting at a table along with sharing their Old Gateau.

Yet Blake looks at it and says, "This is yokan. Forest yokan."

Weiss then says, "Ain't gateau meaning cake? Because this is a jellied desert, not cake."

Yang takes a little bite from it, "Well...it taste alright. Like eating one of those mochis at that one store dad usually visits."

Ruby doesn't look like she likes it, "Yeah, but I don't like it." Then she gives the rest to Chika, which she enjoys.

Weiss says to Ruby, "But it is a good snack with the tea. The sweetness of the yokan goes great with the tea."

Blake nods rabidly in agreement with Weiss.

"Well..." Ruby looks at their Pokemon. "At least they're happy now. A lot better than before."

They all look at their Pokemon and are glad that they are doing well and are grateful for the treats they received from their beloved trainers.

"Sure is nice, isn't it?" says a male voice.

All four of them look behind them and see the mysterious boy from the cafeteria from earlier.

"May we help you?" Weiss says in a passive hostile tone towards this new teenage boy.

Blake gives the stranger a glare as if she has a bad feeling about the guy due to her Faunus instincts. Yang does find the boy good looking, but not as good looking as the boy that saved Ruby. Speaking of, Ruby gets a little shy as she scoots away from him.

"Sorry about that." The boy then point his right thumb at himself, "My name is Blue. Blue Oak. Prof. Oak's grandson and former champion of the Kanto Region."

The four girls just look at him while their Pokemon just nibble on their goodies.

"Who?" Ruby asks.

Blue seems upset about them not knowing who he is. "Seriously?! I was known to hold the title of Pokemon Champion in the Kanto Region for the shortest time! And I was even a gym leader back at the Viridian Gym before coming here!"

"Sorry." Blake apologizes. "We've never been to Kanto."

Blue takes a sigh to calm down, "Any case, do you know where Franklin is?"

The four of them shake their heads 'no' since they haven't seen him since.

Blue then punches his left hand with his right, "Dang it! I was hoping to run into that guy. If you see him, tell him I'm waiting for him."

"Well..." Ruby speaks up, "He did say that he will meet us here but we haven't seen him since he helped me out. We even went on a tour with Dawn but so sign of him."

"Alright. But tell me if you see him...or just let him know that I'm searching here or whatever you prefer." Then leaves the four.

Weiss looks at her teammates, "What was all that about?"

"Might be someone with a grudge." Yang shrugs. "Maybe Franklin beat him so badly that he wants revenge."

"I believe so." Ruby agrees. "From what little we got, Franklin is pretty successful at what he does and that may get a lot of envious attention."

"But why do all these stuff though?" Blake asks.

"Maybe he just want to enjoy life." Ruby answers. "Although the whole doing gym battles and contests at once is a little incomprehensible."

Everyone looks at Ruby with perplexed looks with Ruby noticing.

"What?" she shrugs.

Yang asks, "Did you eat a dictionary before the mission? Because you never used big words like that."

Then they hear a bunch of people running with one of the male trainers saying, "Come on! It's almost time!"

"It's only 5:28! We'll see it in time!" a female trainer says.

"But the Champion of Champions tournament is about to begin!"

"The what?" Ruby tilted her head.

Team RWBY take their Pokemon and went to investigate what everyone is up to. They made it to the cafeteria where there are giant holographic screens that shows some sort of arena filled with cheering crowds.

"_Hellooooo battle fans!_" says the announcer. "_And welcome back to the Champion of Champions Tournament, where champions of many regions come together to prove they have what it takes to be the strongest champion of the world! I'm your host, Freddy 'The Scoop' O'Martian and here to deliver the next action back battle between all the champions!_"

Ruby's eyes start to sparkle, "That's awesome!" Chika also seems to have taken an interest.

"Let's see what this is about." Yang takes an interest as well along with Blazerina.

The camera pans over to a man with strange hairstyle that looks like a Volcarona's wings a little with the Freddy saying, "_And here is our first contestant out of our remaining four, Alder! The Champion of Unova!_" The crowd cheers as Alder puts on his best smile.

Then the camera pans over to a very attractive young lady in white with Freddy saying, "_And give it up for everyone's favorite movie star and champion of Kalos,_ _Diantha!_" The crowd cheers even louder for Diantha.

"Movie star _and _champion?" Blake says after hearing that. "Guess champions come in all sorts, don't they?"

One of the male trainers scoffs, "More like ex-champions."

"Uh?" Blake looks at the trainer.

"Those guys already got their butt whooped by younger trainers and the trainers after them got whacked by Franklin during their journeys."

Back at the screen, Alder calls out his Escavalier while Diantha calls out Hawlucha. The screen in the stadium shows the two contestants, their Pokemon, and their Pokemon's HP bars. Before long, the bell dings and the fight begins. However, there is a blackout that caused all the lights to go off and the holoscreens to disappear.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!**" Max screamed out. "**A ONCE IN A LIFETIME MATCH, GONE!**"

Then an explosion was heard back to where Nurse Joy keeps all the Pokemon. Team RWBY went down to investigate while using their Megadexes as flashlights. Once their, they see a ten people wearing black outfits with gray boots and gloves yet have a bright red 'R' on their shirts.

"Hey!" Ruby angrily shouts. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Ah mulch!" one of the thieves say. "Run!"

The thieves try to escape with their loot while using some smoke bombs to cover their trail as they escape through a hole in the wall. They ran as fast as they could as night approaches with their bags of stolen Pokemon. However, someone throws three dark blue orbs at the group from the shadows. The orbs explode into some sort of red gas on all ten of them as they scream.

Team RWBY found them yet they notice something is wrong with them.

One of them have their eyes shut with tears streaming down as he cries out, "**MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!**"

One of the other thieves was on all fours as she screams out, "**MY NOSE! IT STINGS! IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONE SHOVED HOT SAUCE AND WASABI SAUCE THROUGH MY NOSTRILS!**"

One of the other male thieves is rolling on the ground with his tongue sticking out, "**MY TONGUE FEETH LIKE ITH ON THIRE!**"

"What just happened?" Yang asks.

But then, someone came out of the shadows as he quickly dispatched all the thieves unconscious. In the light, Team RWBY recognize the person's signature cowboy outfit as he dust off his hat before putting it back on.

He turns around and says to the four, "Sorry about that. Had a few low-lives to track down."

"Franklin?!" Ruby says in surprise right before her face turns red. Then the electricity came back on in the Pokemon Center.

"How did you do that?!" Yang is also surprised yet really interested in how Franklin did what he did.

"Were those some sort of martial art move?" Blake asks. "Because it looked like you were doing a ninja move!"

Weiss then shove the three, "One at a time!"

Franklin chuckles a little before answering. He pulled out one of those dark blue orbs that he can fit in the palm of his hand, "Tomato Berry Smoke Bombs. Best bombs to use on enemies. A little invention I made in the Romul Region." Then puts the bomb away, "Also, I learned a bit of Ninjutsu in Kanto while also learning some PokeKata in the Omuran Region. I just combine the two and knockout Team Rocket."

* * *

**Trivia: PokeKata is a special form of martial art that can be used on trainers in the wild to prevent Pokemon battles. That is also from Pokemon Empyrean. I know I reference that fan game a lot but there is some really cool stuff in that game. Yet one of the things I also find weird is that Petshop from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures is a Pokemon in that game. Is that weird? As for Romul, I made it up (named after Romulus). It is an Italian-based region but it is based off of Mr. Buddy's version of the Italian Pokemon Region. Check it out on YouTube, you'll love it.**

**But back to the story.**

* * *

"Sorry I was a little late." Franklin apologizes, "Officer Jenny asked me to help out a little more." He looks down at the Team Rocket grunts, "Been tracking these guys for a while."

Then the police sirens are heard with the police taking all the unconscious and spicy smelling grunts into the vans with some of them help return the Pokeballs to their rightful trainers.

"Aha! Found you!" Blue Oak has enter the scene while holding onto a Pokeball in his left hand along with a serious look on his face staring directly at Franklin.

Franklin gives Blue a warm greeting, "Oh hey, man! It's been a while. Six years?"

Team RWBY watches the drama between the two.

He point his Pokeball at Franklin while saying in a serious tone, "Battle me. NOW!"

"Hang on hang on!" Franklin says. "I need to assemble my team first."

* * *

Both of them went to the battlefield in the back of the Pokemon Center with Team RWBY watching along with a few trainers, coordinators, and many others while the rest trying to watch the Champion of Champions matches on the holo-screens. (It's like choosing between watching a live match between legends or watching a real-live match between an ex-champ and a walking legend...I think.) Everyone watches intently at the battle that is about to happen. A former champion from the Kanto Region against someone that has been around the world throughout his journey. Two of them about ready to take on the most epic fight for all time with many witnesses to see this little historical event, and none of them has ever gotten any badges or ribbons just yet. So everyone brace for an epic showdown...but that is for next time! (someone reading this: *thumbs down* BOOOOOO!) I know everyone hates cliffhangers but you're gonna have to deal with them. Until next time!

* * *

**Now for Reviews:**

**Mara The Wolf:**

**I am already aware of some of these facts with the exception of #4 and bits of #3. Which I do apologize with the mistake I made about Pokedexes, or here, Megadexes. I am aware that Giratina represents antimatter, not the equivalent of the devil. The reason why Giratina was banished to the Distortion World is because he was being a jerk and matter and antimatter don't mix all that well. As for why I keep on bringing up 10-year-olds is because in the games, there is no official age for people to be Pokemon Trainers or get a Pokemon Trainer License which allows them to actually go out into the world, participates in competitions that involve Pokemon, and being able to purchase Pokeballs. Also played Pokemon Black and Pokemon White 2 which were the last Pokemon games I've played before I stopped playing Pokemon games all together. I am also aware that children do have Pokemon from their family such as the case with Marigold in Black and White who chooses a Foongus as her Pokemon partner. Same that was with the one episode in Johto with a Mareep and this one episode in the original Indigo series with a boy and his Eevee. That and I also found some theories on why starters are so rare.**

**Although, thinking back about the whole 'Pokemon being worshiped as deities' sort of thing, I do remember back during the Orange Islands season about a cult that worships a Meowth called, the Great Meowth of Bounty. Not sure about it but it has been a long time since I watched the second season of the anime. I'll check it out later.**

**In Sun and Moon, I didn't know about the fact that you have to be at least 11 not 10 to take the island challenges. Must've overlooked that somehow when doing research. But I do have one argument about that: If you have to be 11, how come Ash is doing them?! The guy is still 10! I know that the reason why they keep him that way is because it is a show for children and they keep him 10-years-old, but how come he is doing them if you have to be at least one year older?! Which from there, I just assume that you have to be 10 to participate in anything really. And for crying out loud, HAVE ASH AGE ALREADY! Plus I never played any other official Pokemon game beyond Black and White. I've just been watching the Pokemon anime in my spare time and I love the Pokemon XY anime, which in my opinion, is the superior Pokemon anime in terms of character design, action, story, character development, and lots more. I've played Pokemon Uranium on my old laptop that does have Pokemon from X&Y and it was a lot of fun, especially some of the mythos and there are areas that do have places that worship two very distinctive Pokemon as gods. Yet I do wonder, do humans in the main Pokemon series worship certain Pokemon as gods like Arceus? As a matter of fact, where do humans come from in the Pokemon World? More on that later. Although I am gonna keep the whole 'more than one Nurse Joy' for a bit of humor.**

**But for the sake of argument, lets just say that this story takes place in an alternate universe that is similar yet different (like you said about Sun and Moon & Ultra Sun and Moon). I really do appreciate you pointing the facts out and thank you for it. Plus, nice to have an old fan back.**

**So here in this universe, certain events took place at certain times and there are also some fan-made stuff in this universe like fan-made regions and Pokemon.**

**As for those who are wondering "When do we get to see what is happening at Remnant"? Be patient. We'll get to that point when we get there.**

**And now, for some news. ******Turns out that my travels have been cancelled due some...complications. One of those complications is that one of my co-workers died in an elevator. I don't exactly know the person since that person works for the higher ups directly and was crushed by the elevator. ******The second is that some of the systems went haywire and that may have been the reason why the elevator crashed so some of our files and stuff gotten corrupted. So most of the expenses for my travels are being used for repairs and a funeral. Yeah, life sorta sucks. But hey, bad stuff happens. So expect more chapters in summer rather than coming out at random unless I have some news. See ya' later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Where we last left off, Team RWBY try to catch members of Team Rocket that were trying to steal the Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. But Team Rocket was stopped by Franklin by the use of spicy Tomato Berry gas bombs and a combination of different martial arts. Yet Blue has challenged Franklin in a Pokemon battle in the back of the Center. Team RWBY watches with a few other people watching.

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Two holographic screen then appeared on the sides of the arena that show the two trainers and six Pokeballs next to them.

"What's that?" Ruby asks.

"You don't know what that is?" one of the female trainers say. "That's shows the trainers and their Pokemon. Plus, it also shows the Pokemon's HP bar to let you know how much energy the Pokemon has left before fainting."

Blue raises his Pokeball at Franklin, "This will be a full battle! Six Pokemon each! No time limit! Yet neither side can use potions, berries, or any other items unless held!"

"Got it!" Franklin then raises his Pokeball, "Then let's begin!"

Blake is holding her Megadex for the rest of Team RWBY to understand what kind of Pokemon they are using.

Blue throws his Pokeball, "Go, Magneton!"

Blue calls out his Magneton and is ready for battle.

Franklin throws his, "Go, Roobeop!"

Franklin calls out some sort of kangaroo looking Pokemon with a tuff tail with black tips as well as black feet with its body below the waist being brown while the upper part is light brown with a white belly yet has brown boxing gloves.

'_Never seen that Pokemon before._' Blue thought while trying to hide his nervousness.

* * *

_Roobeop. The kangaroo Pokemon and the evolve form of Roobeo. Roobeop are lonesome Pokémon, though sometimes travel in packs they still keep to themselves. Some Roobeop are mischievous and like to play tricks on other Pokémon and trainers passing by. _

* * *

**Trivia: This Pokemon is from Pokemon Solar Light and Lunar Dark.**

* * *

Now the match begins.

Blue orders, "Magneton, use thunder wave!"

Magneton unleashes blue bolts from the magnets of its body that turn into rings of electrical waves that were sent to Roobeop. However they don't seem to affect it.

"What the-?!" Blue says in shock. (no pun intended)

Yang says, "Looks like he's...in _shock._" Everyone just ignore her and focus on the battle which makes Yang upset. "Oh come on!"

Franklin smirks, "Sorry! But Roobeop is not only part fighting-type...it's part ground-type."

Blue then orders, "Use flash cannon!"

Franklin orders, "Use jump kick!"

Magneton fires a silvery beam from its magnets while Roobeop jumps high in the air. The beam and the kick made contact but Roobeop's kick scatters the beam as he keep on charging at Magneton. Which turns out to be super effective as Magneton's HP bar drops to zero which ultimately forces Magneton to return to its Pokeball. Yet Franklin returns Roobeop to his Pokeball.

That is when Yang says, "That was..._shocking_!" Then Ruby smacked the backside of her head.

Blue then tosses another Pokeball, "Go, Umbreon!"

Franklin tosses his, "Go for it, Sylveon!"

Both Pokemon appear on the battlefield with Umbreon having a more serious look to it. Sylveon, on the other hand, starts tackling Franklin and snuggles him in a similar matter that Ash's Chikorita/Bayleef did in the Pokemon anime. Weiss finds it adorable along with Ruby.

"How adorable!" Weiss says with her hands clench and close to her chin.

Ruby does the same, "I was I can be between Sylveon and Franklin right now!"

Yang nudges Ruby, "I wish I'm Sylveon right now." Then gets whacked on the head again.

"Interesting." Blake says while looking at the Megadex. "Both Pokemon are the evolve form of Eevee."

Blue smirks, '_I knew he was going for her._' Then orders, "Umbreon, use toxic!"

"Dodge, quick!" Franklin ordered.

Umbreon fires a stream of purple liquid from its yellow ring on its forehead as Sylveon gracefully dodges the toxic move by dancing. Umbreon fires a the best that it can but Sylveon keeps on dodging every shot.

"Sylveon's fast!" Weiss says in surprise.

"And a great dancer to boot!" Yang also says in surprise.

Franklin then says, "Now use moonblast!"

Sylveon spreads her feelers wide open, and an image of the moon appears behind her as she jumps in the air. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of her mouth, and fires it at Blue's Umbreon. And it was a direct hit! Umbreon's HP bar drops all the way down to zero which forces Umbreon back to its Pokeball. Two victories for Franklin and none for Blue. Franklin's Sylveon then runs up to him and snuggles him again.

Franklin pets Sylveon while being on the ground, "Way to go girl!" Then holds up Sylveon's Pokeball, "Take a good rest. You've earned it."

Blue starts to get frustrated with his predicament as he pulls up his third Pokeball, "Next round. Come on!"

After Franklin returns Sylveon to her ball, he got back up and holding his next Pokemon, "You got it!"

"Go, Gyarados!"

"Go, Typhlosion!"

Blue has call forth his Gyarados while Franklin uses Typhlosion. However, Typhlosion has a very special item hanging around its neck.

"So a fire-type against a water and flying-type." Blake says after looking at her Megadex. "That seems like a bad match-up."

"But what's that thing around its neck?" Ruby asks after noticing it.

Weiss' eyes widen, "It's a mega stone!"

Yang goes, "A what?"

Franklin slaps his hand on the key stone on his glove while saying, "Key stone! Show us the power of our bond! Mega evolve!"

Streams of energy start coming out of his key stone and Typhlosion's mega stone and made contact with each other which causes Typhlosions body to glow. Typhlosion transform as the blue areas turn black and started to have spiky hair with flames coming from its shoulders and legs along with having a grayish, smoke-like hair on its back.

* * *

**Trivia: Mega Typhlosion is from Pokemon Insurgence. Go to the wiki if you want to see what it actually looks like. Oh, and Cyndaquil is the #1 starter to choose when doing Johto.  
**

* * *

Team RWBY are completely stunned by seeing mega evolution for the first time.

Blue laughs, "Hahahaha! Seriously!? Even when mega evolving, it's still a fire type! Gyarados is part water-type!"

Franklin just smiles, "True. But there are ways to overcome type disadvantages."

Blue scoffs, "Whatever! Gyarados, use hydro pump!"

Blue's Gyarados blasts a powerful jet of water out of its mouth at Typhlosion.

"Use wild charge to dodge!" Franklin ordered.

Mega Typhlosion's body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity while it runs away to the left of the hydro pump. Then runs up towards Gyarados.

Blue panics, "Use dragon tail!"

Gyarados' tail becomes covered in a green, scale-patterned aura right before hitting the electrically charged Mega Typhlosion which cancel each other out. Although Gyarados survived, Mega Typhlosion suffers from recoil damage from the wild charge and lost 3% of its health.

"Now use dragon rage!"

Gyarados creates a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. It then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at Typhlosion.

"Use overheat!"

Mega Typhlosion's body turns a faint red and it releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at the incoming dragon rage. Both special attacks created a twister of blue, black, orange, and white flames at the center where the two attacks meet which is awe inspiring to look at. But while distracted, Mega Typhlosion manage to sneak behind Gyarados. Blue got caught off guard as he notices.

"Now use thunder punch!"

Mega Typhlosion's left fist started to spark orange electricity as it punches the backside of Gyarados which caused an instant knockout. Then Gyarados gets returned to its ball. Franklin doesn't seem to return Mega Typhlosion to its ball after their victory.

Ruby states an observation, "So you can teach other move types to over come your Pokemon's type disadvantage."

"I should write that down." Weiss says as she just randomly pulls out a notepad and pen.

Yang notices, "Since when do you have a notepad and pen?"

Blue becomes more frustrated as he throws his next Pokeball, "Go, Rhydon!" Blue has call forth his Rhydon and looks ready for battle. "Are you going to return that Pokemon and switch it out for something else?!"

"Nope!" Franklin says with a smile.

Blue smirks, "Well too bad. Rhydon use double-edge!"

Rhydon becomes surrounded in streaks of white aura and then charges at Mega Typhlosion with a great amount of force.

"Dodge it!"

Mega Typhlosion quickly dodges Rhydon's double-edge by jumping into the air as Rhydon rams into the ground with Mega Typhlosion doing some mid-air somersaults right before landing on its feet on Blue's side of the field.

"That has to hurt." Yang states. "Double-edge is a move that causes recoil damage from what I've read."

"But look at Rhydon's HP bar!" Ruby points. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss look at the screen, "Rhydon is fine!"

"How is that possible?" Weiss asks.

"Rock head." Blake says. "It's Rhydon ability that negates the effects of moves that are supposed to cause recoil damage."

Franklin then orders, "Use solar beam!"

"A grass-type move?!" Weiss says in surprise. "Typhlosion can use a grass-type move?!"

Mega Typhlosion have its hands close together as a golden orb of energy starts to form.

"Use drill run, hurry!" Blue says in a panic.

Rhydon's horn started to spin and makes a power drill sound while it lunges at Mega Typhlosion. Rhydon does land a hit while Mega Typhlosion is charging. Mega Typhlosion took the hit yet stands tall while charging his solar beam along with having 25% of its health gone. Mega Typhlosion now has gathered enough energy and blasted Rhydon at point-blank with it. Rhydon's HP is now in the red yet still holding strong.

"Now use overheat!"

Mega Typhlosion uses overheat again and this time it caused Rhydon to faint. Score is know Franklin 4, Blue 0. Then Mega Typhlosion turns back into regular Typhlosion when being returned to its Pokeball.

Blue is starting to get angrier as he calls out his fifth Pokemon, '_Ugh, this is annoying! If I'm going down, I'm taking at least one of his Pokemon with me! At least one!_' "Go, Aerodactyl!"

Franklin then calls out his, "Go, Lurantis!"

When Team RWBY see the two Pokemon, they can see another size difference and some bad match-ups.

Yang says, "A small bug-like creature against a giant, flying monster? This is interesting."

Ruby states, "Considering what we saw in that last round, I think Franklin will get another score."

"Although he must've trained his Pokemon well." Blake says. "He managed to defeat most of Blue's Pokemon with almost one hit. Their effort values, individual values, and characteristics must be off the charts."

Franklin then orders, "Use sunny day!"

Two white orbs appear on the ends of Lurantis' scythes, and it releases the two white orbs into the sky. The orbs combine as one and form a bright sun over the battlefield.

Yang and Ruby says in surprise, "POKEMON CAN MANIPULATE THE WEATHER AND CONTROL THE DAY AND NIGHT CYCLE!?"

"Guess you must've missed that one." Blake says.

"It was on the exam." Weiss says with a bit of a snarky smirk.

However, Blue started to smirk as he says, "Big mistake! Aerodactyl, use flamethrower!"

Aerodatyl opens its mouth and jets of fire comes out of it.

"You're the one who made the mistake!" Franklin says with a smirk. "Use solar blade and capture that flamethrower!"

Lurantis absorbs sunlight into itself and forms a large yellow ball of light above its head. Lurantis then raises one of its hands and turns the ball into a giant blade of yellow light and very quickly due to the effects of sunny day. Then spins to capture the flames with it that causes the yellow blade of light to catch fire and glow orange.

"What?!" Blue says in surprise.

Franklin says, "I just use a contest move I used. You should really know your opponent before facing them. Now do it!"

Lurantis then tries to its combined moves on Aerodactyle but then Blue had an idea.

"Use supersonic!"

Aerodactyl opens its mouth again and emits a loud sound that makes shock waves in the air and causes poor Blake to cover her ears hidden in her bow and scream in agony. Franklin covers his ears too and in serious pain. Lurantis gets affected by this too yet thanks to leaf guard, it doesn't become confuse. But the shock wave of the move causes the blade to dissipate into air and the solar blade to stop.

"Now use wing attack!"

Aerodactyl's wings start to glow white as it becomes fast and hit Lurantis, but only does 8% of damage.

"What?!" Blue says in surprise. "Only 8%?! But that was a flying-type move and Lurantis is a bug-type! That should've been super effective or done more damage!"

"Actually, Lurantis is a grass-type." Franklin corrected after recovering. "But, my Lurantis have been trained hard, raised well, worked hard, and given special foods I've prepared to increase its EV's which includes defenses against super effective moves."

"Looks like Blake called it." Yang says.

"What?!" Blake shouted. "I can't hear!"

"Now use solar blade!"

Lurantis uses solar blade again and did some damage, 26%. It managed to pin down Aerodactyl do the ground and has some bruises on its body.

"Gottcha'!" Blue says. "Now use flamethrower!"

With Aerodactyl now in point range, it uses flamethrower and does 56% of damage due to being so close to the source of the heat which changed the color of Lurantis' HP bar to yellow. But to make things worse, the effects of sunny day is now over.

"Now use supersonic!"

"Use petal blizzard!"

Lurantis is then surrounded by glowing pink petals as Aerodactyl uses supersonic. However, when the supersonic blow away the petals, Lurantis disappeared.

"What in the-?!" Blue says in surprise along with Aerodactyl.

"Now use x-scissor with petal blizzard!"

Lurantis crosses its scythes together in an 'X' like fashion and they glow light blue as Lurantis comes down from the air while being surrounded by glowing pink petals. It slammed on top of Aerodactyl with x-scissor while also hitting it with the petals which causes Aerodactyl's HP bar to drop to zero and returned to its ball as the petal blizzard dissipates with Lurantis returned to its ball.

Blue then holds his last Pokeball, '_Dang it! This is my last Pokemon! But luckily, this is my best one._' "Go, Blastoise!"

Franklin then throws his fifth Pokeball, "Go, Raichu!"

Blastoise comes out and has its cannons ready to go. As for Franklin, it's an Alolan Raichu.

"Super cute!" Ruby admits.

Blake looks at her Megadex, "Hold on, got the wrong version of Raichu. Ah, here we go. An Alolan Raichu."

Team RWBY learned about the Alolan variant about Raichu along with the original Raichu.

"How do we get that?" Weiss asks. "Do we go to the Alola Region to get a Pikachu to evolve into a part psychic-type?"

"That is a good question." Yang admits that those are good questions. "Is there a place to do that here?"

"Raichu, use thunder shock!"

Alolan Raichu gets enveloped in yellow electricity and sends out a bolt to Blastoise.

"Use skull bash!" Blue ordered.

Blastoise lunges, the bolt gets delfected, and manage to do 50% of damage to the Alolan Raichu.

"Now use hydro pump!"

Blastoise aim its cannons at Raichu and fires powerful gets of water.

"Use psychic!"

Alolan Raichu uses psychic on Blastoise's hydro pump which causes it to glow light green and hits Blastoise with its own hydro pump. But that only does 2% of damage.

'_Blue's Blastoise is tough._' Franklin thinks, '_Although I am not surprised. It is his partner after all._' But then he notices something hanging on Blastoise's left gun strapped on it. His eyes widen, "Wait. Is that-?"

"It is!" Blue smirks with confidence. "A mega stone!" Blue then pulls out a key stone in his right pocket while also causes Blastoise to mega evolve.

Franklin smiles, "Oh hey! You finally achieved mega evolution! Good for you!" Then realizes, "Oh wait... Oh. Uh-oh. Quick, use electric terrain!"

"Mega Blastoise, use skull bash!"

Mega Blastoise then lunges at Alolan Raichu yet way more faster which both Franklin and his Raichu didn't even had the time to react and Alolan Raichu is out for the count.

"Yes!" Blue cheered as Alolan Raichu is defeated.

"It seems you've been training hard with your new found power." Franklin shows some admiration for his opponent. "Now things are getting interesting." He pulled out not a Pokeball, but an ultra ball and throws it, "Go, Mew!"

Out of the ultra ball comes the mythical Pokemon, Mew.

"AWWWWWWW!" Yang, Ruby, and Weiss admires the Pokemon. "SUPER CUTE!"

"It's like an adorable, pink, flying kitten!" Yang says.

Blake just rolls her eyes while looking at the Megadex. But is surprised on what kind of Pokemon it is.

"I thought you would use that Pokemon." Blue says. "But unlike what you did to Red, I'm more prepared. Use hydro pump!"

Mega Blastoise aimed its giant cannon and smaller arm cannons at Mew and fires at it.

"Dodge it!"

Mew playfully dodges all of Mega Blastoise's hydro pumps and almost hit Franklin. Mew just fly around as water is spread all over the battlefield and some of the trainers got wet. Blake...ended-up getting washed and is really ticked off while the other three managed to dodge. She sits there pouting as she puts the Megadex away with Weiss, Ruby, and Yang feeling a little bad for her. Back at the fight, Mew laughs playfully as Mega Blastoise keeps missing.

"And now, for my next trick." Franklin spins the bracelet until he landed on one that is yellow with a little lighting bolt. "Time for a Z-move!"

"A what?" Ruby went.

"I think it may have something to do with that giant fire column we saw earlier." Yang states.

Weiss helps Blake with a towel and dry her off yet stop to watch.

The Z-crystal starts to glow as Mew imitates what Franklin does as Franklin does some sort of dance which follows up with the energy imbuing onto Mew right before a strange symbol in front of it.

"Now! Gigavolt Havoc!"

Mew has gathered enough energy in the form of a large ball of yellow electricity with its tail and launches it right at Mega Blastoise. Mega Blastoise got hit hard as it became enveloped by the electricity and its HP bar went all the way down to 9%. Mega Blastoise is hanging on there and very determined to keep battling.

"That was awesome!" Ruby jumps up and down in excitement. "Where do I get that?!"

"Easy there, lil' sis." Yang attempts to calm Ruby down. "I don't think it is easy for anyone to get those moves."

"You can say that again." the male trainer says.

Then a female trainer says, "Yeah, I try to get a fairy-type z-crystal, but I ended-up failing my trial."

"Sounds tough." Weiss says.

"No kidding! I was up against a totem Pokemon and lost."

"A what now?" Blake asks after mishearing.

Franklin whistles, "Man, Mega Blastoise's special defense is impressive. You're a better challenge than you're friend, Red, was. Remember how I beat him?"

Blue starts to look angry, "Yeah. I remember." Then orders, "Mega Blastoise, use bite!"

Mega Blastoise opens its mouth mouth and creates a white aura shaped like a set of teeth and charges at Mew.

"Use zap cannon!"

Mew put its hands together and a yellow ball of electricity forms in between them. It then fires the ball at Mega Blastoise. Mega Blastoise got hit right before it transform back into Blastoise and its HP bar dropped to zero which causes it to return back to its Pokeball. The holo-screen shows all of Blue's Pokemon have fainted and then shows Franklin's portrait with the 'Winner' word below with golden bold letters. The crowd cheers after such a battle.

Ruby jumps up, "He won!"

"I think I like Franklin more and more." Yang says right before Ruby wrestles her.

"That...was something else." Weiss is a little impressed. Yet started thinking, '_Now I want a Mew! It's super cute!_'

"I gotta say, who knew full Pokemon battles would be interesting." Blake says.

Blue then runs up to Franklin and is all up in his personal space as he yells, "Don't think you're gonna get away with this!" He sounds really upset, "You stole something from me and I will train hard to defeat you! Then I'm gonna face Red and reclaim my title as Champion of Kanto!"

"Care to fill in the peanut gallery?!" Yang shouts. "What happened to this Red guy?!"

* * *

**Prof. Oak's Lab, Pallet Town - Kanto Region - Five Years and Three Months Ago**

Red, Blue, Prof. Oak, and a female assistant are sitting around a table eating some strawberry cake.

Prof. Oak says to Red and Blue, "You know, you both did very well. The Pokedex that I've long dreamed of is finally complete."

Although Blue acts like a sore loser, "I should've caught Mewtwo, you know? I was the one that is supposed to be the champion after all."

But then Red had a revelation.

"What is it, Red?" Prof. Oak asks. Wondering what Red is thinking.

"Mewtwo was created from a Pokemon called, Mew. Wasn't that what they said?" he said.

Everyone at the table was surprised to hear it.

Red jumped up from his seat with a fiery determination, "That means, Mew's still out there!"

Outside the window, Mew is flying by right before going to parts unknown. Yet there is a loud knock on the door.

"Excuse me!" someone says at the door. "Is Red here!? The champion!? I got all eight badges and defeated the Elite Four but the champion wasn't at the Pokemon League! They told me I can find him here!"

Red goes up to the door and opens it and it is 10-year-old Franklin wearing a green and blue stripped T-shirt, blue cargo shorts, a white and blue cap, green and black sneakers, a Z-ring on his right arm and a mega bracelet to his left, and a dark green backpack.

"Hello, my name is Franklin." he greets with a friendly smile, "Are you Red?"

"Yeah." Red nodded.

"Good. I'm here to challenge you for the championship title."

"But how did you get all eight badges when the Viridian Gym is close?"

"Oh that? The police were there trying to figure out what happened to some guy name Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, so they shut the place down. But the police were nice enough to just hand out badges. I was a little upset that I didn't get to test my skills on ground-types, but I just took the badge."

That's it for now. See you guys in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Message for Mara the Wolf: Before you read, someone left a message for you in the reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Last time... We go down memory lane where Blue tells the story about what happened to Red and Franklin a long time ago. Both Red and Franklin are outside with Prof. Oak and Blue watching the battle that is about to happen.

Franklin holds up his Pokeball, "Ready when you are!" He seems eager to get started.

Red holds up an ultra ball, "Let's get started!"

"So gramps." Blue looks at his grandfather, "Just who is this guy? You must've met him."

"His name is Franklin." Prof. Oak answers. "From what my cousin told me, he is quite the remarkable Pokemon trainer. Plus..." he pulls out the Megadex Franklin has given him, "He has given me this very special Pokedex so you can understand more about Pokemon from the Alola Region and possibly other regions."

"You told me about your cousin and the Alola Region. But what do you mean by other regions?"

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Red tosses his ultra ball and says, "Go, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo comes out and is ready for battle.

"Bringing the big guns early I see." Franklin says. "Then how about something special?" He tosses his Pokeball, "Go, Raticate!"

Franklin calls out his Raticate, but it is an Alolan Raticate. A Raticate that Red has never seen before.

"What the-?!" Red is caught off guard. "What kind of Raticate is that?!"

"This is a regional variant of the Raticate that they have at the Alolan Region."

Blue looks at the Megadex and learns about the Raticate and its pre-evolved Alolan variant form of Rattata. "Oh, I see. But what's a dark-type?"

"You'll see." Oak says as he watches the battle.

"Mewtwo, use confusion!" Red ordered.

Mewtwo thrusts its hand forward, firing a purple blast of energy from it at the Alolan Raticate. But it doesn't appeared to be effective as no damage is done.

"What the-?!" Red is surprised again. "But that was a direct hit! Why didn't it work?!"

Blue is also surprised with Prof. Oak explaining, "You see, dark-types are immune to psychic-type moves and dark-type moves are also super effective against psychic and ghost-types."

"Use bite!" Franklin ordered.

Alolan Raticate charges with bite.

But Red says, "Use barrier!"

Mewtwo forms a light green energy barrier around its body, protecting it from Alolan Raticate's attack. But it proves to be useless as Alolan Raticate bites through barrier and lands a hit.

"Quick, use recover!"

"Sucker punch, let's go!"

Right before Mewtwo can recover, Alolan Raticate punches Mewtwo right in the face and it is super effective. Then Mewtwo uses recover.

"Now use swift!"

"Use sucker punch again!"

Before Mewtwo can use swift, Alolan Raticate uses sucker punch again and in the gut this time.

"Now use hyper fang!"

Mewtwo manage to use swift but Alolan Raticate moves super fast with its front teeth glowing white and manage to strike at Mewtwo. Mewtwo's HP has dropped at zero and is immediately returned to its ball.

"I can't believe it!" Blue says stunned. "The most powerful Pokemon has been defeated by a big, hairy, fat potato with teeth that looks like its fur is burnt!"

Franklin recalls his Alolan Raticate and prepares for his next Pokemon. Red also prepares as he turn his cap on backwards and starts to get serious.

Red then tosses an ultra ball, "Go, Articuno!"

Franklin tosses his Pokeball, "Go, Raichu!"

Both Pokemon come out and are ready for battle. However, Red is taken by surprise again when he sees the Alolan Raichu. Same that goes with Blue.

"What the-?!" Blue says in surprise. "Is that a Raichu? Using its own tail...as a hover board?" Then he looks at his grandfather, "Is that another Alolan variant?"

Prof. Oak gives Blue the Megadex.

"Oh...right."

'_Aw, man._' Red realizes that he had made a mistake. '_Raichu is an electric-type and Articuno is an ice and flying-type. And I can't make any substitutions due to me being the champion and this Franklin guy is the challenger. Maybe I can use an ice-type move to overwhelm that new Raichu._' Red then orders, "Articuno, use ice beam!"

A light blue ball forms in front of Articuno's beak. Light blue beams are then released from the ball that are heading right towards the Alolan Raichu. However...

"Use psychic on that ice beam!" Franklin ordered.

Alolan Raichu uses psychic on the beams coming right at it yet causes them to hit the ground, a tree, and almost hit Blue.

After Blue recovers from almost being turned to ice, he then yells, "HEY! WATCH IT! THAT ALMOST HIT ME!"

"Sorry!" both of them said.

Red looks at Franklin, "I gotta admit, regional variants are pretty cool."

"Why thank you." Franklin says. "But let's continue our battle! Use thunder shock!"

"Use blizzard!"

Alolan Raichu fires its thunder shock at Articuno yet Articuno flaps its wings and a strong blizzard comes out of them at Alolan Raichu with the thunder bolt which cause a bit of an explosion.

"Now use electric terrain!"

Alolan Raichu creates a dome of yellow energy that surrounds it and Articuno.

"What in the world?!" Once again, Red is shocked as he experiences something different. "What is going on?!"

"That is electric terrain!" Franklin answers.

"What does it do?!" Red looks a little nervous.

"You'll see."

"Articuno, use aerial ace!"

Articuno flies towards Alolan Raichu at a great speed, with white streaks surrounding its body.

"Dodge it then use thunder shock!"

Alolan Raichu dodges with such speeds that it looked like it blurred out of existence which caught Red and Articuno off guard. Then Alolan Raichu suddenly appeared behind Articuno and does its thunder shock. Articuno has fainted.

"What just happened?" Blue is just as shocked as Red on what just happened.

Prof. Oak explains, "Electric terrain is a special terrain move that boosts an electric-type's moves but with Alolan Raichu's ability, surge surfer, it's speed has increased."

"That's two for me!" Franklin sounds happy. But then he looks disappointed, "But to be honest, I was expecting more though. I just defeated two of your most powerful Pokemon no sweat." Then he returns his Alolan Raichu, "Yet you were acting like a beginner when you saw my other Pokemon. Surprised and a little hesitant. I thought that the Pokemon Champion is supposed to be, I don't know, wise or something despite their age. 'Cause I thought the Pokemon Champion knows every Pokemon in existence despite being the champion of a single region."

Blue then thinks, '_He does have a point. This guy is using Pokemon that are not native to this region and is kicking Red's butt like Red is a novice. Yet this Franklin acts all high and mighty because he probably has more Pokemon than Red and I do._'

'_Let's see here._' Red tries to think of a plan. '_This electric terrain is still in effect yet his Raichu is not on the field. If this field boosts electric-type moves, then I should use my favorite Pokemon._' Red then throws a Pokeball, "Go, Pikachu!"

Pikachu comes out and is ready for battle.

Franklin then throws an ultra ball, "Go, Mew!"

Mew pops out and is ready for battle.

"HE HAS A MEW!?" Blue says in an outburst. "WHERE DID HE CAUGHT THAT?!"

"I'm just as shocked as well." Prof. Oak said with a stunned face.

"He has one?!" Red says. "But how?!"

"Oh, my Mew? I caught it when I was at the Orange Islands."

"Pikachu, use thunder bolt!"

"Use dig!"

Pikachu fires its thunder bolt at Mew but Mew manage to dig underground.

"It can use ground-type moves?!" Red is taken by surprise once again along with his Pikachu.

Mew pops out of the ground and strikes Pikachu.

"Use dig again!"

Mew digs back into the ground and attacks Pikachu from behind. Then digs again and strikes Pikachu's left flank which ultimately cause Pikachu to faint. Then Franklin returns his Mew while electric terrain is still in effect.

'_This is getting out of hand!_' Red starts to panic. Then gets an idea, '_I know!_' Then tosses his great ball, "Go, Persian!"

Red's Persian comes out and looks vicious.

Franklin tosses his great ball, "Go, Crabominable!"

"That's new!"

"Okay." Blue says while trying to stay calm. "We got something different."

Red then ordered, "Use hypnosis!"

Persian's red jewel glows red as releases multiple transparent red rings of energy from it. It hits Crabominable but nothing happens.

"Nice try, Red. Electric terrain prevents any sleep status moves from working. Including hypnosis! Now use dynamic punch!"

Crabominable's right...'fist' begins to glow red and red-orange energy pulses off it like an explosion as it charges right at Persian. Then sends Persian out of the electric terrain dome as it started to dissipates. Persian got pwn'd by one hit as it returns back to its Pokeball. Then Franklin recalls his Crabominable.

Then red throws his next Pokemon, "Go, Dragonite!"

Red's Dragonite is ready for combat as it does a posse.

Franklin throws his, "Go, Sylveon!"

Franklin calls out his Sylveon and...she turns around and tackle hugs him and gives him some snuggling.

"Sylveon, come on!" Franklin tries to get Sylveon to stop. "We're in a middle of the battle! Can it wait!?"

"That's...also a new Pokemon on me." Red says to himself. "But why is his Sylveon doing that?"

"Hey gramps, is that an evolve form of Eevee?"

"Indeed." Prof. Oak nodded. "And it is a fairy-type, a good match-up against dragon-types."

"Wait, why?"

"You'll see."

Sylveon stops snuggling and starts taking the fight serious as she growls at Dragonite.

Red then orders, "Dragonite, use dragon rage!"

Dragonite unleashes a powerful dragon rage right at Sylveon but Sylveon isn't doing anything as she just stands there. The attack hits which causes some dust to come up. However, when the dust clears, Sylveon is completely unharmed as she just yawns while covering her mouth with her left paw.

"That didn't work!?" Red says as he is taken by surprise again.

"But why?!" Blue questions.

"That is because fairy-types are immune to dragon-type moves just like ground-types are immune to electric-type moves." Prof. Oak explains. "And just like ground-types, fairy-type moves are super-effective against dragon-types."

Blue's eyes widen as he realizes that Red is in serious trouble.

"Sylveon, use attract!"

Sylveon does a cute little twirl and winks at Dragonite and releases several pink hearts that surround Dragonite. The hearts then circle around and shrink into Dragonite's body. However, it doesn't seem to work.

"Oh." Franklin realizes, "You're Dragonite's a female. Good to know. Use fairy wind!"

"Dragonite, use fire punch!"

Dragonite makes a fist and it is set on fire yet Sylveon uses fairy wind on Dragonite which extinguishes her fire punch and does a great deal of damage.

"What just happened?!" Red says.

"My Sylveon just used fairy wind. A fairy-type move that is super-effective against dragon-types."

Then Red yells out, "Use slam!"

Dragonite charges at Syvleon with her body ready to do a body slam.

"Use moonblast!"

Sylveon uses her moonblast on Dragonite before Dragonite made contact with her slam. Dragonite did hit the ground but missed Sylveon by a few inches. Sylveon coughed a little as the dust settles.

"Now use draining kiss!"

Sylveon kisses Dragonite on the head which causes Dragonite to glow red, and a light yellow orb of energy flies off from the Dragonite and into Sylveon, draining the last of Dragonite's HP which causes Dragonite to faint and returned to her ball. Then Sylveon started jumping around all happily to celebrate her victory.

"Okay, Sylveon." Franklin says as he pulls out Sylveon's Pokeball, "That's enough now." And Sylveon returns to her ball.

'_Alright!_' Red thinks to himself, '_This is my last Pokemon. Gotta make it count._' Then he throws his Pokeball with all his might, "Go, Charizard!"

Franklin then throws his, "Go, Salamence!"

Both trainers' Pokemon are out and are ready for battle. Yet both of them notice something around their Pokemon.

"Oh hey!" Franklin says as he notices Charizard's mega stone. "You got a mega stone too! Guess it is a mega evolution battle then!"

"A what?" Red asks. "What's a mega stone?"

Franklin winced at what Red just said. "You don't know what a mega- I mean you have- HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT MEGA EVOLUTION IS!?"

Red blinked twice, "What?"

"Mega what now?" Blue is a little confuse.

"I heard about them." Prof. Oak says. "But I thought it is just a legend from the Kalos Region."

Franklin face palms and groans before speaking, "Uuuuuggghhh. Let me explain." Franklin took the time to explain what mega evolution is along with some of the details on how mega evolution works and tells them that it requires a mega stone for a certain Pokemon, a key stone, and a strong bond between the trainer and their Pokemon while they all sat together in a circle with Franklin holding a clipboard and pen with drawings.

"So that's how it works." Prof. Oak got it.

Red holds up his key stone, "So the key stone is this thing?"

"Yes." Franklin answered Red's question.

"Oh, so now I get it."

Blue looks at Red, "Did you use it on Mewtwo?"

Red looks at Blue, "Yeah. It was a tough battle that Mewtwo almost drowned us. But Charizard and I never gave up which caused these stones to react."

Then they hear a yawning sound from the field. Charizard is lounging on the ground and is bored. Salamence, on the other hand, is all curled up and sleeping.

"Guess we should get back to battling." Franklin says.

"I think we should." Red agrees.

Everyone gets back to where they were as Salamence and Charizard finally ready for battle.

"Let's mega evolve our Pokemon!" Franklin says as he is about ready to use his key stone.

"Yeah!" Red sounds excited as he prepares his.

Both of them mega evolve their Pokemon with their appearance changed. Blue is completely speechless as he witness mega evolution for the first time. He is awe struck by the sight of two mega evolve Pokemon. Prof. Oak is speechless as well.

"Use slash!" Red ordered.

Mega Charizard X claws glow white and got bigger as it flies up to Mega Salamence.

"Use aerial ace!"

Mega Salamence uses aerial ace on Mega Charizard X as he uses slash on Mega Salamence which is a result of an explosion.

"Use fire blast!"

Mega Charizard X takes in a deep breath and releases a ball of light blue fire from its mouth. The ball of fire then turns into the kanji word of fire at Mega Salamence, yet the mega form of Salamence is far too fast for Mega Charizard X's fire blast.

"Use fire spin!"

Mega Charizard X releases a spiraling blue fire from its mouth at Mega Salamence but it flies around.

"Use dragon tail!" Franklin ordered.

Mega Salamence's tail becomes covered in a green, scale-patterned aura. Yet Mega Salamence is using it to gather the flames and has caused the tail to become on fire with blue-green flames.

"Now use it!"

Mega Salamence flies up towards Mega Charizard X right before hitting him with its tail.

"Now use dragon breath!"

Mega Salamence shoots a stream of pale purple fire from its mouth at Mega Charizard X and does a critical hit. Then Mega Charizard X is surrounded by smoke before falling down and transform back to regular old Charizard. Luckily, Charizard is returned to his Pokeball before hitting the ground. Red is in shock after loosing as he falls to his hand and knees.

"But how?" he asks himself out loud, "How did I loose?"

Franklin walks up to Red to explain, "Well, one of the factors is because you didn't know about Mega Charizard X's type change such as being part dragon-type rather than flying-type. Although I'm not sure about you, but the fact that you didn't know about dark-types and fairy-types is something of a surprise to me. Even though fairy-types exist in the Kanto Region. Like I said, I thought the Pokemon Champion is supposed to be knowledgeable about almost every Pokemon that there is despite their age. Plus the Megadex I'm using is a more completed version of the Pokedex you use since it has almost every Pokemon that there is while you're Pokedex is a bit of an incomplete mess. To be honest, I'm very disappointed in you."

That struck Red like a spear through his gut as if his whole life meant nothing.

"You still have a long way to go." Franklin says. "It is a huge world out there with many different kinds of Pokemon, gym leaders with their own skills, and some evil teams that need to be taken down a notch. As for me, I also have a long way to go. But hey, if you are comfortable about being in one region, fine by me." He turns around and face the sky, "As for me, I want to see the world and see all sorts of wonders there is." Franklin raises his right hand, "Life is short. But I want to see it all and experience it all in this lifetime. And I will enjoy every moment of it. The good...and the bad." Franklin lowers his hand and walks up to Blue and Prof. Oak, "I would like to have my Megadex back, please?"

"Of course." Prof. Oak hands back Franklin's Megadex.

"Thank you."

Blue just stands there with his fist swelling up and hates the fact that Red lost his title to some guy from out of nowhere.

Franklin then walks west to parts unknown while he says to himself, "Let's see if Johto can offer more of a challenge. Plus I would like to see these apricorns that are all the rage over there. And probably this Pokemon Contest thing as well."

Red gets back up with his head lowered and his cap covering his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I'm heading home."

Red ran off back towards his house with Prof. Oak reaching to him, "Red, wait!" But was unable to get his attention.

The next day, Blue received a letter from the Pokemon League that he has been chosen to run the Viridian Gym. After receiving such news Blue runs up to Red's house to tell Red the news. Blue knocks on the door while saying, "Hey Red! I got some news! Open up!"

While waiting, the door opens with the sound of a woman weeping. When it opens up, it is Red's mother who is crying.

"What happened?" Blue asks.

Red's mother hands Blue a letter that Red left behind and reads it. It said that Red has gone off on another journey to find the mythical Pokemon, Mew, and it said not to find him.

"Darn it, Red." Blue clenches the letter, "You are always so stubborn."

* * *

**Present Day**

The six are at a table where Blue and Franklin wait for their Pokemon to finish healed up with Blue telling the story at the cafe.

"And that's how it happened." Blue finishes his story.

"Now I get it." Yang understands. "You wanted revenge on what happened to your rival, right?"

"Yeah." Blue nodded.

Ruby looks at Franklin, "Is that all true?"

"Most of it." Franklin shrugs. "Some of the story is a little off." He then places his right hand on the back of his head, "Although, it was a long time ago and I can barely remember much."

Then they hear the PA system that tells them that Blue and Franklin's Pokemon are all healed up. Both of them go up to Nurse Joy with Team RWBY following them.

Nurse Joy hands them back their Pokemon, "Here you are. Your Pokemon are all healed up."

Blue takes his and says, "Thanks, Nurse Joy." and walks away.

"Where you headin'?" Franklin asks.

"Heading out to get stronger." Blue then does two-fingers, "Smell ya later." Then he walks out the door.

The five then headed towards the cafeteria as Franklin feeds his Pokemon dinner. Team RWBY get their meals and sit alongside Franklin. Although, there are a lot of eyes on them as they see the four girls just casually having dinner with someone who is consider a walking legend.

Yet Ruby looks at her plate, "Umm...exactly where did the meat come from?"

Yang and Weiss look at their plates and see the meat on them. Blake on the other hand is enjoying her meal while the other three start to look a little pale.

"It's virto meat." Franklin says.

The three look at him.

"Virto meat is artificial meat made in some sort of 3D printer that involve vegetable proteins that mimic the texture of certain meats yet there is also cultivated cells from certain Pokemon to make it a bit more authentic. So what you're eating is a hybrid of plant and Pokemon cells use to create the meat in your dishes."

Weiss then says, "So, what we're eating is basically a mix of cells and proteins?"

"Correct. Thanks to technology like that, no harm will come to a Pokemon. Plus you won't have to eat a dead Pokemon. Not only that, there are more nutrients in them than what you get from regular meat."

"Oh, that sounds good." the three say in unison right before eating. Blake just got up and get seconds.

However, Franklin notices that his Alolan Raichu is down in the dumps and hasn't eaten its food. He got up from his seat to cheer his Raichu up. "Hey man, cheer up! It was a surprise to me as well." He pats Alolan Raichu on the head, "There is always a next time so cheer up. You did well tonight."

Alolan Raichu looks up at Franklin after hearing that. Alolan Raichu nods with a serious look on his face then starts eating. While doing so, there is a stack of eight plates where Blake is sitting as she eats her ninth plate.

Weiss then asks Franklin, "There is something that I have been wondering since May, Dawn, and Max told us. Why do you do all those things? You know, being a trainer, a coordinator, a move star, and...a rock star?"

Yang and Ruby are also paying attention to Franklin's answer as Blake finishes her tenth plate.

Franklin chuckles a little before answering, "That is because I want to enjoy life."

"I think Blue mention something like that in his story." Yang states.

"That is true. I mean, the world is pretty big in comparison to a single region which Red has to learn along with many others. As for being a trainer and coordinator, why not be both? Like what you saw with Sylveon and Lurantis, I combine the experiences I learned from the grace and beauty of Pokemon Contest with the strength and tact of Pokemon Gym battles. But wish I could join in on all the fun of the Pokemon Showcases, but I'm a dude so I can't. So I watch them and get a few ideas. I do have a more personal reason why, but I'll spare you girls those details. But I have a question for all four of you."

Blake stops eating her eighteenth plate and joins in on the conversation while the other three are listening.

"What are you all going to do? Are you gonna do the Pokemon League? Compete in Pokemon Contests?"

"Well." Ruby is the first to answer, "I'm thinking about doing the gyms and the contests."

"Same with me." Yang says. "I like things that involve fighting."

Blake then answers, "I think I'll try gyms and showcases. If you can pull it off by using contests and gym battles, how about trying it with showcases instead."

Weiss then responds, "Well, I think I'll try all three."

"Huh?" Blake, Ruby, and Yang went. They are surprise to hear that.

"Well, like you said Franklin, life is short. Why not experience everything that there is and what the world has to offer?" She looks at her teammates as she winks, "Right?"

The three of them smile as Ruby nods, "Yeah."

"However." Weiss looks at Sylveon. Sylveon looks at Weiss right before Weiss grabs her and snuggle her tight, "I also want to meet as many adorable Pokemon that there is!" Sylveon struggles to break free.

But Ruby joins in on the hugs, "Not to mention capturing them too!"

Sylveon looks at Franklin and needs help getting out.

Franklin does a sigh, "Just put up with them for now."

Sylveon's ears drop and starts to have tears.

"Oh and by the way." Franklin says to the four.

Weiss and Ruby let go of Sylveon as she slips out between the two with Yang and Blake listening.

"There is a special competition that starts at 1-o'clock tomorrow at the park to 3-o'clock. This competition involves catching Pokemon in the park and you get very special balls call, Sports Balls. They are exclusive to certain competitions such as these and are very handy when catching bug-types. However, they have been modified to catch any sort of Pokemon that inhabits Central Nature Park at the center of the city."

Yang then asks, "You mean the park where there is that gigantic tree?"

"The Yggdrasil Tree. Yes."

"Then this sounds like a real _tree_-t."

Everyone just ignores Yang's attempt at puns.

"Oh come on!"

"Almost forgot." Franklin realizes something and asks someone close to them. "Did anyone catch the finale of Champion of Champions?"

"Yeah!" Max runs up to Franklin. "Between Cynthia's Mega Garchomp and Diantha's Mega Gardevoir, it was a draw!"

Franklin whistles, "I knew those ladies are strong, but who knew." Then he recognizes Max, "Wait a minute. Hey. Are you Norman's kid? From the Petalburg City gym."

"You remember me?!" Max sounds excited as his eyes widen.

"Yeah. Even though it has been years, but I remember a little guy like you."

Then May comes up and shoves Max aside, "Remember me as well!? I'm also Norman's daughter!"

"Of course I remember you, May." Franklin says. "You also became champion at the Hoenn Region and caught that Deoxys in space."

May is completely star-struck and pulls out some CD's, "Can I have your autograph?!"

Then a bunch of people start to surround Franklin with Sylveon trying to protect him from all the girls. Team RWBY left to do their own business...after putting away Blake's twenty-nine plates. For the record, she was eating mock Goldeen fillets served gourmet-style.

* * *

Some time after, Team RWBY signed up for the Pokemon League. As for Pokemon Contests, they have to register at Contest Halls. As for Pokemon Showcases, they can register at designated locations where the Showcase is being held. Afterwards, they went to their room and hit the hay early because they got a big day tomorrow. They have to get some gear, camping equipment, food supplies, and a few other things needed for their travels. Not to mention the contest tomorrow where they get some new Pokemon. But they must not forget that they should also find a way back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After a night's sleep, Team RWBY got up early in order to prepare for the day. They also want to meet up with Franklin, but it seems that he has gone out early when they try to look for him for some advice.

"Awwww." Ruby is down in the dumps, "I wanted to have his number."

Yang realizes as she freaks out. She even freaked out her teammates. "We forgot to get each other's digits!"

"Oh." Weiss is a little mad. "Don't scare us like that."

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Ruby and Yang head out to some of the stores not too far from the Pokemon Center. They first enter a camping store to get some camping supplies.

They check out some of the sleeping bags with Yang going, "Let's see here. I think we should get sleeping bags that match our color." Yang takes a closer look at the sleeping bags before checking the price tag. "Now let's see here. One bag costs...₽5,000. So they cost the same as the medium-end ones at Remnant in terms of lien."

* * *

**Trivia: Okay, I know about yen being 0.062 when converting it to $ but I'm just gonna make things simple for some of the younger kids reading this. Although I have no idea what the exchange rate is for lien and real lien is actually a legal claim a creditor has on a debtor's property, should they fail to meet the obligations of a loan contract. Other words, security interest ranted over an item of property to secure the payment of a debt or performance of some other obligation. Plus I also found out that ****₽ is actually the symbol of a Russian Ruble being used for Pokemon. Enough about economics, let's get back to the story.**

* * *

"So it would cost us ₽20,000 for the sleeping bags." Yang looks at Ruby who is looking at the tents, "Found a good tent?"

Ruby looks at the different types of tents and their costs, "There are some good ones and we are in luck. They are on sale." She looks at Yang and shows a red tent, "How about this one? It can fit ten people and it costs ₽9,500." Then shows a picture of a white yurt, "Or how about this eight person yurt tent for ₽124,000? It may not be on sale but it is a lot roomier plus we can share this space with our Pokemon."

"That is a hard decision." Yang takes a closer look, "But I think we should focus on saving some of our money so we should try to find one that is probably around ₽90,000 or lower that does have room."

Ruby points at one of the tents on sale that has woodland camo, "How about this Sylph Co. Air-Hike 16'x9' Modified Dome Tunnel Tent? It is on sale for ₽75,000."

"That...might actually work. Let's see if we can find some camping food as well."

"I think Weiss and Blake went to a department store to get food. So let's just get the camping stuff and head towards the next store."

* * *

At a mutli-level super market for trainers, Weiss and Blake are there shopping for some gear for Pokemon. However, on the escalator, Weiss is a little annoyed as she cross her arms and looks upset.

"I can't believe we can't get better items just because we don't have any badges, keys or ribbons!" Weiss says in a moody tone. "Who made up this rule?!"

Blake just shrugs because she has no idea why. "But we did get some potions and Pokeballs."

"Well any case, we should get some food for our Pokemon and for ourselves for the long trip. Good thing that we can store them in our pack gizmos as data so we won't have to worry about expiration dates or getting bad."

"That's true."

As they made it up to the third floor, they come across some sort of raffle station where a woman says, "Step right up and test your luck! We are giving away certain items to a very lucky few depending on the color marble and we are giving away four duplicate items this Friday! Which is today! You can win certain items that can clear things from your path, special Pokeballs, special items, or, for the grand prize, four annual passes to the Onsen Resort at Hotwater Isle! You can pay with tickets or pay ₽50!"

"...huh." Weiss went. "That sounds a little too convenient."

"I have to agree. Not to mention a chance to win passes to a hot springs resort." Then Blake pulls out a ticket, "Should we give it a try?"

"Sure. Hot springs sound nice."

The two approach the stand with Weiss giving the woman her ticket that she got from purchasing Pokeballs for everybody. Once she did, Weiss spins the wooden raffle barrel (or lottery machine depending on how you call it) until a marble comes out. After five spins, she got a green marble.

"Congratulations!" the woman says, "You won a set of four...forest sheers!" She pulls up the prize, "With them, you and your friends can cut down any form of foliage that are blocking your path so that you won't have your Pokemon using cut!" She hands her over the sheers.

Weiss has obtained 4 Forest Sheers

"Okay." Weiss takes them. "I was not expecting that. Can I pay ₽50 to go again, right?"

"You can ma'am."

Weiss tests her luck again and spins the raffle spinner. After a few spins, a grey marble comes out.

"Congratulations!" the woman says again, "You won a set of four...power gloves!" She pulls up the prize, "With them, you and your friends can smash rocks or move boulders that are blocking your path so that you won't have your Pokemon using strength or rock smash!" She hands her over the gloves.

Weiss has obtained 4 Power Gloves

Weiss sighs, "Well, at least we can use these special devices on boulders. Won't have to ask Yang to smash stuff."

Blake then steps up, "I'll give it a try." She hands the lady her ticket.

"Go ahead, ma'am."

Blake then test her luck on the lottery machine as she gives it a few spins. After eight spins, a golden marble came out.

"You won!" the lady says as she rings the bell. "You won four annual passes to the Onsen Resort at Hotwater Isle! Congratulations, ma'am!" She hands over the passes to Blake.

Blake has obtained 4 Annual Onsen Passes

Blake takes the passes and looks at Weiss, "I got 'em!"

"Yes!" Weiss cheers for joy right before they hug each other for their free trip to the Onsen Resort.

Blake lets go, "Hold on, let's see if I can win something else." Blake pays ₽50 to go again and spins the lottery machine. After a few spins, she got a blue marble.

"Congratulations! You won a set of...super rods!" The woman pulls up the prize, "You and your friends can use them to fish water-type Pokemon."

Blake has obtained 4 Super Rods.

Blake's eyes sparkle as she takes the rods. She holds them tight and looks like she is about ready to go off on her fishing trip.

Weiss places her hand on Blake's left shoulder, "Easy there." Blake looks at Weiss. "We can go fishing once we arrived at the Hotwater Isle. Or that contest at the park. So that way you can fish?"

Blake nods very fast in excitement as she gives Weiss one of the rods without a word.

"Why, thank you." Weiss takes the rod. "Now lets get some food before the Nature Park Catching Contest starts."

"And our contest outfits. Although that may take a little longer."

"Once we're done shopping here, wanna check out one of the clothing stores?"

"Of course."

* * *

Ruby and Yang are busy at another store not too far from where Weiss and Blake are at which is a clothing store. It appears to be a book store that Yang and Ruby exited out of with Ruby just purchasing a book titled, 'Howling at the Moon by Jade Amethyst'.

"Are you sure about it, Ruby?" Yang asks. "Because that book was way more expensive than one of our sleeping bags."

"Thought Blake would like a gift from both of us." Ruby replies as she shows her the book. "Nothing like reading stories in another world."

"That's true. We need to head to the Pokemon Center to meet up with Weiss and Blake for lunch, so let's _book _it!"

Ruby looks a little confuse, "Is that supposed to be a pun or are you serious?"

"Both." Yang walks off.

"I still don't get it." Ruby follows. "But I wonder if Franklin is there." Ruby starts to get all bashful.

"Race ya' to the Pokemon Center for lunch!" Yang then runs off ahead.

"No fair!" Ruby runs to catch up. "You got a head start!"

* * *

In the clothing store, Weiss and Blake are with a woman that is taking their measurements.

"How long will it take?" Blake asks.

"Well." the lady puts the measuring tape away, "Since the two of you gave us some designs, although the princess with the scar ain't really good-"

"HEY!"

"-along with giving us your measurements, it should take a few hours to make a dress and a yukata. Probably be done around four or four thirty."

"Good to hear." Blake says. "How much do we owe you?"

The lady then types in her calculator to calculate how much it all costs and shows it to them.

"Whoa!" Weiss says and a bit out of character. "That...is a little much. It is almost everything that we have." Both Weiss and Blake are completely shocked by what their outfits cost.

"How about we split the bill?" Blake suggests.

"Yeah. Good idea." Weiss agrees.

After that, the two left and meet up with Ruby and Yang at the Pokemon Center for a quick bite before heading out to Central Nature Park.

* * *

Both teams meet each other at the entrance of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey there, you two!" Yang greets them. "How goes the dresses for your showcases?"

"She said that they'll be done by four or later." Blake answers.

Weiss pulls out the receipt, "And here is the cost."

Both Ruby and Yang take a look.

"Holy-!" Yang says and is a little freaked out along with Ruby. "That's a lot!"

Ruby then says, "If dad sees this, he would have a heart-attack."

Yang looks at Weiss and Blake, "Are they decorating them with diamonds?!"

Ruby looks at Weiss and Blake as well, "Please tell us that you guys got the groceries?"

"We did before ordering." Weiss says as she puts the receipt away.

"We also got something else." Blake pulls out some items from her T.I.S.S.O.B (needs a better name) along with Weiss and gives them to them. "Here, we got these at a raffle."

Ruby and Yang has obtained Forest Sheers, Annual Onsen Passes, Power Gloves, and Super Rods.

Ruby and Yang take the items and goes, "Oooo! I can't wait to use these!"

Yang looks at the pass, "You got us passes to a hot springs resort?! Awesome!"

Yang and Ruby gives them a hug after putting their items away. Although, Yang's hugs are too tight due to her strength.

"Speaking of gifts..." Ruby lets go before Yang does and gives Blake a book, "I got you a book."

Blake takes the book, "Why, thank you." Blake really appreciates Ruby for giving her a book.

"Now come on." Yang goes to the doors, "I'm hungry!"

"We may need to make it quick." Ruby suggests. "Because the contest is gonna start soon."

"Then we'll take it to go!"

* * *

After getting lunch (yeah I know, I'm skipping ahead but it is to hurry this up to the adventure), Team RWBY made their way to the park and...it is a lot bigger than it appears. The place is so huge that there are plenty of grassy plains, some forests, and a few playgrounds here and there. This park makes New York City's Central Park more like a kiddie sandbox.

* * *

**Trivia: Central Park is 843 acres. Central Natural Park park is almost four times the size. 3,368 to be exact. Like I said, almost.**

* * *

Team RWBY is impressed by not only the size of the park, but also the size of the tree. It is the largest tree in the entire park that stands 6 miles high. That's bigger than Mt. Everest by half a mile! Not as big as Olympus Mons of Mars because that mountain is over 16 miles.

"Whoa." Yang says while impressed. "That is one impressive tree."

Weiss stepped up and is in awe, "It's...bigger than any mountain. Bigger than the mountains back on Remnant."

The team just stood there in awe by the Yggdrasil Tree with Blake reading from her Megadex, "The Yggdrasil Tree is the largest tree in the world that is sometimes called the Sundial Tree that cast a shadow from seven in the morning to five at night. The tree is over 6 miles high and a half a mile radius along with being over 5,000 years old. It's roots are connected to a meteorite that has given the tree its unnatural long life."

"Meteorites are cool." Ruby compliments that while still in awe.

Blake puts her Megadex away, "We should hurry up to registration."

Team RWBY walked a few good ways until they come across some sort of orange tent that has the words, 'Cent Nature Park Pokemon Catching Competition' in red.

An old man dressed in a grounds keeper outfit asks, "Are you here for the competition?" He sits there in front of a desk covered in a black table cloth with some papers on it.

"Yes we are." Ruby says.

The old man smiles, "Ahh, you're in luck. I have four empty slots left for the competition. Make sure you and your friends take these." He pulls out a small box that has eight sports balls. "But I'm afraid that there is a bit of a delay. Mr. Sukizo, the President of the Pokemon Fan Club, is running a little behind due to traffic. So, please enjoy your time over their." He points to the northwest to some sort of fountain where there seems to be some school children playing with three different kinds of Pokemon that have different color sashes.

"Aww!" Ruby went as she sees two of the three Pokemon.

Weiss pulls up her Megadex.

They got info on the Drampas but they also learn about the two other Pokemon species. One of them is round, pale pink Pokémon that show similarities to bouncy rubber balls, a large, white tail, which occupies about half of their backs, have rosey pink cheeks and a white band going around the center of their stomachs. Not to mention simple looking

* * *

_Rubball. The rubber Pokemon. Normal-type. Rubball have extremely bouncy bodies. It loves to play with children and is usually seen near groups of children because of that. They are also known to have rubbery skin that can withstand almost any Pokemon moves._

* * *

The third type of Pokemon is sort of small, pink rabbit that has large ears that are mostly white but have pink tips, stubby limbs like the Rubballs, a round white belly; and a white, fluffy ball for a tail.

* * *

_Lophug. The hugging Pokemon. Fairy-type. Lophug are often cherished for their extreme cuteness. Many say their charm helps lift the mood._

* * *

**Trivia: Both Rubball and Lophug are from Pokemon Solar Light and Lunar Dark.**

* * *

"So cute!" Yang admits with her hands on her face.

The Drampas have the colored sashes on their necks, the Rubballs have them on their waists, and the Lophugs have them on their left ears.

"So what is going on?" Weiss asks. "Isn't today a school day?" She looks up on her Megadex to see what is going on. She reads aloud, "Once a month, four lucky schools will be picked to visit the Central Nature Park Pokemon Catching Competition. Each of these schools are allowed to bring their Pokemon and given different colored sashes that represents the school they are from so that none of them will get mixed up. Huh. Guess that makes sense." And she puts her Megadex away.

Then they hear a familiar voice from a bench where a group of children are sitting close to, "And then the Meowth In Boots saved the princess, return her to her family, and lived happily ever after. The end."

The children cheered for the story's happy ending. Team RWBY looked at the person telling the story and it is Franklin holding a blue book with gold letters that reads, 'Big Book of Fables'.

Blake says, "Oh hey, it's Franklin."

Ruby's face starts to turn red, looking a bit nervous, and steam coming out from her head.

Yang licks her upper lips as she approaches him while speaking to him in a seductive tone, "Hey there, Franklin! How's it goin-"

Ruby angrily yanks her sister away by the arm.

Weiss approaches, "Hello, Franklin." with Blake following her.

Franklin closes the book he was reading to the children and some of the Pokemon, "Hello again. Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and Yang." Sylveon then pops up and looking a little hostile towards them.

Weiss then snuggles Sylveon, "Hello cutie!" Sylveon tries to break free from Weiss' snuggling.

Blake talks to Franklin, "Here for the competition?"

"No, not really." Franklin says. "Just looking after the kids while the teacher does some business. I'm actually doing a bit of volunteer work."

"I see."

Sylveon headbutts Weiss which causes her to break free and snuggles up to Franklin. Sylveon runs up to Franklin, rubs her cheek on him, looks at Weiss and sticks her tongue out at her.

"Sylveon." Franklin says, "What did I tell you?"

Sylveon makes a blank expression and looks away. Some of the kids laugh at Sylveon.

"I'm guessing that it's your first time. Catching Pokemon, right?"

Yang nods, "Yep. Plus you did tell us about this competition, so we get to try it out."

"And I'm guessing that you think that all you need to do is just throw a Pokeball at the Pokemon you want to catch."

"Yea-wait. There's more to it?"

The kids laugh at Yang.

One of the girls say, "Of course there is."

"Silly lady." one of the boys say while laughing, "You have to battle the Pokemon to weaken it before capturing."

"Well..." one of the girls speaks aloud, "There are a few certain Pokeballs that allow you to catch Pokemon without battling."

"But you girls do know about type advantages and disadvantages, right?" Franklin asks Team RWBY.

"Y-yeah." Ruby says nervously.

Blake whispers to Ruby, "You've talked to him before without getting nervous."

Ruby whispers back, "I know but...my mind was on something else like that story Blue told us. I don't know how but it helps me focus on something else. As of right now, he looks super cool."

Franklin stands up from his seat, "Alright. Since we got sometime, how about I teach you the basics?"

Franklin took the time to teach them the basics of capturing a Pokemon. Which took at least two minutes because it is easy to explain. However, a certain someone showed up.

"I finally found you!" says the person addressing Franklin in a bit of a hostile tone...who turns out to be Rusty.

"Who are you?" Franklin asks.

Rusty approaches Franklin, "I'm Rusty! From Beige Town!"

"...Where?" Franklin looks a little confuse.

"You're the one who took on Red and beat him! In his honor," he pulls out his Pokeball, "I will defeat you!"

"Wait!" Rotom Dex shows up, "That's Franklin, the League Slayer! He is also the next Pokemon Master once he defeats the Ultima League!"

"Pokemon Master?" Ruby asks as her normal self and no longer bashful. "What's a Pokemon Master?"

Rusty looks at Rotom Dex and says in a more calm tone, "Wait, for real?"

"Yes! Plus if you battle him now, you won't be able to participate in the competition."

Then someone on the megahorn says, "_Attention everyone! The master of ceremony is here! Please head up to the orange stage!_"

Rusty looks at the direction of the stage, "Ah Wormadam! Better head over." Rusty runs off while shouting, "I'll battle you later!"

"Guess it's time for us to _catch 'em all_." Yang says.

"Is that supposed to be a pun or trying to do some line from a movie?" Weiss asked.

"Yes."

"Which is it?"

"Both."

Ruby says, "Yang's been acting weird."

"HEY!"

Team RWBY run towards the stage to listen in. On the orange stage, Mr. Sukizo, President of the Pokemon Fan Club, is the master of ceremonies. The man takes the stage and says through his microphone, "Hello everyone! It is remarkable to have you all here today! I also apologize for my delay, but that's what happens when you live in a big city. For today, I am not only the master of ceremony, but also one of the judges." He presents the other judges, "The other two judges are...Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy does a smile, "It is a pleasure to be here."

"And for the third judge...Groundskeeper Fargus!"

Turns out that the third judge is the groundskeeper of the park. He just gives a heart-warm laugh and waves at everyone.

"So that groundskeeper guy is a judge." Blake states.

"Who knew." Ruby shrugs.

"I can't wait to get started!" Rusty jumps up in excitement.

Mr. Sukizo continues, "Now for the rules! You can only battle with one Pokemon that you register and no other. Trainers are not allowed to battle each other. You can only catch TWO Pokemon with your Sports Balls and no other Pokeballs. These Sports have been modified to be similar to an Ultra Ball in terms of catch rate and able to catch any other Pokemon other than bug-types. Violation of these rules will result in an instant disqualification! Further more, the trainer with the best Pokemon, best looking or rare, will be given the grand prize of ₽100,000 and a random evolutionary stone depending on the amount of points they earned from the two Pokemon. Second place winners will receive ₽50,000 and a random vitamin for their Pokemon. Third place will receive ₽25,000 and a sitrus berry. Consolation prized include ₽10,000 and a shed shell. With all that out of the way, begin!"

Trainers then started to scatter all over the park in search of Pokemon that will get them a high amount of points to win. Will Team RWBY be able to win such prizes? Or will it be Rusty winning out of left field? And is it the same Nurse Joy from the Pokemon Center? Those are questions that will be answer on the next chapter. Stay tune!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Last time, Team RWBY enter the Central Nature Park Pokemon Catching Competition just for the fun of it and to catch new Pokemon. What kind of Pokemon will they catch?

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Ruby secretly uses her semblance to get a head start of the competition until she crash landed into a bunch of bushes.

"Ow!" she yelped, "I should be more careful!"

She looked around and notices some of the strange berries growing on the bushes. These are berries she is not familiar with.

"Huh?" she went as she picked a pink, peach shape berry. "What kind of berry is this?" She takes a bite out of the tender berry and a rush of sweetness has touched her tongue. "MMMMMM!" she went, "This is almost as good as strawberries!"

Ruby then starts gathering a few more berries until she comes across some blue, round ones.

"Wonder what these taste like." She took one and taste it. Ruby chews on it for a bit and taste a muddle of flavors. "Sweet. Spicy. Bitter. Sour. And a bit on the dry side. Not as good as the other berry but I think Chika might like them."

Ruby gathers some of these blue berries until she come across another type of berry. These berries are red with spikes on them.

"Okay, let's see what this berry is." She takes a bite out of one and starts to regret it.

Her face turns bright red right before she started spewing fire from her mouth, waterfall tears from her eyes, and steam coming out of her ears as she screams.

She runs around while screaming, "WATER! WATER!" until something comes flying down on her and smacks her in the head.

Something round and yellow colored just hit her as it fell to the ground. Ruby got up and sees the Pokemon that hit her while her lips are a little swollen from the spicy contents of the berry she tasted.

"What is that?" She pulls out her Megadex and finds out that it is a Hoothoot.

However, this Hoothoot is different from the one in the Megadex.

"Oh!" Ruby sounds excited, "Must be one of those shiny Pokemon I read about! Must be worth a lot of points!" She looks at the Hoothoot and realizes that it is unconscious. She pulls out her Sports Ball, "I should be able to capture it." Then throws her Sports Ball and hits Hoothoot, which gets sucked into the ball.

The Sports Ball moves around a little right before it stopped.

Ruby has caught a Hoothoot.

Ruby jumps up in the air, "Awesome! I caught my first Pokemon and I didn't have to fight." She picks up the Sports Ball, "Since you're a dude, I'm gonna name you...Aurum! Since you have pretty golden feathers, I'm naming you after gold." Before she can celebrate further, she hears some rustling in the grass.

She turns around and see a bug-type Pokemon that has a rather large brown body, six stubby tan legs, a tan colored bug head with reddish antennae, small compound eyes; and a long, tan stinger-like tail with two reddish stingers.

"What is that?" Ruby pulls up her Megadex.

* * *

_Larvabidae. The larval Pokemon. Bug-type. Larvabidae follows orders given to it by fully evolved members of the swarm. Its evolution is determined by which role it is most successful in._

* * *

**Trivia: Larvabidae is from Pokemon Sage. Check Capx Wiki for more details.**

* * *

"Which role it is successful in?" Ruby checks her Megadex. "Oh. It has three evolutionary forms depending on its attack and defense stats. Poison for higher attack, electric for equal stats, and ground for higher defense." She then reaches for her green Pokeball, "It may be a but-type but worth the shot." She then tosses it, "Go, Chika!"

Chika comes out and is ready to battle.

Larvabidae charges at Chika with a tackle.

"Chika, use vine whip and throw it!"

Chika grabs the charging Larvabidae with her vine whip and throws the little bug-type Pokemon right on one of the berry bushes. However, Larvabidae eats one of the oran berries to heal and comes out and tries to use poison sting from its stinger.

"Dodge it!" Ruby ordered.

Chika dodges the purple needle projectiles by jumping out of the way. Then Larvabidae uses string shot which wraps Chika in a sticky coccoon.

"Quick! Use vine whip to get out!"

Chika struggles to use her vine whip to escape as Larvabidae tries to use poison sting again. But Chika manages to get free and uses the ball of sticky string and deflect it right at the poison sting. Larvabidae uses poison sting again and did hit Chika which poisons her. Chika's cheeks have a purple blush as poison bubbles started to appear.

"Oh no!" Ruby starts to worry.

However, Chika grabs an oran berry and a pecha berry and eats them. She uses both berries to heal and cures herself of her poison, which amazes Ruby.

"Huh." Ruby is astonish, "I didn't know that those berries can cure and heal. Wait." Ruby looks a the tamato berries and gets an idea. "Chika!" Ruby points at the tamato berries, "Use one of those berries!"

Chika looks at the bush and understands what she has to do. Larvabidae then uses tackle.

"Use vine whip!"

Chika uses her vine whip and grabs a tamato berry and throws it at the charging Larvabidae right before she jumps out of the way as the berry hits the Pokemon's face. The spice from the tamato berry stings it's eyes from the juices. Larvabidae hits one of the berry bushes and hit its head.

"Now use tackle!"

Chika charges at Larvabidae and does a direct blow. Ruby then throws her second Sports Ball to catch Larvabidae. The ball jiggles around a little right before it stops.

Ruby has caught a Larvabidae.

"Waa-hoo!" Ruby jumps up for joy. "I caught another Pokemon." Chika rushes up and jumps on Ruby as she snuggles her. "We did it! We caught a Larvabidae!" Then she proceeds to pick-up the Sports Ball, "I think I'm gonna nickname you...Brownie! Because you have a brownie colored body. But which one of those three evolutionary forms are you gonna be? Oh well." Ruby puts her ball away, "I'll figure it out later." She then looks at Chika, "Come on Chika. Let's head back."

* * *

Over where Blake is at, she is using her super rod on a pound where she meets another old man that is dressed as a fisherman. She sits there while thinking of the type of fishy Pokemon she hopes to catch and eat. She smiles with her eyes sparkling on what kind of dish she could make...and probably forgotten about the competition. She waits patiently for a bite as the lure just bobbles, waiting for the first catch of the day. Yet her patience have paid off as a big tug was felt and she reels it in. Turns out, it is a Magikarp. Instead of battling it, she opens her mouth wide and tries to take a bite. However, she lets go of it as her mouth is in great pain that she places both her hands on her mouth and flails around on the ground with the Magikarp jumping back to the pond. Blake is in tears because of the pain in her mouth.

The old fisherman laughs, "You can't eat a Magikarp. It is made of bones and scales. Impossible to eat. Anyway, shouldn't you be catching Pokemon for the competition?"

He's right. Blake gets back up and tries to fish again yet still feels the pain in her mouth.

* * *

Over where Weiss is at, she comes across a flowery meadow that are filled with Cutieflies, Flabebes, Cottonee, Petilils, Caterpies, Hoppips, Sunkerns, and all sorts of Pokemon that are enjoying the midday sun and the scent of flowers. Weiss finds many of them adorable and unable to decide which Pokemon to capture.

"Okay." she says to herself, "Maybe that one. No that one. No wait, that one. I mean..." Weiss is getting frustrated, "I can't decide! They're all super cute!" Weiss takes some deep breaths, "Okay. Okay. I just need to figure out if I want to have a bug-type or a grass-type." Then she notices a Petilil approaching her and starts snuggling Weiss' right leg. She puts on a dopey smile, "Well... You'll have to do."

Petilil and Weiss take position as they are ready to battle. Petilil looks serious as she (all Petilils are female) jumps around and ready to fight.

Weiss pulls out her Cherish Ball and strategies, '_Let's see here. Petilil is a grass-type and they are resilient to lighting and water-types. So, I have to have Nicolas as a Flareon._' Weiss throws her Cherish Ball, "Go, Nicolas!"

Nicolas pops out and is ready for battle. Then Weiss pulls out her Tetra Elemental and transform Nicolas to Flareon.

"Ready!"

Petilil jumps up in the air and is surrounded by green beams that gets absorb into her body and glows green for a few seconds before landing on the ground. That move was growth.

"Use quick-attack!"

Nicolas dashes left and right to confuse Petilil right before smacking her in the head. Petilil rolls in the air before does a perfect landing and uses absorb.

"Use quick-attack again!" Weiss ordered.

Nicolas uses quick-attack again yet runs in circles to confuse Petilil and...Petilil is now confuse. Then Nicolas smacks her from behind.

"Now use Ember!"

Nicolas spews fiery sparks from his mouth and manage to damage Petilil.

Weiss then throws her Sports Ball and catches Petilil...after it jiggles around before stopping.

Weiss caught a Petilil.

She squeals as she picks it up, "I got another cutie friend!" She rubs her cheek on her Sports Ball, "We're gonna be best friends forever! Yes we will!" Then snuggles Nicolas, "And you did a good job, too." Nicolas reverts back to Eevee and appreciates Weiss' praise. "Now what should we name our new friend? How about...Vert!"

Then she notices a Hoppip flying by and chases after it, "Wait! I want to catch you and your adorableness!"

* * *

Yang is in a more foresty area and looks around for any Pokemon. She keeps on searching until she hears a slurping sound coming from somewhere.

"What is that?" Yang says as she looks around. She looks up and notices something big on a maple tree.

It is like a gigantic rhino beetle on the tree. Sucking out some of the maple syrup from it. It joyfully enjoys its meal as it continues to make slurping sounds.

"That is one big rhinoceros beetle." Yang is amazed by the size of the new creature before her up in the tree. She pulls out her Megadex and learns that it is a Heracross. "So that's a Heracross." she puts her Megadex away, "A bug _and _fighting-type. Just my style." She pulls up her Pokeball and throws, "Go, Blazerina!"

Blazerina pops out and is ready for battle as she looks like she is doing some boxing.

"Blazerina, use scratch on that Heracross!" Yang ordered.

Blazerina jumps up through the trees and and starts to swipping Heracross. Heracross gets knocked down from the tree yet manages to fly carefully onto the ground and looks angry.

Heracross then uses tackle as it charges right at Blazerina.

"Dodge and use ember!"

Blazerina dodges Heracross' tackle and then shoots embers at Heracross, which is super effective. Heracross then uses arm thrust and smacks Chimchar right at a tree.

But Blazerina quickly recovers as Yang orders, "Use leer!"

Blazerina runs right at Heracross and uses leer. Heracross seems to know leer as well as it is now a staring contest between the two Pokemon.

"That's right!" Yang says, "Blazerina and I have _our eyes _on you."

Both of them stop and look at Yang with awkward looks.

Yang just giggles a little, "Get it? Because of the whole leer thing and you guys were staring each other and... Just use scratch!"

Blazerina uses scratch on Heracross while Heracross uses horn attack to counter.

"Now that's using..._you're horn_. Eh?"

Both of them stop and are not impressed with Yang's awful puns. Heracross just sighs as it takes the Sports Ball from Yang's belt and gets itself caught. Yang and Blazerina are confuse on what just happened.

Yang points at the Sports Ball and looks at Blazerina, "Does this count?"

Blazerina just shrugs as she has no idea.

Yang caught a Heracross...sorta.

"Oh well." Yang decides to go with the flow as she picks up her Sports Ball. "Since you have a bluish coloring, I'm gonna name you...Azul."

* * *

Blake continues to fish at the fishing spot with very little luck with any catching. But right before she is about to call it quits and try to catch Pokemon somewhere else, her line tugs. Blake quickly pulls on her super rod and catches...another Magikarp. But this Magikarp is different. The coloring of this Magikarp looks more like a koi fish and its top fin has longer, wavier strands. She pulls out her Megadex to figure out.

* * *

_Magikarp. Altaran form. Water and dragon-type. It seems much stronger than its close relatives in other regions. Scientists theorize that this is because its environment in Altaris is much more hostile, demanding better survival skills._

* * *

**Trivia: This kind of Magikarp is from Pokemon Sardonyx.**

* * *

"Well all be!" says the old fisherman. "Looks like you caught yourself an Altaran Magikarp! That little fella' has a much bigger moveset then the regular ones! It's you're lucky day! That thing there is worth a lot of points."

"You sure?" Blake says as the Magikarp keeps on dangling on the line.

"Of all my years finishing in this city, you bet."

"Okay then." Blake pulls out her Pokeball and calls forth Froakie.

Froakie comes out while doing a ninja pose and having a very serious look to his eyes. The Magikarp is splashing around on the concrete sidewalk like a fish out of water.

"Use pound!" Blake ordered.

Froakie's right hand started to glow white as he charges at the Altaran Magikarp. But the Altaran Magikarp started to look serious and uses water gun. Yes, this version of Magikarp can use water gun but evolves into Gyarados at level 30 instead of 20. The Magikarp's water gun makes contact with Froakie's pound yet Froakie stays strong as he tries to fight against the water pressure. Then Froakie jumps up and let the water gun go. Then pounds the Altaran Magikarp, and a direct hit at that.

"Now use bubble!"

Froakie uses bubble on the Altaran Magikarp, but the Altaran Magikarp uses splash to dodge the bubble attack. Splash ain't useless after all when done right.

"Now use pound again!"

Froakie pounds Altaran Magikarp right in the face and lands on the ground. Blake throws her Sports Ball and catches the Altaran Magikarp, after a little jiggling of course. Blake picks it up and puts it away.

Blake caught an Altaran Magikarp.

She looks at Froakie, "Good job." and smiles at him.

Froakie starts to blush a little and looks away while maintaining a straight face.

* * *

An hour and thirty minutes have passed now and Weiss is battling against a Cutiefly. She uses Nicolas as Flareon again since Cutiefly is part bug-type and fire-types are super effective against bug-types.

'_Alright._' Weiss thought to herself. '_I need to be careful when catching are small and delicate along with a weakness to fire. But since they are small, they are harder to hit when moving fast. So I just have to be careful._' Weiss orders Nicolas, "Use quick-attack!"

Nicolas charges at Cutiefly at blinding speed and hits Cutiefly. Cutiefly recovers and use absorb.

'_Perfect!_' Weiss smiles. "Now use tackle!"

Nicolas tackles on Cutiefly as Cutiefly uses fairy wind. It does some damage yet Nicolas is determine to keep fight.

"Use tackle again!"

Nicolas uses tackle on Cutiefly as Cutiefly uses absorb.

Weiss then throws her Sports Ball, "Now I got you where I want you!"

The Sports Ball hits Cutiefly and Cutiefly gets caught. The Sports Ball jiggles a little right before stopping.

Weiss has caught a Cutiefly.

"Yes!" Weiss jumps for joy and out of character again. She then grabs her Sports Ball that has her new Pokemon. "I caught ya' Cutsie!" Yes, she nickname it Cutsie. Nicolas transforms back into Eevee as Weiss gives her a hug, "Way to go Nicolas!" Nicolas snuggles Weiss and loves her praise. "We caught two Pokemon now. So let's head back and see how the others are doing."

* * *

Over where Blake is at, she does from tree to tree like a ninja to find another Pokemon to catch. She hopes to find something up in the trees like a rare flying-type or some amazing bug-type that will give her some extra points. One reason is because she almost used up all her money at the clothing store. So she hopes to find something unique while ninja-ing her way through the trees. But then, she found something. She hears a strange chirping sound. It sounds more like some beautiful flute playing by a very musical bird. She looks around and sees the Pokemon. It is some bird Pokemon that is small and round that has dark blue feathers covering its body, yellow tail feathers, and two cyan feet. Two long antenna-like yellow feathers extend from its forehead. Just below its beak, it has a bright cyan crest that curves upward and resembles a large smiling mouth along with having large eyes that makes it appear larger than it is.

She pulls out her Megadex to find out more.

* * *

_Birbie. The eden bird Pokemon. Normal and flying-type. __It defends itself by dazzling opponents by flashing its brightly colored plumage. They are known for their elaborate mating dances._

* * *

**Trivia: This Pokemon is from Pokemon Uranium. Although they may have change it. Because last I check, it was called the bliss bird Pokemon, not eden.  
**

* * *

"Got one." Blake says as she prepares her Pokeball. She throws it and Froakie comes out. "Use bubble on Birbie!" she ordered.

Froakie blows bubbles at the Birbie yet Birbie took flight to avoid getting hit. It flies a round and spread its wings and shows its cyan crest and uses flash on them. They were temporarily blinded by the little blue bird and it then uses growl on the blinded Froakie to lower his attack.

Blake finally sees again and orders, "Move fast in the trees!"

Froakie understands what Blake is planning and move as fast as he can with Birbie trying to keep up with Froakie's movements. Froakie keeps on getting faster and faster as Birbie starts to freak out, unable to keep up.

"Use growl!"

Froakie sneaks up on Birbie and growls which scares Birbie. Birbie quickly gets away from Froakie and uses gust.

"Get back in the trees and prepare to use bubble!"

Froakie does the same maneuver again to confuse. But Birbie is prepared this time and uses gust on a shadow of Froakie. However, it wasn't Froakie. It was a decoy made of Froakie's ruffles.

Blake smiles at what Froakie just did and says, "Perfect."

Froakie uses bubbles on Birbie and did manage to hit it. Birbie almost fell down yet recovers.

"Now use pound!"

Froakie uses pound a few seconds after Birbie recovers and hit it. Birbie then gets knocked onto a tree as Blake throws her Sports Ball. The Sports Ball hits Birbie and lands on the ground and started jiggling. Blake and Froakie get back on the ground and wait for it to stop. After a few seconds, the Sports Ball stops moving.

Blake moves up to pick-up the ball. Then the looks at Froakie, "Thank you, Froakie."

Froakie starts to blush a little and looks away while maintaining a straight face...again.

"Come on now." Blake says while walking. "Let's see how the others are fairing."

Froakie nods and jumps on Blake's right shoulder.

"Although I have to admit, making a decoy like that is great. Having you for a partner is the right choice. Plus, I love ninjas." Blake gives Froakie a kiss on the cheek which turns Froakie's face red with steam coming out of his ruffles.

* * *

As for Yang, she continues to search for another Pokemon. Hopefully not another bug-type.

'_Now let's see._' she thought to herself. '_What kind of Pokemon do I want to catch next? I already got a Heracross which is a bug and fighting-type so the bug-type part is capable of resisting psychic-type moves. I've got my Blazerina, a Chimchar, which she is a fire-type but will evolve into part fighting-type along the road. But what if I encounter a ghost-type? Then my whole team will get wiped. So...maybe something along the normal-type? Perhaps a flying-type Pokemon that is also part normal-type might work. Yet maybe catching another bug-type would be cool._' She smiles, '_I would like to see Ruby's face when I scare her with with some of my buggy Pokemon on her_ _face._'

As she is deep in thought, Yang stumbles upon another Pokemon. This Pokemon looks like a brown beetle that has two large eyes and a sapling branching out of their head. Like most beetles, they have a hard shell on their back, typically used to protect their wings and four legs instead of six.

"What is that?" Yang then pulls out her Megadex.

* * *

_Stickit. The beetle Pokemon. Grass and bug-type._ _It will burrow itself underground in order to sleep. Its tough back also assists it in defending against against predators. _

* * *

**Trivia: This Pokemon is from Pokemon Solar Light & Lunar Dark.**

* * *

Yang then puts her Megadex away as she says to herself, "Well... I am running short on time but any Pokemon will do in this late of the game. Guess this guy is gonna be _Stickit_-ing with me." She pulls out her Pokeball, "Go Blazerina!" and throws it.

Blazerina pops out and is ready for battle.

"Blazerina, use scratch!"

Blazerina charges at Stickit as Stickit uses harden. Blazerina uses scratch and does a fair bit of damage.

"Use scratch again!" Yang ordered.

Blazerina then uses scratch again while Stickit uses harden again.

"I've got it!" Yang throws a Sports Ball, "Go Sports Ball!" Yang tosses it like an ace pitcher and hits the little bug with it.

The ball jiggles around a little for a few seconds. After that, the ball gets destroyed as Stickit pops back out.

"WHAT!?" Yang is shocked. "AW MAN! THAT WAS MY LAST SPORTS BALL!"

Then Stickit scurries as fast as it can deeper into the forest.

Yang gets on her knees and slams the ground with her right fist repeatedly as she goes, "Dang it dang it dang it!"

Blazerina imitates Yang as she slams her fist into the ground repeatedly.

Yang stops and shouts into the air, "Why did we only get two Sports Balls instead of like twenty!? This makes no sense!" She then stomps her way back to the competition grounds, "Come on, Blazerina. Let's have a word with the old fart!"

Blazerina agrees as she stomps alongside with Yang. Once they head back...there is gonna be a cliffhanger right here and now. XD

To be continue...

* * *

**AN: Now for Q&A.**

**Guest - Not exactly true. Keep in mind at this point in time, Red only knew about the Pokemon from the Kanto Region. Red is unaware about Pokemon from other regions before he met Franklin (or in the original series, he went out and found Johto).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It is 15 minutes till the competition is over. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake have already caught two Pokemon and are ready for their points. Many trainers have come back with their catches of the day and ready to have their catches judged by Nurse Joy, Groundskeeper Fargus, and Mr. Sukizo of the Pokemon Fan Club. However, Yang is having a bit of difficulty.

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Yang approaches the judges with a sour look on her face, "Can I have another Sports Ball? I failed to catch a Stickit."

"I'm sorry." Nurse Joy says, "But we are out of Sports Balls."

"Seriously?" Yang is a little surprised.

"I'm afraid so." Fargus says. "These modified Sports Balls take time to, well, modified. Not to mention the amount of trainers that we have today so unfortunately, we can only give out two."

"Aw man!" Yang kicks the ground.

"I'm sorry, miss." Fargus apologizes, "Wish we had more but the manufacturers can only make so many with so many people living here in the city. Plus the contest is ending soon so we can't help you there."

Yang sighs, "That's alright. At least I get to keep the Pokemon I caught, right?"

Mr. Sukizo smiles, "But of course."

Yang smiles, "At least that's good news. Thanks." Yang then finds her teammates among the crowd until she found them.

"Hey, Yang!" Ruby says with a smile and wave as Yang approaches. "How did it go?"

Yang sighs, "I only caught one Pokemon. How about you guys?"

"I manage to catch two." Ruby says.

"I also caught two." Weiss says.

"I also have two." Blake says.

"Looks like I am unlucky today." Yang says with a grump. "At least I get to have some prizes as a consolation for all that hard work."

"**HEY!**" says a familiar voice running right at them. It is Rusty. "Hey girls! What did you four catch! I've only caught one!"

Rotom Dex is right behind, "Hang on, Rusty, bzzt! You have to stop leaving me behind like that!"

Rusty looks at Rotom Dex, "Sorry!"

Rotom Dex scolds Rusty, "**IF YOU'RE REALLY SORRY, LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU'RE GONNA RUN AND STOP REPEATING THE SAME MISTAKES!**"

"Right! I'll do better!"

"_Ladies, gentlemen, and trainers alike!_" Mr. Sukizo says through the microphone, "_It is now time for the judging!_"

The three judges the Pokemon that the trainers caught and are given points. Then it was Weiss' turn.

"_Next up, we have Weiss Schnee._"

Weiss steps up on the stage and show her Vert and Cutsie.

"Awww!" Ruby went. "Those Pokemon are super cute!"

"Just what are they?" Yang says as she pulls up her Megadex. She learned that both of the Pokemon are a Petilil and Cutiefly. "So that's what they are. They are super adorable."

"Probably chased them down and try to snuggle them." Blake says jokingly.

Groundskeeper Fargus says, "Two cute little Pokemon for an adorable girl."

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizo says.

Nurse Joy smiles, "Petilil's green body is in perfect health. Cutiefly is also in perfect health. Both Pokemon are cute when they're together."

As for Weiss' points: 718.

Up next is Blake. Blake walks up on stage and shows her Altaran Magikarp and Birbie.

"Oh my." says Fargus. "In all my years, I have never seen a combo like this. Not to mention that it is rare to catch an Altaran Magikarp. That girl there must have impressive fishing skills."

"Remarkable."

Nurse Joy says while astonish, "Indeed. Seeing both gives one a feel for the exotic. Never seen such a combo."

Blake's points: 900.

Yang says with both arms cross, "That's Blake for ya'."

Weiss starts to sulk, "Whatever."

Then it is Ruby's turn. She nervously walks up stage due to her stage fright.

"Not big on crowds, is she?" Fargus says.

"Possibly not liking to be the center of attention." Nurse Joy says. "Classic case of stage fright."

Ruby takes a deep breath and shows her two Pokemon. She shows her Brownie and Aurum.

"Well I'll be a feathery Pidove!" Fargus says. "Not only she caught a Larvabidae but a false shiny Pokemon!"

"Indeed. Incredibly remarkable!"

Nurse Joy then says, "I never thought that there will be false shiny's in the park! That girl has just earn extra points!"

Ruby looks at the judges, "Wait, a false shiny?"

"You never heard of them?" Nurse Joy asks. "Well, they are like shiny Pokemon but they are not. There some differences between a real shiny Pokemon and a false shiny Pokemon here in the Ultima Region. That Hoothoot there is a false shiny because its eyes have a darker red. When it evolves into a Noctowl, it will have bright colored feathers like it was made of actual gold and bright red autumn leaves rather than dull yellow and reddish coloring."

Ruby is taken by surprise to hear such details. She looks at her Aurum as it flies happily onto her shoulder. "Oh well." she pets Aurum, "He's my Aurum." Brownie tries getting Ruby's attention and Ruby pets him, "And you're my Brownie too."

Ruby's score: 899.

Mr. Sukizo says, "_And today's winner is...Blake Belladonna!_"

On the pedestals, Blake stands on the first place spot as the crowd cheers. Ruby is in second place and some random female trainer dressed in blue and white with a strange symbol of an Articuno on her clothes and bag.

Blake has received ₽100,000 and a Moonstone.

Ruby has received ₽50,000 and an HP UP.

Weiss and Yang received ₽10,000 and shed shells.

Mr. Sukizo then says through the microphone, "_And now the moment you all been waiting for! Give a warm welcome to Franklin and the Pokeband!_"

Almost all the girls started squealing when they heard that announcement. Franklin is on stage in his usual outfit with an electric guitar yet they can also see a Zoroark taking on humanoid form to play the bass, a Machamp holding a specially made electric guitar for all four of its hands, an Alakazam on the drums while using its psychic powers to lift the spoons and use as drumsticks, and Sylveon on the piano.

Weiss freaked out, "**HIS SYLVEON CAN PLAY THE PIANO?!**"

"Holy cow." Yang says in an astonished state.

"Now I wanna hear them play." Ruby states as she pays close attention to the stage.

"Same here."

* * *

Music Being Played: Re:Climb

Band: ShinganCrimsonZ (Music done by Hosoya Yoshimasa, Kakihara Tetsuya, Kishou Taniyama, and Kouki Uchiyama)

English Lyrics: Funimation

* * *

There is a moment of silence on the stage as the cheers of the crowd dies down. There is a tense silence in the air. After a few seconds, Franklin starts singing with while playing a his guitar.

"_We all go about our lives as everyone has their own pride._

_Clashing one on one then moving on to the world that's next in line._

_Souls unshakeable, has flames that binds us together we all hold the light inside._

_In trusting all we have an know into this sooooong!_"

The music started to get louder with all the instruments playing and the crowd gives a loud cheer.

One girl dressed in white and red with a Moltres symbol on them screams, "**I LOVE YOU FRANKLIN!**" Then passes out.

Random Fangirl has fainted...  
And might need an ambulance.

"_Flickering through illusions of a summer day._

_Covered head to to with sweat, so much so we take our shirts off._"

Yang's nose started to bleed and makes a perverted face after hearing that lyric. The other girls' faces turned red and blush a little. But they still pay attention to the music. Franklin and his Pokemon play their song very well. While watching, they feel like they are getting sucked in. Being drawn in by the music and on how passionately they play their song. After the song, he sang Crossing Fields by Lisa (English Lyrics by LeeandLie on YouTube. Also, the singer is a voice actress for Funimation). The crowd continues to cheer as he plays. However, Team RWBY notices that tears are welling up in Franklin's eyes as he continues to sing. Then he sings Oath Sign by Lisa (Still haven't found a full English cover of it yet. Just the TV version). Franklin continues to sing with such passion and emotion with some tears streaming down his face for some reason. Is it because he is putting all his heart and soul into his music or is there a deeper meaning? Nobody really knows. But Team RWBY is drawn in as Franklin sings until it ended.

Franklin then wipes his eyes and says through the microphone, "_Thank you all so much! You're an awesome audience!_"

The four girls just stand there as the little concert comes to a close.

"That was pretty awesome." Ruby says.

"Yeah." the three nodded.

Weiss then says, "I have done a few concerts before, but never seen one with such emotion." She places her hand on her chest, "It was...a wonderful experience."

"Yeah." the three say in agreement.

That is when Blake says, "You know, I think I'm starting to like this planet more since people here are more passionate since there isn't any Grimm."

"Indeed." Weiss says.

Ruby says, "You bet."

"Couldn't agree more." Yang agrees. "I get dibs on having him."

"YANG!" Ruby angrily yells at her older sister, "I told you before, I GOT DIBS FIRST!"

Weiss looks at the time on her Megadex, "It's seven past four. Time for us to get our outfits."

"Oh yeah." Ruby says while looking at Weiss and Blake, "I forgot you two have special outfits being made."

"How much do they cost again?" Yang asks.

Blake pulls out the receipt and shows it to her.

Yang's eyes widen, "Oh yeah." she says with subtle shock. "I forgot."

* * *

Team RWBY headed back to the clothing store and Weiss and Blake got their outfits for the Pokemon Showcases. Both of them come out with their bags and place them in their bag devices.

"You got them?" Yang asks.

"Yes we did." Weiss responds. "As of right now, we should head back to the Pokemon Center for the night."

Blake's eyes start to get starry, "Let's eat some fish!"

Everyone gives Blake awkward looks.

She looks at everyone and says, "Oh come on, I'm part cat. Remember?" Blake points at her bow and her bow twitches a little because of her cat ears. "So can we please, go back to the Pokemon Center to eat?"

Weiss just smirks, "I guess so."

Ruby and Yang just giggle a little.

Ruby then says to Blake, "Just don't eat your Birbie."

Blake's eyes are widen as she shifts her eyes left and right rapidly while going, "Uh...sure."

"Seriously?" Yang says to Blake, "Were you thinking about eating Birbie?"

"Let's just go!" Blake says in an agitated state as she marches down the sidewalk.

* * *

Team RWBY made it back at the Pokemon Center and try to get some dinner and some sleep. However, they noticed that Franklin, May, Dawn, or anyone that they met aren't around.

They are all in their room with Yang going, "Aw man." Yang sounds disappointed, "I was hoping to meet Franklin again." Yang jumps up on her top bunk and sits with her arms cross. Ruby is lying on her top bunk.

Blake is beneath her and is going through her Megadex while lying down, "He's probably busy trying to avoid all those groupies."

Weiss is brushing her hair at a desk with a small pocket mirror, "Although May, Dawn, Blue, and Max aren't here at the center either."

"Probably because they have other things to do and- oh." Blake found something. "There is a Pokemon Contest over at Ecuador Town on Hotwater Isle. The place where the hot springs resort is at."

Ruby jolted upwards, "Then that's our next destination!" She seems excited.

Weiss stops and looks happy while looking at Blake, "When is it?!"

Yang peeps her head from the bunk, "How soon can we be ready?"

Blake reads, "About two days from now."

Weiss's smile lowers, "That doesn't give us a lot of time."

Blake looks at her team, "I think we should just watch the contest for now. You know? See how it works, learn a few moves, get a few ideas, and get to see our opponents when you three get to go on stage."

"So...like doing recon?" Yang asks.

"Sounds like a good idea." Weiss says. "According to this one book, 'Thus, what enables the wise sovereign and the good general to strike and conquer, and achieve things beyond the reach of ordinary men, is foreknowledge.' At least that's what the book said."

Ruby then says, "But we're not doing any conquering...or declaring war."

"It was a quote you dolt! It means we should scope out the competition!"

"Oooh." Ruby understands. "I get it now."

Yang looks at Ruby, "Yeah, recon." Then she falls down from her bunk. "Oof!" She raises her right thumb, "I'm good!" Then she gets back onto her bunk.

Ruby then says, "But we need boat tickets. How much do they cost?"

Blake looks it up, "Around ₽10,000 per person."

Yang says, "Ruby and I still have some money to spend so we can pay for everyone's tickets."

"Then we're all set." Ruby declares. "We should get ready for tomorrow. Get up bright and early."

Blake looks at her Megadex again, "First boat leaves around ten in the morning."

* * *

It is now morning and Team RWBY got ready and ran out because they were running late.

Ruby take the lead, "Come on! We're gonna miss our boat!"

"Sor-ry!" Yang says with some anger in her voice, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to maintain hair like mine?!"

Blake then says with a piece of Goldeen fillet in her mouth, "Maybe mou moud make mormor mowers."

"What was that?" Yang asks.

Blake takes the fillet out of her mouth while they enter the subway, "Maybe you should take shorter showers. Or you might end-up looking like an old lady when you turn 21."

"Eww!" Weiss says, "That's a disturbing thought."

They made their way to the ticket booth and pay ₽250 per ticket for each of them. They boarded on the train that will take them to the southeastern docks where the ships are at and will take them to Hotwater Isle. When they arrived at the docks, Ruby and Yang pay for the tickets and hop onboard a ship.

"Whew!" Yang says with her hands on her knees, "Made it!"

Weiss fell on her butt as the horn sounded their departure, "Thank gods!"

Ruby catches her breath, "Next time *pant, pant* I'm gonna use *pant* my semblance *pant, pant* to get on."

Blake wipes her brow, "But at least we made it."

Yang looks at her team, "How long until we make it to Hotwater Isle?"

Blake pulls out her Megadex and check it up, "Around 3 hours. But we should see Mt. Cayenne's smoke before we arrive."

Ruby looks at Blake, "Mt. Cayenne? Smoke?"

"It is a volcano."

Weiss tilts her head while processing, "Well that makes sense. Hot springs are heated from geothermal activity such as a volcano."

Ruby looks a little worried, "Should we be worried about volcanic eruptions?"

"Not really." Blake reassures, "There is a geothermal power plant that ensures that there won't be any volcanic eruptions. There hasn't been any volcanic eruptions for at least 300 years according to historians. As of now, the volcano is more like a shield volcano with small lava eruptions on a nine mile hole and some lava flows on to the south and east. However, there is one lava flow that connects to the river, which ultimately created the Onsen Lake and the Onsen Resort. Although there is something called, the Obsidian Coral Reef, which is reliant on Mt. Cayenne's lava flow."

"The what?" Yang asks.

"The Obsidian Coral Reef." Blake looks it up on the Megadex as the ship moves, "It is a type of coral reef where the coral has adapted to the heated lava and lava flows to the point where they look like obsidian. These coral reefs have adapted to feed on the heat of lava and the nutrients it brings when the lava cools. There are certain species of Pokemon that adapted to these conditions and are part fire-type. There are even Corsolas and Gyaradoses that are said to spew fire. But capturing them is difficult."

"Yikes." Yang says. "But at least we learn something new."

Ruby smiles, "This world is getting more and more interesting the more we learn."

Weiss says, "I have to agree."

Blake smirks, "Maybe you should check up _your own_ Megadexes if you want to learn."

After hearing that remark, Yang rubs the back of her head and giggles a little.

Ruby says, "Good point."

Weiss immediately pulls up her Megadex and study.

However, Yang notices something popping out of the water. "Look!" she pointed.

Everyone look at the direction Yang was looking at and see some water-type Pokemon breaching on the surface of the sea. They see Corsola, some Goldeens and Seakings, a Mantine, and even a Wailord.

"Cool!" Ruby says all excited...until she gets splashed with some water by the Wailord.

The other three girls laugh at Ruby until they get water splashed on them by the same Wailord. "**HEY!**" the three said.

Then the Wailord laughs and went back down underwater.

Yang goes, "Dibs in the shower! You know, to get rid of the salt water."

"Guess we're gonna have to spend the whole trip indoors then." Weiss states her observation.

"I'll see if there are any hairdryers to dry our clothes." Blake leaves.

"I'm coming along." Ruby follows.

Yet unbeknownst to them, a strange and mysterious figure watches them from the top of the boat all dressed in black with a patch on their left shoulder with two strands of DNA connected via a silver bar almost looking like an 'H', hooded and wearing a robe, as the person observes Team RWBY. Then something like a phone ringing and the figure answers.

"Yeah?" the person speaks in a Mac OS X voice synthesizer-system voice 'Fred'. "I read you loud and clear...Keeping an eye on them as we speak...Understood, bye...Wait what?...The International Police are also watching them? Who did they sent?...Someone who isn't an officer?...I see... I'll keep an eye out, thanks." Then the figure hangs up.

However, there is another figure also watching Team RWBY yet hiding via cloaking that is wearing a similar outfit but has a stylized symbol of a 'G' made of DNA strands and a gold bar through it on the left side of their shoulder. The person places their left hand on their heads and looks like the person is communicating to someone, but is completely silent. Team RWBY has become the center of attention to two people that represents two different organizations for events to come...and what's coming up next is a cliffhanger! Tee-hee! X3 See you guys in the next chapter.

* * *

**Now for an important announcement: There won't be anymore new chapters for a while because of work. The reason being is ******because my boss says that things needed to be done before the 4th of July. So it is 'all hands on deck kind' of situation because everything has to get done. Which means that I won't be able to do much on fanfiction for a long while and I will be taking a vacation the week after the 4th. But don't worry, I will get back on track once things have calm down and I get to have that vacation. Plus I did a few chapters in advance so I will post those when I get the chance. See you guys in mid-July and Happy 4th of July everyone! Hope to get back on track soon. Bye-bye!****


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Where we last left off, Team RWBY are on a cruise ship heading towards Hotwater Isle. They headed to the bow after getting their clothes dried and rinsing all the sea water off.

"We've made it!" Ruby says in her excitement.

As they approach, they can see Ecuador Town with a smoking volcano behind it in the distance. The town looks like a pleasant looking town that is similar to the real-world Quito but smaller, on hills instead of mountains, and the statue of the Virgin of Quito is replaced with a giant statue of Moltres. Not to mention that the place is covered with Spanish colonial architecture, lively markets, and something that smells like delicious, gourmet chocolate that can even be smelled all the way back at the boat.

* * *

**Trivia: Ecuador Town is loosely based on Quito.**

* * *

"Man, this is awesome!" Yang says while smiling and looking at the town.

"I think I might like this place." Weiss says as she takes in the view.

Before Blake can say anything, she senses something and quickly turns around. She looks but only see tourists getting ready for their arrival as kids jump for joy, some seniors reminiscing on their visits, and a few trainers ready with their Pokeballs. Blake sense that someone or something is watching them but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Yang notices and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Blake faces Yang, "I thought I-... Nevermind." She smiles and rolls her eyes, "Probably my imagination. Might be getting anxious."

Yang nods, "I hear that."

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

The boat docks onto the, well, docks with everyone eagerly getting off. As they get off, the can see the town having quite the lively vibe with humans and Pokemon roaming around the markets close to the docks as if there is a festival going on. Team RWBY head towards the plaza and noticed all the really cool things like accessories, exotic clothes, and the delicious hand-made chocolates as Ruby starts to salivate.

But Weiss pulls on Ruby's cloak while walking, "Come on."

Ruby starts to have tears as she tries to break free and reaches for the chocolate stand, "But I want chocolate!"

"Later! Right now, we should locate the Pokemon Center so we can board for a few nights, locate the place where the Pokemon Contest is gonna be, and then locate the Onsen Resort."

Yang walks besides Weiss, "And don't forget about locating the gyms."

Blake has her Megadex out while following, "I got it." She checks things out on her Megadex.

Yang looks at Blake, "Didn't you say that we need to use our own Megadexes?"

Blake chuckles, "You girls rarely do."

Weiss says while dragging Ruby, "But we did. According to the Megadex, there are only two gyms and three places where there are both Pokemon Contests and Pokemon Showcases."

"Mantenlo ahí, señoras." says a boy who is with four other boys dressed as desperatos.

They got in the way of Team RWBY as Weiss lets go of Ruby and Ruby then stands next to Blake. The boy seems to be Hispanic while wearing a dirty old sombrero and tattered pale brown poncho with green zig-zag patterns on the trim while also wearing jeans with a hole on his left knee, black and white sneakers, and brown leather gloves. The other four have similar outfits but with dirty white, muddy red, black, and pale yellow. The one with the white zig-zag has his right pant leg missing from the knee, the red zig-zag one looks more like he accidentally bleached his as some bleach marks are visible, the yellow one has cleaner jeans, and the black zig-zag one is wearing jean shorts.

The leader seems to have his head down to hide his face with his sombrero while saying, "You seem like good Pokemon trainers." He pulls out his Pokeball, "Care for a battle?"

His buddies pull out their Pokeballs and ready for battle.

Team RWBY look at each other with a few smirks as they pull out their Pokeballs with Ruby saying, "Maybe we can spare the time."

The leader raises his head to reveal his blue eyes, "Then it's time for a Pokemon battle. After all, once both trainer's eyes meet, they have to battle!"

Ruby goes first against the leader of the little desperado gang.

Ruby throws her Pokeball, "Go, Chika!" Chikorita comes out and is ready for battle.

The leader then says while tossing his Pokeball, "Go, Velvelt!" Out comes a Velvelt which looks like a green teddy bear with bear claws.

Ruby pulls up her Megadex.

* * *

_Vevelt. The cub Pokemon. Normal-type. Although it feels like a stuffed toy to the touch, it can't be ripped or damaged nearly as easily._

* * *

**Trivia: This Pokemon is from Pokemon Vega.**

* * *

"Now that's cute." Ruby says while putting away her Megadex. "Chika, use vine whip!"

Chika uses vine whip on Vevelt.

"Vevelt, counter with scratch!"

Vevelt's claws glow white and viciously strikes at the vine whip.

"Quick, use tackle!"

Chika charges right at Vevelt.

"Use leer to scare it!"

Vevelt tries to use leer but Chika manages to hit Vevelt.

"Now use razor leaf!"

Chika swings her head leaf which causes mutliple, razor-sharp leaves to come out and hit Vevelt. Then Vevelt fainted as it quickly gets returned to its Pokeball.

"Ah nueces." says the leader. "Looks like I need more training."

Weiss says to Ruby, "When did Chika learned razor leaf?"

Ruby looks at Weiss, "My Pokemon and I did some training on the boat. It was a three hour cruise and we got bored."

Weiss says, "I thought I was the only one."

"Same." Blake says.

Yang chuckles, "Guess we all were doing some secret training."

The one with red zig-zags then says, "My turn!"

Yang uses Blazerina and took down the guy's Teddiursa. Then Weiss goes next with Nicholas took down the guy with yellow zig-zag's Ledyba. Blake goes next and took down the guy with black zig-zag's Clamperl with her Froakie. Before they decide on who get to go against the last guy, they hear a familiar voice.

"HEY!" says a female voice.

Everyone looked and sees Dawn running right towards them.

"Oh, hey Dawn!" Ruby gives Dawn a friendly greeting.

"What's going on?" Dawn asks.

Weiss explains, "We're trying to figure out on who gets to face against this last guy."

"Alright if I butt-in?" She pulls out her Pokeball, "Because I need the practice."

The leader of the little gang says, "Wait a minute? You're Dawn! The Top Coordinator of Sinnoh! Dios mio!"

Some of the guys gasps and are ecstatic to see her. They all run up to her and ask for her autograph which Dawn chuckles.

Team RWBY just watch with disappointment.

"Should we go?" Yang asks.

Blake says, "The four of them pay us the prize money so I guess so."

"Plus our Pokemon gain some experience." Weiss pointed out.

"So we should." Ruby says.

And so, Team RWBY just left and try to find the Pokemon Center. Which they did on the other side of the market plaza which turns out that it is also next to the dome where the Contest is at. They all get a room and settle in like it is a motel room before going out on the town to explore a little. Which later, they do go out and win a few battles with their Pokemon and gather some prize money...which Ruby bought some chocolates for everyone and stores them in her T.I.S.S.O.B. Yang looks around to see if there any clubs, but is unable to find any night clubs. As for Weiss and Blake, they are at a cafe and enjoying some tea while also having a conversation.

Blake takes a sip of her tea and looks at the crowd from the second story terrace. She smiles, "This is a nice world. Well, for the most part."

"I have to agree." Weiss says before taking a drink. After she did, she looks at the crowd, "This world is far better than the one we had." But looks at her tea, "But I do miss my weapon, the Dust, and..." she thinks about things for a moment, "That's it."

Blake winced at Weiss, "What about your family?"

Weiss puts her tea down, "I do have an older sister that I do look up to. And there's Sieben, the family butler. In case if you are wondering about the rest of my family; my mother is an alcoholic; my father's a misogynistic, greedy, Faunus hating, manipulative jerk wad and a little brother who is like his clone." Weiss may seem calm but her tone sounds like it was raised a little by anger.

"Sorry I asked." Blake sounds a bit regretful and sips her tea.

"It's alright, Blake. It's just that I don't like talking about my parents. I won't take offense and you don't have to apologize."

"Okay." Then Blake looks down at the crowd and their Pokemon, "But this is a nice world. Almost seems peaceful."

As the two ladies look at the crowd, they started to get this strange feeling like they are being watched. The two of them looked around and look at the roofs of the nearby buildings. There is someone watching them not too far yet hidden. It is one of the cloaked men but hiding on the rooftop.

"Did you feel that?" Blake asked Weiss while looking around.

"Yeah." Weiss agrees. "I feel like someone is watching us."

"Like what I felt on the boat."

Weiss looks at Blake, "Wait, what?"

Blake looks at Weiss, "Yeah. I thought I was being paranoid and didn't want to worry anyone."

Weiss is a bit upset, "Well I'm worried now!"

Blake takes the check and stands, "We should warn the others."

Both Weiss and Blake go pay the check and try to contact Ruby and Yang on their Megadexes when the left the cafe.

Weiss contacts Ruby, "Ruby, can you hear me!?" Weiss sounds a little frantic.

"_Yeah, what's up?_"

"Are you with Yang?"

"_We just met up and Blake is calling her through her Megadex. Why?_"

"Blake and I just felt like we were being watched just a moment ago. And I think we still are."

"_Really?_" Ruby sounds a bit confuse. "_Because I haven't notice anything out of..._"

Ruby's voice sounded cut-off.

"Ruby?" Weiss says. "Ruby!?" Weiss sounded louder and more frantic.

"_Yeah, I just saw some guy on the rooftops close to where you guys are at. You might be right._"

"Oh thank- Wait, you what?"

"Behind you." Ruby says to Weiss's left ear which ultimately surprised the heiress and even freaked Blake out.

Weiss karate chops Ruby's head and gives her a bump. "DON'T DO THAT!" she yells and scolds the young leader of the team.

Yang showed up while looking at the rooftops. "Up there!" she pointed.

The team looked up yet didn't see anything. Weiss heads towards an alleyway and looks around to ensure no one is looking as she uses her semblance to float up towards the rooftops. Once there, she doesn't see anyone. Not a trace of a person or whatever it was that was watching them.

As for the figure, the person hid in an alleyway not too far from where this person was and pulls out a phone while looking at Weiss from a corner of a building and before hiding in the darkness. After a few rings, someone answers. "It's me." says the same person using the synthesized voice. "I'm afraid you may need to send someone else to watch them...Because I almost got caught. Whoever they are, they seem to be trained in noticing that they are being tailed...Yes...Yes...Alright. I'll head back." The person then hangs up the phone and prepares to leave.

Unfortunately for this guy, an identical looking person with the 'H' patch shows up and punches the guy in the gut. Then follows it up with a chop to the back of the head once the person bent over from the pain. This new figure picked up his (or her) unconscious adversary and leaves. Vanishing into the darkness.

Team RWBY looked around yet found nothing as they couldn't find any trace of the person spying on them. They then told a male police officer about a suspicious person that was spying on them which they find out that person is 'A Shadow Watcher'.

So they are at the police station with Yang asking, "What's a Shadow Watcher?" Yang is sitting on a bench along with her teammates while the officer talks.

"According to witness reports, they are strange figures that spy on people and eventually something happens. Sometimes it is good like rescuing a person or Pokemon from trouble or stealing food. They are also known for wearing those black outfits and hiding in the shadows."

Weiss says, "Sooooo, they are sorta like rogues."

"Kind of. But some say that there is some sort of secret civil war between two different groups. Although..." The officer looks at the four with suspicion. "Why would they take an interest in you?"

Ruby says while being nervous, "Because Prof. Acacia has us doing some assignments for him." She does her best smile but looks even more suspicious.

Blake says with a small nod, "It's true. The professor asks us to help out with some research when the time calls for it."

"Very well. But the red one there is acting nervous." he points his finger at Ruby.

* * *

Back on Remnant, Team CFVY went back to Beacon in order to seek help from the teachers. Once they reported what happened, Prof. Ozpin sent in Dr. Oobleck and Prof. Port to assist along with Team JNPR as back-up. They were informed on the way over to the temple.

"That's hard to believe." Pyrrha said.

"Indeed." Dr. Oobleck says while looking at the pictures Velvet took. "But I cannot deny the facts that Team CFVY brought in."

Coco says with a stern look, "I find it hard to believe as well but it is true."

Jaune looks away from the group and says to himself, "Aw man. Poor girls."

Nora is extremely excited as she talks in high speed, "Isthereanytreasure!? IhopethereisbecauseIwanttohavetheworld'slargestpancakes!"

Ren looks at Nora, "Nora, please focus."

Nora salutes Ren, "Got it, Ren!"

Prof. Port says, "Well, I am eager to see what lies within these ruins. Danger! Treasure! Excitement for these old bones!" He seems definitely eager indeed.

The pilot says something, "_Uh, everyone. We seem to have a situation._"

"Is it Grimm?" Prof. Port asks.

"_No. Best you see it for yourselves._"

The bullhead VTOL lands in close proximity of the temple with everyone getting out. Yet once there, they noticed three Atlesian airships standing by in the air with Atlesian soldiers and robots patrolling the area. There seem to be some tents set up with scientist hard at work with their equipment such as computers, some excavation equipment for archaeology, and some scanning equipment of different sizes. To make things more interesting, General Ironwood is there to oversee the operation.

The group approach him with Prof. Port says, "Greetings, general."

Ironwood turns and face the teachers and students of Beacon. "Ah, Prof. Port and Prof. Oobleck."

"That's doctor!" Oobleck corrected.

"Care to explain on what is happening here or how you came to know this temple?" Prof. Port asks.

It is a surprise to see the general of the Atlesian Military at such a remote location and it is bizarre. The temple was discovered one hour ago around the same time Team RWBY disappeared. Team JNPR look at the statues at the front of the temple and are at awe with the way the sculptures are made. Especially made of precious metals and minerals.

General Ironwood pulled out a large scroll and showed the Huntsmen of Beacon a video that was found on the internet.

The video played, "_**IT CAN TALK!?**_" says the four familiar voices. On the video, it appears Team RWBY is on the video and shows the first day they met the talking cat-like creature.

"_You bet I am._" the talking cat-like creature says while acting all high and mighty. "_I'm a one of a kind Pokemon! I can speak what's on my mind and can speak for myself!_"

"What the-?!" Coco says all stunned.

Velvet jumps with her arms raised and tears streaming down her face, "**THEY'RE ALIVE!**"

Fox and Ren take a closer look at the video and see that Team RWBY are, well were, at a different place. They both look at the general and say in unison, "When was this?"

"About an hour ago." says Ironwood as he puts the scroll away. "It is a video about their first visit to some strange new world and it has become popular among the kingdoms."

Yatsuhashi asks, "Wait, first day?"

"Indeed. Apparently there is a new video every 20 minutes that pass by. Some of my men also reported some strange radio signals coming from this temple."

"I see." Dr. Oobleck understands as he adjust his glasses, "I wonder if they are all connected. The temple, the disappearance of Team RWBY, and the Brothers with those creatures." Oobleck looks at the statues, "I wonder what they are. Are they gods from another world? Did they bless our gods and send them here?" He starts to act like a little kid in a museum full of dinosaurs. All excited and rearing to know, "I have so many questions that I need answers."

Prof. Port says to Oobleck while looking at the statues, "I'm more into the brawn department, but now I'm curious."

General Ironwood leaves, "If you don't mind, I'm heading over to discuss this manner to Oz." He smirks a little while saying under his breath, "While also try to speak with Glynda if given a chance."

"What?" the students went.

"Grown-up business children. Just grown-up business." He continues to leave until he makes it to his bullhead.

Nora looks at everyone, "Soooooooo, what now?"

Coco states, "Guess we just help out the scientist and guards."

Jaune states, "We should also keep an eye out for any sort of artifacts that are outside the temple. It might give us a clue about the people that build it so see if there might have been some sort of settlement at some point. If the temple is from underground, there might have been some buildings underground as well. Finding one of these artifacts might give us a location of where these structures are at."

"A very astute hypothesis!" Oobleck praises Jaune's idea. "But I wonder why you wouldn't pay attention in class."

"Hey!"

Coco adjust her sunglasses, "Well, guess we have something to do." Coco walks off, "Come on team. Let's find us some artifacts." Which...is for next time. Later!

* * *

**AN: Okay, some Q&A time.**

**From WritgeousRighter:**

**1\. I think it looked good. Some of it blew my mind, I mean Kaiju Pokemon Fights man. That...is something else. But I was hoping for like regional variants but best to wait for another trailer.**

**2\. Possibly, but I need some information about them like the moves they can use and can't use.**

**3\. I don't know. I need some information about how to obtain Dynamaxing and how it functions.**

**4\. Well, I was gonna put Wild Areas with a few streets for trucks and adult travelers for this idea Pokemon MMO I had so there will be wild areas.**

**5\. Wait and see.**

**6\. Again, wait and see.**

**7\. They will but it is gonna take a while. We're on 11 chapters so be patient.**

**But want to know something: I need a new job.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After a some time at the police station, Team RWBY gets to leave and head over to the Pokemon Center. Once there, they get to be greeted by a familiar face yet also a stranger.

"What the-?" Yang says as she sees Nurse Joy.

"Hello, and welcome to the Ecuador Town Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy greets them with a friendly smile.

"Nurse Joy?" Weiss went as the team approach her reception desk.

Ruby asks, "When were you transferred here?"

"Huh, oh no. Sorry, but the person you must be talking about is my younger sister." Nurse Joy pulls out a picture frame and shows them. "Here, see."

The three look at the picture and noticed all the lookalikes in the photo. The three of them started thinking, "_Is there a cloning factory or something? Because this is too weird._"

Blake shows them a picture of the Officer Jennies, "Not only that, there are also identical looking Officer Jennies and Don Georges too."

"_What the heck?!_" the three think in unison while in shock. "_They really do have cloning technology!_"

Nurse Joy puts the photo away, "In any case, do your Pokemon need healing."

"Why yes." Blake says as she hands Nurse Joy her Pokeballs. The rest of the team gives her their Pokeballs.

Blissey takes the Pokeballs onto the cart and takes them away.

Nurse Joy says, "Splendid. It will take a moment." Then she walks away and joins Blissey.

Then Team RWBY sat at a table over at the Pokemon Center Cafe.

"Man!" Yang says with an annoyed tone, "I thought we never get out of that police station."

Weiss then states, "Well, we did find some member of a strange and mysterious organization. Which I guess it is sorta like finding one of those shiny Pokemon or mythical Pokemon."

Ruby lays her head on the table, "That's true. Like being with a reporter."

Blake looks at her teammates, "But back at the whole lookalikes. Is cloning really a thing? Because I remember reading something about Mew and Mewtwo."

"Huh?" the three look at Blake.

"Think about all the things we saw. All those energy gathering equipment, the bag device, the Pokeballs that can store capture creatures in, and even space technology. Cloning is not that far off. And all those Nurse Joys, Officer Jennies and a few other identical looking people might be clones despite what they say."

They think about it for a moment and Blake is right. This world is far more technologically advance than on Remnant. They have space age technology, able to store anything as digital information, advance healing equipment, and things that Remnant doesn't have. Atlas is considered the most technologically advance kingdom on Remnant but here in the Pokemon world, Atlas would be considered backwards compared to this world. This world doesn't have Dust but is highly more advance. Cloning may not be that far off.

"I guess you're right." Weiss says. "But this world cannot be that far off from Atlas."

Yang looks up on her Megadex to search for technological advances on this world. When she did, she is taken by surprise. "Holy cow."

Ruby looks at the Megadex, "What? What is it?" After glancing at her sister's Megadex, she is just as shocked, "Holy cookies! This place has machines that can resurrect fossils and has teleporter technology that can teleport people?"

"What?!" Weiss and Blake say in surprise. Both of them pull up their Megadexes and are completely stunned.

"Okay." Yang says while not looking away from what she is reading. "This world is definitely more advance than the Atlas Kingdom. Heck, even more advance than anything on Remnant in general."

Ruby then points at the Megadex, "And look at that! Apparently, they know how to turn dreams into energy."

All members of Team RWBY are completely astonished by all this new information. Such technology is more advance that they start to feel like they are in a sci-fi flick. Make that forty sci-fi series and twelve movies. At least that is what they are thinking.

Weiss says, "I think I need to sit down. This is too much."

"Agree." Blake feels the same way that Weiss does.

"But I got a question." Ruby looks at her teammates, "What kind of government do they have on this world?"

After hearing that question, everyone check on their Megadexes to see what kind of government is there. What they discover is that there is a global government that rules over all the regions that is sorta a socialist-utopian-technocracy. As in there is plenty of housing and food for everyone with no trace of homeless people as far as they know along with free healthcare, the only form of crime are the villain teams that are considered terrorists, and there is a great amount of technology and science being produced. Not to mention equal rights for everyone.

* * *

**AN: Check out AlmightyArceus video about that. It actually makes a lot more sense. And no, gym leaders and the elite four aren't considered the government because that is the laziest excuse ever. Just watch the video on YouTube.  
**

* * *

"Oh man." Ruby says while looking astonished at her Megadex, "These guys are far more progressive. Even more so than the humans back home."

"I have to agree." Blake says with a smile and puts away her Megadex. "It seems that these humans on this world are better than that on Remnant."

Weiss rolls her head and she puts her Megadex away. But she has to admit, Blake is right. The humans on this world are far more progressive than the ones on Remnant, even more so than the people of Atlas. She feels a little ashamed of that.

Yang continues to scroll through her Megadex, "I wonder if there is anything here about advance beauty treatments."

The three look at her with slight disapproval.

"What?" Yang shrugs her shoulders, "A girl has to keep up her looks."

"Good point." Weiss agrees. She pets her ponytail, "My hair feels a little off."

"Well..." Ruby would like to say something, "Can we get some of the information back home? It would improve life a little on Remnant."

Blake looks at Ruby, "That's a good idea. We should try to smuggle some of this information back."

"Hello!" Dawn appears.

"Oh, hey girl!" Yang greets her. "How have you been doing?"

Dawn shrugs and go, "Eh, I'm doing alright."

"Getting ready for the upcoming Pokemon Contest?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah. Are you girls entering?"

"Sorry but no. We didn't come prepared."

Blake then says, "We decided to watch the performances to understand them better."

"Yeah." Ruby agrees while popping up on Blake's left, "Like she said."

"Hey everyone!" May has now entered the picture. "How is everyone doing?"

Everyone greets May with a friendly greeting.

Ruby says, "We're doing just fine. Although we did encountered some unusually things today and went to the police station."

"Wait, what?!" both May and Dawn say in shock.

"What happened?!" May looks worried.

"I'll explain, but what happened to your brother?"

"He's calling our parents all the way back in Hoenn. But tell us what happened."

Team RWBY explained everything that has happened since they have arrived and realized that they were followed by the Shadow Watchers. Not to mention that they had a lengthy talk with the police officer.

"So that's what happened." Dawn says after listening to their tale.

May says, "I heard about them on the way here. But I find it hard to believe that something like those guys existed."

Max then comes into the picture, "I'm finished! Hey sis, what did I miss?"

* * *

Back at Remnant over at Beacon Academy, Ironwood arrives at Ozpin's elevator as the doors opens up as the general walks in. On the other side of the room, Ozpin is sitting at his desk with Prof. Goodwitch standing next to his desk.

As the general approach the desk, he says, "Hello Oz, it's been awhile." Then looks at Prof. Goodwitch with a smile, "Glynda. You're looking lovely today."

"James." Goodwitch...is a bit unfriendly and cold towards him. She looks at Ozpin, "Excuse me." and leaves.

"Cold as ever." Ironwood roles his eyes before turning his attention at Ozpin.

"Hello James. Care to explain why are you here?"

Ironwood pulls out his scroll and shows Ozpin the clip he showed earlier to the other Huntsmen of Beacon. Ozpin is completely surprised on what he sees. Team RWBY are in a world where creatures seem to use some magical abilities.

"I see. But what is exactly is this world?" Ozpin asks as Ironwood puts his scroll away.

"No idea. But my scientists are already on the site studying the ruins alongside some of your students and teachers. Yet these videos are all over the internet so it won't be long before someone decides to pay a visit to the ruins to learn more about this new world. As of now, with your help, we're putting the temple under strict surveillance."

* * *

"For real?" Max says with a little bit of disbelief after hearing Team RWBY's story. "Find that hard to believe."

"But it did happened." Yang says. "The police questioned us for a while before they let us out."

"Still though... Getting to see one of those Shadow Watchers is rare."

"You heard of them too?" Blake asks.

Max smiles, "Yeah, they were on 'Mysterious Around the World' it is a television special I used to watch when May was on her first journey."

Before the conversation continues, they hear the PDA system with Nurse Joy saying, "_Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. You're Pokemon are all healed up and ready at the front desk._"

"Wow." Yang says while impressed, "Forgotten about the time."

The four approach the front desk and get their Pokeballs back. Afterwards, they head back to May, Dawn and Max.

May asks, "So you girls gonna enter the upcoming Pokemon Contest?"

"No." Weiss replies, "We're gonna watch. And before you asks, we don't have a routine ready yet but will watch to get some ideas."

"I see." Max says as he adjust his glasses, "I get it." Max seems to understand Team RWBY's situation. After all, they only been on a journey for like three days at least.

"No need to worry." Dawn says her catchphrase, "Just hope you girls pay close attention to my performance. My Pokemon and I are gonna do our very best!"

May does a smuggful scoff, "Not unless my performance out does yours!"

Dawn stands up, "Bring it then!"

Max says to the two, "But have you girls forgotten that Franklin is also gonna be performing as well."

The two girls that were full of spunk then started to look doubtful when Max mentioned Franklin.

"Oh yeah." May looks like she just given up already.

"I forgot." Dawn gives the same look. But she perks herself up, "No need to worry! I'll give it my all at the performance tomorrow!"

May brims with confidence again, "Yeah! And I'm gonna beat him for sure!"

"You already fought him?" Weiss asks.

May has her right hand on the back of her head, "No, not really." She was teasing.

After sometime, Team RWBY went out and explore more as they come across some exotic goodies while also trying to get their Pokemon stronger. Some time has passed until they head back and sleep until morning.

* * *

The next morning, Team RWBY gets ready to watch their very first Pokemon Contest in a few hours. When the time comes, they went to the dome where contest is being held. The team take their seats as the festivities are about to begin. The dome went dark as a single spotlight shines upon a woman with red hair and a pink dress with a microphone earpiece.

"_Hello!_" says the hostess, "_And welcome to the Ecuador Town Pokemon Contest!_"

Yang leans to her teammates, "Who's that?"

"_I'm your hostess, Vivian Meridian!_"

"Oh."

"_And let me introduce you all to our judges!_" She introduces the first judge who appears to be an aging man in his late 40's wearing a red tux. "_From the Pokemon Activities Committee and Chief of it, Mr. Contesta!_"

Mr. Contesta says, "It is a pleasure to be here in this wonderful town."

Vivian then introduces a short, shaved headed man wearing a grey tux and red tie, "_Next, we have the president of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!_"

"Ecuador Town, remarkable." (Can he say anything other than remarkable?)

Then Vivian introduces a very familiar face, "_At lastly, Ecuador Town's very own, Nurse Joy!_"

Team RWBY is surprised to see Nurse Joy as a judge just like they did with the Nurse Joy back at the Park Competition in Central Park.

"I hope to see some wonderful performances."

"_We appreciate all you Pokemon fans that are in for some great performances. For our first time guests, there are two rounds! The first round is the Performance Round, which one coordinator goes on stage to show off their Pokemon in a stunning performance. The judges then scores the performance. Those with the highest scores can continue to the next round. But only eight can get to the next round. The next round is the Battle Performance, which two of our coordinators have their Pokemon battle while showing off their beautiful combat styles in order to maintain their scores. The more flashy and wonderful the attacks are, their opponent will lose points and the one with the most points within 5 minutes wins! But if you're Pokemon is knocked-out, you are immediately disqualified._" Then Vivian pulls out a green ribbon with something heart-shaped, "_And the winner will receive this ribbon! Once a coordinator gain all five ribbons, they can enter the Grand Festival and become top coordinator!_"

Weiss says, "So that's how it works."

Ruby nodded, "It seems pretty easy to follow."

Vivian then introduces the first coordinator, "_And now, give a warm welcome to... Dawn!_" The spotlight shines on Dawn who is wearing her own pink dress with Vivian finishing, "_From Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region!_"

The crowd cheers as Dawn appears on stage in the center of the arena.

Dawn pulls out a Pokeball that seems to be in some bluish coloring and has some sort of pink, heart-shaped stamp on it.

"What is that?" Weiss asks.

Blake says, "That's a ball capsule. It is a special device that you put a Pokeball in and put a seal on it to give off a grand entrance."

Ruby looks at Blake, "How does that work?"

"Just wait."

Dawn throws her Pokeball, "Okay, Buneary! Spot-Light!" She throws a ball and a Buneary comes out with multiple hearts coming out. Her Buneary does a twirl and a winking pose with the hearts coming down.

"**AAAAAWWWWWEEEE!**" Weiss and Ruby say with little hearts for eyes. "**IT'S SO CUUUUUTTTTEEEE!**"

Blake look at Dawn's Buneary intensively like a predator ready to pounce. She is about ready to leap out of her seat until Yang grabbed her shoulder.

"Blake." she says, "Don't even think about it."

Blake feels a little ashamed of herself because she was about to lose herself to her cat Faunus instincts. As of right now...the story will continue in the next chapter. See ya!

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for your patience for this chapter that I made in advance. There won't be anymore until midway through July due to work. Still at work, but I'll make the Q&A quick.**

**Mara the Wolf: This is only the beginning so there will be some time before anyone gets to the Pokemon World. I mean anyone else. As for Fox, I did not know that. Maybe I should double check my info.**

**WrighteousRighter: I checked and...hard to say. I need info about its moves it can and can't do, abilities, and look at the Pokemon's male/female ration like 50% of the population can be female and the other male or the Pokemon is 100% male or female.**

**Guest: Hey man! (or lass) Glad of you to join in and glad that you are enjoying my story so far. And no, Ash will not make an appearance. I know that guy has some up and downs (ups being XY and downs being Black and White).**

**keybladelight: Gonna have to wait and see my friend. Wait and see. (or read since this is a text based story)**

**Later guys, before I get busted. Tootles. Ciao! See ya later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Where we last left off, Team RWBY decided to checkout a Pokemon Contest. They learned about the rules and what to do from Vivian Meridian, the master of ceremonies. After that, they get to see Dawn and her Buneary on stage. Weiss and Ruby thinks it is cute, but Blake's cat-like instincts were about to kick in. But thanks to Yang, she stopped her. Now they get to see the first round.

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

However, Weiss uses her Megadex to learn more about it. After learning about it, she smiles, "I want one." with doey-eyes.

Ruby nodded, "Me too."

Dawn orders, "Buneary, jump and use ice beam!"

Buneary jumps up in the air while beams of light blue energy emit from a the same color ball from her mouth as she spins. Creating strange ice formations that almost looks like a slide or a mini-rollercoaster rail.

Vivian says through her microphone, "_Look at those ice formations! Just what is Twinleaf Town's pride and joy up to?_"

"Now make a ball!"

Buneary then uses ice beam on herself.

Vivian is surprised, "_I...I can't believe it! It looks like Buneary is forming an ice ball around itself and...about ready to roll on the ice formations._"

Buneary in her transparent ice ball lands gently on the highest ice formation and rolls down like in one of those hamster balls while enjoying the ride.

"_It looks like Dawn's Buneary made itself and icy theme park ride!_"

Everyone enjoys Buneary riding on those ice slopes and loops as Buneary hops around inside for joy to not only to show off its performance but to keep the ball moving.

Dawn then says, "Now use dizzy punch!"

At the end of the 'track', Buneary punches out of the thin ice ball while high in the air.

"Use double-team while using bounce!"

Multiple Bunearies came out of nowhere as they all bounce around the icy landscape while looking like Bunearies having fun in the middle of winter.

* * *

**AN: I know that Dawn's Buneary doesn't do double-team but I'm just filling in the fourth slot since the anime version doesn't show Buneary's fourth move.**

* * *

The crowd loves the adorableness and the way the multiple Bunearies are having fun with Ruby, Yang and Weiss squealing in excitement. Blake is the only one actually paying attention as she records it in her Megadex. What happens next is that the Bunearies use dizzy punch to destroy the ice as they disappear that scatters ice particles to the audience with only one Buneary remaining that does a cute little twirl, pose, and winks. The crowd cheers after the performance with many squealing for Buneary's cuteness.

"_What a spectacular show! I have never seen such a cute, fun and wonderful performance like that! Let's see what our judges have to say._"

Contesta: 9.7

Mr. Sukizo: 9.7

Nurse Joy: 9.9

"_Look at that score! Dawn almost got a perfect score!_"

Everyone cheered before the judges can explain.

Contesta says, "Using Buneary's looks and skills with ice is an incredible sight. Must've taken months to perfect such a performance."

Mr. Sukizo, "Remarkable." Seriously dude, say something else or explain more.

Nurse Joy says with a blush, "I almost feel like a child in a winter themed amusement park for the moment there. Such an amazing performance."

"_Now that is praise worthy! A stunning start to the Pokemon Contest! But let's see if the other coordinators can live up to such expectations!__ Our next contestant is...everyone's favorite rock star, movie star, coordinator, and trainer; Franklin!_"

Everyone cheers even more loudly than they did for Dawn with Ruby and Yang excited about Franklin coming up next. Weiss and Blake seem to be interested in it too with Weiss finally getting her Megadex out to record. Lots of women are using their cameras (both video and photo) to...well, you know. Although most of them are his fans. Franklin appears on the stage as he appears to be wearing a black hood and robe as he steps on center stage. But then, he removes his black outfit to reveal he is wearing some sort of acrobatic outfit that is blue with green flames, matching green boots, and a matching cowboy hat that is blue with green flames. There are no sleeves and his muscles are exposed to show a few scars and a 'V' neck showing off his chest. All the ladies of his little fan club squealed when he reveals his outfit.

Weiss looks at him with odd looks, "That's a weird outfit."

"But it kinda suits him." Yang says as she tries to defend him. "I mean the cowboy hat and those flames. Although not exactly the colors I would choose." Then starts to blush, "Not to mention those muscles and scars. That's super manly."

Franklin then takes out his Pokeball and throws it up in the air. What comes out is an Alolan Ninetales with beautiful pink petals dancing around it. Showing off its beauty that almost makes it look like a snow creature in springtime. However, there appears to be a mega stone around its neck.

"_Now that's a spectacular opening! Showing us a beautiful ice-type covered in pink petals of spring! But this is just the start._"

"Oh wow!" Ruby went in excitement. She pulls out her Megadex and learns about the Alolan Ninetales. "It's real pretty!"

Yang goes, "Now I want one. Where can I get one of those?" Yang seems interested in the Ninetales.

Weiss looks at it in total awe, "It's so beautiful."

Back on stage, Franklin orders, "Use ice beam and set the stage!"

The Alolan Ninetales did and created rings of different sizes and at different heights.

"_O-oh. It looks like Franklin has something up his sleeves. Or lack there of because of his outfit._"

Franklin then says, "Now use aurora veil!"

Alolan Ninetales cries out and its body becomes surrounded in a veil of rainbow-colored aura.

"_Would you look at that! Ninetales body is completely covered in rainbows along its white fur._"

"Let's go!"

Both Franklin and Alolan Ninetales started dashing before Franklin jumps onto his Ninetales. Alolan Ninetales jumps through a few hoops before Franklin grabs on to a fifth hoop and starts doing some acrobatics with some of Ninetales' aurora veil still lingering onto him. Alolan Ninetales does a few fancy tricks while going through the hoops before Franklin rides on its back. Franklin then does a few tricks while on Alolan Ninetales' back with the crowd cheering.

"Use ice beam to create a pillar!"

Alolan Ninetales creates a pillar of ice right at the center with both it and Franklin going to the top.

"Now use dazzling gleam as the big finisher!"

Alolan Ninetales creates a rainbow colored sphere around its body and release it into the air with many of the ice hoops shatter into blue dust particles with them going into the air that showers the audience along with being shine upon with pretty rainbows that makes it look like spring snow with a beautiful rainbow.

Ruby looks at the finish with astonishment, "Awesome."

Weiss admires the view, "Awesome indeed."

Blake is completely awestruck as she holds her left hand out and touches the ice dust that turns into a rainbow sparkle when it touched her hand before disappearing.

Yang smiles with her arms crossed, "Now that is what I call, a _dazzling _performance." She looks at her teammates and goes, "Eh? Get it? Dazzling gleam? Dazzling performance? Get it?"

Her teammates are far too awestruck to say something.

'_Oh well._' Yang thought to herself as she turns her attention to the performance, '_Can't blame them for being stunned._'

"_What a fantastic performance! I almost felt like I was watching a Pokemon Showcase for a moment there! If Franklin was a girl, he would've gotten high praise at the Pokemon Showcase for that! I am completely star struck!__ But let's see what the judges think._"

Contesta: 9.9

Mr. Sukizo: 9.9

Nurse Joy: 10

"_AN ALMOST PERFECT SCORE! THAT'S THE HIGHEST SCORE I HAVE EVER SEEN!_"

The crowd cheers for such an amazing score that Franklin got.

Contesta goes, "Such a wonderful performance. What a beautiful way to show the coordination between trainers and Pokemon working together as one to give off the most...well words cannot describe what a performance it was. He definitely have improved since the last contest."

Mr. Sukizo, "Remarkable and beautiful." Well, at least he says more than 'remarkable'.

Nurse Joy blushes and smiles, "The most spectacular performance ever. Plus I really do like Franklin's music so...I was a little too high with the score."

Some of Franklin's fan club members laugh a little but they understand. They would've given them a ten too if they were the judges.

Yang notices, "Looks like Franklin is the crowd favorite."

"And the judge's." Weiss says.

Ruby looks at her teammates, "Isn't favoritism illegal?"

Blake looks unsure, "I'm not sure."

"_Looks like we have a totally spectacular opening for Ecuador Town's Pokemon Contest! But we still have much more in store. So let's give it up for our next contestant!_"

The next shows a boy with his Arcanine as he throws up a few balls that get set on fire. Another shows a girl and her Kadabra doing some sort of levitation performance. Another shows a boy with his Rapidash. Now, for another character that everyone already knows.

"_Now give it up for our next contestant is a wonderful girl all the way from Littleroot Town from the Hoenn Region. Give it up for...May!_"

May enters the scene and is all pumped up. May throws her Pokeball, "Alright Wartortle, let's go!" The ball opens up with fire all over with Wartortle doing a rapid spin while still on fire as it spins all over the stage.

"_Now that's an opening move! A water-type Pokemon doing a fiery display!_"

"What is that?" Ruby asks.

Blake answers, "She said Wartortle so that must be it."

When the fire dies down, Wartortle stops at the center of the stage and pops out of its shell while doing a cool pose. The crowd cheers on how awesome that opening was. But can May follow it through?

"Alright Wartortle!" May seems excited, "Use aqua tail!"

Wartortle stands on its left hand and uses aqua tail.

"_Now that looks a little familiar. But is there a new twist to this old move?_"

"Let's dance!"

"_Huh?_"

Team RWBY goes, "HUH?!"

The audience goes, "**HUUUUUHHHH!?**"

Wartortle then starts to break dance while still using aqua tail. May then joins in on the dance as well which is a little surprise for the audience. Wartortle even does a few rapid spins around May.

May then says, "Now use water pulse!"

Wartortle lifts its tail as it gathers water vapor from the air above its tail. Then it forms a water orb on its tail. May jumps on it as Wartortle throws it in the air.

May orders, "Then aqua tail!"

Wartortle does aqua tail and holds the water pulse as if Wartortle is holding onto a blue pearl with a princess on top of it.

"_Now that is amazing! May and her Wartortle almost looks like a luxurious pearl with a mermaid on top being hold on by a trustworthy Pokemon! Like something out of a fairytale after that spectacular dance!_"

The audience is cheering for May and all of her hard work has payed off. Like the other two, they have years of experience on perfecting their performances.

"Ah man." Ruby looks a little nervous. "They worked hard. Franklin, May, and Dawn must've spent many years working on their performances."

Weiss gulped a little, "You're right." She is sweating a little, "Do we even have a chance?"

Yang looks at the two, "Come on now!" she says with a bit of a harsh tone in her voice. "If we work just as hard, we will be able to perfect our own unique styles! You got it?!"

Blake nods in agreement.

"_And now for the scores! Let's see what they are._"

Contesta: 10

Mr. Sukizo: 9.7

Nurse Joy: 9.9

"_Looks we have some high scores for May! Not to mention that we got some high rollers for this contest!_"

Contesta states, "Fun, wonderful, and a great way to bond with Pokemon. Loved every moment of it."

Mr Sukizo then says, "Remarkable."

Nurse Joy states, "Indeed. May must've worked hard to perfect something so difficult. But it was a little too flashy yet a great way to show off ones bond with their Pokemon."

"_Such wonderful praise for May! Let's give her and her Wartortle another round of applause!_"

The crowd give another round of applause with Team RWBY also doing the same. May and Wartortle take a bow before more coordinators try to take the stage with their own special moves. After some time has passed with the judges deliberating on who will be the top eight going to the second performance. In the meantime, Team RWBY discuss what they saw.

"I really like that one performance with the Audino." Ruby states, "It was super cute! The way it is dressed as a ballerina and the dance it did."

Weiss says, "But that Jigglypuff is _really _cute! I hope that cute powder puff and its trainer get to move on."

Blake states, "I really like that trainer with the Avalynx. It's frost breath combined with shadow claw is a work of art."

But Yang states, "I love that Arcanine. My kind of Pokemon. Has wonderful fur and quite the firecraker."

* * *

**AN: Here is something about what an Avalynx is from Pokemon Sage.**

* * *

_Avalynx. Sabertooth Pokemon. Ice-type and the evolve form of Cubzero. Avalynx excels at stalking its prey in heavy snowstorms. It can move through deep snow and ice effortlessly without making a sound. _

* * *

**AN: So it is basically a fuzzy sabertooth tiger with some ice on its body and icicles for fangs. Check Capx Wiki for more details.**

* * *

Vivian then appears, "_Thank you all for waiting. After much deliberation, our judges have chosen these coordinators that will move on to the next round!_"

Team RWBY eagerly awaits along with the audience as they reveal the final eight.

"_Here is our eight coordinators! And don't worry, it is completely random._"

The screen shows the eight lucky finalist that will get to go to the second performance. When the four see the screen, they were taken by surprise of the first match. The first match shows Franklin and May facing off.

* * *

In the prep-room, May is also taken by surprise as she goes, "Eh?!"

Max is standing next to her as he goes, "Oh boy. Right off the bat. I don't think anyone saw that coming."

May is being nervous as she goes, "Y-yeah. No one saw that coming."

"Hey, May!" Franklin says as he approach her to get her attention. May still continues to be nervous as Franklin places his right hand on her shoulder and gives her the thumbs up, "Let's give everyone a spectacle of a lifetime. Okay." He says with a confident smile.

May smiles back and nods, "Yeah!" She feels completely calm now after that.

As for the match, it is too be continued.

* * *

**AN: I'm back everybody! Did everyone enjoyed the 4th of July? Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. And yes you have to wait bi-weekly. Oh, and if anyone found any wikis for Fakemon, let me know. Now for Q&A:**

**Guest: Thanks dude. That will happen at some point and there will be other characters soon. Just be patient. This is gonna be a long story.**

**keybladelight: Okay...wow...that is a lot. Here is the run down:**

**First, Ruby may capture a female Pikachu in the future, just have to wait. **

**Second, no, Franklin is not the champion or Pokemon Master. **

**Third, it is spelled Unova not Unovia and probably. **

**Fourth, Arceus didn't appear on Remnant. The reason, well, I thought the symbol of those two mysterious groups would've been a hint.**

**Fifth, Ironwood won't do such a thing and the people you mention will appear soon. Like I told Guest, be patient.**

**Sixth, yes I did and they might appear.**

**Seventh, they will get a prehistoric or legendary Pokemon later on, just be patient.**

**Eighth, no I will not do the soundtracks for gym battles.**

**Ninth, good idea about the fan girls. I'll keep that in mind. But keep in mind; this is a family show. (Always wanted to say that.) XD  
**

**Lastly, the review series I was hoping to make is out. But there is a bit of a complication. Doing reviews while also doing a storyline for it is a lot tougher than it looks. I may think about doing a new series based off of the Rising of the Shield Hero with some ideas for it. Don't worry, **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Before we begin, make sure you check out my new stories that have come out. The first one is a monthly review series called Recycle Bin Reviews. And another bi-weekly series that will be joining this is Rising of the Post-Apocalypse Shield Hero. Make sure you check them out. Because you guys are awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Last time, Team RWBY were watching the first round of performances to see how Pokemon Contests work. While there, they saw Franklin, Dawn, and May perform their very best and made it into the second round. But in the first match-up, it is May vs Franklin which caught May and Team RWBY off-guard. Who will make it on top?

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Everyone is eagerly waiting for the first round between May and Franklin with many on the edge of their seats as they await for the fight between Hoenn's very own coordinator against a legendary trainer from parts unknown.

Vivian then shows up, "_Sorry for the wait everyone! Just had to take a call. Now, is everyone ready for the match?_"

The audience scream, "**YEAH!**"

"_Alrighty then, let's give it up for out two coordinators! In the left side of the field, we have every ladies' favorite star and lone trainer from who knows where; Franklin!_"

Franklin enters the arena and waves at everybody with a lot of his fan girls squealing as he waves at them.

"_Now on the right side, we have the Top Coordinator from Hoenn, the Rising Beauty of Littleroot Town; May!_"

May enters and waves at everyone in the arena with her own fans going, "**MAY! GOOD LUCK OUT THERE!**" But the Franklin fan girls are full of rage as they want to get rid of her.

"_And now the first round of the Battle Performance is set and ready!_"

Franklin pulls out his Pokeball yet this time it has a snowflake seal on it. He throws it and says, "Go, Ninetales!"

His Alolan Ninetales has entered onto the field with snowflakes scattering gently all over.

May pulls out her Pokeball with a fire seal on it. She throw and says, "Go, Blaziken!"

Blaziken has entered onto the arena with flames all around its body yet break dances with them before they dissapate.

Franklin is sweating a little yet keeps his cool. '_Ah nuts._' he thinks to himself, '_Should've known there was a 25% chance she calls out her Blaziken. Fire and fighting-types are very effective against ice-types._'

Weiss pulled out her Megadex and learns about Blaziken. Weiss says, "Now that's a bad match-up."

"Huh?" Ruby looked at Weiss.

"Blaziken is a fire and fighting-type and they are good against ice-types."

Yang says with her arms crossed, "True. But his Alolan Ninetales is part fairy-type and those are super effective against fighting-types."

Blake then states, "That is true as well but can he win with just dazzling gleam alone. That would cost him some serious points."

Ruby looks back at the arena, "But there is that fourth move that we haven't seen yet. So there might be a chance."

"_Alright, we have five minutes on the clock and begin!_" After that, the clock starts counting.

May orders, "Blaziken, use blaze kick!"

Blaziken's legs becomes surrounded in red-orange flames as it looks like its dancing its way to the Alolan Ninetails.

But Franklin orders, "Use aurora veil and dodge!"

Franklin's Alolan Ninetails started to use its move as it dances around Blaziken's blaze kicks. Almost like some sort of dance of colorful lights and fire that mesmerized the audience.

"_Whoa! Now this is something new!_" Vivian is overwhelmingly impressed, "_It looks like a dancing match between lights and fire with both Pokemon doing it like some sort of ritual!_"

Both May and Franklin lost 10% of their points.

May then orders, "Use overheat!"

Blaziken's body turns a faint red as the color of the aurora turns into different shades of red.

"_Blaziken is using overheat to turn that beautiful and colorful aurora into a beautiful red aurora!_"

Franklin lost 20% of his points. Blaziken then releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at the Alolan Ninetails.

"Dodge!"

Alolan Ninetails dodge the attack in a graceful and elegant manner. May lost 10% of her points.

"Now use iron tail!"

Alolan Ninetails' nine beautiful white tails become straighten and surrounded in white sparkles and it becomes surrounded in a white outline. Then becomes metallic as it its tails have become like iron swords.

May is a little confused, "What are you planning? Steel-type moves don't work on Blaziken."

Franklin says, "True. But I got something in mind. Use dazzling gleam!"

Alolan Ninetails used dazzling gleam to have its body surrounded by a rainbow colored shine. As a result, its sword-like tails become brilliantly shining and polished to perfection that cause a blinding light. As a result, May and Blaziken cannot see a thing as Alolan Ninetails rushes in while being a beautiful rainbow as it hits Blaziken with its shining, metal tails followed by beams of light from those tails which causes Blaziken to be knocked out of the arena. May's sight returned and notices Blaziken is not there. She looked around until she notices that Blaziken is knocked out onto the floor close to her right before returning to May's Pokeball.

"Blaziken!"

A sound of buzzing came along with red X's from the judges.

"_Now I wish I brought sunglasses because that was way too bright to see anything. But from what I can barely see, Blaziken is knocked out. Which means, Franklin is the winner!_"

The crowd cheers for Franklin's victory as he approach May to congratulate her and gives her a handshake.

"I gotta say," Franklin says with a smile, "you've come a long way since the last time I saw you."

May blushes a little as she shakes Franklin's hand, "Thank you."

And Franklin's fan girls are getting really upset with their eyes glowing red and have flaming auras full of intense anger.

Yang is wearing her aviator sunglasses as she says, "Now that, was a _shinning _victory."

Blake rubs her eyes, "I think that move burned my retinas a little."

Weiss says, "Indeed. His victory had a..._brilliant shine_."

Ruby looks at Weiss, "Weiss! Not you too!"

"_Was that a spectacular beginning for the second round?! I know that it was! Cold and hot along with a spectacular light show! But this is just the beginning everyone! We have more on the way!_"

After that first round, many more came after with many showing off their own styles and techniques that they have perfected before coming here. Team RWBY are in awe by what they see as they are impressed by everything that the coordinators have. They are starstruck by their battle performances and feel as if they are inspired. The show continued on until the finals. And in the finals, it is Dawn vs Franklin. Everyone is getting excited as the final round of the Ecuador Town Pokemon Contest is about to begin.

Ruby jumps up and down her seat, eager to see what's next. "Aw man! I really want to see this! But I really _really _need to go." Or just in desperate need to use the restroom.

Yang looks at Ruby, "Then go already!"

"I don't want to miss this!"

Weiss looks at Ruby with a disapproval glare, "Honestly Ruby, you are such a child. Just make it quick."

Blake has her Megadex out, "Don't worry, Ruby. I can record it for you."

"Thank you!" Ruby quickly leaves with her semblance while leaving behind rose petals.

People felt a strong breeze and wonder why are there rose petals.

Weiss does a facepalm, "Idiot. We can't use our semblances in public unless it is an emergency."

"I say using a bathroom counts as one." Yang says.

"And you're encouraging her bad behavior!"

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Pokemon trainers of all ages! Give it out for our two finalists that have made it all the way close to the end! So give them a big shout out for Franklin and Dawn!_"

The crowd cheers as both of them come onto the arena as they prepare their Pokemon.

Franklin throws his, "Sylveon, I choose you!"

Sylveon pops out and is surrounded by cherry blossoms as she puts on her charms as the cherry blossoms fall on her before posing. Everyone cheers on how cute Sylveon is being, even Weiss.

Ruby then appears and says, "What did I miss?"

Dawn then throws her Pokeball and says, "Okay, Piplup! Spooot-light!"

Pops out the Pokeball is Piplup as it does a dance while surrounded by bubbles.

"**AAAAAAWWWW!**" Ruby, Weiss and Yang say in unison, "**SOOOO CUUUUTTTEEE!**"

Ruby says with hearts for eyes, "It's like a chibi plush toy!"

Weiss says with also hearts for eyes, "I just want to give it a hug!"

Yang says with also hearts for eyes, "Cutie!"

But Blake sees it as lunch.

"_Begin!_" The timer started counting down and the match beings.

"Okay Piplup, use dance around!"

"Huh?" Franklin went.

"_Huh?_" Vivian went.

"**HUH?!**" the audience is just as confused as well.

Piplup starts dancing around on the arena in a cute manner. Everyone adores Piplup's little dance as Franklin just lost 5% of his points.

"Okay." Franklin is a little confused on why Dawn orders Piplup to dance. He shakes it off and orders, "Use fairy wind!"

Sylveon uses fairy wind on Piplup.

"Use whirlpool!" Dawn orders.

Piplup's body glows a blueish-white color and it raises its arms and beak to the air. It then opens its beak and a huge whirlpool comes out of it and forms above Piplup. Piplup uses it to catches the fairy wind and turns the whilrpool into a dull pink and sparkles.

"_I cannot believe what I am seeing! Piplup uses the whirlpool as a shield to block Sylveon's attack and turn the whirlpool into a cute pink coloration!_"

Franklin lost 15% more of his points.

'_Now I see._' Franklin thought to himself, '_She was lowering my guard so she can take advantage of my move._' Franklin smirks. '_Dawn certainly has gotten a bit more devious since our last encounter. Clever girl._' Franklin orders Sylveon, "Sylveon use attract fan dance!"

Sylveon uses attract and grabs the hearts and does a fan dance before Piplup unleashes the pink whirlpool.

Dawn orders, "Now use drill peck!"

Piplup's beak glows white and gets longer as he spins through the whirlpool and becomes enveloped in the pink water as Sylveon throws her attract hearts but they got deflected. Much to their shock. Then Piplup delivers a direct hit at Sylveon. Sylveon is then knocked out of the arena and returns to her Pokeball.

"What the-?!" Franklin went as he looks at his Pokeball. He is completely surprised that he got taken out.

Dawn...doesn't look all that excited. As a matter of fact, she looks confused. "We won?"

The sound of a buzzer and red X's appear on the judges scoreboards (with Nurse Joy having a tissue out for her eyes).

"_Now that's an instant K.O.! Dawn won Ecuador Town's Pokemon_ _Contest!_"

Team RWBY look and are taken by surprise just as much as Dawn despite everyone cheering for her victory.

"That was...unexpected." Ruby says.

"A cute little ribbon dog gets taken down by an unevolved, cute penguin? That is unexpected." Weiss says.

Blake then says, "Who knew a small bird like that can be so strong. Remind me to never try to eat it."

"That is one tough penguin. I hope my Pokemon can be strong like that Piplup." Yang says who is slowly starting to get excited.

Franklin walks up to Dawn and says, "You definitely have gotten stronger since our last encounter. This is my 16th lost. Your Piplup has gotten super strong. But I'm glad. It is nice to lose every once in a while. All the more reason why I should train more."

Dawn nods, "Yeah. My Pokemon and I have worked hard just as much as you have."

Piplup place its flippers on its side and hold its head up high.

Franklin chuckles a little as he gives her a handshake, "Make sure you keep it up. Because I might get back at you."

Dawn shakes his hand, "And we'll be ready!"

The fan girls are starting to get heated again.

Franklin looks at them as he approach, "Now, now. There is no need to get upset. After all, failure is something to be learned from. Without it, you cannot grow and you won't get stronger from learning from your mistakes."

His fans get teary eye after learning from Franklin himself.

After that, Dawn is awarded the Ecuador Town Pokemon Contest Ribbon. She holds it high as everyone cheers for her victory. Once that is over, everyone headed out after such a wonderful contest.

"That was AWESOME!" Ruby shouts out loud with her arms stretched out into the air. "I feel totally inspired!"

"Same here." Weiss is just as excited as Ruby. "Now I want to pull off an elegant performance like that."

Blake says as she walks towards them, "Don't forget that we have to train our Pokemon in order to do those performances. That takes time which those trainers had. As of now, we are just rookies."

Before Yang can say anything, she sees Franklin in his traveling attire as he looks up at the sky as the sun sets over at the horizon. The guy just smiles as he has his head up in the clouds.

Blake notices and looks in the same direction, "Is that Franklin?"

Franklin notices as he looks at Team RWBY's direction. "Oh hey."

Ruby starts to get bashful and hides behind Weiss.

"That was a wonderful performance you gave." Weiss congratulates Franklin.

Franklin nods. "Thanks. But it seems that I still have much to learn. After all, every failure is a chance to learn something new."

Blake speaks, "You know, you seem to be mature for your age. You just accept your lose and think of it as a learning experience from your failures."

Franklin laughs at Blake's remarks. "True. Anyway, you girls interested in the upcoming Pokemon Showcase? It is happening tomorrow."

"**I'M IN!**" Weiss outbursts and raise her right hand. She regained her composure and clears her throat. "I would be happy to watch."

Yang asks, "You're not, oh yeah, girls only."

"Yup." he nods. "But let's see them in action when it is time. Same time as the Pokemon Contest." He walks away as he says, "See you girls at the Pokemon Center."

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even though it is short. Sorry, still feeling exhausted from work. So I won't be answering any questions for a bit. Sorry guys. But maybe next time. As I stated above, make sure you guys checkout my other series. Later. Hope to see (or write) to you guys in another two weeks. Oh and keybladelight, can you please keep things in one 5 sentence paragraphs for me? I don't mean to be rude but it is a little too much for me to keep up. Especially the way my boss been pushing things lately. I'm sorry. And yes I did see the new stuff that came out. Well, see you guys later. Hope things will get easier at work.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Alright, some Q&A from the last two chapters that everyone's been asking. Sorry, but work was out of hand last time.**

**WrighteousRighter: I got a chance to see and dang. Now I can't wait to see. Although I hope the anime would be better because Pokemon Sun & Moon does have a few good episode but the rest...not so great. Including the aweful character design for Ash. What happened to the awesomeness from XY anime? Can we get that in Sword & Shield, please?**

**keybladelight: 1. I already promise a female pikachu but no new clothes unless they are in a new environment or participating in showcases.**

**The rest. You just have to wait and see. But I can tell you what the champion is like. The champion is dark and mysterious that seems to wear a mask and able to give their pokemon orders via some sort of telepathy. Nobody knows if the champion is a man or woman. It was an idea I had when I was trying to come up with the Pokemon MMO before I lost my files in the old computer. Plus the champion never appears in public or anything like that like previous champions unless something catches their attention.**

**Pokefan: Very funny. But I do have something in mind about the showcases with Franklin. However, that is for later because this is probably one of my longest stories yet...and a bit ambitious.**

**qazse: Sorry, but I can only use fakemon from fakemon games since they do have (almost) every detail about the Pokemon in these games. But the art is really good though and I have to agree.  
**

**Plus I have seen RWBY's new look. Don't like it. Hate Ruby's and Blake's hairstyles. Changing styles doesn't mean a good plot. To be honest, there were some good from Volume 5 & 6 but the plot is completely lost. Makes me wish that Monty Oum is still alive and steer this series in the right direction.**

**I uploaded it early so here you go.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

On the next day, Team RWBY went about to earn some money and get their Pokemon leveled up for future challenges ahead. Yet some of their Pokemon managed to evolve. Blazerina has evolved into a Monferno. Froakie evolved into Frogadier along with Birbie evolving to an Aveden. Chika evolved into a Bayleef.

* * *

_Aveden. The bliss bird Pokemon. Normal and flying-type. __The blue feathers on its chest reflect light. They use flashes to communicate with one another in the forest canopy._

* * *

As it is almost afternoon, everyone get to a different arena close to the sea as the Pokemon Showcase is about to begin.

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Everyone take their seats as they wait in anticipation of the showcase to begin. Team RWBY are at their seats with Franklin somehow stuck in the middle between Ruby and Yang. But Franklin is dressed up as some guy who looked like he just came out of a noir mobster movie. Although a little short. They see this large curtain at the stage.

Weiss is actually more eager to see what is gonna happen as her right foot keeps on tapping.

Ruby whispers to Franklin incognito, "You've seen these things before, right?"

Franklin whispers back, "Plenty in the Kalos Region. The stuff I did back at the Pokemon Contest was inspired by these events."

Yang whispers, "So all those fancy acrobatics were inspired by these all girls events like these. Do you fancy any of them?" Yang sounds like she is joking at the end.

"What?! No!" Franklin raises his voice a little while still whispering. "I just like some good competitions like these to see how well people bond and work with their Pokemon."

Yang smirks a little as she is only joking.

The lights went out and the curtains raised to reveal a man wearing some fancy outfit that is blue and white while wearing a top hat and holding a cane. On that cane seems to be some sort of key chain of some sort on it. The man speaks in some sort of French accent.

"_Bonjour monsieur and mademoiselle and Pokemon trainers alike! Welcome to the Ecuador Town Pokemon Showcase where dreams and fantasies can become reality. I am your guide, Monsieur Pierre._" Something flies after from his cane.

"What's that?" Ruby asks as she pulls out her Megadex and learned that it is a Klefki. (Which is the most laziest Pokemon design in my opinion) "So that's what it is."

To make things short, there are the Theme Performances which involves various activities that the audience may judge and vote with their glowsticks. There is also the Freestyle Performance where performers and their Pokemon can show-off their performances and whatever. Then people get to vote on who will be the winner and the winner of the Rookie Class will get a Princess Key. Once someone has collected all 3 keys, they get to move on to the Master Class and will go all the way to become Ultima Queen.

"_And today's theme performance..._" Lights shine on the stage to reveal some sort of tropical jungle with plants that seem to have flowers that glow like light bulbs and there also seems to be some sort of obstacle course that has vines for rope, a pool full of water that has giant lilypads and all sort of things that give it a jungle theme. "_A tropical obstacle course race!_"

"Uh?" Weiss went when she saw that.

Franklin sounds a little surprised, "I was not expecting that."

Blake looks at Franklin, "Do any of theme performances include physical activities?"

"Some did but nothing like this."

"_Not only does a princess have to be beautiful, but must also be ready to deal with many obstacles. Both métaphoriquement_ (figuratively) _and littéralement _(literally)_. So let's give it up for our first round of princesses that will dare cross such paths. Ariel, Shizuka, and Belle._"

"Ariel?" Franklin says. "I know her. She's the cousin of one of the celebrities at a party once. She has a thing for water-type Pokemon."

When some sort of elevator from the stage rise up, three contestants arrive and there is this one girl with long red hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and dressed like someone on safari (Google to see what safari clothes look like if you have no idea) with a blue sash on her along with her Popplio.

"You know here?" Ruby asks.

"Only once at a party but that was ages ago when the first film I was in turned into a huge hit. But that's definitely her."

There is one girl with green glasses, green eyes and blonde hair tied to a bun that has a Mareep (green sash) and there is another girl with short brown hair, dark skin, and yellow eyes that has a Skitty (which all members of Team RWBY adore and they have a pink sash).

"_Ready? U__n, deux, trois!_"

All three performers and their Pokemon grab onto the vines and swing to make it to a bunch of lilypads in the water tank before they sink in. The blonde hair girl and her Mareep were the first to go down.

"_Ooo! Looks like Madam Patricia and her Mareep are out!_"

The other two then started to run on some logs as large styrofoam balls painted to look like boulders comes down on them. Ariel's Popplio uses water gun on them as the other girl's Skitty uses double-slap in order to press forward. Ariel takes the initiative as she and Popplio use their own acrobatic moves to dodge and make it to another vine as they climb up with Popplio on her head. She climbed her way to the top as Popplio rings the bell. The crowd cheers as if she has obtained victory.

"_The winner of the Theme Performance round is Madam Ariel and her Popplio!_"

Both of them slide down as they give a bow to the crowd as they cheer for them.

* * *

Back on Remnant, on Ironwood's ship, General Ironwood enters the bridge of his ship with all the crew members giving him a salute.

"How are things progressing?"

One of the crew members on a console checks, "We've translated some of the scriptures of the ruins. It is actually very easy since the script is somewhat similar to our own. It says, 'From this world, all of the gods choose the path to follow by accepting a blessing from a Pokemon of legend. But when one chooses a blessing of a particular legend, the other must be blessed with its counterpart.' From what I'm understanding is that these gods were once human and have been 'blessed' by these creatures."

The screen shows something from the ruin walls that look like DNA as the crew member continues.

"What they mean by 'blessed' is actually referring to accepting a piece of the creature's DNA. From what the scientist manage to find, it turns out that the Light Brother received the DNA of a Pokemon creature called, Xerneas. The Pokemon of Life. And for the Dark Brother, he chose to receive the DNA of a Pokemon called, Yveltal. The Pokemon of Destruction."

The main screen shows both brothers accepting the 'blessings' of these Pokemon with one side showing the Light Brother's transformation into a golden figure with deer antlers while the other shows the Dark Brother's transformation into a dark figure with ram-like horns.

"Yet from what we've managed to understand is that there was supposed to be a third that is supposed to be the balance between the two but there was no such candidate."

Ironwood concludes, "In other words, that world where Team RWBY has been transported to is where the gods come from. Best to keep this classified."

"Yes sir!"

"Speaking of."

Another crew member on the other console speaks, "They seem do be doing fine. However, the digital network is exploding with millions of views of Team RWBY's adventures. Seems that people have taken an interest in this new world they are in. But there are those that saying that these are fakes and saying that it is some sort of Huntsmen publicity show. Yet there is something worth of interest in this new world. There appears to be some technology in that world that is more advance than our own."

"Show it on screen."

The main screen shows some of the reading that Team RWBY did about some of the most advance technology that they scrolled through. The people try to translate as much as they can about the language in the Pokemon world. From most of the translation, they learned that there is space-age technology, teleportation, resurrecting fossils, cloning, and much more.

"Apparently the humans on that world don't use Dust but they seem to be very advance. More so than we are. I mean this stuff looks like something out of multiple science fiction novels! But it seems that there are only humans and just humans. Yet there doesn't seem to be any other sentient species like Faunus, sir."

"Hmm." Ironwood rubs his chin as he looks at the partially translated text and pictures of this new technology. "See if there is a way to reverse engineer these new forms of technology. Have our scientists back home prepare for some new secret projects on these things."

"Yes, sir!"

"In the meantime, keep an eye on the team. See if there is anything of interest."

Another crew member asks, "Like these Pokemon Contests?"

"Other than that."

One of the scientist in the bridge asks, "Sir, if we are able to send a Huntsmen team to help Team RWBY, which team would it be?"

Ironwood looks at the scientist, "Team JNPR. Since this world is mostly dominated by humans, and I don't mean to sound racist, best to send in a team that doesn't have any Faunus. Ms. Scarlatina's ears is a dead give away. Right now, see if there is a way to get that portal running."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Back at the Ecuador Seaside Dome, the Showcase continues as Dawn fails miserably along with Piplup as both of them fall down after failing to stop a boulder from smacking into them.

"_Oh cher! Looks like Madam Dawn and her Piplup failed at this competition._"

The person that she has a scar on her nose, aquamarine hair tied in twintail ringlets and red eyes with her Pokemon that looks like a one foot creature with purple shoulders and belly, tiny leafs on its head, green skin, and on a small life. This Pokemon is called, Nimbleaf.

* * *

_Nmbleaf. The sprout Pokemon. A grass-type._ _If it is starving, it will eat its own leaf as sustenance. Apparently, the leaf doesn't taste very good. _

* * *

**AN: This Pokemon is from Pokemon Vega.**

* * *

"_It seems that Madam Aquamary has won!_"

Dawn lifts her head and rubs her wounded forehead. Piplup rubs its bruised beak.

"Sorry Piplup. Guess we aren't cut out for this part of the competition."

Piplup agrees.

Ruby and Weiss go, "Awwww!"

Ruby gets all starry eye, "Piplup is so cute, even when its injured."

Weiss gets starry eye too, "I have no choice but to agree to that statement."

Franklin chuckles a little. He whispers to Blake, "Are these two always like this?"

Blake whispers back, "You have no idea."

Ruby push the two apart as she shouts, "No talking!" Ruby sounds almost jealous as she push the two apart.

May also made it in with her Skitty in the next round. This girl name Ariel that Franklin met made it to the Freestyle Performance along with May. Unfortunately, Dawn didn't make it. As such Dawn is at the lobby as everyone takes an intermission. She sits on a bench with her Piplup and looks a little down. Team RWBY and Franklin approach Dawn.

"You okay?" Franklin asks.

Dawn looks up and just says, "A little."

Franklin sits down next to Dawn as Ruby and Weiss play with Piplup for a bit.

"It's okay, Dawn." Franklin tries to give Dawn a confidence boost. "Not everyone can get it right the first time."

Dawn looks at him and goes, "Yeah, but I was not prepare for something like that."

Franklin chuckles a little, "Nor was I and that physical activity thing was a shock to me as well. But listen, no one can get it right on the first try. Like with your first Pokemon Contest over at Jubilife City. Remember that?"

Dawn smile a little, "I remember. I was so nervous to the point where I just keep on brushing my hair. And I almost fell down on the floor when I was up."

Franklin says, "But you did learn, right?"

"I did. You and Lucas were there as well yet helped me out even though we're supposed to be rivals."

"Right so, you have to be prepared to-"

"**I'M HERE!**" Franklin's speech was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Oh no." Yang laments.

It is Rusty and his Rotomdex entering into the picture. He runs up to Team RWBY, Dawn, and Franklin as he says, "Please tell I'm in the Ecuador Town Gym!"

"I told you, bzzzt!" Rotomdex argues with Rusty, "There is no Pokemon Gym in Ecuador town!"

"I'm pretty sure your information is out of date and this place has to be the gym!"

"No Rusty." Yang says to the..._possibly_ mentally challenged boy. "This is not the gym. This is the Pokemon Showcase Stage."

Rusty first sounds excited, "Pokemon Showcase!" But then speaks normally, "What's that?"

Rotomdex explains, "Pokemon Showcases are female-only competitions that is sort of like a beauty pageant that are originally from Kalos. The competition is split into two performances, which are the theme performance and the freestyle performance."

"Cool, where do I sign up?"

Weiss facepalms before saying, "It is a girl's only competition. Where you paying attention?"

"Sorta. But there are battles right?"

"Nope." Rotomdex says, "There are no battles."

"Awwww! That's boring! I'm gonna find a gym while also trying to catch more Pokemon!" Rusty runs off.

"Wait for me! Bzzztt!" Rotomdex tries to keep up.

Everyone just looked at 'Hurricane Rusty' as he heads out the door.

"That is one strange kid." Dawn pointed out.

"Just hope he doesn't mess things up or gets into trouble." Ruby says.

"Speak for yourself." Weiss says to Ruby.

"Yeah- uh- HEY!"

Everyone laughs a little before the announcement says that the Freestyle Performance is coming up and will watch the show. However, Franklin looks back and notices something on one of the rooftops of a building across the street. He only saw something for a second before looking forward and turns around completely. Whatever he saw is gone now, but it looks like someone wearing a black outfit with hood and robes. He started to feel pain in his right eye as he places his hand over it as if something...something from before is coming to haunt him. But continues to head inside to see the rest of the Pokemon Showcase.

The person peeked over from the ledge while lying on the top of the flat roof and sees Franklin heading back into the arena area with his/her binoculars. This person is wearing an 'H' patch on their uniform. Then a phone rang and speaks in a synthesized voice.

"Yes, boss?"

The person on the other end seems to be speaking but all that there is is a bunch of static and beeping noises.

"Yes, boss. I'm keeping an eye on them. They also appear to make contact with Franklin."

*static and beeps*

"I don't think Team Genetics has made contact with him or the four girls yet. Franklin did get a glance at me but just shrugs it off."

*static and beeps*

"I'll be more careful next time."

*static and beeps*

"I highly doubt he remembers anything. After all, he is one of the missing members of the horrible experiments done to us. The first to ever escape." The person rolls up their sleeve a little and shows to have an arm similar to an Alakazam as the person rubs on it with their human hand as if it is painful.

*static and beeps*

"I'll be alright. I'll make sure nothing happens to the four girls. For Team Helix."

Just what is going on? Who is Team Genetics and Team Helix? Why does that person have an arm of an Alakazam? What role does Team RWBY and Franklin play in all of this? Stay tuned for more adventures to come.

* * *

**AN: Gives you idea of the premise huh?**

**But fair warning, things will get darker.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Somewhere in a dark place on Remnant, there is a scary looking palace in some sort of wasteland full of purple crystals, desolate wastes, and black tar-like pits that produce Grimm. This is where Salem lives. Salem, along with Dr. Watts, Tyrian, and Hazel are in some sort of meeting room where they have a discussion.

Salem looks at the doctor, "Dr. Watts. I believe you have some information about what is happening in Vale."

Dr. Watts is looking at his scroll. "I do, my lady. It appears that some ruins have mysteriously risen up from the ground in the Emerald Forest. Apparently, it has something to do with this new show that everyone is watching."

Salem extends her right hand. "May I see it?"

Unable to refuse her, the doctor gives Salem his scroll for her to see. Salem looks at some of the events that are happening at a secret temple that has risen. She reads from some intercepted messages from a research team over at the site. From what she is able to read that wasn't censored, the show that features Team RWBY is linked to the temple but it's also linked to the two god brothers. The ones that cursed Salem for her immortality when they refused to resurrect someone she once loved who later betrayed her in one of his earliest incarnations. She looks at the images of the site and notices all the strange creatures made of precious stones and metals.

Salem looks at Dr. Watts, "What exactly are these? These...creatures?"

"I am uncertain my lady. But from what I manage to gather so far, it is connected to the gods and to where first year Huntress team disappeared to."

Tyrian chuckles a bit. "Oh really?" He gives Dr. Watts a creepy smile. "Is it alright if I get to go on this excursion?"

"No." Salem replies.

Tyrian moans in disappointment but accepts the order nonetheless.

Hazel suggests, "Perhaps we should get Cinder and her allies to investigate."

Salem agrees with Hazel, "That is a good idea. Send word to Cinder. I have a new task for her."

* * *

Now back to the Pokemon world; Team RWBY, Franklin, Dawn, and even Max are watching the Freestyle Performance of the Pokemon Showcase that is about to begin.

"_Bonjour ladies and gentlemen and Pokemon trainers alike!_" Monsieur Pierre is on stage. "_Now it is time for the Freestyle Performance!_"

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

"_Now it is the time for our finalists to show us the bond between them and their Pokemon as they perform to you, the audience, as the judges. Once all the performances from out princesses are over, you may use your glowcaster to cast your vote to the corresponding color. Once your vote have been counted, the winner will receive a princess key! __Maintenant commençons! Now let's see our first performer...May! Who came all the way from the Hoenn Region._"

The curtain opens up to reveal May who is wearing a pink outfit that looks familiar from the trailers of Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby (watch the trailer to understand). She is also beside her Venasaur, Blaziken, and Glaceon.

"What are those?" Ruby pulls out her Megadex to learn about the Pokemon that May has. "Good to know."

May says, "Alright Venasaur, use vine whip!"

Venasaur uses vine whip and juggles May in the air with Blaziken and Glaceon dancing around with Blaziken using fire kick with Glaceon using mirror coat to show-off some dancing lights. What happens next is that Venasuar uses petal dance to scatter some beautiful petals that woo the audience. What happens next is that Glaceon uses ice shard to round up the petals to create some sort of pink ice chandelier with beautiful petals right before Blaziken uses over heat. This cause a major, flower-like explosion that erupted with sparkles of blue and red with a few pink ones that came down onto the audience which they were impressed. Then May and her Pokemon do a finishing pose as everyone gives her an applause.

"_Très magnifique!_" Monsieur Pierre is impressed. "_What a wonderful performance from Princess May!_"

The audience continue to cheer for May's performance as May takes a bow, "Thank you all so much!"

The Freestyle Performance continues on with a few impressive performances from many other Pokemon performers until they met Ariel. Ariel not only has Popplio but also a Starmie and Psycolt (which is a white pony with purple mane and some purple side mane and pink hooves). Team RWBY learned about Starmie but here is a little something about Psycolt:

* * *

_Psycolt. The mysterious Pokemon. Psychic-type. Beautiful flowers sprout from the ground wherever it treads. Seeing this Pokémon is said to bring good luck. _

* * *

"Now that is one Pokemon I would ride on." Yang says. "It's like a little pony that I always wanted when I was a little girl."

"Same." Ruby says.

"I have to agree." Weiss says as she admires the Psycolt. "We should get cute ponies when we get the chance."

Dawn laughs a little but realizes, "Do you mean, a Ponyta?"

Which Team RWBY almost got busted until Max pointed out, "Probably referring to Pokemon of the equestrian nature that haven't evolved yet like a Ponyta, a Psycolt, a Spony, and many other such Pokemon."

Saved by Max, the girls laughed a little. Although Franklin suspects something is a little off with Team RWBY.

Ariel is dressed up in a mermaid costume before Popplio jumps on her head and starts using water gun like a fountain. Then Psycolt uses psychic to levitate the water slowly to form a bubble made of water around Ariel. Then the bubble is lifted into the air with Starmie jumping in. Ariel, Starmie, and Popplio swim in this bubble as Psycolt slowly lowers it onto its back and gallops around the stage. It is almost like a water show and a circus performance all at once. Ariel does jump out and does some acrobatics in order to catch her breath. Then Starmie comes out and spins across the stage while using hydro pump and combines it with psywave that makes the water from the hydro pump look colorful. The audience is amazed by such a colorful and talented display and the use of water. Psycolt stops in the middle of the stage and lifts the bubble high in the air as Starmie comes in and make the bubble colorful with its combo moves. What happens next is Psycolt uses energy ball and hits the bubble, in which everyone gasps, which pops the bubble into a colorful rainfall as Ariel's mermaid costume started to shine brightly and in a wide array of colors. She and her Pokemon do a pose on Psycolt's back as Psycolt shouts a victory yell. The audience, after getting showered by colorful rain and became sparkly, gave her an applause. A standing ovation for such a tricky performance.

Dawn claps, "That was amazing! No, the most wonderful performance ever!"

Max just stares at the stage, "Looks like May is gonna lose."

Franklin has the same thought. "For that, I have to agree. Her use of such techniques and skill is like that of a water and psychic-type master. I say she must have done this before and practice daily to perfect such moves. I wonder if she has received special training from a former Pokemon Performer or of someone of equal level. So who taught her?"

After that last performance, all the girls that participated are lined-up after the stage gets cleaned-up from all the water. There are holographic hearts over the heads of the performers.

Monsieur Pierre is on stage as he says, "_And now, please cast your vote with your glowcaster on who do you think performed m__erveilleusement and that performer will be one step closer to the Master-class Pokemon Showcase._ _Un, deux, trois!_"

Everyone has their glowcasters out and cast their vote on who gets to win the Freestyle Performance. At the end of the glowcasters, orbs of light of different colors fly their way to the special jewels on the performer's costume. May is red and Ariel is blue. The holographic hearts over them gradually fill for each speck of light that accumulates from the votes. Team RWBY, Dawn, Max, and even Franklin voted for May (and Yang is gripping tightly on Franklin's arm to make sure he votes for May). After every vote has been voted, it is now time to announce the winner.

"_And the winner of the Ecuador Town Pokemon Showcase Rookie-class is...Ariel!_"

"What?!" Yang went.

Max looks down and sighs, "I knew it."

Ariel has won and May came in second place by one point behind Ariel.

"So close." Dawn says.

Monsieur Pierre then awards Ariel the Princess Key from Klefki. The key looks like it has a palm tree on it but it looks like the palm leaves are made of different colored jewels and at the bottom of the tree are four silver metals that look like waves in a spiral. Almost like a whirlpool. Ariel shows it off the key as she lifts it high in the air with the audience cheering for her victory. Once that is over, everyone left. Outside the theater, our characters gather around and talk about what happened.

May looks down, "I almost had it."

"But look on the bright side." Dawn tries to cheer May up, "At least you get to do the Freestyle Performance." But looks down, "Unlike me."

May giggles a little and says, "You're right. And like you say, 'No need to worry.' Besides there will be plenty of chances to win some keys."

"That's true." Max nods in agreement. "Besides, the Pokemon Showcases have just begun."

"That's right." Ruby agrees. "Plus Weiss and Blake are gonna enter them too."

Dawn looks at the members of Team RWBY and goes, "Really?"

"Guess that makes us rivals." May says. "But let's give it our all if we meet again!"

"You can count on that." Blake nodded.

"I guess we could do our best." Weiss says in her usual attitude.

Yang says, "Not only that, Weiss is also gonna do Pokemon Contest along with me and my sis."

"Guess we are _all _rivals them." May says.

"Guess we could make time for our a-_rival_. Eh?" Yang makes a very terrible pun with no one laughing. "Oh come on!"

Franklin pointed his noir hat up and says, "Well, time for me to get back to training. I have to get ready for some gym battles in Brazil City and Hotwater Gym."

"**WAAAAAAAIIIITTT!**" says a voice running straight towards them. It is Rusty running at full speed. He stops and asks loudly, "**THERE ARE TWO GYMS ON THIS ISLAND?!**"

"Um...yeah... Wait, where's your Rotomdex?"

"Oh, he's in my backpack resting. He used up all his energy yelling at me for some reason."

Yang rolls her eyes and cross her arms, "Gee, wonder why." She says it in a sarcastic tone. Some of the girls giggle at Yang's sarcasm. Yang look at the girls, "You girls will laugh at my sarcasms and not my puns? Lame."

Rusty asks Franklin in disguise, "So where are these gyms?"

Franklin sighs and tells him, "The Brazil City Gym is located northeast of here along the coast. The Hotwater Gym is southeast somewhere in the Salsa Jungle near Mt. Cayenne."

"Got it! Thanks!" Rusty then tries to run west but Franklin stopped him.

"Hold on there, little guy! I said northeast, not northwest. Northeast! North-EAST! Got it?"

"I think so." He pointed his finger northeast and asks, "That way?"

"Yes. But I think the simplest way is for you to follow the coast."

"Got it! Thanks Franklin!" and Rusty runs off.

Some of the girls in the area looked at the direction where Rusty was and looked at Franklin in disguise.

"Is that really Franklin?"

"That guy looks just like him."

"It IS him! He's wearing his noir detective outfit from that movie, Pokemon Noir!"

"You're right!"

"Oh crude." Franklin runs off as his fan girls chase. Franklin started shouting, "**I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS RUSTY! YOU STUPID JERK!**"

Ruby reaches out put he is too far away for her to reach. Then starts to tear up.

Yang pats her on the back, "Cheer-up Ruby. We'll meet him again. The guy is participating in the Pokemon League and Pokemon Contests. So we'll see him around."

Weiss looks at Dawn, Max, and May; "Do you guys know where the Onsen Resort is? I almost forgot about one of the main reasons why we are here."

May gets starry eye and says, "THE ONSEN RESORT!? THE HOT SPRINGS RESORT NEARBY A LAKE FILLED WITH HOT SPRING WATER!?"

Max says, "The quickest way to there is by passing Greendale Town just east of here." He pointed the direction where it is, "Head there, keep heading east, and you should see some steam rising up in the air. It is a four day walk from here."

May grabs Max by the shoulders and shouts, "WE NEED TO GET THERE! GORGEOUS HOT WATER! REFRESHING MINERAL BATHS! WE NEED TO GO!"

"Calm down, sis!" Max is startled. "First we need to get ready for the trip!"

Everyone laughs at Max and May. Although it is understandable where May is coming from. Who doesn't love a good hot soak in rejuvenating water that has been heated naturally by a volcano? With that out of the way, Team RWBY heads back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

It is nighttime over at the Pokemon Center where Team RWBY is staying at as they prepare for bed. Yang is doing some last minute push-ups, Blake is reading a book, Ruby is also checking on her Megadex to see where all potential Showcases and Contests will be at, and Weiss is brushing her hair. While getting ready to sleep, there is a knock on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

Everyone stops what they are doing and look at the door.

Ruby says, "Come in."

The door opens to reveal Nurse Joy and Franklin, who is in his original cowboy outfit, as they enter. Ruby's face turns red and buries her head in her book and Yang smacking her lips.

"Please forgive the intrusion." Nurse Joy apologizes, "But we ran out of room and Franklin needs a place to sleep."

"Why can't he sleep in the lobby?" Weiss asks.

"Weiss!" Blake shouts at Weiss. "That is disrespectful for hospital standards!"

"This is a hospital for creatures." Weiss counter argues.

"A hospital nonetheless."

"But he's a boy! And this room is full of girls! We can't have a boy sleeping in an all girls room!" Weiss made a valid point.

Franklin sighs before saying, "It's okay, I'll sleep on the tree close by."

Yang dashes and puts Franklin in a stranglehold, "Hold it there, cowboy! I think we could make room for one more. As a matter of fact, how about you and I share a bed."

"YANG!" Ruby drags Yang away from Franklin. "I SAID I GET DIBS!"

"Awww!"

Sylveon pops out and looks threatening towards Ruby and Yang. With the sudden appearance of Sylveon, Weiss starts to have a change of heart.

"Okay, he can stay. But he sleeps in a sleeping bag."

With that resolved everyone make the last few preparations before going to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I uploaded two chapters last time. Make sure you guys see chapter 15 because there was a plot point that a lot of people seemed to skip. Make sure you read that and read the little warning at the bottom of that chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Black. Black is all this person can see right now. However, flames and embers can be seen among the black with a woman screaming.

"**NOOOOO! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!**"

A child screams, "**MOMMY!**"

Then the flames died out. What happens next is electrical sparks are seen flying among the black background with a child screaming.

A voice of a man says, "No changes. Prepare for the next stage."

The electricity dies down and some sort of machine with a needle on the end of it the machine and is injected right towards the person's view before fading away. What happens next is red lights and alarms being heard with some people shouting, "The subject is escaping! The subject is escaping!" Then the lights and alarms fade and everything becomes submerge in water. Then the person gets whacked in the head by a rock while drowning in water, which woke the person up.

* * *

Franklin wakes up in the middle of the night gasping for air as he sits up right and sweats around two in the morning. He breaths heavily as he wipes the sweat on his forehead. Sylveon presses her paw on Franklin's left hand and gives him a worried look.

Franklin notices and pets Sylveon, "I'm alright, Sylveon. I'm okay. Just another bad nightmare."

Blake is awake and peeks over from her bunk, "You okay?" She sounds really sleepy.

Franklin looks at Blake, "I'll be alright. Just a bad dream."

"Okay. Goodnight." Blake goes back to sleep.

Franklin gets up and heads over towards the bathroom. He turns the lights on and turns on the hot water to wash his face. When doing so, his right golden eye is swollen and completely bloodshot. He takes a closer look as he says, "Not again. I need to get Musharna back on my team in order to stop these nightmares. These nightmares have to stop."

Dangling over his neck appears to be dog tags with some of the writing scratched off or chipped. It reads:

SUBJECT: 8899123-_

FRANKLIN _

PROJECT A_

Franklin pulls out some eye drops and drops a few into his right eye and heads back to bed.

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Around four o'clock and Franklin gets dressed and packs-up while the girls are still sleeping. Sylveon presses her right paw on Franklin's right leg. Franklin looks down and sees that Sylveon is still giving her worried look on her face and wonders if Franklin is alright.

Franklin kneels down and pets Sylveon, "I'll be okay girl. I'll always be alright. But I think I might need to head towards the professor for a check-up."

Sylveon asks Franklin about something.

"No, Sylveon, no hospitals. I don't trust doctors. You know that, right?"

Sylveon still looks worried but nods in agreement.

Franklin stands up, "Good. Now lets head out. We got a lot to do today."

Franklin and Sylveon left the Pokemon Center while leaving a note that thanks Team RWBY for allowing him and Sylveon to spend the night in their room and leaves.

Ruby wakes up, yawns and stretches from the bottom bunk. She rubs her eyes and smiles. She looked over to see if Franklin is still around but her smile turned upside down when Franklin is gone. But she did noticed the note left behind on the desk. Ruby quickly but quietly grabs the note and reads it.

* * *

_To Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang;_

_I do apologize for leaving so early, but I have to get ready for the Pokemon Contests and Pokemon League so I have to get up early until the day I beaten them. Thank you for letting me stay in your room last night and letting me sleep. And to Blake, sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night when I woke-up from one of my nightmare episodes. I forgot to get Musharna to help me with that problem. Any way, I hope our paths cross again.  
_

_From,  
__Franklin_

* * *

Ruby's face starts to blush as she holds the letter close to her chest. She giggles a little like a schoolgirl receiving a letter from her first crush. Yang snorted and wakes up from across the bedroom from the bottom bunk.

Yang yawns and stretches, "Morning."

"Morning, sis." Ruby greets her sister.

Yang looks over to see if Franklin is still asleep but is disappointed when she sees him gone. "Aw man. Franklin's gone! Should've sneaked into his bed when I had the chance. But that Sylveon of his..."

Weiss wakes up immediately and goes, "Sylveon is gone!"

Blake wakes up from the top bunk and falls down to the floor. "...ow..." She lifted her head, "What's going on?"

Yang replies, "Franklin walked out on us."

Ruby then says, "He did apologizes for waking you up last night with a nightmare he was having. What's up with that?"

Blake stands up and rubs her forehead, "Nightmare? Oh, yeah. He was gasping very loudly last night and woke me up but went back to sleep."

"Huh." Ruby went. "I wonder what kind of nightmares Franklin has." She shows the letter, "It says that he does have episodic nightmares."

Yang swipes the letter, "Let me see."

"HEY!" Ruby gets upset.

Yang reads the letter and smells it. "Darn."

"What?" Ruby asks.

"No lavender scent. Sometimes when a boy and a girl really love each other, they usually scent the paper with lavender."

"Oh yeah." Weiss says before jumping down. "But I think we need to get ready. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Ruby jumps out of bed and says, "TO THE HOT SPRINGS!"

* * *

Team RWBY heads off to the east in search of the Onsen Resort. While traveling to Greendale town, they manage to catch a few Pokemon while evolving some of their own (except those that require special stones and those that don't have another evolutionary form). They even encountered a few trainers and earn some money while traveling to pay for a few expenses that comes with traveling. As for the Pokemon they caught, Yang caught herself a Cheepip (Vert [From Pokemon Solar Light & Lunar Dakr]) and a Tikiki (Tiki [From Pokemon Uranium).

* * *

_Cheepip. The chirping Pokemon. Grass and flying-type. Cheepip travel in large flocks. Sometimes there are such large amounts of them together that, when resting, they make can make entire rock faces look covered in grass._

_Tikiki. The tiki mask Pokemon. Grass-type. ___It hides its true face behind a wooden mask. They will often convene in order to dance elaborate dances.__

* * *

Ruby caught herself a Sewaddle (Florence) and a drifting Jigglypuff (Poofy). She caught a Jigglypuff that was drifting in the air and catches it while also using its cure charm ability on her which made Ruby wanna catch Poofy even more. Weiss manage to catch a Feleng (Kitty [From Pokemon Uranium]) but managed to evolve into a Felunge. Then she caught herself a Butterfree (Monarch). Yet it is an Ultima variant which means it has a pink body that is both bug and fairy-type but it is a male.

* * *

_Feleng. The bad kitten Pokemon. Normal-type. __Although Feleng is small and weak, it can manipulate other Pokemon just by giving them a pleading look and meowing cutely._

_Felunge. The nimble cat Pokemon. Normal-type and the evolve form of Feleng. Felunge ___are expert hunters, able to see in very low light and move without a sound. Many people keep them to deter pests such as Chyinmunk.__

* * *

Blake manage to capture two very distinct bug-types that are also from Pokemon Uranium. These include Smore and Tricwe. Both of which are female.

* * *

_Smore. The cute ant Pokemon. Bug-type. __If a Smore approaches your picnic, it's not trying to steal your food, it just wants attention. Still, some people are afraid of them. They are related to Sponee and Tricwe._

_Tricwe. The shock but Pokemon. Bug-type. ___Related to Smore and Sponee, Tricwe is very hyperactive and loves nothing better than sneaking up behind trainers and scaring them.__

* * *

While exploring the are, they noticed that there are a lot of bug-types creeping about.

Weiss says as she looks around, "Is it me, or is there a lot of these bugs hanging about? More so than the regular Pokemon?"

Blake takes a good glance around them and notices, "Yeah. There seem to be a lot more than any birds or something like rodents or cats. Or any sort of Pokemon made of rocks."

Yang then says, "Being eyed on by all these bugs gives me the creeps." She crosses her arms and starts to shiver.

Ruby is a little scared, "Hope we don't come across anything that looks like spiders."

And right on cue, a Spinarak comes down on its thread and right in her face. Ruby froze in fear for a few seconds before running and screaming in the opposite direction.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted.

Ruby uses her semblance to get away from Spinarak with her teammates trying to catch-up. However, she stopped when she sees a giant web right in front of her and notices eight Ariadoses looking down at her. Ruby turns completely white before she runs off and bumps into her teammates. She then screams at them while dragging all three of them, "LET'S GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!"

Ruby runs as fast as she could while carrying the three with her. Guessing the adrenaline has increased her strength in order drag all three of them.

Weiss shouts while getting bumpy, "RUBY! STOP! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!"

Ruby then quickly uses her semblance and everyone become a tornado of red, white, black, and yellow rose petals as Team RWBY heads east as fast as they can until they come across a clearing. Ruby stops as the other three get launched into the air by the sudden stop. Blake manages to land on her feet, Weiss uses her glyphs to stop herself and Yang from falling onto the ground.

Weiss gets on the ground and yells at Ruby, "WHAT WAS THAT!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!"

"I'M SORRY!" Ruby quickly apologizes, "BUT I HATE SPIDERS! SPIDERS ARE GROSS AND SCARY!"

"That's true." Yang says. "Ruby and I hate spiders."

"Just what kind of Pokemon were those that look like spiders." Blake pulls out her Megadex and learns about Spinaraks and Araidoses. "I see." But later learns more about Jolticks and Garvantulas along with many other Pokemon that looks like spiders.

Yang and Ruby's faces go pale and look when they learned about the giant spiders this world has.

Blake notices and tries to change the subject as she notices the town. "Over there!" she pointed. "That must be Greendale Town!"

"About time." Weiss says in her usual attitude and crosses her arms. "I just hope they have a Pokemon Center. I really need a shower."

"You and me both." Yang agrees. She shows a few strands of hair, "My hair is loosing its shine and I need to take better care of it. Being out in the wild is soooo not my style."

"Then let's head there." Ruby says. "Once we get rested up for the evening, we should head out to the Onsen Resort in the morning!"

"I can't wait to get to those hot springs." Weiss says. "Hope it is worth the walk."

Blake says, "If we had Pokemon that we can ride on we would get there in two days rather than four."

"But we haven't seen any Pokemon that look like we can ride on." Yang states.

"Let's just head into town and worry about that later." Weiss says. "I am in need of a bath."

The four get closer to town and it has a very unique style to it. The buildings look like they are made of white adobe that have many forms of art on them. Some look like paintings of some scenery or family moments on the sides of buildings. There are also paintings of artistic expressions on them as well. The town looks very artsy and looks wonderful. There are even statues, sculptures, and metal works around as well.

"Now this is an artists town." Yang says while enjoying the view.

"It does seem very cultural." Weiss says.

They all enjoy the sights until someone says, "Charmeleon, use flamethrower!"

Team RWBY look at the direction where the noise was coming from and sees Neo (Not Neo Politan) in a middle of a Pokemon battle against another trainer. It looks like Neo has won the match and claimed his winnings. Yet when he turns around, his eyes are locked onto Team RWBY's. And we all know what happens when trainer's eyes have met.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Where we last left off, Team RWBY made it to Greendale Town that is the half-way point to the Onsen Resort. Yet they get an unexpected surprise when Ruby's fear of spiders (well, spider-like Pokemon) got the better of her and she dragged her team towards the town. But while there, they see Neo and his newly evolved Charmeleon. Neo (not Neo Politan), a trainer that retrieved his Charmander from Prof. Acacia and has a bit of an attitude. If you forget, he has spiky black hair that looks like it is pointing upwards with one blue streak on the left side on a purple streak next to it, tan skin, piercing orange eyes, a black jacket with five stripes on the sleeves to the collar (red, white, blue, green, and yellow), a silver colored zipper, dark blue cargo pants with pockets on the sides, and black sneakers with red flame patterns on the sides that has a permanent scowl on his face. Yet when his eyes meet Team RWBY's, it means that there is gonna be a battle.

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Neo just stares at Team RWBY as if he is very angry at them for some reason. Team RWBY just stare back at him and wonder what to do.

"Hey!" Neo says. He pulls out Charmeleon's Pokeball out and says, "When two trainer's eyes meet, they have to battle!"

Charmeleon nods in agreement.

Ruby is a little intimidated and hides behind Yang.

"Come on you hags! I don't got all day!"

Yang's eyes turn red as she shouts, "HAG!" She pulls out her Pokeball and says, "That's it you little-"

Blake stops her as she holds her down and covers Yang's mouth.

Weiss says in an anger voice, "Excuse me, but we are in our teens! I don't know where you get your attitude from young man, but clearly your parents never raised you properly!"

The boy gets angrier as he shouts, "I DON'T NEED ANY PARENTS YOU STUPID, WHITE, ICE COLD WITCH!"

Arthur then enters the picture, "What is going on?!"

Everyone looks at the direction from the forest and see Franklin.

Ruby gets shy and hides behind her teammates.

Yang on the other hand points her finger at Neo, "That kid there is insulting us!"

Neo looks and goes, "Franklin?" He starts to give a sinister smirk as he whispers to himself, "Finally. A worthy challenge."

Franklin looks at Neo and goes, "Really? You know um..."

"Neo." the boy responds.

"Neo. You should know better than to say awful things to ladies. Including those that are older than you."

Neo points his Pokeball at Franklin and says, "Franklin! It is time for us to battle! It will be a three on three battle, no substitutions! Just you and me!"

Franklin gives a disappointed sigh as he says, "Alright. Better to teach this kid a lesson." He cracks his fingers and pulls out his first Pokeball. "Okay then. Let's do this."

Yang goes, "Wha-? He wanted to challenge us!"

Blake places her hand on Yang's right shoulder, "Just let it go, Yang."

Weiss is still upset as she cross her arms, "I just hope that Franklin will teach that brat a lesson!"

Neo throws a Pokeball and says, "Go, Seviper!"

A Seviper pops out and Black freaks out. She hides behind Yang and Weiss.

Yang looks at Blake, "Are you...afraid of snakes?"

"No, not really." Blake says in a nervous voice.

Franklin pulls out a great ball and throws it, "Go, Astronite!"

The great ball opens to reveal some sort of dark and rocky body with some normal brown rocks on its neck and feet along with a right arm being in pieces yet floaty, and has a symbol on its face.

"What Pokemon is that?" Ruby says as she pulls out her Megadex.

* * *

_Astronite. The traveler Pokemon and the evolve form of Cometeor. Rock and Psychic-type. __Astronite can exist anywhere, even in the vacuum of space. They are said to roam across the universe, orbiting stars and colonizing asteroid fields._

* * *

"Now that is cool looking." Yang says. "That Pokemon really-" Ruby covers Yang's mouth. Yang starts to grump.

'_What the heck?!_' Neo thinks to himself and is disappointed. '_I was expecting his Sylveon or Alolan Ninetales! I wasn't expecting that thing. Although I still have a few dark-type moves for my Serviper._' Then orders, "Use bite!"

"Use flash cannon!" Franklin orders.

Astronite uses flash cannon on Serviper. It hits Serviper and caused it to go flying towards Neo but passed by him from his left. Serviper has fainted and returns to its Pokeball.

Neo looks at his Pokeball and says to it, "Darn it. I'll give you your harsh training later." Then he pulls out his next Pokeball and says, "Go, Rockroach!"

The Pokemon comes out and is ready for battle. Rockroach looks like a mix between a cockroach and a rock which freaked Weiss out and hides behind Yang.

Yang looks at Weiss, "Seriously? I know my semblance can be used as a shield but come on."

Weiss is nervous and scared, "Sorry, but I hate cockroaches. Especially ones that look like they can easily bite by fingers off. I mean, that thing looks like it can eat half a cat!"

"Astronite, return!" Franklin recalls his Astronite then pulls out a great ball and goes, "Go, Machamp!"

Machamp comes out and is ready for combat.

'_Dang it! I just had to use the 'no substitution' rule for this battle!_' Neo curses the fact that he made that rule about not switching out Pokemon while having a type disadvantage. Rockroach is a bug and rock-type while Machamp is a fighting-type.

Yang whistles, "Dang. Wish that was a person and not a Pokemon." Yang starts to lick her lips, "Because those handsome muscles."

Ruby then says, "Then I get Franklin!"

Yang yanks Ruby and squeezes her between her arm and armpit while saying, "Dream on!"

Neo orders, "Rockroach! Use fury attack!"

Rockroach's pincers and front legs started to glow white and lunges at Franklin's Machamp.

"Use bulk up!"

Machamp's body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura and flex its body, causing its muscles to thicken and shine. Rockroach uses fury attack on Machamp but Machamp's bulk up raises not only its attack but its defense as well that the fury attack doesn't seem to phase Machamp.

"Use quad punch!" Franklin ordered.

"Huh?" Neo went.

"What's a quad punch?" Ruby asks.

Blake explains, "Because it has four arms which means four fists."

"Oh." Ruby gets it.

Machamp's eyes started to glow white as its four fists started to gather energy. Its upper left fist is surrounded by yellow electricity and produce static electrical sparks. Its lower left fist starts to glow purple. Its upper right fist is surrounded in red-orange flames. Its lower right fist is surrounded by swirling energy which changes from white to light blue.

"What type of move is that?!" Neo asks as he starts to get nervous.

Machamp then runs up to Rockroach and launch a fury of punches at Rockroach. Rockroach is feeling the full force of those punches but its ability is sturdy which allowed it to survive and keep on fighting. However, the Pokemon later gets encased in ice.

"What the-?" Neo is surprised. "Just what was that?!"

"Quad punch."Franklin starts to explain. "It is a dragon-type move that my Machamp and I developed that uses a combination of different punch moves and poison jab. Once Machamp is done unleashing a fury of punches like fury attack, it induce one random status effect. In this case, freezing. Although, sometimes it involves paralysis, burning, poison or confusion. But the punch types are random."

Neo goes, "Wait! Stop, stop, stop, stop! You _developed_ that move?!"

"Yeah, but only works for Pokemon that have four hands."

Neo is completely speechless on what he just found out.

Yang approaches, "You developed a new move? How did you do that?"

"Can you please wait until-"

Franklin's sentence is interrupted by the sound of sirens coming from the town. Everyone stop what they are doing and noticed the sirens. Someone on the PA system says, "_Attention! An Ultra Wormhole has been detected! Everyone please head indoors until trainers with Ultra Balls have captured the Ultra Beasts or the Ultra Beasts returned to the wormhole. There are three Buzzwoles in the area! Please stay indoors! Any Pokemon in the area, RUN!_"

Franklin goes, "Ah, crude! One Buzzwole is enough to wreak havoc! Three of them ensures total destruction in the equivalent of a single Guzzlord!" He looks at Neo, "Sorry, Neo, but we have to continue this battle later!" Then Franklin runs off into town with his Machamp following him.

"HEY!" Neo angrily shouts. He growls while grunting his teeth at the fact that Franklin just left.

Ruby says, "Come on! Let's go!" Ruby and her team runs into town while leaving Neo in the dust.

Neo was about ready to lose his temper. However, he calms down and thinks for a moment.

* * *

In Greendale Town, Team RWBY tries to catch up with Franklin as they enter in the town. Unfortunately, they lost him.

"Where did he go?" Yang says as everyone look in all directions.

Yet while doing so, a car gets thrown across the street while damaging a few street lamps. It spooked them with Ruby being in Yang's arms. The four girls looked at the direction of the tossed automobile and hear something stomping down the street. What they see is some heavily muscular, mosquito-like, anthropomorphic, four legged, black and white creature marching down the street while it stands over seven feet tall. It stopped midway in Team RWBY's view and slowly turns its head at the four.

"What's that?" Weiss asks while still standing and looking at the Pokemon.

Blake pulls up her Megadex while still looking at the creature. What the Megadex tells them is that it is the Buzzwole.

Yang goes, "Oh I get it. Buzz-wole. As in a swollen bug." She laughs, "That's a good one."

The Buzzwole in front of them cracks its shoulders before cracking its knuckles as if it is itching for a fight.

Yang puts Ruby down and cracks her knuckles, "Well, I've been itching to use my knuckles for a while now." She gets into battle position, "**BRING IT ON!**"

Buzzwole also takes into battle position and is ready to rumble.

Both of them lunge at each other with Yang attempting to make the first move by uppercutting its abdomen. But Buzzwole moves out of the way and punches Yang towards a car. But Yang gets up and proceeds to attack Buzzwole as the rest of Team RWBY watch.

Weiss asks Ruby, "Should we-"

"No." Ruby bluntly answers. "When she gets like this, there is no stopping her. Plus, she needs something to unleash all of her frustration."

There are sounds of asphalt and concrete being cracked, garbage cans being tossed, vehicles getting crushed, wings buzzing, Buzzwole throwing ice and thunder punches at Yang, and Yang making fire crackling sounds from her flaming hair.

But then Yang says with an angry tone, "**YOU RUINED MY HAIR!**" The Buzzwole cut off a piece of Yang's bangs.

Buzzwole then starts to get scared as the red-eyed, hair flaming vixen approaches the Ultra Beast. It backs away slowly with Yang stomping her way towards it. Yang then lunges and punches the Ultra Beast with just her left hook which is followed by a flurry of attacks. The Buzzwole crawls away covered in bruises but Yang grab one of its legs and throws it around. Then does her own seismic toss before kicking it in the butt. The rest of Team RWBY are frightened and just back away slowly as Yang keeps on punishing the Ultra Beast. The Buzzwole cries in defeat as it begs for its life on its knees and begs.

Yang pulls out her Ultra Ball, "Alrighty then. Be prepare to get captured!"

The Buzzwole bows in agreement right before getting captured. Yang laughs at her so-called victory while being all smug.

Yang has caught a Buzzwole.

"Ruby?" Weiss says in a monotone voice.

"Yeah?" Ruby responds in the same tone of voice.

"Your sister scares me."

Blake says in the same tone, "Same."

Ruby says, "Try living with her for fifteen years."

Both Blake and Weiss go, "Yikes."

* * *

Over where Franklin is, his Machamp used quad punch and knocks the Buzzwole into the wall and seems to be paralyzed. It has yellow static electricity on its body.

"Well, well." Franklin says as he approach the injured Buzzwole, "This is actually the first time I get to meet your kind face-to-face." He smiles, "You definitely live up to your reputation. You almost had us there for a moment. I would definitely love to have someone strong as you on the team and would like to welcome you to the family." Franklin extends his hand, "Would you like to join?"

The Buzzwole thinks about it with its head down for a moment. After much consideration, it raised his head up to look at Franklin and offered its hand.

"Welcome aboard!" Franklin pulls it up on its feet and hugs it. Then he looks at his Machamp, "Say hello to your new comrade in arms, Machamp!"

Machamp then shows of his muscles and posses with all of his muscles bulging. Buzzwole does the same. Both of them acknowledge each other's strengths and shake hands.

"Good job!" Franklin congratulates the two on their new friendship. He pulls out his Ultra Ball, "Alright then! Welcome to the family!" He throws the Ultra Ball and captures the Buzzwole.

* * *

As for Neo's case, he and his Charmeleon face off against the last Buzzwole that seemed to have demolished a dome-shaped structure for fun. The whole roof of the dome seemed to have been demolished with some of the interior reduced to rubble. There seems to be some preparations for a Pokemon Contest but have been destroyed. But judging by the destruction, it looked like the three Buzzwoles came out of here.

"Charmeleon, use flamethrower!" Neo ordered.

Charmeleon shoots out jets of fire at the Buzzwole from its mouth. But the Buzzwole manages to dodge it and follows with a dynamic punch. Charmeleon dodges.

"Use dragon rage!"

Charmeleon creates a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. It then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at the Buzzwole. Buzzwole has its guard up and tries to block the dragon rage yet the dragon rage does a critical hit with a big explosion. The Buzzwole is covered in scratches and bruise marks from the attack. As Neo prepares to use an Ultra Ball, the Ultra Wormhole opens and Buzzwole sees it as a chance to go home.

Neo realizes the situation, "Oh no you don't!"

Buzzwole flies up towards the wormhole as Neo throws the Ultra Ball. Unfortunately for Neo, it missed and Buzzwole returns home.

Neo punches the ground, "DANG IT!" Neo is upset that he didn't catch an Ultra Beast.

After punching the ground hard and his fist all bruised up, he calms down and takes the Ultra Ball on the ground before having Charmeleon returning to its Pokeball.

He sighs, "Guess that's that. Dang. I was hoping to catch a super strong Pokemon before I head towards one of the gyms." He sighs again but looks up at the wormhole. He thinks to himself, '_Next time, I should catch an Ultra Beast that is stronger than that Buzzwole._' He then walks out of the ruined dome, '_After all, strength is all that matters in this world._'

* * *

Once everything has calm down, people and Pokemon started to come out of hiding with the Ultra Wormhole closed up. Everyone started to make repairs on the town with a few vehicles being repaired or replaced. Over at the Pokemon Center, Franklin and Team RWBY are there with Officer Jenny and Vivian Meridian.

"**WHAT?!**" Franklin screams out in shock, "THE CONTEST IS CANCELLED!?"

"I'm afraid so." Vivian confirmed. "Those three Buzzwoles did major damage to the Greendale Dome where the Ultra Wormhole was."

Officer Jenny says, "From the extent of the damage, it looked like they were having a strength contest of their own."

Franklin bends down and mopes. "Aw man. I was looking forward to it. I had a new routine and everything." He is giving off a gloomy aura.

"Sorry." Vivian apologizes, "But we will let you know when the repairs are done and the contest will be ready."

Franklin joins Team RWBY over at the cafe area and sits. He says to them, "Turns out that the Pokemon Contest has been cancelled in this town."

"That sucks." Yang states.

"You're telling me."

"But there are others." Weiss pointed out. "Ultima is a big region after all."

Blake then states, "You also caught an Ultra Beast."

Franklin gives Yang a weird look, "Yeah but, I'm surprised to hear Yang managed to beat-up one of the most toughest Pokemon that there is. Have you been pumping iron or something?"

Yang brags, "I do love to keep my figure."

Weiss looks at Franklin, "By the way."

"Hmm?"

"I do have some questions about raising Pokemon."

* * *

**AN: Hello again! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now for some Q&A.**

**Milly: Well if you get right down to it. There are all sorts of manipulations called kinesis. Like Pyrokinesis, Psychokinesis, Electrokinesis, Aquakinesis, and so on that can be manipulated through the mind. (For those reading, I'm referring to the Psy-Men which is a Pokemon equivalent of X-Men that I made up.)**

**The Rev: Yeah, pretty funny. But please refrain from using anymore swear words, this is a kid's fanfic meant to be enjoyable for all ages. But if you want to have swearing, please do it on The Rising of the Post-Apocalyptic Shield Hero. That series is meant to keep people occupy until then. As for the sequel of Survival on a Strange Planet, it may have to be around January of 2020. One, well two, reasons being is because I would like to add some characters from RWBY Volume 7 coming up in November and the second is that I would like to take some time off in December to spend some time with my folks. You know, holidays and that. As for the title for the sequel, it will be: Survival in a Strange Galaxy.**

**BTW - Today's my birthday! WOO!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I know it's early, but work is getting crazy again so don't expect any chapters for awhile. I don't know what is going on but I just got a text message from my boss this morning that we need to get things done. Just hope it won't be long.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Back on Remnant, somewhere at the docks, members of the White Fang are busy getting things organized for Cinder's plan. Some are hauling Dust in the warehouse and organizing which Dust does what and which Dust goes where with Roman Torchwick in-charge.

"No, no, no!" Roman berate two Faunus holding some crates. "The blue Dust goes there and the red Dust goes there! Are you guys colorblind?!"

"I am, actually." the one holding the crate with blue Dust says.

Roman just rolls his eyes as he says, "Can you at least read?"

The guy looks down on the crate and it reads 'Blue Dust - Handle with Extreme Care'. "Oh."

The other Faunus says, "I'm actually dyslexic."

"But you can see colors, right!?"

"Yeah."

"**THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN RED AND BLUE!**" Roman yells at the dyslexic Faunus. Then he yells at them both, "**GET YOUR HEADS TOGETHER AND PUT THOSE DUST WHERE THEY SHOULD GO!? MOVE!**"

The two immediately get back to work as quickly as they can.

Roman sighs and rub the temples of his head. "I swear, it's like working with little kids."

Mercury shows up, "Do you need a drink?"

Roman turns around and sees Mercury. He then says in a sarcastic tone, "Sure. You can get me a cocktail with vodka, orange juice, and some rocks with some painkillers."

"There should be no drinking on the job, Roman." Cinder shows up along with Emerald.

Roman gulps and tries to get it together, "I was only joking. No harm done."

Cinder just glares at Roman that makes his skin crawl as he is afraid. "None of that matters now." Cinder says. "We have a new mission and you and the White Fang will be paid well."

Roman stops being afraid and says, "Really?"

"There is a temple in the Emerald Forest that She wants us to investigate. It has something to do with that new online show that has appear on the net recently. The temple also has some statues made of precious metals and gemstones that we could use to fund our operations."

Emerald isn't happy about that as she says to Cinder, "But I want them. They look really good."

Cinder then glares at Emerald which causes Emerald to back away.

"I'm sorry."

Cinder smiles and pat Emerald's head, "Not to worry my dear. You will get one and only one. Got it."

"Yes, ma'am."

Cinder then gets serious and looks at Roman. "Back to business. We will need Neo for this job. Since my team are supposed to be students from Mistral..."

Roman thinks about it for a moment and realizes what Cinder is up to. "Oh I get it. Pretending to be volunteers from Haven Academy to back-up the Huntsmen students that are there."

Cinder gives an evil smirk, "Exactly."

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Back to where we left off, Team RWBY made it to Greendale Town and came across Neo, Franklin, and some unruly Buzzwoles that were terrorizing the town. Yang and Franklin managed to capture two of the three but the last one escape. They are now in the Pokemon Center with Franklin and learned about how to raise and care for their Pokemon. So, they head towards the Pokemon Center's greenhouse garden. Weiss is brushing Nicolas' tail with a brush which Nicolas enjoys. Kitty is snuggling on Weiss' legs while Monarch, Vert and Cutsie are playing among the flowers. Ruby is actually outside with her Pokemon and they are playing tag. Blake and all of her Pokemon are actually taking a nap in the greenhouse. Yang is also outside where she and her Pokemon are working out. But her own Vert (her Cheepip) is actually flying among the tries as she enjoys being free from her Pokeball.

Franklin looks at everyone and thinks that they are all bonding pretty well. Franklin then approaches Weiss, "You are doing very well brushing your Eevee's fur."

Weiss looks at Franklin while still brushing, "Why thank you."

"You know, back when my Sylveon was an Eevee, she loves being brushed on the tail. Nowadays, she enjoys having her feelers brushed."

"Is that so?"

Franklin looks at the other Pokemon, "It looks like your Pokemon are getting along very well."

"Well, we do let our Pokemon out to enjoy themselves whenever we get a break."

"I see. But the important thing is the bond between trainers and their Pokemon. The stronger the bond, *looks at his glove with the keystone and Z-crystals* the stronger the outcome comes from battles."

Weiss stops and sees the Z-crystals and keystone on Franklin's hand. "What are those?"

"These? Oh, the diamond-shaped crystals are Z-crystals. They are special crystals I got from the Island Challenges from the Alola Region. It was my first adventure. I also got the keystone when I was doing the last challenge."

"I'm guessing those Z-crystals ensures the bond between you and your Pokemon are strong."

"Indeed." Franklin looks at Weiss and lowers his hand. "But there is a place where you can do Island Challenges here in the Ultima Region. It located further east. But for the keystones, you may have to travel west towards Jurassic City and get into the Great Fossil Mine. Or you could get them at a bunch of ruins that are scattered about along with the megastones. But there is another thing you should try to get."

"What's that?"

Franklin shows his special glove and reveals something hidden among his Z-crystals. He shows a white band that has a blue trim on one end and a red trim on the other with some sort of screen on it. "Dynamaxing."

Weiss is a little confuse on what is 'Dynamaxing'?

"I see that you don't know what that is so I think it is best that I show you and your friends."

Everyone has gather around and see what is so great about Dynamaxing. Franklin pulls out his Pokeball and throws it. What comes out is his Machamp. Team RWBY are sitting and watching like it is a class.

Franklin address Team RWBY, "As you can see, this is a regular size Pokemon." He shows his Dynamax band, "And this, this is a Dynamax Band. This band here helps out with Dynamaxing. Dynamaxing is a unique phenomenon that can transform any Pokemon into a gigantic, overpowering and mountain-size. Plus, the Pokemon that has entered the 'Dynamax State' will be able to use something called, Max Moves. These moves are one of the most powerful moves that can one shot almost any Pokemon. As for the Dynamax Pokemon, the state it is in will last for a limited time. Now observe."

Franklin activated his Dynamax Band and returns Machamp to his Pokeball. The Pokeball in his hand began to grow five times its size and looks more like a disco ball with shining red lights. He throws the Dynamax Pokeball with both hands and a gigantic, imposing Machamp comes out of it with a glowing red aura. Ruby's eyes start to sparkle as she is impressed by the giant, muscular Pokemon. Yang starts to fall in love. Weiss' jaw dropped when seeing the giant Pokemon. Blake is completely frightened as she starts to pass out with foam coming out of her mouth. Machamp flex his muscles that are now extremely oversized and does some posses. Franklin returns Machamp to his Pokeball and disable his Dynamax Band which turns the Pokeball back to normal and releases Machamp. When Machamp comes out, he is return to normal.

"You see!? That is awesome, right?!"

"YEAH!" Ruby and Yang agree.

"I wish I could show you the Max Move, but the last time I did that...I...got into trouble."

Ruby and Yang laugh while Weiss facepalms. Blake woke-up and sat straight up.

"However, the whole 'able to Dynamax any Pokemon' isn't exactly true. You see, I tweaked mine to do it with any Pokemon. If you girls want to do Dynamaxing, you have to have a band and able to locate Dynamax Pokemon in something called, Max Raid Battles. And yes, it is exactly what it sounds like which comes in the form of those special, large Pokeballs like the one I just threw."

"Oh really?" Weiss thinks about a Dynamax Eevee for a bit and starts to get...well...you get the idea.

"I got a question." Yang raises her hand. "How do you know where the Max Raid Battle is?"

Franklin pulls out his Megadex, "I got an app for that. I can even share it."

Ruby blushes a little, "Um, can I also get your number." Then she acts nervous, "You know?! I mean for advice! Not that I want to, um, well..."

Franklin laughs at Ruby. "Sorry, but no. But I do know someone that you can ask for advice. Prof. Acacia!"

"Right." Ruby looks down with disappointment.

Yang rubs Ruby's back, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll get it."

Franklin tilted his head left and asks, "Get what?" But shrugs it off. "Anyway, I do know of a faster way to get to the Onsen Resort. Here in town, there is a special taxi service that you can take to the Onsen Resort." He points south of town, "It is located south from here. Follow the road and the taxi service should be on your left. Don't worry, just keep an eye out for giant, black birds wearing armor."

The four go, "...Huh?"

But later they got the app and went off.

* * *

Later on, Team RWBY decided to follow Franklin's instructions and headed down the road south.

While walking Blake says, "Hey?"

The three stop and look at Blake.

"Isn't it weird that Franklin just shows up out of nowhere where ever we go?"

Ruby thinks about it and goes, "Yeah. Come to think of it, does anyone remember telling him we were going to the Onsen Resort?"

"No, not really." Weiss says after thinking about it.

"Maybe he..." Yang thinks about it for a moment and thought of something. "He was there when we mentioned it to Dawn, May and Max. Right?"

"No." Blake says. "He left when all those girls chase him because of Rusty."

The four continue to walk down the street while trying to piece together a puzzle.

"I don't we mention it when he was teaching us on raising our Pokemon." Weiss tries to remember.

"Plus he did leave ahead of us a few days ago back at the Pokemon Center in Ecuador Town." Ruby caress her T.I.S.S.O.B. because of the letter he left behind.

Yang then starts to remember the boat trip, "Come to think of it, we wasn't on the boat with us. Maybe he used a large bird Pokemon to fly over. People can do that."

"True." Blake agrees. "However, I find it odd and I don't believe in coincidences."

"I agree with that." Weiss agrees with Blake.

"Is he spying on us?!" Ruby starts to get nervous and blushes like crazy with steam coming out of her ears.

"I think 'stalking' is the appropriate term." Yang says.

Ruby uses her hood to cover her face.

Weiss blared out, "That's even worse!"

"Here we are!" Blake looks at the direction Franklin said and found the taxi service.

The taxi service has large, black birds that look like they are covered in armor as they are perched on top of what looks like small taxi cars with something attached to the top where the birds can carry the so-called, cars.

Blake stands there frighten by the seven foot tall birds and asks, "What are those?"

Weiss pulls up the Megadex and learned that they are Corviknights. (Have to wait for the official Pokedex entry from the official games since it is an official Pokemon.)

"Corviknights." Weiss says. "I actually like them."

"So these are our taxi's?" Yang asks. "Those are...insanely AWESOME! Where can I get one of those?! Those are _crow_-tastic! I would have a _raven _of a time riding those!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake started slapping Yang for those awful puns.

After giving Yang some slaps, Ruby then says, "Okay, let's see what these Pokemon can do."

After negotiating with the taxi service, they agree to pay a fee and are taken up to the skies. Ruby and Yang are in one taxi with Weiss and Blake in another. They are amazed by how these giant raven/crow-like creatures manage to carry them and the drivers through the skies of Ultima until they see their destination after twenty minutes.

* * *

Over in a forest far outside of Greendale Town, Franklin is walking his way towards his destination northeast from where he is at. While treading through the forest, his Megadex starts ringing.

He places the Megadex close to his right ear and goes, "Yeah... No, they took the taxi service... On their way to the Onsen Resort. But I think I screwed it up by telling them about their destination... Yeah, I messed up. Now I got a question for you, found out about my past yet? ... Dang it... It's alright, I knew that it would be hard. Anyway, I am off to my first gym now over at Brazil City... Yeah... I'll meet you there and give you a full report-... A job? What kind?..." Franklin's expression went from blank to angry as his eyes shifted to his Megadex. "What!? Where?!... I'm on my way, make sure you save me a few jerks for me to discipline!" He hands up his Megadex and puts it away.

Franklin takes a deep inhale through his teeth and punches a tree. He punched it so hard that it started to fall down which terrified every Pokemon close by.

He says to himself, "If there are somethings I can't stand in this world, it is Nuzzlocke Battles. Oh, they will pay with their lives!"

Franklin marches on as he heads towards Brazil City to stop one of the worst crimes that ever exist. Nuzzlocke Battles.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter is up and loaded. Thanks for the thanks about my birthday. Now for Q&A**

**keybladelight: No, it was Weiss that asks. Franklin went, "Hmm?" before Weiss asks. And would you please, please, stop asking about a female Pikachu and Weiss with a Togepi? Just please be patient.**

**Guest: Don't worry. We'll see that at some point. Just be patient. Unlike keybladelight there.**

**The Rev: I'll forgive ya' and thanks.**

**Now for some bit of news. I made a poll about my next story. Don't worry, I am still gonna work on this story, the sequel to Survival on a Strange Planet, and the Rising of the Post-Apocalyptic Shield Hero. Although the third one will be on hiatus if a second season doesn't come out soon. I have a few stories that I want to do yet not a lot of time to do them. So take your pick. If you ask me to try to do three stories at once? I will welcome a challenge. But fair warning, these stories aren't meant for children.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: In the last chapter, I misspelled nuzlocke. I accidentally mispelled it with two Z's. If you want to know, you can look it up in Bulbapedia. Sorry about that keybladelight. Plus someone name PokeFan pointed that out.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Where we last left off, Team RWBY took two Corviknight taxis that transported them to the Onsen Resort. When they arrived, they see a traditional Japanese-style hot springs house that stands four stories tall. Behind it, there is a large lake that is giving off steam that almost make it look like fog coming from the lake. The air is a little hot but really humid. Other than that, the place is really nice and wonderful with blue tile roofs with red and polished wood.

"WOW!" Ruby says in excitement, "This place is awesome!"

Blake is excited as well while keeping quiet and eager to jump in.

Weiss takes a good look at the place and it is to her liking. "I gotta admit, this place does live up to its reputation as a five star resort."

Yang is wearing her aviator glasses yet removes them while smiling. "Thank goodness we got those passes. This place will cause us to be broke in a day. I can't imagine the prices of this resort."

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Team RWBY head over to the resort down a walkway made of redwood that are polished so well that they can see their reflection. They are taken in by the sights such as yellow apple orchards, some black sand spas, and even cold water pools for swimming. The girls are extremely impressed by all these treatments and even the amount of local Pokemon that come here to relax.

"I have an idea!" Ruby says to her teammates. "Let's let our Pokemon enjoy themselves as well! They do need a break!"

Yang then says, "I could use something to..._break_." The team just gives her some more slaps for a few seconds.

"Ruby does have a point." Weiss said. "We should let our Pokemon have some fun too."

Blake then says, "I don't mind. They have been working hard. Although we could take the opportunity to practice some moves in the Pokemon Performances and prepare for the gym battles."

"But before we do, we should head towards the front desk." Yang says while walking towards the front door.

Team RWBY enter the front door of the resort building and inside are people in their yukatas that are deep blue with sashes that have bubble patterns on them that are with some of the Pokemon that work there.

"Welcome." the workers say along with a bow. "Please enjoy your stay."

Ruby goes in, "Oh wow!" She is very excited.

"Ruby!" Blake says.

Ruby turns around and sees that everyone is taking off their shoes. "Oh right." Ruby takes off her shoes as well.

Later the girls change into red guest kimonos and explore the grounds to see what else is at the resort...after showing them the passes, of course. They have a look around the grounds and saw the orchards, the black sand spas, and swimming pools. Yet they also come across pink sand spas, massage parlors, and a juice bar that serve the type of juice from the Juice Shoppe from Pokemon X&Y, Aprijuice, and berry juices. Although that place is more for Pokemon since it has a few stat boosting juices for them. They even went to the dining hall and see all sorts of trainers and wealthy people having a good time along with their Pokemon. Team RWBY does the same although some are a little creeped out by the Buzzwole that Yang caught since they are known for causing problems. But everyone continue to have a good time anyway with some trainers around Yang's age try to put the moves on her...but she rejects them. (You can guess why.) Anyway, the four try out the sand spas and the massage parlors with the massages being done by Gardevoirs, Hariyamas, and Sawks depending on the type of massage you want like gentle, full back, or some vibrations from a few chops.

Then the four made their way towards the baths...and they are wearing swimwear provided by the employees so they are identical. They are red one piece...although Yang is a little snug.

Yang stretches her arms and gives an exasperated breath. "This feels good."

Blake is floating in the bath while looking at the sky, "I feel rejuvenated."

"This is the water from the lake, so it is naturally heated." Weiss does a little trivia.

Ruby relaxes by sitting in the water and leaning on the rocks, "But you gotta admit, this is the best bath ever."

Weiss chuckles a little, "Yeah."

The four enjoy their bath in silence while their Pokemon are enjoying their own next door where all the Pokemon can take a bath.

Ruby then says, "I wonder what are we gonna have for dinner?"

"Probably something that you expect from a resort like this." Blake states while drifting.

"Like sushi?"

Blake's face starts to show-off a type a look that she gives when she thinks about fish while also drooling.

"**AAAAAAAHHH!**" It sounded like a group of women screaming.

Weiss covers herself, "Is there a peeping tom!?" She starts to get scared while also serious.

Blake stands up, "It sounded like it came from the kitchen!"

The four girls dry themselves off and get change. They ran into the kitchen to see what is going on. When running down the halls, they started to notice that there are signs of someone or something that came bursting through the walls.

"What is going on?!" Ruby asks while running with her teammates.

"I think that it might be a Snorlax!" Blake says.

"A what?" Weiss asks.

"A Snorlax." Yang answers. "A giant lard of fat that is capable of eating anything that gets in its path or smells something delicious."

"Looks like someone has been studying their Megadex!" Ruby praises Yang.

"Not now!"

The four are close to the kitchen and see some of the cooks come out running. Then they enter the kitchen and see not a Snorlax, but a swarm of three foot tall, bug-type Pokemon that some are yellow that appear to be bee-like that has a fluffy yellow and brown thorax and a large yellow abdomen that resembles a light bulb. It has two large blue eyes on the sides of its head and two small eyes on the front of its head. Its legs are blue with yellow tips as well as its antennae. Its head is yellow and brown with small blue pincers. Another set of bugs are more ant-like that has a black exoskeleton with red stripes on its head and back, six legs, and a large abdomen. It has a nozzle on the end of its abdomen that allows it to spew fire. The third set of bugs are spider-like with its entire body is covered in blue spongy material that stores water. Its head is black and it has four eyes and mandibles. It has six legs with round balls on its knees.

Yang, Ruby and Weiss are freaking out as the bugs tore through the kitchen and wreak havoc by tearing apart the refrigerator and cabinets for all the food that there is. The bug Pokemon have gather all the rice flour, sugar, fake meat, vegetables, fruits, dried goods, canned goods, and even some food that is already prepared.

Blake pulls out her Megadex, "Wait, are those..."

* * *

_Harylect. The shock spider Pokemon and the evolve form of Tricwe. Bug and electric-type. Harylect __gather near sources of electricity and therefore are drawn to human dwellings and power plants. They can plug their antennae into a wall socket to recharge._

_Firoke. The smoking ant Pokemon and the evolve form of Smore. Bug and fire-type. ___Its belly is filled with super hot lava that it sprays at its opponent through the nozzle on its abdomen. Its aim is precise.__

__Sponaree. The sponge Pokemon and the evolve form of Sponee. Bug and water-type. _____The sponge-like skin of this Pokémon is found in all parts of the ocean. ____Sponaree's spongy skin stores water and it can float and drift long distances on water currents._

* * *

"I thought so." Blake says as she puts her Megadex away. "Two of these three type of Pokemon are the evolve form of the two Pokemon I got."

Blake seems more relax while the other three are creeped-out by the bugs. However, when she sees a Firoke pulling out the sushi from one of the fridges that are already prepared...

"**THE SUSHI!**" Blake screamed out. She says in a very, very, very aggressive tone, "**DON'T YOU DA-ARE!**"

Blake sprang into action as she gets on all fours and charges right at the Firoke like a cat pouncing on the Firoke. The Firoke dodges as it holds on the tray of sushi tight in its pincers. Then it tried to use flamethrower from its abdomen. But Blake uses her semblance to dodge the flames and furiously scratches the Firoke and drops the sushi. Before it hits the ground, Blake manages to swipe a few pieces of the sushi and eat it...then continues to attack the three foot bugs as they manage to get away with most of the food. Some of the Harylect use electro-web on Blake which Blake became electrocuted and stun with her hair being like a poofy afro.

"HEY!" Yang's eyes turn red with anger after seeing Blake getting hurt. "YOU GUYS ARE GONNA PAY!"

Yang charges at the bug-types about ready to punch some with her left fist. However, some of the Sponaree use string shot to stop the rampaging Yang by having her be stuck on the shelves and cause it to collapse with Yang attached to it. The bugs then manage to get away with their booty. Weiss uses her glyphs to help Yang get out of her _sticky _situation. Ruby looks out of the hole where the bug-types burst out of and sees a trail of destruction they left behind. The orchards are left bared with all of the yellow apples and leaves removed from the branches. There are even some Pokemon that have been injured by the army of bug-types with the tracks leading somewhere southwest.

* * *

After that incident, Team RWBY talked to the manager name Natsumi Shizuki about what happened in her office. The manager looks like she is in her early 40's with bob-cut blonde hair and brown eyes while wearing a purple kimono with the same sash as the employees.

"I see." Natsumi understands what is going on. "Then it is that time again."

"Again?" Yang asks. "This has happened before?"

"I'm afraid so. Tell me, have you ever heard of a place called, Hivehell?"

Ruby says, "No. Never heard of it."

"I never heard of it either." Blake states.

"What is that?" Weiss is now interested.

"Hivehell Caverns, or simply Hivehell, is a massive underground colony full of certain bug-type Pokemon that is like an endless maze next to Mt. Cayenne. Deep below the labyrinth, lies the queen of these bug-types that lay an army of eggs once every few generations. The queen of all the bug-types and a legendary Pokemon, Seikamater."

"A Seikamater?" Yang asks.

Ruby pulls up her Megadex.

* * *

_Seikamater. The insect queen Pokemon. Bug and normal-type. __The Queen of all bugs in Tandor. She lurks deep within the Anthell, sleeping for a year in between broods. But in Ultima, it sleeps every few generations when it has reach over 200 years or more. It is the evolve form of a female Smore, Sponee or Tricwe after consuming a large amount of royal jelly.  
_

* * *

"It looks like a mix between a moth, a dragonfly, an ant, and a bee." Ruby says after looking at the picture.

Not only that, the Seikamater's head has six eyes and red antennae with yellow fluff. Her body is a dark brown color, with hair on each section that is red, yellow, and blue. She has three sets of dragonfly-like wings on her back, and six legs. She has a massive abdomen where she stores the eggs she will lay that will hatch into the next generation of Sponee, Tricwe, and Smore. True that the more evolved versions have males and females that make eggs but a Seikamater can produce hundreds.

Weiss states, "So we're dealing with a queen insect that requires a great deal amount of food from the surrounding area."

"That is correct." the manager says, "My grandfather use to tell me stories about what happened to him and his encounter with the Seikamater back before he became a manager. He went down below along with many others while being swarmed by all the bug-types that live there. From what my grandfather told me, he and his party made it into the nest and fought against the odds. Once the queen is defeated, the Seikamater returns to a deep sleep...that is until now."

"I have a female Tricwe and a Smore." Blake says while pulling out her Pokeballs. "Since both of them are female, can I use the royal jelly to have them evolve into a Seikamater?"

"You can. But are you going down there?"

Blake nods, "Indeed. I wish to get stronger when I get to go to one of the gyms. Not only that..." Blake's face starts to look serious while making a fist. "I want to make them pay for taking all the sushi!"

"Looks like I'm going." Yang volunteers. "Or other wise, things will get..._buggy_."

No one reacted to Yang's pun.

"Oh come on!"

Ruby gulps and starts to get nervous but muster the courage to volunteer. "I'm going too!" she jolted up. She tries to put on a straight face yet her eyes saying that she wants to run away.

Weiss sighs, "I guess I'm going as well." She looks at the manager, "Do you have any maps that your grandfather made during his journey."

"I do actually." the manager smiles. "But promise me one thing: Kick the queen's royal butt."

Yang looks away and snickers from what the manager says.

Weiss nods, "We'll do it."

"Y-yeah." Ruby hesitated but tries to keep spirits high.

The manager stands up and approach to one of the drawers to her left. She checks the fourth drawer eight down of the drawers and pulls out an old map of the Hivehell catacombs. "Here." she gives it to Team RWBY. "This should help."

Team RWBY has received the Map of Hivehell.

Weiss opens the map with the others looking over her shoulders. "Let's see here."

Everyone look over the map and see that it is divided up between the main entrance of the Hivehell catacombs located on the main floor level, according to the map. The other parts reveal the depths of the massive labyrinth with the way to get to the Queen's Chamber marked with red ink. Despite its age, it is marvelously intact and easy to read.

Weiss folds the map up and puts it in the bag device, "Thank you."

"Make sure those bugs pay for the damage to my resort." The manager sounds serious about it.

"Will do." Blake nodded.

"Um, can we leave when its morning?" Ruby asks and is a little frighten. Just a little. Although she does have a point. The hour is late and the sun is down. Who knows what maybe lurking in the dark.

Yang sighs, "Fine. Better to leave around daylight so we can see." '_Although, Blake can see in the dark._' She walks out of the office while saying, "Man, and I was pumped up for some action too."

Ruby follows her sister while thinking nervously, '_Why can't there be any cute bugs like Butterfrees or Cutieflies? The bug I got is okay because it is not as scary. Just hope that there isn't any spider Pokemon. Or bug Pokemon that are scarier like Rockroaches._' Ruby starts to shiver when remembering the Rockroach Neo has.

Weiss follows, "I'm sleeping with Nicholas tonight. You know? An extra set of sensitive ears can't hurt." Weiss is a little more frighten but keeps up with her cool attitude.

Blake follows, "Hopefully my book is alright. I left it in my room and hope it is in good condition."

The four head to their rooms in order to prepare for a little journey tomorrow.

* * *

Back on Remnant, a soldier is on guard at the entrance of the encampment close to the temple where some of the artifacts are being examined. However, a woman with black hair, golden eyes and a red dress is followed by a man with spiky grey hair while wearing black and gray, a young woman with black hair in pigtails and green eyes and another woman with green hair and red eyes.

"Excuse me." the woman in red says to the guard. "We are students from Haven Academy sent to help with this archaeological find by order of Prof. Leonardo Lionheart. My name is Cinder Fall, leader of this team."

* * *

**AN: Finished this chapter. Whew! Finally! Sorry for being late but things have been crazy at work again because of some computer glitch and we have to redo some files all over again before the deadline. But things will be busy when the holidays arrive so expect things to go a little slower around October. Anyway, I did set up a poll for ideas for my next story. Just so you know that they are not exactly age appropriate so little kiddies may have to avoid them. Right now there is a tie between two stories and two with no votes. If you want information about them, please check The Rising of the Post-Apocalyptic Shield Hero's 8th chapter.**

**Also, the polls end on November 16th. So go ahead and vote before then!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Where we last left-off, Team RWBY finally arrived at the Onsen Resort for some rest and relaxation because they got passes to visit it anytime of the year. Once they were relaxing in a hot spring, the Resort was attacked by a swarm of bug-type Pokemon that are comprised of Harylect, Firoke, and Sponaree started taking all the food that they can find. The reason being, according to the manager, is because the queen of these insects have been awoken, known as Seikamater, in order to lay more eggs after consuming a large amount of food. The location of the nest is located in a place call, Hivehell. Team RWBY got up early and went over towards the place with a map in tow.

But once there, they see the gigantic mountain full of wide caves with some boulders covered in webbing form them. Not only that, there are some webs in areas that are sorta thick yet thin enough for light to enter in like some sort of window.

"This is it." Yang says as she looks at the mountain.

"That's kinda obvious." Ruby says while still feeling nervous.

Blake is looking at the ground, "That, and the tracks were easy to follow."

Weiss looks at Blake, "So Blake?"

Blake looks at Weiss, "Hmm?"

"Still want to obtain that royal jelly."

"I bet that queen has a royal..._belly_! Eh?" Yang tries to make another awful pun but no one reacted. "Oh come on!"

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Team RWBY went to the entrance where the manager's grandfather once entered. Yang looks at the map to make sure they are in the right direction.

"Yep." Yang is assure. "This is the right way."

Ruby takes a big gulp and is a little frighten. She is still scare of anything that has eight legs or looks like a gross and icky bug.

Blake places her right hand on Ruby's left shoulder. "You alright?"

Ruby is still focus on the cave entrance while saying, "Yeah. Nothing's wrong." Ruby's tone doesn't match her confidence and it does make her more nervous.

Yang has her hand on Ruby's right shoulder, "Come on. Pretend that you are fighting against Grimm. Like Deathstalkers, Spider Grimm or Lancers."

"That's because I had Crescent Rose. We don't have our weapons."

"But you still have Aurum. Aurum's a flying-type." Yang says to boost Ruby's morale. "Bug-types are weak against flying-types."

"Oh right." Ruby realizes as she pulls out her Sports Ball. "But he can only use two flying-type moves and two psychic-type moves. Yet if I can remember about the exam back at the Prof.'s place, bug-types are resilient against psychic-type moves. Aurum can use hypnosis, but I'm not sure that's enough. However..." Ruby pulls out another Pokeball, "Poofy can use sing and it is a normal-type move."

Weiss pulls up her Cherish Ball and Pokeball. "I can have Nicolas transform into Flareon and use fire-type moves on most of them. He can turn into Jolteon to deal with the Sponaree with electric-type moves. Monarch has only one flying-type move. Kitty can use yawn but that takes some time to take effect."

Blake pulls up all of her Pokeballs and Sports Balls, "Frogadier and Magickarp can deal with the Firokes. Aveden can use flying-type moves and flash to help light the way. He did know sing but forgotten that move."

Yang pulls up all of her Pokeballs, Sports Ball, and Beast Ball; "Blazerina is a fire-type so she should be good against most of the bugs. Azul can use only one flying-type move. My Vert is both flying and grass-type moves but may not be effective against Firokes. Tiki is a grass-type so not sure I should be using him. As for Tai, he can use thunder punch and ice punch which should work."

"Then let's form a plan." Ruby suggests.

Blake asks, "Can we use our semblances? I mean, there won't be anyone else down there."

"I guess so."

* * *

Back on Remnant, Cinder and her team have arrived at the temple and have permission to investigate the area. Emerald is located at the front of the temple while admiring the statues made of precious metals and gems. Her 'inner-thief' is telling her to take those statues for herself and get rich off of it. However, her admiration for the statues got interrupted when Coco approach.

"Admiring the statues?" Coco asks.

Emerald snaps out of it, "Huh, what? Oh. Yeah. These are amazing statues. I wouldn't mind taking a few for myself to be honest."

Coco looks at the statues and admires them as well, "They are impressive. I wonder how did they make these. I mean, they look like they were made by machines and not human hands."

"Really?" Emerald's interest is piqued.

"Yeah. These things may look machine made but they are extremely old."

Emerald looks back at the statues, "Just how old are they?"

"The scientists say that these statues are over thousands of years old. Hundreds of thousands."

Emerald looks at Coco in surprise, "But how can that be?! Humans were never around at that time!"

"According to the eggheads, this is where the gods come from. And these statues depict the gods from whatever world these guys are from that gave the gods we know their power."

"Good to know."

Coco looks at Emerald, "By the way, love your outfit."

"Um...thank you?" Emerald is taken out of left field.

Over where Mercury is at, he is with the members of Team JNPR as they look over the tablets that the scientist excavated.

Mercury gave a bored sigh, "Just what I need: More homework." He just glances over at the tablets in his hands not giving a care.

"Oh come on!" Jaune is actually really excited. "These are artifacts of a long lost civilization and we are the first to discover it! Not only that, we may find treasure, long lost relics, and even find fossils of any of those creatures on the tablets!"

Nora stops looking over one of the tablets and says, "Sounds like someone is into archaeology."

Ren keeps on looking over the tablets, "If Yang was here, she would say a pun like _O.K._-ology or something like that."

* * *

Yang sneezes while Team RWBY are in the cavernous labyrinth with Ruby and Weiss holding flashlights and Blake in the league.

"You okay, Yang?" Ruby asks.

Yang replies, "I think someone is talking about me. Must miss my puns."

Weiss rolls her eyes, "I highly doubt that."

"Keep it down please!" Blake says while using her Faunus eyes to keep an eye out for any trouble. Thank goodness for being part animal despite the...yeah...moving on. Blake speak silently to her teammates, "I need everyone to be silent. Need to keep an ear out for anything that might attack us."

Team RWBY continue down the cavern while following the map they got.

However, Weiss has an idea. "Hey, I got an idea." Weiss takes the map from Blake and look it over. "We're allow to use our semblances, right?"

"Yeah." Ruby says. But then she realizes, "Oh! I get it. You want to use your glyphs to create a pathway to our destination!"

"Close."

"Will it work though?" Yang asks with some doubt. "I mean it is a long way."

Weiss puts the map away and goes, "Watch me."

Weiss places her hand on the ground and creates a black glyph under everyone's feet that levitates them up in the air. What happens next is that a line of white glyphs light the way that leads part way towards their destination. The levitating glyph follows the white glyph with all the members of Team RWBY on it as if they are on some levitating platform.

Blake states, "Using your glyphs to create a floating platform to reach our destination faster. That's...a clever idea."

Ruby praises Weiss, "Wow, Weiss! You're awesome!"

"Please don't talk to me! I need to focus." Weiss is concentrating all of her power on her semblance in order to get to the Sekimatar faster.

The levitating glyph is going faster and faster the further they go down. However, Weiss is loosing her control as her aura is being depleted gradually the further they go. They get closer and closer the faster they go down and are getting close to their goal. Yet they did pass a few of the bug-types that they come across but they were wondering what just pass them. Which is good news for Ruby and the other girls that don't like creepy looking bug-type Pokemon.

But Yang asks, "Isn't this kinda cheating? I mean, it is cool that we get to get there faster but can't we get our Pokemon some experience fighting these guys."

Yang does have a point there. True that they are getting to their destination faster but they will miss the opportunity to have their Pokemon gain experience and leveling-up.

Ruby replies, "The less of them, the better."

Blake says, "But if we do fight them, it might alert any of the foragers outside of the hive and come to attack us from our six. Plus my two Pokemon will evolve before we get to the royal jelly."

Blake also make a good point. If they do fight, then the pheromones (which is one way for bugs to communicate) release from the attacked bugs will be send through the entire colony and they will release pheromones to all of the bug-types outside Hivehell and alert them. Which will cause Team RWBY to be overwhelm by their numbers. Since it is a gigantic bug colony, there has to be thousands (millions in real-life) of them. That and her Pokemon will evolve before becoming a Seikamater. However, Weiss' aura is getting pretty low and her glyphs are starting to fade out. She starts to get sweaty and having a difficult time breathing.

Ruby notices and says, "I think we should stop here."

Weiss is relieved, "Good idea." She lowers the black glyph on the final white glyph on the ground. She sits on a rock and uses her handkerchief to wipe the sweat from her head and drink a bottle of water. "This place is really deep." Weiss says after taking a few sips. "Glad we use my semblance to get this far."

Ruby peeking her head out from behind Yang, "Just make sure that there isn't anymore bugs." Then hides behind her.

Yang says, "Don't you already have a bug-type? Brownie, right?"

"I was actually caught in the moment during the tournament. Plus when I check the specs, I couldn't let something like that pass me by."

"Then pretend that it is the same situation that you are in right now. You know? In a tournament and want to catch something real bad to win. Or imagine them as Butterfree. Or all of them having a cute face."

Weiss and Blake think, '_That's stretching it a bit._'

Ruby takes a few deep breaths and thinks about it for a moment. "Okay. I got it." She takes a few deep breaths some more and calms down. "All the little bug-types are adorable, not terrifying. They are adorable, not terrifying. They are- COMING STRAIGHT AT US!" Ruby freaked out and pointed at the direction they were supposed to go that is now blocked by Firoke, Sponaree, Harylect and some other bug-type Pokemon that they never encounter before that look like dragonfly nymphs and some pretty looking dragonfly-like creatures.

Weiss pulls up the Megadex.

* * *

_Unymph. The nymph Pokemon. Bug-type. __They inhabit mucky bogs and swamps. Although they are somewhat slow and weak in battle, they can extend their jaws rapidly to deliver a powerful blow._

_Harptera. The dragonfly Pokemon and the evolve form of Unymph. Bug and flying-type. ___A swift and fierce hunter. They can vibrate their wings at supersonic speeds in flight. They use their harpoon-shaped tails to skewer prey.__

* * *

Ruby...passes out.

Weiss looks at her pass out teammate and goes, "Seriously!?"

"Dang!" Yang says out loud because of the situation. She tosses her Pokeball, "Come out, Blazerina!"

Blazerina comes out and is ready to fight.

Blake throws her Sports Ball, "Go, Aveden!"

Blake's Aveden comes out and is ready to fight as well.

Weiss tries to drag Ruby to get her out of the way.

Yang orders, "Blazerina, use flame wheel!"

Blazerina spins herself as she gets engulf in flames and starts punching a path through the non-water-type insects.

Blake orders, "Aveden, use air cutter!"

Aveden flaps his wings as buzzsaw-shape wind cuts through the non-electric-type insects. Blake focus on the bug-types that can use water-type moves while Yang focus on the bug-types that are also electric-type. Both of them are trying to cover both of their Pokemon's weaknesses to cut through the swarm.

"Let's go!" Yang says as she runs down the path both Pokemon made for them.

Weiss is giving the unconscious Ruby a piggy back ride, "Wait for me!"

They follow their Pokemon down the tunnel with many more bug-types chasing them and a few starting to pop-out. They ran as fast as they could until Weiss gets an idea.

Weiss pulls out one of Ruby's Pokeballs and says, "Go, Poofy!"

Poofy comes out and does a twirl. But gets frighten by the swarm coming at her.

"Poofy, use sing!" Then yells at everyone, "Quick! Cover your ears!"

Poofy then starts singing with colorful musical notes appearing in the air as they hit all the bug-types to the point that they fall asleep. Yang and Weiss try to cover their ears, but for Blake...that is a little difficult. She does have four ears and it is difficult to cover them. All the bug-types in the area start to fall asleep and since the tunnels carry echoes because of the enclosed space, many more start to fall asleep. Unfortunately, so did Ruby even though she is passed out. Poofy stops singing and is exhausted.

Weiss pulls out Poofy's Pokeball, "Thanks, Poofy. You deserve some rest." Poofy is returned to her Pokeball and the Pokeball goes back to Ruby.

Team RWBY keep on running down the cavern and passing by all the sleeping bug-types as they can in order to reach the queen's chamber. As they run as quick as they can, they come across what looks like a few bug-types sleeping while having a few eggs on them, which means that they are getting closer. At that time, Ruby snap out of it.

"What happened?" Ruby takes a good look at her surroundings and realized that Weiss is carrying her.

Weiss says, "About time." Then she drops Ruby on her butt.

"Ow!"

Yang says, "We're here." She looks at her teammates, "So, who is ready to see the... Hang on. I had something for this." Yang completely forgot about what kind of pun she is supposed to say.

"Not now." the three say to her.

"Let's get this done before the other bugs wake-up." Blake stated as she moves forward.

The four enter an extremely large chamber where they smell something sweet as they enter in along with the walls being slimy and covered in yellow jelly. The only source of light appear to be some strange fluorescent crystals that give off a certain amount of light yet most of it is covered in a layer of the royal jelly. Not only that, there are columns that are made of the same royal jelly that look as solid as honey after some aging. The gigantic chamber is glowing in yellow and blue lighting to show the gigantic Pokemon that is over 27 feet long from head to tail with the head and the top of her body resembling a moth that are yellow, blue and red; wings of a dragonfly, has the first pair of legs in the color of yellow with the second pair being blue and the last pair being red while resembling an ant, and the rest of the Pokemon looks like a mix between a bee and ant. This is a Seikamater. The four prepare for battle against the large creature...but that won't happen until the next chapter. See ya!

* * *

**AN: Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**keybladelight: I think your grammar is deteriorating. Starting to worry.**

**The polls are still open. Make sure you vote before November 16th. So far two stories that have a tie and one with one vote and one with zero. If there is still a tie, I will have to make the deciding vote.**

** Anyway, see ya'll later!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Where we last left off, Team RWBY has traveled their way down to Hivehell to stop a legendary bug and normal-type Pokemon, Seikamater. Once every few years, the Seikamater awakens from her slumber to feed and lay eggs. Weiss uses her semblance in order to have everyone traveled down to the Queen's Chamber in order to stop the raids from happening around the island. Now, Team RWBY is gonna fight against the head queen herself.

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Team RWBY are about ready for a fight against the legendary Pokemon as they pull out their Pokeballs.

Ruby throws hers first, "Go! Aurum!" Aurum, her Noctowl, pops out and is ready for battle.

Weiss throws hers, "Go, Nicolas!" Nicolas, Weiss' Eevee, is ready for combat. But she pulls out a device and press the red orb. Then Eevee is transformed into Flareon.

Blake throws hers, "Come out, Aveden!" Aveden pops out and is ready to fight.

Then finally, Yang throws her Pokeball, "Time for combat, Blazerina!" Blazerina, Yang's Monferno, has her fists ready and eager for some action. "Let's get this royal beehive right in the behind!"

Everyone, including the Seikamater, are giving Yang weird looks.

Yang looks and everybody and goes, "What?"

Ruby goes, "Really? Do you have to ruin this epic moment with a pun?"

"It wasn't a pun." Yang tries to defend herself from the accusation.

"Well talk about Yang's awful puns later." Weiss says.

"HEY! Wow. I think I know what's it like to be ice queen."

"SHUT IT!"

Ruby groans, "Can we just focus on the job at hand?!"

Everyone gets back into fighting position as the Seikamater use fire blast. Yang and Blazerina stand firm as everyone else dodge the attack.

"Use mach punch!" Yang ordered.

Blazerina's right fist glow light blue as she charges at Seikamater through the fire blast. Yet the flames that made contact with Blazerina's fist started to swirl around it and becomes engulf by it, almost as if it has become a fire punch. Then Blazerina's fist made contact to Seikamater's abdomen and does burn infliction. The rest of Team RWBY watch and are amazed at what just happen.

"That is awesome!" Ruby is impressed.

Blake state, "That's similar to what Franklin did with his Lurantis against Blue. Taking your opponent's attack with another attack and have it strike back at them."

The Seikamater screams in pain while slowly move around to stop the pain. Her movements are slow and sluggish not because of her body, but because her age. The Seikamater has lived through many long years and has aged to the point that she may not last long.

Ruby then orders, "Aurum, use sky attack!"

Blake order, "Aveden, use air cutter!"

Aurum's eyebrow tufts glow white and he flies into the air as it prepares for the attack. Then, his body becomes surrounded by a white aura. Aveden  
flaps his wings and light blue crescent shaped blades or a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades are released from the tips of his wings. The air cutter is sent in with Aurum behind it for a double attack. But the Seikamater has her six wings become surrounded by yellow electricity. Then, her body becomes surrounded by electricity and it fires a massive yellow beam of electricity at the air cutter. The air cutter was canceled out but Aurum still charges at Seikamater. Aurum makes a direct hit as Seikamater gets a nasty bruise under her chin. Then she suffers burn as she gets engulfed in flames for a few seconds which is agonizing.

Weiss then orders, "Use flamethrower!"

Yang then says, "Combine it with flame wheel!"

Blazerina spins to create a flame wheel as Nicolas fires his flamethrower. The flame wheel combine with the flamethrower has cause the flame wheel to create a brighter and bigger flame wheel as it charges at Seikamater.

Ruby orders, "Aurum, use sky attack again!"

Blake orders, "Use air attack again!"

Aurum and Aveden do their combo again, however the air cutter is at the front of the flame wheel that causes to change from light blue to fiery red while Aurum is behind the flame wheel. Seikamater tries to do a tri-attack on the combo, but she is moving a lot slower and is weaken. Then she gets a direct hit form the four way combo move. The Seikamater screams in serious pain as she moves around in agony until she falls down.

Seikamater has fainted.

Ruby jumps for joy, "We did it!"

Weiss snuggles her Nicolas, "That was amazing, Nicolas!"

Yang gives Blazerina a high-five, "Nice job, girl!"

Blake pets her Aveden that is sitting on her right shoulder. Yet she looks at the massive insect and notices something is off. "Isn't it a little too easy?" Blake asks while still looking at the fainted creature. "I mean, Seikamaters are legendary Pokemon and legendaries don't go down that easily."

The three stop celebrating and take a good look at the Seikamater.

Ruby is still in cheery mode with Aurum perched on her head, "But we did it! Right?"

Weiss thinks about it for a moment and Blake does make a good point. "True. Both of you. Yet its movements are slow and went down too easy."

Yang stretches her arms with Blazerina imitating her, "Well, this bug is old. She won't be _bugging_ anyone anymore."

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE!" says a male voice inside the chamber. The voice sounds close but does sound familiar to Team RWBY.

They all look around yet found nothing.

"OVER HERE!" the voice says again.

"Prof. Acacia?!" Ruby recognize the voice, "Where are you?!"

"ON THE WEB CLOSE TO THIS HOLE THAT LEADS TO ANOTHER CHAMBER!"

The four walk towards the direction of the voice along with their Pokemon until they finally come across Prof. Acacia wrapped in a webby cocoon with only his head out behind the defeated Seikamater.

"Hey, girls!" the professor acts like everything is normal. "How goes the your journey?!"

"Prof. Acacia?" Weiss says with some confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I got called about the Seikamater about to reach the final phase of her life-cycle." Prof. Acacia explains. "I was gonna take notes on the chosen candidate for the next Seikamater that is eating the royal jelly but got caught."

Yang goes, "Wait, what?"

A bright blue and white glow is shining behind Team RWBY as they slowly turn around to see a Pokemon evolving into a new Seikamater. They cannot see what the Pokemon used to be as six wings sprout from its body along with it being bigger and fatter with its six legs and head taking shape along with fur growing on it.

The four go, "Uh-oh." as they are about to fight in stage two.

When it evolved, the old Seikamater gets turned into a dull, brown-colored husk as it, well, dies. The old Seikamater has lived for hundreds of years and is exhausted from so many years of fighting, eating and laying eggs. For all its life, she has served her purpose as queen and now gets the rest she deserves (despite being whacked by Team RWBY's Pokemon) as the torch is passed to the next generation of Seikamater.

"So it happens." Prof. Acacia says while intrigued. "The cycle begins a new as the torch is passed down to the next generation. Okay, I may not be a poet like Prof. Oak, but still though. So do you think you can get me out before she-"

The Seikamater starts to devour the husk of the old queen with everyone watching. All the members of Team RWBY start to feel ill watching. So do their Pokemon so they returned to their Pokeballs.

"EEEEWWW!" Ruby looks away.

Yang looks away, "Aw man. This is disgusting."

Weiss says, "I'm about to...to..." She covers her mouth as she runs off to throw-up.

Blake just look away in disgust while going, "Blech!"

Prof. Acacia says, "Soooo, can you get me down before-"

Prof. Acacia's sentence is interrupted again as two more of the elemental bug-types start to evolve to become Seikamaters. The other two started to feast on the remains of the old queen.

"We need to leave." Prof. Acacia has a good point.

The team yank the wrapped-up Pokemon professor as they went through the hole behind him in order to escape. When the Seikamaters are done feasting, the three battle each other to see who will be the queen of Hivehell. The cave rumbles as the three fight to see who gets to be the new queen of Hivehell. Who ever is defeated leaves in search of a new hive to populate. Team RWBY manage to escape through the hole where Acacia was tied-up before pieces of the cave comes down and block their way out. As the battle continues, they have entered into some sort of chamber that has columns of royal jelly that goes up to the ceiling. The four carry the professor to the other side of the cavern until they come across some of the professor's lab equipment.

"Oh yeah! We may need to use my equipment to cut me out and collect the royal jelly." says Prof. Acacia.

The four put him down and look for a tool to cut him out. Despite the shock waves from the battle, the cavern is being held-up by solidified royal jelly to prevent it from caving in. While the team searches for a scalpel or some sort of cutting tool, Blake notices a few jars on the crate that are empty along with having lids.

"Hang on!" Blake says, "I need to get what we came for!"

"Make it quick!" Yang says as she pulls out a saw, "Who knows how long this place is gonna last!"

Blake takes fourteen of the jars to fill them up with royal jelly as fast as she could. Ruby and Weiss try to remove as much of the webbing by hand while Yang uses her saw to cut the cocoon.

"Wait a minute!" Ruby says, "We got sheers! The ones that Blake and Weiss won at the market raffle!"

The three quickly pull out their sheers that is suppose to be used as a replacement for cut and manage to free the professor.

Weiss says to Blake, "Hurry!"

"Almost done!" Blake tries to finish filling the last jar up to the brim. "Got it!" She places the jar in her storage devices along with the other jars. "Now we can leave!"

The five of them ran as fast as they could to find an exit until the professor pointed out some of his pens on the ground that he dropped...somehow. The five follow the pens as far as they can until they can see the exit.

"There it is!" Ruby points and shouts.

But the shock wave of the battle cause a boulder to block their path.

"Crap!" Weiss swears.

Yang pulls out a power glove, a device that is supposed to be a substitute for strength and rock smash, and arms it. "Don't worry! I got this!" Yang charges at the boulder and punches it. Smashing the boulder into pebbles. She shouts at the four, "Come on!"

Everyone manage to make it out as they take a moment to breath. The five are tired while covered in some dirt, a little bit of jelly, and a few bruises. Yang shakes her head to remove a few pebbles in her hair. They all then lay down from exhaustion after making that daring escape right before another shock wave collapsed the tunnel.

"I'm exhausted." Ruby groans.

Weiss then groans, "Hope we don't have to do that every time."

Blake just has her face down on the ground as she says, "..."

"At least Blake got her jelly for her Tricwe." Yang states in an exhausted work.

Prof. Acacia sits straight up, "Well, that was fun." Then just stands up, "I need to get back to my lab before things get out of hand. Got data to process and other trainers to check-up on." He walks a few steps before looking back at Team RWBY, "I'll let you girls continue on your journey. But some advice: might wanna take a bath. Keep me inform." Then walks away.

He does have a point. They really need a bath after that.

Ruby says, "I'll in favor of heading back to the hot springs and taking a bath?"

Everyone raise their hands in agreement.

"Then let's head back... After some rest."

Looks like Team RWBY had one interesting adventure and made some close calls. But this will not be the last of any of the close calls they will encounter. Tune in next time for another chapter of this story. Until then, have a nice day!

* * *

**AN: Got the new chapter up. This chapter may not be as epic as everyone imagined but I had a lot of work to do. Now for some Q&A.**

**WrighteousRighter: Yes, I saw the Sir'Fetched trailer. But like I said, have to wait for the game to be released for them to appear on this story.**

**keybladelight: Yes, Seikamater is a legendary Pokemon and a unique one at that. Unlike most legendary Pokemon, this one can actually lay eggs and can be evolved from any common Pokemon that eats the royal jelly (carry the item in the game). And now, at some point, Blake will get a new legendary Pokemon in her party.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

After Team RWBY defeated the Seikamater, rescue Prof. Acacia and gather enough royal Jelly for Blake's Tricwe, the four headed back to the hot spring resort to rinse off all the dirt and jelly they got from their adventure. Once they rinse everything off, they enjoy a nice soak.

"Ahh... This feels good.~" Ruby says with a blissful smile on her face and neck down covered in water.

"I have to agree.~" Weiss has the same expression of Ruby. "Hot springs are truly amazing.~"

"Don't get too used to it." Blake says while lounging against some rocks, "We still have to continue our journey. We should find a way back home."

"Yeah, I know." Yang says while drifting in the hot spring on her back. "But still, this does feel amazing. Come on.~ You have to admit it." She gives a smirk at Blake.

Blake's face is a little red as she admits with her eyes looking the other way, "Yeah. It does feel good."

The girls laugh as they enjoy their time in the hot springs.

* * *

Back on Remnant, Cinder's team explore the ruins of the temple to see what they can find with Cinder lighting the way with a lantern. The inner works of the temple are dry, dark, and full of a wide array of pots. There are even paintings on the wall that depict all kinds of Pokemon yet shows off more legendary types.

Cinder looks at the paintings and go, "Hmm..."

"What is it?" Emerald asks.

"These pictures show more of these creatures. Yet these ones are different. They appear to be similar to the statues outside the temple." She examines a few bird-like paintings with one being like a blazing phoenix, another appearing as a yellow, spiky, electrical bird of some kind, a graceful blue bird, a strange bird-like creature that is white with some blue protrusion or plates while having its wings look like hands, and some sort of majestic bird with some golden hair doo along with some orange coloring. "These birds must have some great importance."

"But what are they?" Mercury asks.

Cinder looks at some of the inscription, "According to this, these are legendary birds that have a great amount of power with three of them representing the elements, one represents the skies while the other represents the seas. Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Lugia and Ho-oh. It also says that Lugia created the three elemental birds while Ho-oh created the three elemental beasts."

Emerald walks away, "So nothing of use to us here."

At one of the pots, Neo (in her disguise) found what appears to be some gold coins just in the pot.

Emerald zooms over and admires the gold coins with sparkling eyes. "Now that is of use!"

Mercury notices and says, "Well, we need it to fund the White Fang and keep Roman happy."

"Take as many as you could." Cinder ordered. "But leave enough for the scientist to examine. We still need the information about this place."

Emerald pulls out a very strange, blue stone and has something that looks like bubbles on it. "I found this weird stone!" she raises it to show it to the others. "But it is very pretty!"

Neo pulled out more stones yet also pulled out yellow stones that have flames on them, green stones with yellow lighting bolts on them, an orange spiky stone that almost looks like the sun, another stone that seems a mix between gray and teal with ribbons of pale yellow and purple, and many more.

"What are they?" Emerald asks as she looks at the stones.

"Might be of some value." Cinder says. "Before we send them, we should let the scientists examine them. If these stones are similar to Dust, then we send them to Roman and the White Fang."

"I found some more treasures!" Mercury says while holding a relic crown and relic statue. "This must've been a treasury or something." he states.

Cinder then says, "We'll take some photos of the drawings, take some of these treasures to the scientists and smuggle some of this wealth out."

* * *

In the camp close to the temple, Cinder and her team brought some of the stones to an archaeologist to see what they are.

The archaeologist examines the stones on his desk with his magnifying glass as he goes, "Hmm..." He continues to examine it until he lowers his magnifying glass to look at Cinder's team. "I'm sorry to say but I have no idea what these stones actually are. They don't appear to be made of Dust. Yet there is some sort of power coursing through them. I recommend that you take these to one of the geologists. They have the proper equipment for analyzing stones." He press a few buttons to have holograms of the paintings that Cinder took appear. "In the meantime, I will take a closer look at these paintings. I would like to know more about these creatures."

And so, Cinder's team takes the stones to one of the geologist who use some sort of analyzing machine that scans all the stones that they brought. The geologist looks up at the computer to see what the scans show.

"Interesting." says the geologist while looking at the screen. "Very interesting indeed."

"What is it?" Emerald asks.

"Hmm?" the geologist's concentration was broken as he looks at Emerald. "Oh yes. These stones appear to be full of some sort of energy depending on their element. However, they aren't like Dust. I may need to do more research on these things. Although, they do have essence similar to these gems." The geologist looked at a case full of gemstones that are the same shape yet different colors.

"Ooo!" Emerald went with sparkles in her eyes.

"What are those?" Mercury says as he takes a closer look at the gemstones.

"These are some gems that Team JNPR discovered a little further in." the geolofist says, "Team CFVY brought back a few pebble samples that are the same material that the temple is made of. So far, I am unable to identify what kind of rock the temple is made of. It almost...no, I probably shouldn't say it."

Cinder's interest is piqued. "Go on."

"Well... I think the material maybe alien in origin. I know it maybe ridiculous, but it's just a theory. I mean; portals to another world, creatures that can use elemental powers, a temple that broadcasts everything that one of our missing Huntress teams in that other world through our networks. To be honest, not too far fetched if you ask me."

"I see." Cinder sounded very interested in her tone of voice. "But about the gems?"

The geologist chuckles a little, "Women always love jewelry. The gems there do have a specific power to them. Judging from what some of the archaeologists got from some of the texts, these gems enhance a certain element when one of those creatures use a power that fit those elements. In other words, according to the texts, 'it enhances a certain elemental move by a small amount.' At least, that's what we got."

"Hmm..." Cinder gets an idea. "Here's an idea: how about we try those gems on someone who's semblance matches the element of one of the gems? Or better yet, how about testing it on Dust to see it can enhance it?"

The geologist has taken an interest in Cinder's idea and the wheels in his head are spinning with all sorts of ideas. "Yes. Yes, that could be possible. Yet I might need someone that can use one of these elements as part of their semblance and test it out on Dust. I shall inform General Ironwood about this. Thank you, miss..."

"Cinder."

"Cinder. I'll inform your ideas in my report."

Cinder grins maliciously as the geologists inform the general. She is starting to get a bunch of nefarious plans in store for Vale and possibly the other world where Team RWBY is at.

* * *

Later at night, Mercury has a bag of coins while being out somewhere in the Emerald Forest. His guard is up since he is out in the middle of nowhere and Grimm are lurking in possibly every dark corner of the forest. In the bag contains a bunch of relic copper, silver and gold coins with a relic statue in the heavy sack in order to payoff the White Fang and Roman Torchwick.

"Psst." someone says in the bushes.

Mercury manages to listen to someone getting his attention. He heads towards the bush where he notices something was off about it. There are two 'sticks' that are completely leafless.

"Are you my contact?" whispered a voice of a female.

"Yeah." Mercury replies.

"Do you have the goods?"

Mercury toss the bag in front of the bush and was quickly snatched into the bushes.

"Thanks." says the female in the bushes, "With this, we can get enough cash for selling these things. But do you have anything to report? Adam Taurus would like to know about anything worth of interests."

Mercury pulls out his scroll and sends the details to the deer Faunus' scroll.

"Thanks. Despite being human, you are very helpful."

"Just get out of here." Mercury says in a bit of a harsh tone. "The longer we hang out, the greater the chances that we get caught or the Grimm will get us."

"Right, got it."

Mercury then leaves with the deer Faunus disappearing.

* * *

Later in the morning, Nora is brought somewhere more secluded with some of the scientists and the rest of Team JNPR to do some testing. Nora has a few lobes on her head and parts of her body. There are a few holographic computers and some training dummies.

"What are we doing?" Jaune asks.

The scientist explains, "We're testing out some of the gems your team discovered. Since Nora has the ability to generate and manipulate electricity, we're gonna give her the yellow gem to test a theory that the woman, Cinder, came-up with."

Ren starts to look worried, "Wait a minute, you mean you're gonna try to supercharge-"

"Yes."

"Oh no." Now Ren starts to really worry.

If Nora is already all juiced up because of her semblance which explains her energetic personality, just imagine what a magical gem would do.

"Alright, begin testing." says one of the scientists.

Nora smiles as she cracks her knuckles and fingers as she is about ready to punch one of the training dummies. She then charges up her semblance to the max.

"Her electrical field has reach up to 7,000 volts and 5,000 watts and holding." says the scientist looking at the monitor. "You may 'break-legs' when ready."

Nora then punches the dummy right in the face and sends it flying three miles into the forest.

"Readings are good." says the scientists. "Give her the gem."

One of the scientists then gives Nora the electric gem and runs out of there immediately. Nora then charges up her semblance again with the gem in her left hand.

The scientists looked at the monitor and notice a change. "Her electrical field is now 9,100 volts and 6,500 watts and...increasing? That can't be right." The scientist check his equipment to see if everything is right. "The equipment seems fine. Electrical field now at 11,900 volts and 9,200 watts. You can 'punch his face' now."

Nora pulls her right fist back and prepares her strongest punch. Once she is ready, she punches the training dummy so hard that it went nineteen miles into the forest.

"It actually worked." says the scientist in surprise. The guy is completely baffled on the success of the experiment.

Jaune and Ren are now scared of Nora even more now. Pyrrah is amazed how a slight increase in power can make a difference from something that isn't a Dust.

"That worked a lot better than I imagined. Those gems are even superior than Dust. As a matter of fact, it is the equivalent of three crates worth of Dust."

Not too far from the test site, Cinder has hacked into the scientists' computers and got some data from the experiment. Cinder smirks that her idea is working. If she and her team found more, that could help with her nefarious plans. All she needs is some tests from gems on the Dust and she will find as many as she could.

* * *

Up on one of the airships, some of the scientists conduct some experiments on the gems reaction to Dust. Ironwood oversees the experiments in a section of his ship with one glass container containing red Dust and a red gem in another. A female scientist is checking on the computer to monitor the energy levels of the Dust. All huntsmen teams (including Cinder's team) are there to see what is gonna happen.

"Begin the test." Ironwood ordered.

"Yes, sir." says the female scientist.

A robotic arm is extended from the ceiling and carefully grabs the red gem from the glass container as the lid of the container opens. The arm gently grabs hold of the gem and slowly and carefully takes it to the container of Dust where the lid of it opens slowly. Everyone is taking every precaution to avoid any incidents like many other Dust experiments. The arm carefully lowers the gem into the container and notice a change.

"Energy readings are rising." says the scientist. "All readings are in acceptable parameters."

The arm lowers. The Dust in the tank are glowing a little brighter.

"Energy readings continue to rise. The temperature has risen up by 10 degrees Celsius."

Ironwood then says, "So it not only increase the power of the Dust but increases the elemental qualities as well. Keep going."

The arm lowers again as the Dust glows brighter.

"Temperature has risen up by 30 degrees Celsius. Energy output has reach beyond maximum containment."

"Stop!" Ironwood orders. "Move on to the next experiment."

The arm pulls the red gem away from the red Dust and puts it back in the container. Then the Dust and red gem are swapped out with blue Dust and a light-blue gem. Everyone is eager to see what happens next, especially Cinder.

"Begin the next test." Ironwood ordered.

"Yes, sir." the scientist begins.

Like before, the arm carefully and gently takes the gem and carefully lowers it into the Dust container. It lowers a little as the blue Dust starts to glow.

"Energy readings are rising. Temperatures are...lowering. It lowered by 10 degrees."

The glass started to fog up because of the cold. Everyone noticed that and are a little surprise.

"Continue." Ironwood says unphased.

The arm lowers bit by bit as frost starts to form on the glass.

"Energy readings continue to rise. Temperatures have lowered to -40 degrees."

"That's enough now." Ironwood ordered. "Excellent work." Then the containers are taken away.

Velvet says, "Do you know what those are? They are natural Dust and semblance amplifiers! Something like that could change the world!"

"I'm not sure." Pyrrha says. "Using something from another world feels like cheating."

"True, Ms. Nikos." Ironwood says. "However, a member of the science team says that they are used for amplifying the creatures' elemental attacks so why not semblances. Yet we need every advantage we need against the Grimm."

While everyone is talking about ethics about using resources from other worlds, Cinder and her team leaves.

Cinder whispers to her team, "Get all the data from all their experiments. We need everything about the new world and everything that we can use. I believe a change of plans is in order."

* * *

Back in the Pokemon world, Team RWBY made their way to Brazil City after taking ride Pokemon (taurus') in order to not only fight a gym but also a Pokemon Contest and Pokemon Showcase. They even practice on the way over. The four look over at a beautiful coastal city that has an eco-arcology look to it with plants on the side of buildings that had an arch look to them. And now, it is time to claim victory.

* * *

**AN: Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**WrighteousRighter: I checked it out. Interesting.**

**Just to give you guys a bit of info, that there is going to be some changes after New Years. Fist off, there will be approximately four stories coming in 2020. As you know, I could do two chapters per two weeks. So in one week I will write two chapters for two stories then in another week two chapters for two other stories. The reason being is because of work. Just to give you guys the heads-up. So there will be one chapter per two stories every...four weeks. But I could do three chapters for three stories if possible.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Okay, let me clear things up a bit for WrighteousRighter. The gems in the last chapters aren't Z-crystals. Those are the elemental gems that are used for type enhancing that enhance a move of the same type by 30%. Although I do understand a bit of the confusion. When I said diamond-shape, I was thinking about the type you see in jewelry stores, not the cards. And yes I have seen the new stuff. But wait until you get to read about the Ultima regional variants of Ponytas and Rapidashes in the northern section of Ultima. I do apologize if this chapter is short.  
**

**** Plus, I know it's late but Happy Halloween! Just to let you know that there won't be any more chapters until mid-January because of work and the holidays. I hope you guys understand. So I will be going dark for a while. With that, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year. Will come back soon. Plus, I have a little something for you guys at Christmas. Check out the announcement at the end of GATE, Thus a Cyber Empire Fought There in Special Announcement on Christmas. Although not sure it will be done on time or not but I hope you guys will like it.****

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Team RWBY have just arrived at Brazil City after a bit of a journey to get there. All four of them are ready for the different challenges that are here in this ecological city such as gym battles, performances and showcases. Yet there is one thing on their minds.

"What should we do first?" Ruby asks.

* * *

Song: Pokemon Theme (Version XY)

Artists: Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, John Siegler, and John Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
(Pokémon!)  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Yeah, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon!)  
(Gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

* * *

Team RWBY entered the city as they notice the amount of nature decorations and a lot of plant-life around with a few grass-type Pokemon getting along with all the people. The atmosphere is friendly and fresh.

Weiss looks around as the team walks down a sidewalk, "There are a lot of grass-types."

Blake is looking up on the Megadex, "This place is actually pretty famous for its eco-friendly arcology along with a legend about a boy and his Torterra."

Yang pulls up her own Megadex to see what a Torterra is. "So that's a Torterra." she says after learning about it, "Good to know."

Ruby says to Yang, "Don't interrupt!" She looks at Blake, "Go on. I love a good story."

Blake continues to read, "It says that a boy found an injured Torterra with its tree completely torn-off from its shell after a battle against an unknown Pokemon. The boy did everything that he could to nurse the poor Torterra back to health as he fed it, gave it plenty of water and round-up as many Pokemon as he can to help. After 15 days, the Torterra's tree grew back. But it was not an ordinary tree, because the tree grew cherry blossoms and cherries instead of nuts. The boy and the Torterra became good friends as they also helped the village and made the land lush and beautiful. Yet when it was time for the Torterra to pass away, the tree on its back grew into the ground and form the world's largest cherry tree ever known with a festival that is held every spring known as the Blessing Tree Festival. Plus, it is also the site of the Brazil City Gym."

"So we're heading there." Ruby says in a playful attitude and walking backwards. "Let's hit the gym first before- Oof!" Ruby accidentally walked into a person behind her. She turns around, "Sorry!"

The person she bumped into is wearing black penny loafers, brown suit pants, white shirt with pink tie, lighter brown vest and an investigator coat. He has brown eyes, dark hair, wrinkle marks around his mouth, black eyebrows. The man just smiles, "That's alright. I was busy in thought."

Weiss takes a good look at the man and notices something about him. "Are you a detective? Because you look like one and dress like one. Almost like one from one of those old novels my sister used to read."

"Why yes." the mans says as he pulls out his identification. "I am Detective Looker of the International Police." He put his wallet away, "I'm guessing that you four girls are with Prof. Acacia, correct? Sorry, but I am busy on a case."

"Like what?" Ruby asks.

Then they hear a window breaking from a third story behind the building that surprised everyone that heard it before the sound of something landed on a vehicle hard.

"That can't be good." Yang stated.

The five ran off towards the direction of the sound around the building and see Franklin, much to Team RWBY's surprise, punching someone in a fancy suit ruthlessly on top of a busted up golden limo with shards of glass around. The shards of glass are from a third story window above them.

Franklin, completely enraged, keeps on pummeling the man as he shouts, "HOW MANY POKEMON DID YOU MURDER IN YOUR UNDERGROUND ARENAS!? HOW MANY TRAINERS DID YOU TAKE!? TELL ME YOU PIECE OF-"

"FRANKLIN!" Looker shouts at Franklin, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Franklin stops and looks at Looker and Team RWBY's direction. "Oh." he says while sounding normal and stops. "Oh my." he gets off and feels really bad. "I am so sorry. I...I lost it. Plus I am so ashamed that people have to see me like this."

The police came by and arrested the man that Franklin was pummeling in an ambulance for the crimes of kidnapping, the killing of Pokemon, and a ring of illegal death matches. In the meantime, Team RWBY along with Franklin and Looker headed over to the nearest Pokemon Center.

* * *

The six are at the cafe area as Looker explains the situation. Everyone has a cup of ice tea but Franklin prefers lemonade along with Ruby. Ruby is sitting next to Franklin and is a little shy. Actually, very shy, much to Yang's jealousy.

"I enlisted the help of Franklin to aid me with the investigation of a Nuzlocke match ring that is here in Brazil City."

"Nuzlocke matches?" Blake asks.

"You know when a Pokemon has fainted, or when its HP hit zero, that the Pokeball automatically recalls the Pokemon back to the ball?" Franklin asks.

"Now that I think about it, yeah." Weiss answers.

"That is because of a special program in it that prevents any further harm to the Pokemon."

Looker then says, "But this new crime syndicate found a way to remove the program entirely. Thus the Nuzlocke."

"Yeah." Franklin squeezes his glass tight with anger rising. "And those people kidnap trainers and force to have their Pokemon to fight to the death. Something like that is disgusting." Then he squeezes the glass so tight that it completely shattered. Franklin realizes as he goes, "Oops! Sorry! I'll get a napkin to clean this up." So he did.

"That's terrible!" Ruby says. "Why would they do it to such cuties!?"

Blake stands up while also slamming her hands on the table with a great amount of resentment, "That is unacceptable!" Everyone around were startled by Blake's outburst. When she realizes that everyone is staring, she sat back down.

"Actually, I would like to know how you two met." Weiss says. "It is odd for a famous person to work with something important as an International Police investigation."

* * *

**AN: Okay, so there will be stuff from Mr Buddy from his videos on YouTube along with some of my own mix. The guy actually has his own wikia website so check it out. Actually, check out his YouTube videos first. Especially the Italy one, the best one yet. Anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

"Franklin and I first met in the Britannica Region." Looker explains, "He helped me stopped a splinter group of Team Imperium. It is a group of people that try to preserve the history of the Italica Region. However, that splinter group prefer to rebuild the Italican Pokemon Empire by resurrecting an ancient Pokemon in the Britannica Region to rule the old territories of that old empire. But thanks to Arthur and a few gym leaders, elite four, and even the champion of the region; we put a stop to it."

"Yeah, and I even did some work in the Italica Region to stop a mob boss." Franklin says while cleaning up the rest of the mess.

"Man, I'm jealous." Yang says with a smile. "You get to make movies, do music, and help out the biggest police force in the world. Although..." Yang's got that look that says that she wants him as she gets close.

However, Ruby pushes her away, "I told you to back-off, Yang!"

Yang nudges Ruby, "Oh come on! Franklin is too good for you!"

Ruby nudges back, "Lay-off!"

Franklin clears his throat, "Excuse me, but can we get back on track?"

Both of them stop fighting and apologize, "Sorry."

"Anyway," Looker continues, "Franklin is here to help us out to put a stop to this."

"We're joining." Weiss volunteers and has the rest of the team to volunteer without consulting.

Yang also stands up, "I'm volunteering too."

Ruby and Blake also stand up to show that they are volunteering.

"Do you guys have any badges or anything like that yet?" Looker asks.

"No." Ruby says.

"The people we are dealing with are no joke. If you girls are serious about volunteering, you have to prove that you are ready. Once you have at least one, then you get to join in on our investigation."

But Franklin says, "Plus, don't you girls have other competitions to participate in? Once you girls get those done and get your badges, then you get to volunteer for some police work. Okay?"

Ruby sits down, "Okay." and accidentaly holds Franklin's hand.

Franklin felt a jolt of electricity running from his hand as he jumps from his chair and is a little startled.

"You okay?" Ruby asks while also being startled. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Franklin says. "Just startled me for a moment there. I guess I'm on edge more than usual."

Yang angrily clears her throat, "Anyway, best that we head out and do what we came here to do."

Team RWBY then head out to do the gym, showcase, and contest.

Looker asks Franklin, "Are you gonna participate in the Pokemon Contest as well?"

"Another time." Franklin replies. "Anyway, about the deal?"

"We are still searching. Haven't found anything yet. But don't worry. If we find anything, we'll call you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Where we last left off, Team RWBY have entered Brazil City in the hopes of getting badges along with getting to enter Pokemon Contest and Showcases. Yet upon arrival, they met a detective of the International Police, Detective Looker. Not only that, they also encountered Franklin, who is also working with the detective. The four girls learned about illegal matches being conducted in the city called, nuzlocke matches, which are death matches where Pokemon die. Team RWBY wanted to be part of the investigation, however, they have to get a badge to prove how strong they are and willing to help. And so, our four heroines headed to the gym to get their first badge.

* * *

Song: Butter-Fly (English Fan Dub Ver.)

Artist: LeeandLie (Original Japanese Artist: Koji Wada)

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
And they'll never be able to fly.  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my loo-o-o-ove!_

_If I could become just one thing,  
I'd be a butterfly-free soaring._

_I really miss you...  
So finally I'm on my way._

_Let's focus on the people we trust  
And leave out all the doubt behind us._

_So if you're ready...  
Can we go? 'Cause there's no time to wa-aste._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
If the sky above is only for show._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
What tomorrow will bring so let's spread our wi-i-ings!_

_Maybe this world's an infinite dream,  
And there is only hope living in me!_

_May it not fail me now!  
We'll turn this thing around and bring back the lovin' somehow!_

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
and they'll never be able to fly!  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my lo-o-ove!_

_On my lo-o-o-ove!_

* * *

Now we cut to Team RWBY over at the Brazil Gym. They gym is a round building that has a giant cherry tree growing right down in the center of the gym. At the front of the gym, there is the symbol of the gym in a form of a tilted Pokeball that has the white area having some sort of triangle attach to it that got fused with the Pokeball.

"This is it." Blake says while looking up along with her teammates.

"This is kinda odd for a gym." Weiss says her mind.

"I'm guessing that the gyms have a theme based on their type." Yang makes an observation.

Ruby then states, "It is supposed to be a gym full of grass-types, so it had to have like a nature theme or something like that."

Weiss says annoyed, "Well I hope we don't go near a fire-type gym! The heat would be murder on my hair."

Yang giggles a little, "Mine too."

Blake steps up to the door, "Come on. Let's get this over with so we can help other trainers and their Pokemon."

"Right!" the rest of Team RWBY agree.

"Okay... Here we go..."

Everyone is just standing in place for ten seconds. At the front door. Not moving an inch.

Yang says, "Um, we're not moving."

"I know." Blake replies before clearing her throat. "Here we go."

The four are still standing there with a tumbleweed being blown behind them.

Yang says, "...We're still not moving."

Ruby asks, "Does talking count as moving?"

Weiss just rolls her eyes and groans, "I'll go first!" So Weiss steps forward and opens the door.

Ruby, Blake and Yang later follow.

Inside the gym are wooden columns that are covered in vines with black wooden floors, a few flowers at the bottom of the columns, some flower beds, and plenty of lighting to support the plants while there are green colored walls full of pictures that have pictures of different grass-type Pokemon and a few people on them. They walk a little further in and noticed the round corridors with glass windows that reveal a large area outside.

"Oh wow." all the members of Team RWBY say at once when they look.

The area they can see has the giant tree in the center with sun rays peering through the openings of the leaves. And in that light, they can see something that looks like some sort of nature preserve with some ponds with some lily pads, beautiful flowers in different variety and colors, many stones covered in moss, and plenty of grass-types that have free roam of the nature area. Yet there is this one area that looks like the rocks have been demolished and a few holes in the ground. As if a battle took place. Yet the Pokemon are restoring the area right now.

"Look at all those grass-type Pokemon." Yang says in amazement.

Ruby presses her hands and face on the glass, "This place is awesome! I didn't know that there are this many grass-types!"

Blake is holding her Megadex and takes pictures while learning about the different Pokemon there is.

Weiss looks at the admirable view and is impress with such a garden. But she shakes her head and focus on finding the gym leader. "Right, where's the gym leader?"

"Excuse me?" says a small child wearing an elementary school uniform. He has black hair that is combed to his left side and green eyes. His uniform is white with short sleeves and buttons, black slacks, and Japanese school shoes. Yet he has a golden pin on his left chest pocket that says, 'Hall Monitor'

The four turn their attention to the boy.

"Are you four Pokemon Trainers?" the boy asks.

Team RWBY is confused at the person they are seeing. They are starting to wonder if this is a gym or not.

Blake stepped-up, "Excuse us, but is this the Brazil City Gym?"

The boy smile, "It is!"

Weiss then asks, "But why are you here? I mean, you're wearing a school uniform."

"That's because this gym doubles as a school."

The four girls look at each other and go, "Wait, what?"

Something that sounds like an old fashion school bell rang and a bunch of kids exited out of the classrooms to head to wherever they need to go. But some of them stopped and noticed Team RWBY in the corridor.

"Are you girls Pokemon Trainers?" one of the female students asked.

"We are." Weiss responds.

Some of the students smile with one male student saying, "HEY EVERYONE! WE GOT SOME POKEMON TRAINERS!"

Many of them stop and admire the trainers. They even admit that they look cool.

Then a teacher walks up and says, "Alright, students! That's enough!" The teacher is a woman with short black hair that looks neat and straight with curly bangs, red trim glasses, a green dress shirt that has a four-leaf clover pin on her left side, a shin length green skirt with a leaf pattern on them, black stockings, blue gardening gloves, and light brown gardening boots with dark brown soles and shoelaces. The woman appears to be in her late 20's. She adjust her glasses when she notices Team RWBY, "Oh my! It seems we got some trainers today."

Yang starts signing, "Hel-loooo~!"

"Or perhaps a few pop idol singers to join us."

Some of the students laugh at the teacher's comment.

Weiss steps up, "We are Pokemon trainers."

Ruby then says, "And Pokemon coordinators."

Followed by Blake saying, "And Pokemon performers."

"Oh my!" the teacher says, "You girls must have a full plate. Oh, I'm Ayana by the way. But students call me Ms. Rozu"

"I'm Ruby!"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake." Blake does a small little wave of her left hand.

"And I'm Yang!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I'm guessing that you are here for a Pokemon Gym Battle. But who is going first?"

"I am." Weiss is eager to go first. However, the main reason is because the sooner she gets her badge, the sooner she gets to save all the cute Pokemon from the Nuzlock Battles.

Ayana smiles at Weiss, "Alrighty then." Then she addresses her students, "Students! It is time for a Pokemon battle!"

All the students cheer as they are about to see a Pokemon battle.

* * *

Both Weiss and Ayana are in the garden where the arena is with white chalk on the grass in the form of an arena with the principal, dressed like an elderly Englishman with some balding and a mustache, being the referee. The students are watching through the windows and are eager to see the battle. The school's grass-type Pokemon are watching from a safe distance with some having gardening hoses at the ready just in case of a fire from a fire-type move. Team RWBY are with the grass-type Pokemon and watch intensively at the fight.

Ayana then speaks, "Before we begin, how many badges do you have!?"

"I don't have any!" Weiss responds as she pulls out a Pokeball.

"Very well then!" Ayana pulls out a green Pokeball, "I'll use Pokemon for beginners like you!"

* * *

**AN: Allow me to explain. I think I did explain it but allow me to explain again. In the Ultima Region, gyms use Pokemon of different levels depending on the number of badges you have. There are three reasons why that is. One, in the original design of my Pokemon MMO is because I want it to be a bit more open world so trainers can travel anywhere they like and choose any gym they want to start with. Two, to add a bit of challenge. So pretend that you are a trainer with two badges and a friend of yours have ten. When you go in, the Pokemon the gym leader use is what you expect from your third gym battle in any other game. Yet when your friend with ten badges go in, it is a different story. The levels of the gym leader's Pokemon are higher and fully evolved and can use Mega Evolutions, Z-Moves, and all that other stuff (this was before gigamaxing and dynamaxing). In other words, the more gym badges you have, the higher and difficult the battles will be. And finally three: in the original game, depending on the number of badges you have, the more difficult the puzzles will be. You may have to apply some hard brainstorming to figure out how to get to the gym leader. But don't worry, there are a few hints and clues scattered around depending on the number of badges you have. Yet here, there won't be any puzzles since this is a story.  
**

* * *

The principal clears his throat as he says the rules, "The challenger is allow to use as many Pokemon as she has and allowed to substitute during battle. Gym leader Ayana is allow to use three Pokemon and not allowed to substitute during battle. No time limit. Let the battle begin!"

Ayana throws her Pokeball, "Go, Lavenseed!"

A Pokemon comes out and it appears to be a small, light pink creature, whose body is in the shape of a teardrop. It has leaf-green eyes, a small pinkish-orange ball on the tip of its head, which has two purple leaves on it, and stubby feet.

Weiss goes goo-goo-gaa-gaa over the Pokemon as she says in a baby voice, "SO CUTE!"

Ruby and Yang are also smitten with the adorable Pokemon. Blake just pulls out her Megadex.

* * *

_Lavenseed. The lavender Pokemon. Grass and fairy-type. Lavenseed spends most of their day basking in sunlight for necessary nutrients. They are attracted to kind people, though large crowds may scare them away. _

* * *

Weiss just adores Lavenseed with hearts for eyes and hearts emitting from her body. Lavenseed gives Weiss an adorable smile which nearly causes her to faint. But she shakes it off.

'_Okay._' she says mentally, '_Need to think. If I remember correctly, Lavenseed is both a grass and fairy-type. So it is especially weak against poison-types. But I don't have one. Since it is part grass-type, I think I should use bug, psychic, flying and fire-types. So in other words..._' Weiss then throws her Cherish Ball, "Go, Nicolas!"

Nicolas comes out and is ready for battle. However, she uses the device that causes Nicolas to evolve into Flareon.

"That's interesting." Ayana pushes her glasses. "So you got yourself a special Eevee that can evolve and unevolve? That's neat."

The students watching are in awe when they see Nicolas evolving into a Flareon.

"But let's see how well you do. Lavenseed, use fairy wind!"

Lavenseed uses fairy wind on Nicolas.

"Dodge it!" Weiss ordered, "Then use fire fang on it!"

Nicolas jumps out of the way and the inside of his mouth becomes covered in flames. Then Nicolas proceeds to spin around to capture the fairy wind that turns the flames pink and glitters.

"What the-?" Ayana is taken by surprise by what Nicolas just did.

The students of the school are watching with a male student going, "Holy Miltank! That's just like the moves Franklin uses!"

One of the female student says in excitement, "Franklin always use his opponents moves against them!"

The battle continues as Nicolas attacks Lavenseed with the pink flames of the fire fang! Lavenseed has fainted and is returned to its Pokeball.

The principal says, "Lavenseed is unable to battle! The first match goes to Nicolas!"

Weiss is completely stun as she just cannot believe she just won the first round. "I won?"

"Not quite!" Ayana says as she throws her next Pokeball, "Go, Gossifleur!"

Gossifleur came out and is ready for battle.

"AWWW~!" Weiss went with lovey-dovey eyes. "IT'S SO CUTE!"

The principal signals, "Begin!"

Weiss snaps out of it and orders, "Use flamethrower!"

Nicolas fires a jet of flames at his opponent.

"Use rapid spin!" Ayana ordered.

Gossifleur spins its body around and dodges.

"Again!" Weiss says.

Nicolas uses flamethrower again but Gossifleur's rapid spin is going so fast that it deflected the flames.

"What in the world?!" Weiss is taken by surprise.

What happens next is that cotton is scattered all over the field. That is because of Gossifleur's effect, Cotton Down. When it is hit by a damaging move, cotton is scattered all over and lowers the speed of all Pokemon except itself.

"Now use sing!" Ayana says to Gossifleur.

Gossifleur stops spinning and sings. Colorful music notes are then scattered across the field. Nicolas got hit by one of those notes and starts to fall asleep.

"Nicolas, return!" Weiss returns Nicolas back into his ball. Then she throws the next one, "Go, Monarch!" Monarch pops out and is ready for battle. "Use gust!"

Monarch flutter his wings rapidly that blows away all the cotton on the ground along with the musical notes that one of them manages to hit Gossifleur. Gossifleur falls asleep.

"Not good!" Ayana's Pokemon is hit by its own move.

"Now use gust combine with psybeam!"

Monarch flutter his wings rapidly again with its antennae glow purple and it releases a purple beam from them. This cause the gust of wind to emit waves of purple energy right at Gossifleur. With that, Gossifleur is returned to its Pokeball.

The principal announce, "Gossifleur is unable to battle! The second match goes to Monarch!"

"Wow!" one of the female students say in astonishment. "That trainer is amazing! Is she also a Coordinator?"

One of the male students say, "She was able to do a double combo on teach's Pokemon!"

Ruby smiles, "That's our Weiss!"

Ayana then compliments Weiss, "Not bad, trainer. Hard to believe that this is your first gym battle. Yet you manage to pull off combos like a pro. Where did you learn these techniques?"

Weiss responds, "I learn them from Franklin when I watched his battle against Blue and even taught my friends a thing or two."

"AAAAAHH!" Ayana goes full fangirl-mode, "YOU MEET FRANKLIN!?"

"**WHAAAAAT!?**" the students are in total shock when they learned that.

Ruby and Yang started to get bashful while Blake just look away.

Ayana continues, "I LOVE FRANKLIN! THAT YOUNG MAN IS THE GREATEST GIFT THIS WORLD HAS EVER PRODUCE! I LOVE HIS MUSIC! HIS MOVIES! HIS BOOKS! I EVEN COLLECT ALL HIS FIGURINES! I EVEN HAVE ALL FOOTAGE OF ALL HIS LEAGUE BATTLES! I AM HIS BIGGEST FAN!" She shows all the stuff she mentioned that she has on standby.

The students are creeped out, "**NOW THAT'S JUST CREEPY.**"

Blake goes, "Wait, he writes books?"

Weiss is also a bit creeped out.

Ayana regains her composure. "Sorry, sorry! When it comes to Franklin the League Slayer, I lose control." She clears her throat, "So anyway." Ayana pulls out her last Pokeball, "I hope you are ready for the next Pokemon." She tosses her Pokeball, "Go, Snover!"

Snover pops out of its Pokeball and is ready to battle. However, a brief blizzard occurs because of Snover's ability, snow warning. That causes a layer of snow to appear on the battlefield. Monarch is hit by some hail.

Weiss pulls out her Megadex and learn about Snover. '_Interesting._' Weiss thinks for a moment. '_A grass AND ice-type. Guess I should get Nicolas to deal with this cutie since both types are weak against fire._' "I'll call back Monarch for now." Weiss pulls out her Pokeball and have Monarch return. Then she pulls out her Cherish Ball but realizes, '_Wait! Nicolas is still suffering from the sleep status! Crude! Guess I have to try something else. Maybe. Yeah, that's it!_' She puts her Cherish Ball back and pulls out a Pokeball. She throws it, "Go, Kitty!"

Kitty, Weiss' Felunge, pops out and is ready for battle.

'_A normal type?_' Ayana thinks to herself. '_This should be good._'

"Begin!"

"Kitty, use low kick!"

Kitty runs up to Snover before sliding in to kick with one of hits hind legs by taking advantage of the friction of the snow.

"Use leafage to block!"

Snover's hands start to glow bright green and spins while releasing a multitude of glowing green leaves that form a tornado around it. Kitty gets lifted up in the air while taking damage from the leaves.

"Now use powder snow!"

Snover puts its hands in front of its body and a light blue light forms in front of them. A wind with sparkling blue powder is then released from the glow at Kitty, freezing the lower half of her body. Then falls down to the ground.

"Use fury swipes!"

Kitty's claws glow white and grow bigger as she tries to claw her way out of the ice.

"I don't think so!" Ayana says. "Use ice shard!"

Snover raises its hands above its head and a ball of light blue, glowing ice forms in between them. It then throws the ball at Kitty.

"Use yawn and get out of there!"

Kitty is halfway out of the ice and opens her mouth and releases a big blue bubble at Snover. Then Kitty tries to escape before getting hit by the ice shard. Luckily, it missed by a hair. As for yawn, it hit its target and Snover starts to feel tired.

Weiss pulls out her Pokeball, "Kitty, return!" Then throws a Sports Ball, "Go, Cutsie!"

Cutsie pops out and is ready for battle. Snover starts to feel really drowzy. Cutsie gets blasted by Snow Warning and took some damage.

"Quick, Cutsie, use silver wind!"

Cutsie flaps his wings a wind with silver crescents in it are released at Snover. Snover fell asleep and suffers from a direct hit. Snover fell down asleep.

"Oh no!" Ayana says when she realizes that Snover is in trouble. Not to mention that Snover is part grass-type and is weak against bug-types.

"Again!" Weiss ordered. So Cutsie lands another hit with silver wind. "One last time!" Cutsie fires again until Snover is returned to its Pokeball.

The principal says with his right arm raised, "Snover is unable to battle! The winner is...Weiss!"

Weiss runs up to Cutsie as she is happy, "Way to go!" She gives her Pokemon a gentle hug in her hands.

However, her Cutsie started to glow and change. Weiss is in shock at first, but realizes what is going on.

Cutsie has evolved into Ribombee!

Weiss holds her newly evolved Cutsie into the air, "You are...ADORABLE!"

"Aww!" Ruby appeared next to Weiss' left. "He's like a little fairy!"

Weiss get spooked, "Gah! When did you get here?!"

After things settle down both Ayana and Weiss are standing in front of each other with Ayana holding onto a tray and the rest of Team RWBY standing behind Weiss.

"Weiss." Ayana says to Weiss, "For your cunning and brilliant display on the battlefield," she presents the tray, "I hereby present to you...The Palm Badge." The badge Ayana presents looks like a palm tree with its leaves stretching out and the trunk being thin.

Weiss obtained the Palm Badge.

"And since you have the special Eevee, I present to you...The Green Orb."

Weiss obtained the Green Orb.

"With it, you can evolve Nicolas into a Leafeon."

Ruby, Blake and Yang clap in congratulations for Weiss' success.

"Way to go, Weiss!" Yang says. "Things got a little..._grassy _in the end. But it worked out."

"That was a wonderful battle." Blake congrats.

"Can't wait for my turn!" Ruby says in anticipation. "Once I got mine, we can help but a stop to the crime in the city."

Weiss has won a badge from her first gym. Tomorrow, it will be Ruby's turn once Ayana's Pokemon are healed up. But that is next time. Stay tune!

* * *

**AN: ****Hey guys, I'm back! Good to write again. Hope you enjoy the new chapter after a long time of waiting.**

****Okay, just to give you guys the heads-up. Now I am working on 4 stories. Well, five because I got more and more story ideas that just won't stop. So I'm gonna upload two chapters to two stories at random every two weeks. Things are gonna be chaotic considering my work schedule.****

****Also, I hope you enjoy the Christmas gift I posted in my GATE story. Check it out if you miss it.****


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Song: Butter-Fly (English Fan Dub Ver.)

Artist: LeeandLie (Original Japanese Artist: Koji Wada)

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
And they'll never be able to fly.  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my loo-o-o-ove!_

_If I could become just one thing,  
I'd be a butterfly-free soaring._

_I really miss you...  
So finally I'm on my way._

_Let's focus on the people we trust  
And leave out all the doubt behind us._

_So if you're ready...  
Can we go? 'Cause there's no time to wa-aste._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
If the sky above is only for show._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
What tomorrow will bring so let's spread our wi-i-ings!_

_Maybe this world's an infinite dream,  
And there is only hope living in me!_

_May it not fail me now!  
We'll turn this thing around and bring back the lovin' somehow!_

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
and they'll never be able to fly!  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my lo-o-ove!_

_On my lo-o-o-ove!_

* * *

Back on Remnant, the people watched Weiss' Pokemon gym battle on the net and they keep going on on how awesome it was. Some of the kids try to pretend to be certain Pokemon from the net as some sort of game, some entrepreneurs are getting some ideas about their next marketing, the news became a frenzy about the new world where Team RWBY is at, some scientist try to understand how the new world and their creatures work. As a matter of fact, some of them are trying to understand about the technology of the Pokemon World in Atlas.

But back in the ruins, Team JNPR watch a replay of the match on Jaun's scroll.

"Ooo!" Nora says with excitement, "Look like those gyms seem pretty tough!" Then she shows her muscles, "But not as tough as me!"

Ren says, "You can only use those creatures to fight. You can't fight them."

Pyrrha says over Jaune's left shoulder, "They are cute, but can be powerful."

Jaune laughs a little, "Reminds me of some of my sisters. They used to be cute, but far more devious."

While watching, Pyrrha notices something was just added onto Jaune's scroll. She noticed an icon that looks like a Pokeball appeared on the lower left side. "What's that?" Pyrrha pointed out.

"Hmm?" Jaune look at what Pyrrha is pointing. He notices it at the corner of the video that keeps on flashing. "That's new." He pauses the video and press the icon.

What happened next is that the scroll showed some sort of website.

"Bulbapedia?" Jaune reads the title of the sight. Nora and Ren join in to see as Jaune keeps reading, "This is a website comprised by members of the Pokemon Fanclub that is comprised of research done by scientists and trainers alike. In order to prepare future trainers, coordinators and those that train alongside their Pokemon, they can use this website to obtain information on how to raise Pokemon, train them, what their moves on and much more."

Pyrrha takes an interest, "Let's see what else there is."

Nora presses a 'Random Page' button and it lead to a Clefable, "Aww~! It's adorable!" Nora admires the baby Pokemon. "Hope Ruby and the gang will bring one of those home~!" She presses the random page button again takes them to a page about Cosplay Pikachus. Nora's nose started to bleed and pass out.

Pyrrha loves the one in the dress, "Now that's adorable~!"

Jaune says, "I like the one with the wrestler outfit."

Ren asks, "Is there one dressed as a martial artist?"

Close by, Team CFVY are looking at them.

"What are they talking about?" Velvet asks.

Fox just shrugs.

"They seem to be interested in something." Yatsu then looks at Coco. "What do you think, Coco?"

Coco is passed out on the ground with her nose bleeding after looking at the page about Cosplay Pikachus.

"Coco?" Velvet checks on what Coco was looking at and gets a nosebleed. "Oh my! Now that's adorable!"

Cinder and Emerald are looking at their scrolls to see the new website that had appeared. Cinder skims to find anything worth of value such as the elemental gems, Z-Crystals, and legendary objects that might make her more powerful. Emerald is more interested in checking out the more cool looking Pokemon on the website instead of looking at something useful.

"Hmm." Cinder continues to read. "That world seem to have many legends and myths. Even some that involve strange objects that would summon creatures of great power."

Emerald show something on her scroll, "Like these guys?" She shows some legendary Pokemon such as Groudon, Solgaleo, and many more.

Cinder has taken an interest in these new creatures and starts to wonder how to obtain their powers.

Mercury shows up, "Hey! Did anyone catch that battle on the net?!"

* * *

Later on, Team JNPR head deeper into the temple and found some more peculiar drawings. Drawings that show strange figures that look like the God of Light and the God of Darkness yet different. There is one of a womanly figure that is blue with a fin on her head. Another shows a male figure that is red with ox-like horns. Some others include three strange female figures with different dragon horns that are pink, light blue, and grey. There is one white figure that has dragon horns and long hair while the other is black with spiky dragon horns. Next, above, or below some of these figures are creatures that they are based on.

"Are these guys...gods?" Jaune asks as he continues to examine the drawings.

"I think so." Pyrrha is unsure about what they are. "But I do sense a theme about them."

BASH! Everyone heard a bash of something being destroyed. They all looked and it turns out to be Nora, who was tearing down a door.

"NORA!" Ren shouts at her.

"What?! I was only tearing down this stone door." Nora defends herself.

"But what if it's booby trapped?!" Jaune pointed out.

Nora thinks about it for a moment and goes, "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Then some spikes fell down and the rubble, proving Jaune's point. Nora fell backwards as the spikes fell.

"Told ya'!"

Ren shakes his head slowly in disapproval.

* * *

Cinder and her team are exploring another part of the temple in long hallways and curving corners.

"Just how big is this place?" Emerald asks.

Cinder looks around and sees the different drawings that show people and Pokemon working together in peace and harmony. There are even some depictions of a war or two with humans and Pokemon fighting together.

"Are we any closer to where we need to be?" Mercury complains. "My feet are tired."

Emerald says to Mercury, "Aren't they made of metal?"

Mercury smiles, "Yeah, but I always wanted to say that."

Emerald sticks her tongue at him to insult him.

"Quite, you two!" Cinder ordered.

The three continue down the spiraling hall until they come across one hall that has a multitude of stone doors. There are a lot of torches so Cinder uses her Maiden powers to light them up. However, the flames are a little weaker.

"Let's go." Cinder steps forward and heads to one of the doors. "Mercury, knock it down."

Mercury cracks his shoulders as he says, "You got it." and kicks down the door.

What happened next was a few spiked clubs getting swung at him but he dodges out of the way. Cinder just burn the clubs to ashes and molten metal before proceeding forward. They enter the chamber only to find a sarcophagus in the center of the room. They look at it and see that it is similar to an Egyptian-style sarcophagus but it is holding some sort of ancient looking Pokeball and an ankh instead of the crook and flail.

"Did we stumble upon a royal tomb?" Emerald gets excited. But when she looks around, "But where's the treasure?"

Yet Velvet shows up, "Did you find anything?!"

"We found a sarcophagus!" Cinder responds. "We think it might've been a king or something!"

"I'll get the archaeologist down here! Being this far underground is interfering with the signal!" Velvet heads back up.

So Cinder and her team check every door but only to find more and more sarcophagi with a few traps. They check and find more of those strange writings that look like letters with eyeballs. Something doesn't feel right about them so they stay clear of them. It is almost as if they are being watched. So they headed to the chamber at the end of the hall that has a large stone door.

Mercury cracks his knuckles and preps for another kick. "Alright, stand back."

CLICK! Emerald pulled down one of the switches that happens to be one of the torches to the left. The door raises, much to Mercury's surprise.

Mercury asks Emerald, "Why didn't you do that before?"

Emerald has one hand over her mouth and giggles.

"Enough!" Cinder orders.

As the door opens, it is revealed to be a room full of elemental gems. There are massive piles of them separated in different colors like some sort of rainbow based on the shade of colors.

"Oh. My. God." Emerald is completely stunned to see all of these different gems. "I think we hit the mother load."

"Get one of each before the archaeologists arrive." Cinder says as she toss a bag to Emerald.

"Right!" Emerald takes the bag and takes one gem each. She goes to work as they start to hear footsteps echoing from the other end of the hall.

Emerald grab as much as she could. She nab all nineteen total (18 from the main series and one from Pokemon Uranium, which is nuclear-type) and hides the bag in her backpack.

"How is- WHOA!" the archaeologist is surprised to see such a massive treasure trove. "I was not expecting that. Either way, good job."

Another archaeologist runs up, "Sir! We got something!"

Everyone headed over to one of the tombs and found a huge stone chest across from one of the sarcophagi that is hidden in the walls. One of them opened it and revealed a huge collection of evolutionary stones. There are fire stones, leaf stones, water stones, sun stones, dusk stones, thunder stones, moon stones, sun stones, dawn stones, shiny stones, ice stones, mystic stones, air stones and solid stones. (The last three of them are from Pokemon Solar Light & Lunar Dark.)

One of the archaeologist then says, "Check the others! See if they have anything else hidden!"

All the other archaeologist left leaving only one. This leaves Emerald a chance to use her semblance and take one of each stone. Then Cinder's group head out to see what exactly do they do. With the website from another world, they can get all the info they need to learn more about them along with some data from the experiments conducted on the elemental gems with Dust.

* * *

Back in the Pokemon World, at nighttime at the Pokemon Center's cafeteria, Ruby looks at her Pokemon and try to see who to choose first to use on Ayana. She has Chika, her Bayleef (grass-type); Aurum, her false shiny Nocturn (flying and psychic-type); Brownie, her Carajoule (bug and electric-type from Pokemon Sage); Florence, her former Swaddle that has evolved into a Swadloon (bug and grass-type); Poofy, her Jigglypuff (normal-type); and the newest edition to her party; Miss Gobblers. She is a Trubbish (poison-type) that Ruby caught after finding it scrummaging through trash cans at the Pokemon Center. All of them are staring at her as she figure things out.

"Hmm." Ruby is deep in thought on her strategy. "Let's see. Grass-types are weak against poison, flying, fire, psychic and bug-types. Ayana uses a Lavenseed that is a fairy and grass-type. She also uses a Gossifleur, a pure grass-type that can use rapid spin that is different than normal and has that cotton down ability yet also sings its opponents to sleep. And there is also her Snover that is both grass and ice-type that can call down a frigid blizzard. Yet it may also be stronger than it looks."

The rest of Team RWBY are sitting and having dinner.

"I have never seen Ruby being that deep in thought like that." Weiss says with her Ribombee on her shoulder, eating a small fry. "Not even at school."

"Yeah, even more so than usual." Yang agrees.

However, Blake's thoughts are somewhere else.

Yang notices and asks, "Something on your mind, Blake?"

Blake snaps out of it, "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking on what Ayana said."

"Like what?" Weiss asks.

"She said that Franklin writes books. Yet I couldn't find any info about his books. However, I did found a large collection of books written by Jade Amethyst." She shows her Megadex that list all the books, "Here, take a look. There's 1000 Haikus, The Love of Poke Cooking, Romance of the Jewel, The Love and the Lost, The Passion of the Haunter. There are mostly romance novels and a few other genres."

Both Weiss and Yang take a look at the list.

"That's a lot." Weiss stated. But when both Yang and Weiss look at each other, "You don't think..." Weiss is about to suggests that Franklin might be the author.

"I don't think so." Yang disagrees. "Think about it. How is it possible for one person to write that many books while being a movie star, a rock star, a trainer and everything else on top of it?"

They all think about it for a moment and agree that it is impossible. "Nah." they went, "No way. That is impossible."

But Blake looks at both Weiss and Yang and goes, "Is it?"

Before they get deeper into the conversation, a familiar face shows up and smells horrible that cause the girls to cover their noses. "Hey, girls!"

"Rusty?!" Yang says in surprise while pinching her nose. "What happened to you?!"

Rusty is covered in dirt with a few bruises and his glasses are a little cracked. He has a few twigs sticking out from his hat, backpack, and his jacket. Rusty looks like he got tossed down a muddy hill and into a landfill.

"Oh god!" Weiss says as she is repulsed. "Please take a bath!" Cutsie couldn't take it and fell off.

Rusty rubs the back of his head and smiles, "Yeah, I've been chasing Pokemon around the forests because that's where the best ones are. At least, that's what I heard."

"What about Rotom Dex?" Blake asks and looking a little green.

"Oh, him." Rusty goes through his backpack and pulls out Rotom Dex. "Yeah, he ran out of energy and was forced to shut down. So I have to plug him in."

Weiss is getting upset, "Leave. Now!" She takes one hand and gently pick up her Cutsie.

"Okay, I'm going." Rusty puts Rotom Dex back in his bag, "Geez." and leaves.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Blake says while looking down at her five plates.

Ruby says, "Okay, I got my strategy!"

To be continued...

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is early, but I was lucky to get not two, but three different chapters done for three stories.**

**keybladelight: Good to be back. As for the gyms that are based on Sword and Shield: Only three.**

**WrighteousRighter: Same here. Plus that is a lot of stuff to go through.**

**Until then, see you next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Okay, I get it that most of you guys don't like Franklin. But not to worry. The next chapter or two will be on his character development which I was planning. Furthermore, I am gonna upload chapters randomly rather than two weeks because of my work schedule. Now let's focus on Ruby's gym battle!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Song: Butter-Fly (English Fan Dub Ver.)

Artist: LeeandLie (Original Japanese Artist: Koji Wada)

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
And they'll never be able to fly.  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my loo-o-o-ove!_

_If I could become just one thing,  
I'd be a butterfly-free soaring._

_I really miss you...  
So finally I'm on my way._

_Let's focus on the people we trust  
And leave out all the doubt behind us._

_So if you're ready...  
Can we go? 'Cause there's no time to wa-aste._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
If the sky above is only for show._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
What tomorrow will bring so let's spread our wi-i-ings!_

_Maybe this world's an infinite dream,  
And there is only hope living in me!_

_May it not fail me now!  
We'll turn this thing around and bring back the lovin' somehow!_

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
and they'll never be able to fly!  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my lo-o-ove!_

_On my lo-o-o-ove!_

* * *

Team RWBY are standing at the front of the school/gym where Ruby will try to earn the Palm Badge. Weiss has already earned hers so she can assist with the growing problem that is occurring in Brazil City. Now it is Ruby's turn to win a badge in order to stop crime.

"Right." Ruby nods with a determine look on her face. "Time to get to work."

Everyone enters in the gym and the students see them entering. They all step out of the way as Ruby march forth until she sees Ayana at the doors where the arena is.

"Now then." Ayana says with a smile yet a serious tone, "Ready for our battle?"

Ruby nods.

"Then let's get started."

Ruby and Ayana headed over to the arena as the principal is the referee again. Many of the students are watching with the rest of Team RWBY.

"This should be good." one of the male students say while looking out the window.

"Hope we get to see something interesting." one of the female students say with excitement, "Last battle was amazing!"

The principal clears his throat as he says the rules, "The challenger is allow to use as many Pokemon as she has and allowed to substitute during battle. Gym leader Ayana is allow to use three Pokemon and not allowed to substitute during battle. No time limit. Let the battle begin!"

Ruby throws her Pokeball, "Go, Florence!"

Florence, Ruby's Swadloon, pops out and is ready to battle.

Ayana throws her green Pokeball, "Go, Gossifleur!"

Ayana's Gossifleur pops out and ready to battle.

On the sidelines, Weiss is a little surprise, "Looks like she is getting the big guns early."

"Indeed." Blake nods.

Yang makes an observation, "Since Ruby saw Weiss' match, guess Ayana wanted to change things up."

The principal raise his hands and shouts, "Begin!"

Ayana orders, "Gossifleur, use sing!"

Gossifleur sings and a bunch of colorful music notes that is scattered across the field.

Ruby orders, "Use string shot on those notes!"

Florence uses string shot on some of the musical notes and rounds them up.

"That's different!" Ayana says in surprise when the notes are rounded up.

Florence swings the notes around and flings it at Gossifleur.

"Use rapid spin to escape!"

Gossifleur rapid spins and dodges all the notes before charging right at Florence.

"Gotcha'." Ruby says out loud. She has a plan to take down Gossifleur and Ayana fell for Ruby's trap. "Now use string shot!"

Florence shoots string shot out from his mouth to wrap up Gossifleur. However...

"Use razor leaf with rapid spin!"

Razor sharp leaves are shot out from the rapidly spinning Gossifleur and destroys the string shot.

Ruby initiates Plan B, "Use protect!"

Florence's body is then covered by a light green barrier, blocking Gossefleur's attack. Gossifleur backs off and stops using rapid spin as it jumped away while spreading cotton all over the field.

"Hang on." Weiss is a little confuse as she watches. "I thought cotton down only activates when Gossifleur is attacked."

"True." one of the male students says to Weiss, "But teach's Gossifleur has developed a rather unique mindset. You see, Gossifleur thinks that Ruby's Swadloon is attacking with a defensive move rather than an offensive one. So teach trained some of her Pokemon to activate some of their abilities through a special mental training she has developed."

"Really?" Yang says in astonishment. "Man, I gotta take notes."

Blake is way ahead on that department as she has a notepad and pen.

Before the cotton touches the ground and activate its effect, Ruby orders, "Use razor leaf!"

Florence uses razor leaf and chops away the cotton down. Reducing them to nothing.

"Jump up and use string shot!"

Florence jumps up and uses strong shot on the ground. Covering the field in a sticky web.

"What is she doing?" one of the male students asked.

"Don't know." Yang shrugs, "But I bet she's trying to stop Gossifleur's rapid spin."

"Use razor leaf!" Ayana orders.

Ruby then orders, "Counter with bug bite and charge straight forward with it!"

"Say what-!?"

Gossifleur launches razor leaf at Florence but Florence's fangs got bigger as they glow white as Florence proceed to gobble-up the razor leaves. Florence keep on charging and lands a hit on Gossifleur. Gossifleur fell backwards and gets caught on the string shot.

"Use rapid spin to escape!"

Gossifleur tries but is stuck.

"Oh no!"

Ruby smiles as she says, "Perfect! Now use bug bite until Gossifleur's health bar reaches zero!"

Florence charges with bug bite and looks like Gossifleur is being tortured. Gossifleur screams out as Florence continues to use bug bite all over Gossifleur's body and cotton being released out everywhere. Now one can see what is going on but Gossifleur's health meter is rapidly declining until it reaches zero. Then Gossifleur is returned to its ball.

The principal announces, "Gossifleur is unable to battle! The winner is...Ruby's Swadloon, Florence!"

"Holy Miltank!" one of the female students says in shock.

Another male student says, "Man! That Ruby girl is almost as ruthless as Weiss!" He looks at Team RWBY, "Are all of you _that_ ruthless in battle?!"

Yang looks away as she goes, "Weeeeellll..."

Weiss says, "I wouldn't go that far."

Blake just keep on watching and take notes.

One of the female students notice how attentive Blake is, "Guess she's a model student."

Blake stops and goes, "Uh? Sorry, did you say something?" Some of the students giggle at Blake.

Weiss looks away and smiles as she rolls her eyes, '_Wish they were this enthusiastic back at Beacon._'

Afterward, the string shot got swept away by the coastal wind that clears the field away of all the webs. Ruby starts to get nervous as her plan to get all of Ayana's Pokemon sticky, but she made a plan C for this situation.

Ruby calls back Florence and throws her next Pokeball before Ayana, "Go, Miss Gobblers!"

Miss Gobblers, Ruby's Trubbish, pops out and is ready to battle. Miss Gobblers does a few quick jabs and shows of her muscles because she is eager to fight.

Ayana throws her Pokeball, "Go, Lavenseed!"

Lavenseed pops up and is ready for battle.

"Begin!" the principal raises his right arm to signal the fight to begin.

Ruby makes the first move, "Use poison spikes!"

Miss Gobblers opens her mouth as a dark purple orb is form before being fired into the air. The orb then explodes as dark purple caltrops fall from the sky as they hit the ground. Next, they turn invisible once they hit the ground.

Ayana smirks, "Looks like someone's prepared when I bring out the big guns."

"You bet." Ruby gives a serious smile, "Because I got a few goals to reach and nothing's gonna stop me."

"Glad to hear. But just so you know, teachers will always present obstacles that make sure you go beyond your limits in order to reach those goals. So, Lavenseed! Use magical leaf!"

Lavenseed's two purple leaves glow green before turning that energy into a bright green ball over Lavenseed that it flings which turns into multiple light green glowing leaves from the orb right at Miss Gobblers.

"Use acid spray!" Ruby quickly orders.

Miss Gobblers raise her hands and fires small globs of purple acid at the magical leaves, reducing them to ashes.

"Now use sludge!"

Miss Gobblers' cheeks swell up before shooting a vomiting projectile made of brown liquid and hits Lavenseed. After Lavenseed got hit, it's face is more purple than before and purple bubbles start to form. In other words, Lavenseed is poisoned.

"Use aromatherapy!" Ayana orders.

Lavenseed's two purple leaves glow blue and a sparkly blue mist surrounds Lavenseed and removes the poison status.

"Now use absorb!"

Lavenseed's orange bead glows green as Miss Gobblers' body started to emit a green aura. That aura is then later turned into a ball and gets absorbed by Lavenseed. On the monitor, Lavenseed's health went up a little.

"Use acid spray on the ground!" Ruby orders.

Miss Gobblers use acid spray under her feet and gets propelled like a rocket at Lavenseed.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ayana panics.

But Lavenseed is unable to move as Miss Gobblers is too close.

"Now use pound!"

Miss Gobblers pounds Lavenseed right in the face.

"Use pound again!"

Miss Gobblers pounds Lavenseed with all her might that cause Lavenseed to be sent flying out of the ring but returns to its Pokeball.

The principal raises his arm, "Lavenseed is defeated! The winner is...Trubbish!"

Ruby returns Miss Gobblers to her Pokeball, "Good job, Miss Gobblers. Take a good rest."

"This is it." Yang says with her arms crossed and very proud of her younger sister.

"This is the final match!" one of the male students jump up and down in excitement.

A female student is giddy with excitement, "OMG, I can't wait."

A nerdy male students states, "That last match was awesome! Now I would like to see what is next!"

Ayana pulls out her last Pokeball. "Ready for the final match?" she asks Ruby.

Ruby has a Sports Ball out, "You bet! But don't forget my little trap."

"I'm fine with that. Now it is time!" Ayana throws her Pokeball, "Go, Snover!"

Snover pops out and is ready for battle. However, thanks to Miss Gobblers' toxic spikes, Snover's body started to emit a purple aura with many purple waves around it. Next, Snover's cheeks turn purple and purple bubbles start to form above its head.

Ruby throws her Sports Ball, "Go, Aurum!"

Aurum pops out and is ready for battle as he soars above the battlefield. However, Snover's snow warning activated that cause snow to appear on the ground and did some damage to Aurum. As for Snover, it pulls a pecha berry out from its head and eats it. Curing itself of the poison.

"That's not fair!" Ruby points at Snover. "Your Pokemon can't just cure itself!"

Ayana laughs, "But they can, actually. A Pokemon is allow to hold one item at a time. I knew that someone would use a poison-type move like your poison spikes."

"I didn't know that." Ruby learns something new.

"I am both a gym leader and a teacher, Ruby Rose. I have to prepare for any posibilities."

'_Crude._' Ruby thinks to herself as her strategy just went out the window. '_But she's not the only one that came prepared. Time for plan G._'

The principal signals the start of the battle, "Begin!"

Ayana orders, "Use ice shard!"

Snover forms an ice shard and is thrown at Aurum.

"Dodge and use hypnosis!"

Aurum dodges the incoming ice shard and Aurum uses hypnosis.

"Use mist!"

Snover spins around and releases a thick white cloud that sparkles all around the battlefield. Canceling out hypnosis.

"Darn it!" Ruby says. "Use sky attack!"

Aurum charges in as his body is surrounded by a clear aura with white energy.

"Dodge and use ice shard!"

Snover dodges out of the way and flings an ice shard.

"Dodge and use peck!"

Aurum dodges right before pecking at Snover with the blizzard still happening.

"Now use hypnosis!"

"Use mist!"

Aurum tries to use hypnosis again but Snover's mist protected it from all status effects.

"Use peck again!"

Aurum pecks Snover again.

"Use powder snow!"

Snover tries to use powder snow on Aurum but Aurum manages to dodge.

"Use sky attack!"

Aurum takes to the skies before using sky attack and charges right at Snover. This time, Aurum lands a critical hit as Snover's health bar is now in the red. Snover tries to recover but Aurum is close to its face.

"Now use hypnosis!"

Aurum uses hypnosis which finally cause Snover to sleep.

"Oh no!" Ayana panics that Snover is about to lose.

"Now use dream eater!"

Aurum's eyes flash red and it creates a shadow-like version of itself. The shadow then goes through Snover, sucking the last bit of HP. Snover's HP reaches zero and Snover returns to its Pokeball!

The principal raises his hand, "This battle is over! The winner is...Ruby, the challenger!"

The students and members of Team RWBY cheer and applause for the match.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" one of the male student says in excitement.

Yet one of the female students say, "A bit anti-climatic at the end, but that was intense!"

Yang smiles, "That was awesome! Things got _grassy_ but Ruby made it!"

Weiss angrily glares at Yang, "Would you please stop with the bad puns!?"

Blake looks over at her notes, "At least I got some ideas on what to do with the Pokemon Contest coming soon."

Yang looks at Blake, "Speaking of doing something soon, we should find Detective Looker and assist with the investigation."

Blake and Weiss look serious as they nod, "Right!"

Back onto the field; Weiss, Blake and Yang stand behind Ruby as Ruby is about to be rewarded with her badge.

Ayana approaches while holding the badge. "Ruby, for your cleverness and able to overcome any obstacle, you have earned, the Palm Badge."

Ruby has received the Palm Badge.

"Woo-hoo!" Ruby cheers as she shows off her badge, "My first badge!"

Weiss, Blake and Yang clap for Ruby's victory as she puts it in her badge case.

Then Blake walks up to Ayana, "By the way, you mentioned that Franklin writes books. Can you tell me what books he wrote?" Blake is interested in more reading material and to learn more about the cultures of the new world they are in.

"Of course." Ayana adjust her glasses, "Not everyone knows about it and only a few have managed to learn of his pen name."

"So he uses a pen name." Ruby states what Ayana said.

"What is it?" Yang is curious to know.

Ayana is about to tell but, "I will. But it has to be a secret. It's Jade Amethyst."

A few moments of silence was followed after the answer.

Ruby goes, "Wait, Jade Amethyst?"

Weiss look at the others, "Where have I heard that name before?"

Blake remembers the name and pulls the book, 'Howling at the Moon' out of her bag device. "Here!" she shows the book.

Everyone looks at the book with Ayana being a total fan girl.

Ayana squeals, "That's the new book, Howling at the Moon! It's a story about a boy and his Lycanroc trying to obtain the object of their affection!"

Team RWBY goes, "**EEEEEEEEHHHHH!?**"

* * *

"ACHOO!" At a local cafe, Franklin sneezes before enjoying a nice cup of Snoverberry hot cocoa. He looks out the window as he cleans his nose with a napkin, "Somebody's talking about me."

"Allergies?" says Detective Looker standing at his table.

"No allergies here." Franklin says to Looker. "How goes the investigation?"

Looker takes a seat across from Franklin. "Slow. We found one of the warehouses where the Nuzlocke matches were at, but the place has been empty for some time."

"I see." Franklin's hand shakes a little with anger as he holds his cup. "Any other leads?"

"From the intel we managed to gather, there should be one arena located somewhere in the commercial district. We have a few teams surveillancing the district and keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. We're also keeping an eye out for any trainers that has gone missing to track down the kidnappers."

"Just hope we can find them." Franklin's cup starts to crack, "Because I want to get my hands on those cretins and beat them to a pulp."

"Easy there, cowboy." Looker tries to calm Franklin down. "I know that your upset, but you cannot just break every single bad guy that comes across your path. You have a tendency to get carried away when dealing with them."

Franklin calms down, "You're right. You know me too well."

Looker laughs a little, "Yeah. We've been through a lot. Dealing with Team Galactic in the Sinnoh Region. Stopping Team Plasma in the Unova Region while you started your film career. Arresting members of a rogue Team Imperium cell at Tuxon and arresting the don of the Golden Team Rocket at Antoria. We've been stopping large scales criminal organizations where ever we meet."

* * *

**AN: Okay, I found out that Mr. Buddy has a wiki site and the regions have names. Such as the Italian region that I called Romul (or Italia depending on what I wrote) is actually called the Antoria Region. The Scandinavian region is called the Hedne Region and the British Region is called the Tuxon Region. Tuxon was a theory about the next Pokemon region by Mr. Buddy which later turns out to be the Galar Region. And now he's making a new video about an Egypt-based Region called the Merahlan Region. Can't wait for that! I recently found out about it. Wish I could redo some parts but I'm too far in to make changes. Anyway, let's continue.**

* * *

Franklin giggles a little, "Yeah, always delivering justice wherever we go." He looks down at his slightly cracked cup and becomes deep in thought. "Did you manage to find out about that other thing?" he asks.

Looker gives a depressive sigh, "Like I said for years now. We were unable to find your biological parents or where you come from. We checked every region and leave no stone unturn to look for where you came from."

"I see." Franklin looks a little sad. "Looks like I've been doing everything for nothing. But I'm still gonna-"

Yet Looker's phone rings and he answers it. "Yes...I see...Alright, tell them to be at the station close to the commercial district." Looker hangs up the phone. "Good news, two of the four now have gym badges and are joining our investigation."

Franklin smiles, "That's good to hear. The more the better." He finishes his cup and put it down. "Now then, let's discuss a new plan of attack."


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Didn't I say that things will be dark? Well, this is where it really does so kids, brace yourselves. I mean it, things will get a little dark on this chapter. You guys have been warned so please don't blame me about not getting warned...or anything you may experience.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Last time, Ruby has won her very first gym badge. With her and Weiss having gym badges, Team RWBY can now help out Detective Looker and Franklin in stopping the Nuzlocke battles. They joined up with them next morning and team up to stop this terrible crime.

* * *

Song: Butter-Fly (English Fan Dub Ver.)

Artist: LeeandLie (Original Japanese Artist: Koji Wada)

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
And they'll never be able to fly.  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my loo-o-o-ove!_

_If I could become just one thing,  
I'd be a butterfly-free soaring._

_I really miss you...  
So finally I'm on my way._

_Let's focus on the people we trust  
And leave out all the doubt behind us._

_So if you're ready...  
Can we go? 'Cause there's no time to wa-aste._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
If the sky above is only for show._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
What tomorrow will bring so let's spread our wi-i-ings!_

_Maybe this world's an infinite dream,  
And there is only hope living in me!_

_May it not fail me now!  
We'll turn this thing around and bring back the lovin' somehow!_

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
and they'll never be able to fly!  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my lo-o-ove!_

_On my lo-o-o-ove!_

* * *

Over at a police hideout in a warehouse at the docks, Team RWBY have met up with Detective Looker and Franklin. They gather here to discuss what they are gonna do. Franklin adjust his gauntlet with a very serious look to him. Ruby and Yang notice that Franklin's eyes seem to be vengeful as everyone else focus on the map on the table.

Looker clears his throat as he announces his plan, "Alright, listen up. From what we gathered, the people behind the Nuzlocke ring are focused around the commercial district where most of the kidnappings have been occurring. We believe that the hideout maybe at three locations in the district. There is the Trinket Co. Building that we have kept an eye on due to suspicious activities in the last two months. The second is the Electronium Power Company Office Building. The reason being is because there were some strange people going in an out after business hours. We checked the surveillance footage but they were erased. The last one is the Metagamer Inc. Gaming Company Headquarters. We have witnesses that stated that a few unmarked trucks go through the underground parkway close to midnight."

They look at the map and see the three red circles where the buildings are and locations where people have been kidnapped and taken in the form of blue dots that connect to the three circles.

"So which one do you think is the most suspicious?" Franklin asks as he prep his tamato berry bombs.

"Hard to say." Looker states, "But my money is on the Electronium Power Company."

"It could be possible." Weiss sounds like she agrees with Looker but she is unsure. "Since you said that some of your surveillance footage was wiped somehow, it does sound suspicious. Plus the company uses electric-types to help them out, right?"

"True. But the thing is that there's no electrical damage or tampering."

Yang makes her own deduction. "We could head over towards Trinket Co. Strange people have been spotted there in the last two months and these Nuzlocke battles have been going on for a month. So it makes some sense."

Ruby nods, "Agree."

Blake states her own opinion, "But with those trucks, it would be easier to deliver kidnapped people to the arenas."

But Ruby has an idea. "Are there any maps to the underground? Because it would be possible to transport people and items via some sort of tunnel that is large enough to do this work."

Looker thinks about it. "That could work, but we checked every possibility. We even search every square inch of the sewers and found nothing."

Franklin cracks his knuckles, "My money's on Metagamer. I did check the blueprints of the building. The actual blueprints. Turns out that there used to be some sort of underground arena that was made 40 years ago for employees to settle some differences along with some guests. That was when it used to be a hotel before it became a game company."

"I see." Looker sounds intrigued. "I didn't know that."

"That's because you didn't even bother going to a museum or learn more about the city's history. Really Looker, you should see the sights more."

The girls giggle at Looker as he just go, "Uh, yes, *ahem* okay." He blushes a little, "Anyway. We're gonna have to wait until-" Looker's cellphone rings and he takes the call. "Yes? ...I see...Thanks, we'll be right on it." He hangs up and looks at the team, "Looks like you were right. They are at Metagamer. One of our decoys was taken and is being hauled by one of the unmarked trucks."

Franklin cracks his knuckles and shoulders. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's do this."

Team RWBY notice how serious and angry Franklin looks like he is about to explode and take on the whole world in a fit of rage.

Ruby whispers to Yang, "Is it me, or does Franklin looks scary when he's angry."

Yang whispers back, "Guess having Pokemon getting killed ticks him off. And who wouldn't be? Having cute creatures getting killed, that's a serious crime."

* * *

It is midday right now in Brazil City as Team RWBY along with Franklin and Looker head over towards the Metagamer Building over at the commercial district. The building stands 38 stories high with a stylized blue M with a lightblue G at the right corner of all sides with the words Metagamer under the logo. It is hard to see inside since the windows are tinted and hard to see inside that you cannot see the lights. On the left side of the building, there are three unusually large garage doors where trucks have been seen going in and out.

Weiss goes, "Three doors? Shouldn't there be only two or four? Or some other even number?"

Ruby says to Weiss, "Of all the things that there is that makes the place suspicious, that's your concern?"

Blake adds in, "I can't see through the windows. Plus I cannot see the reception desk either. I also spotted twenty seven cameras around the building."

Yang looks at the building, "I'm also getting a weird vibe from this place."

"Yeah, I get it too." Franklin can also sense something wrong.

Looker has his Pokeball out and calls out his Arcanine.

"What is that?" Ruby pulls out her Megadex and learns about Arcanine. "Ahh, what a cute, fluffy doggy. But it does look different from Franklin's Arcanine."

Blake asks, "Is that thing part dog and part tiger?"

Franklin looks at Blake, "What's a tiger?"

Blake looks away, "Nevermind."

"Let's go!" Looker ordered as they head over towards the garage doors. He then orders Arcanine, "Use flamethrower!"

Arcanine unleashes a flaming jet from its mouth at the center door and melted it down.

Looker says over an ear piece, "We're heading in."

Officer Jenny says over the radio, "_Roger that_."

"Go!"

Everyone head in and see a vacant parking lot. There are no cars of any kind and no trucks. There should be trucks but there is no sign of them.

"Where is everything?" Ruby asks as she looks around.

"Something is definitely wrong here." Weiss says as she keeps an eye out.

Yang looks disappointed, "Man, I was looking forward to a workout."

Blake spots something on the ground. It looks like perfectly cut lines on asphalt in the middle. Those lines would indicate that they are doing some repair, but something is off. "I got something!"

Franklin gets down on one knee and examines the line. He has his hand over it and feels something. "There's a draft here. Must be an elevator."

Looker notices that one of the columns has a brick sticking out just slightly. "And I found the button." Looker presses it and something happens.

The ground starts to shake and the area they are in started to sink.

"Hold on!" Looker says as the secret elevator takes them down below to where they need to be.

* * *

Back on the surface, three people in black watch over at the top of the roof across from the Metagamer Building that haven the DNA G with a gold bar.

"Ah man!" the man on the left panics, "They discovered one of our secret hideouts!" He sounds like one of those worrywarts that would freakout at the slightest thing.

"Easy." the woman on the right is acting calm, "They just got lucky. Besides, we were gonna abandon this place anyway. Right boss?" She sounds nonchalant at the whole thing.

The middle man just stand there quietly and watches.

* * *

Team RWBY with Looker and Franklin are riding down the elevator to locate the kidnapped trainers that are forced to take part in the Nuzlock battles. The room is dark and hard to see. Yet Blake can see everything thanks to her Faunus eyes. She scans the area and notices something in the dark.

"Everyone!" she shouts, "Get down!"

Large spotlights shine on them as they are temporarily blinded by the sudden flash of bright lights. They hear chuckling with silhouettes of people come out and are hard to make out. Yet once their vision is better, they can see a bunch of thugs dressed in dirty old uniforms of different crime organizations they were once part of. They include Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Colress' Team Plasma, Team Flare, Team Dim Sun and Pokemon Pinchers. They all evily smile at them and chuckle while having their Pokeballs out.

"It's an ambush." Looker says as he addresses the situation they are in.

Ruby looks around, "Where's Franklin?"

One of the Rocket grunts says, "Wait, Franklin's here?" Then he receives a sudden karate chop to the neck from behind and passes out.

The others notice and see Franklin that had done it.

"Ah mulch!" a Galactic grunt says, "It's Him!"

Franklin then starts beating the heck out of all the grunts mercilessly and with an angry expression on his face as he pummels the grunts and break a few bones and knocked one of them into the spotlight as she gets electrocuted. Don't worry. She is only covered in soot and smoking after it exploded and still alive. Not to mention a goofy look on her face. Ruby gets a little scared when seeing this side of Franklin.

"Come on!" Franklin says, "Let's go!"

"NOT SO FAST!" says the voice from above the elevator.

The five look up and see more grunts rappelling down and want to attack.

Looker says, "You guys go ahead, I'll handle this!"

Yang goes, "But-"

"JUST GO!" Looker yells. "There are people that need help more than me!"

"On it!" Weiss nods.

Team RWBY and Franklin run to save the people that were kidnapped and their Pokemon from being forced to fight against their will and have their Pokemon get killed. The make their way as Franklin bashes two doors down and they make their way to the arena room. The room looks big with the lights still on as they all noticed a large cage at the arena with two smaller cages with chains. There is even barbed wire on the bars of the cages and even more on the larger cage covering it that almost look like a chain linked fence. The arena looks clean as if it was cleaned up not too long ago.

"I don't see anyone." Yang states the obvious.

"Where is everybody?" Weiss asks.

"Another ambush?" Ruby suggests.

Yet Blake can hear something with her cat ears hidden in her bow. She can hear voices coming from the next room across the arena.

"You hear that?" Franklin asks Blake.

Blake does a nod, "Yeah."

Both of them head towards the doors to the next room as they can hear something, or someone, from the other side. They approach the doors carefully in case of a surprise attack. Blake takes out a butter knife she hid in her pocket to see if there are any wires or any sort of traps. Once clear, she opens the doors. Yet what she sees cause her to scream.

"What happened!?" Yang ran over along with everyone else.

They take a peek inside and see something terrible.

"...help..." says a person yet not really a person.

What they see is a person with the arms of a Machamp, the bottom half of a Rapidash, and the horns, wings and tail of a Charizard that is dangling over some chains and shackles. Everyone was horrified at what they see. Yet to make matters worse, there are cages also full of half-human/half-Pokemon hybrids that cry out in pain.

"Someone help us."

"It hurts. Make it stop."

Team RWBY are completely horrified what they see. Franklin stands there with his eyes wide open and mouth gaping open as he sees the horror before him. Also in the room is some sort of lab equipment with one of them look like some sort of table with a needle hanging over where someone's eye is supposed to be. Franklin starts to have flashes about some white glass with silhouettes of the same hybrids and the same needle being injected into his eye.

"Franklin." Weiss tries to snap him out of it. "Franklin! You're right eye is swelling!"

Franklin's right golden eye is swollen as he keeps on having flashbacks of something similar to this happen to him before he vomits. He vomited onto the floor and is shaking uncontrollably.

"Franklin!" Ruby tries to shake him out of it.

Franklin gets over his flashbacks and is full of rage as he breaks free from Ruby and runs towards the doors.

Ruby tries to reach out, "Franklin, wait!"

Franklin isn't listening as he kicks the doors down and looks up at a large stairwell. He aims his left gauntlet and fires a grappling hook before ascending up the flight of stairs. He keeps on heading higher and higher until he made it to the top floor. Franklin furiously kicks down the door with an army of grunts from wearing fancy green business suits with the same logo as the three spectators outside on their right chest pocket, black shirts, and red ties. They have their Pokeballs out and ready to battle. But Franklin unleashes a volley of his patent tamato berry bombs at them before they explode into a cloud of red vapor that stings the eyes, nostrils and taste buds of these villains.

* * *

Back below, Looker comes in. "Did you find them?" he asks. Yet when he enters the room, he sees the same horror as Team RWBY does. "Wha-...What happened to them?!"

Team RWBY are unable to answer.

Looker notices that Franklin is gone and orders, "You girls need to find Franklin, immediately!"

* * *

Back on the top floor, Franklin keeps on fighting his way through the grunts in order to make it to the head office of the person in charge. Franklin kicks the doors that are sent flying and crash through the windows. The person in charge is wearing the same suit yet has a gold coloring and a white and black tie, orange eyes and well combed brown hair. He is frozen in fear as Franklin charge right at him and is grabbed by the collar. Franklin gives him a punch to the face.

"Tell me!?" he asks furiously, "Where did you get that equipment?!"

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean!?" The man is scared out of his mind before he gets punched in the face again.

"The one you used to make those hybrids!"

The man gulped, "I-I-I can't say! They will give me cement shoes if I talked!" Then he gets punched again.

"What makes you think I won't make it worse?" He has a fury in his eyes that instill fear into the man.

But before long, one of the figures crash through one of the windows and seems to fire a jet of flames from his hood. Franklin drops the man to the floor and moves out of the way. Franklin sees the black, hooded figure as he stares at him intensely.

"Who are you?!" he asks.

The mysterious man just remain silent.

Franklin process everything and piece together who that man is. "So, you're the one in-charge. Tell me," he prepares to strike, "just who are you and what are you planning."

The mysterious man just remain silent and still with the wind blowing his clothes.

"Very well then." Franklin puts its hands together and creates a golden ball of energy with a silver core in between them. "Taste my own aura sphere!"

He fires the aura sphere at the man yet he dodges it. Franklin makes a yanking motion with his right hand and the aura sphere comes back and about to strike the stranger's back. Yet the man dodges it without even looking.

This surprises Franklin as he tries something else. Franklin's right fist glow gold and left fist glow silver and then fires a barrage of punches, "HERE'S MY AURA PUNCH!"

He continues to punch yet the stranger keeps on dodging. Franklin stops and takes a breath as the stranger sprouts a pair of Charizard wings and steps back.

"What the-?!"

The stranger steps back out of the window and tries to fly away.

Franklin gives chase, "Oh no you don't!" He jumps out the window and uses his grappling hook to swing towards the man.

However, when he is right on top of him, the man turns and shows that his right hand is a Scizor claw! Franklin can see the claw and the man smiling at him. Yet when he sees it, he notices something familiar about it. As if he has seen this guy before. However, despite remembering, an orange beam is fired from the man's Scizor claw and fires straight at Franklin with Franklin's hat being blown away. Franklin got hit by what appears to be a hyper beam right into the gut that sends him flying and crashing into the 34th floor as he crashes through some cubicles with computers, office supplies and office furniture. He crashes through them with his left arm broken until he stops at the other side of the room with all the damage. Franklin screams in agony with his broken left arm among all the bruises and cuts he has endured. Not to mention a critical hit to the gut from a powerful hyper beam.

Ruby Rose uses her semblance and made it to the 34th floor. "Franklin! FRANKLIN!" she shouts as she tries to move among the seriously damaged room. Yet when she finds him, she gasps at the sight of him. She runs up and tries to help, "Don't worry, Franklin! I'm here!"

Franklin tries not to scream anymore but he is in great pain.

Ruby calls on her Megadex, "Get an ambulance, quick! Franklin's been hurt!" Ruby tries to comfort him, "It'll be okay, help is on the way!"

* * *

Not too long, the police stormed the whole building and arrested all the grunts they can find. On the ground floor, a large crowd of people have gathered to see what the commotion was with the police trying to stop the public from getting in for their own safety. Yet when they see hospital vans carrying the hybrids, they were horrified by the sight of them. But the biggest shock to some is when they see Franklin being wheeled off into an ambulance.

Ruby is by his side and holding his right hand, "You need to say with me, Franklin. You're in good hands."

One of the paramedics says to Ruby, "Ma'am, I'm afraid you have to let go. This young man needs medical attention immediately."

Ruby lets go and let the paramedics load Franklin into the ambulance before driving off. This is a sad day for almost all. Team RWBY got to see the most horrible thing they ever have to see, a bigger mystery that is yet to be solved, and Franklin is having the worst day of his career. Team RWBY look at the ambulance that Franklin is in as it drives away with the look of defeat on their faces.

* * *

In a wooden house somewhere in the Ultima Region, a Gallade is sitting on a green couch while watching TV (and wearing a red tie) with a Gardevoir in a frilly pink apron doing dishes with the apron having red bold letters that says, 'I'M THE MAMA, GOTTA LOVE ME!' It seems to be an ordinary day for them until a female news reporter comes on screen.

"_I'm afraid that today is a sad day today._" The news shows a picture of the hybrids. "_A shocking discovery was made when stopping a Nuzlock ring over at Brazil City when Pokemon/human hybrids were being made by an unknown crime syndicate that seems to be doing some genetic research that involve the kidnapped trainers and their Pokemon. As of now, we have nothing concrete about what were they doing or why they have done this._"

The Gallade sat up and is disturbed by the news with the Gardevoir standing behind him with a white plate and wash cloth.

Then the news shows footage of Franklin being loaded into an ambulance, "_Legendary Pokemon trainer and superstar, Franklin, was part of the raid to stop the Nuzlock ring yet is critically injured when trying to stop the people behind this crime. Franklin is being taken to a hospital. The police refuse to comment on which hospital he is being taken to-_"

After hearing that bit of news, Gallade stands straight up with a shocked look to his face. The Gardevoir drops the plate into the floor that shatters to pieces before passing out.

More stuff later in the next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Where we last left off, Team RWBY teamed up with Franklin and Detective Looker to stop a terrible crime known as Nuzlocke battles. But when they made it to the bad guys' hideout, they were shocked to see the victims being turned into some sort of part human and part Pokemon hybrids. Franklin, in a fit of rage, went up to find the person in charge but found more than what he bargain for. When he chased after a person in black, turns out he was part human and part Pokemon too and shot him with a hyper beam from a Scizor claw that caused him to be knocked backed and a broken arm.

* * *

Song: Butter-Fly (English Fan Dub Ver.)

Artist: LeeandLie (Original Japanese Artist: Koji Wada)

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
And they'll never be able to fly.  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my loo-o-o-ove!_

_If I could become just one thing,  
I'd be a butterfly-free soaring._

_I really miss you...  
So finally I'm on my way._

_Let's focus on the people we trust  
And leave out all the doubt behind us._

_So if you're ready...  
Can we go? 'Cause there's no time to wa-aste._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
If the sky above is only for show._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
What tomorrow will bring so let's spread our wi-i-ings!_

_Maybe this world's an infinite dream,  
And there is only hope living in me!_

_May it not fail me now!  
We'll turn this thing around and bring back the lovin' somehow!_

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
and they'll never be able to fly!  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my lo-o-ove!_

_On my lo-o-o-ove!_

* * *

Team RWBY are at a hospital where six of Franklin's Pokemon are waiting. There's his Sylveon (of course), then there is his Machamp, Gengar, Klinklang, an elegant pattern Vivillon, and Komala. His Pokemon look sad and worried about what is gonna happen to their trainer. Team RWBY are waiting with his Pokemon with the look of defeat. They did stop a crime, but Franklin got hurt in the process.

Yang is looking at the ceiling as she says, "Man. This world isn't as good as I thought it would be."

Ruby agrees while looking at the floor, "Yeah. I thought this world is peaceful to a certain degree, but after what we just saw."

Weiss has her arms crossed as she has her head down. She takes a deep sigh before saying, "I can't believe stuff like that is happening."

Blake looks worried as she asks, "Do you think the victims will be treated like the Faunus back in our world?"

Yang looks at Blake, "Hope not. But these people are far more progressive than our world. So there might be a chance that they will be treated as equals. ...I hope."

Weiss looks assured, "But since they have the most advance medical technology, they could reverse the effects done to them and revive their Pokemon. Like with the fossils they revived."

Ruby has a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "Probably. But I hope that-"

Detective Looker enters the picture while having a tray of five cups of coffee, "Coffee, anyone?"

Yang takes a cup, "I'll have one."

Blake takes one, "I usually prefer tea, but it'll have to do."

"Does it have two sugars and a bit of cream?" Ruby asks.

"Yes." Looker confirmed.

Ruby takes the cup, "Thank you."

"Thank you." Weiss takes the cup.

Looker takes the last cup.

Yang asks, "How is he?"

Looker takes a few sips before answering. "Franklin has a broken arm with only two fractures. He does have a few cracks in his ribs. But if he hadn't learned those aura techniques back in Sinnoh, they would've been broken."

Weiss looks at Looker and asks, "Aura techniques?"

"Yeah. When he went to Sinnoh, he trained in aura arts by an Aura Guardian for a while during his journey." Then he drinks some more coffee. "He learned how to use his own aura as a weapon as well as a shield, which thankfully blocked the majority of the hyper beam that got him in a gut."

"I didn't know that." Yang has taken an interest.

Blake uses her Megadex to learn more about aura guardians. "It says: Aura Guardians are special human beings that have the power to sense aura and control it. These humans traveled around doing good deeds and passing on their skills to those who also possessed this innate ability. They learned these techniques from a specific Pokemon known as, Lucario."

"A what?" Ruby tilts her head.

Blake uses her Megadex to learn more about a Lucario. After that, Yang has taken an interest in this Pokemon.

"Now I know what my next Pokemon is gonna be." Yang says and seems to be feeling a little better.

Ruby states, "But I think I'm gonna get a female Pikachu." She sounds a little better.

Weiss asks Ruby, "Why?"

Ruby smiles, "Because you get to dress them up!" Ruby pulls out her Megadex and shows Weiss...Cosplay Pikachus!

Weiss' eyes became pink hearts with little hearts coming from her head along with a big, gaping smile. "I want one!"

Yang looks over, "I like the wrestling one."

As the girls continue to chat, Sylveon rolls her head in annoyance as she curls up and tries to sleep while also covering her ears. Yet there is some strange rumbling coming from down the hall as Team RWBY and Looker noticed Gym Leader Ayana, wearing a I Heart Franklin t-shirt, charging at them with blazing speed. Ayana stops in her tracks with a huge gust of blowing at their way. Team RWBY is blown and slam right at Machamp, Gengar and Klinklang.

Ayana seems to be in a panic as she-,"IS FRANKLIN ALRIGHT! IS HE OKAY!" I wasn't finished!

Anyway, Looker covers Ayana's mouth as he goes, "Ssshhh!" He whispers, "Franklin's location of recovery is supposed to be a secret. If you want him to recover, best to keep his location a secret for the time being." Looker lets go of her mouth as he asks, "But how did you know where Franklin is?"

Team RWBY recover from that sudden gust and got back on their feet.

Ruby states, "I know she's a fan, but this is like stalker level."

Yang is a bit disturbed, "Yeah. I feel even worse for the guy."

Weiss looks at the group, "Also, 'location of recovery'? Really?"

Blake uses her ears hidden in her bow and hears something else coming straight towards them. "Looks like someone else is here."

They feel more rumblings as someone is charging straight towards them. Actually, something. Team RWBY prepares themselves as they see a Gardevoir in an apron charging right at them at full speed while dragging a Gallade with a tie with her. Sylveon stands up and leaps towards the Gardevoir and it seems that Sylveon knows this Pokemon. Gardevoir lets go of the Gallade and hold onto her as they cry. Gallade recovers and catches his breath after being dragged like crazy through the hospital.

Gallade says something but it is hard to understand. From the looks of it, he says that Gardevoir is gonna get him killed one of these days.

"Who are they?" Ruby asks.

Weiss also questions, "Are they Franklin's Pokemon?"

"It appears to be." Blake is somewhat correct.

"But what's with the apron and tie?" Yang asks as she notices the articles of clothes on them.

Looker says to Team RWBY, "Oh, they are actually Franklin's parents."

A few moments pass in order for the young Huntresses to process what Looker just said. Then they say in shock, "**HIS PARENTS ARE POKEMON!**"

Sylveon explains on what happened to Gardevoir while Gallade greets Team RWBY with a bow. Despite being in shock, the members of Team RWBY give a bow as well.

Ayana snaps her fingers, "I knew it! I knew he was raised by Pokemon!"

Blake goes, "I'm sorry, but I have to step out and clear my head." She walks away and tries to find a balcony or some such on the level they are at.

Yang follows Blake, "Wait for me!"

* * *

On Remnant, Jaune is in his room while looking over the video from when Team RWBY help out with a bust. Yet is disturbed by the gruesome experiments that happened to the people. He stops watching and puts the scroll away. They are recalled to the school so they had to leave the ruins to continue with their school work before becoming full-fledged Huntsmen. But that doesn't stop them from thinking about what will happen to Team RWBY in the other world.

"Man." he says, "That's just terrible."

"I know what you mean." Pyrrha agrees with Jaune with a sad look on her face. "I can't believe people would do something so...horrible."

Ren is looking out the window and up in the sky, "But it does make you think." Ren seems to be philosophical with his arms crossed and gazes at the sky. "Do you think the Faunus were part of an experiment similar to that? Or were the Faunus born naturally yet completely lost to history?"

Jaune thinks about it for a few seconds. "You might be right about that. Yet there is no proof."

Nora slams the door down as she shouts, "HEY! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for class again!"

"Coming!" Jaune gets ready.

Pyrrah apologizes, "I'm sorry!" and heads out.

Ren also heads out...before he gets dragged out.

* * *

In Ozpin's office, Ozpin finished watching the video about the new development in the Pokemon World. He contemplates about the hybrids and what will be their fate while sitting in his chair.

"I can't believe this." Glynda says in an upset mood, "Why would anyone do something this terrible? Just what is that group responsible for such a-"

Her conversation is interrupted when Taiyang comes marching out and not too happy.

Ozpin stands up, "Mr. Xiao Long?"

Taiyan slams his hands on Ozpin's desk and tells Ozpin, "I want to volunteer to help out with the investigation at the ruins."

Glynda says, "You cannot just-"

Ozpin raises his hand towards Glynda to silent her. Then he speaks to Taiyang, "Does this involve your daughters?"

"Yes!" Taiyang raise his voice. "You've seen what was on the video! If any of those...'things' get their hands on them..." He tightens his fist and speaks in an indoor voice, "I don't know what I'll do. I already...I..."

Ozpin place his hand on Taiyang's left shoulder, "You're welcome to volunteer. But don't do anything rash while there. It is best to take it slow and with a careful hand."

Taiyang takes a deep breath and regain some of his composure as Ozpin lets go. "Alright. Alright." He looks at Ozpin, "Although I'm not sure about that Franklin boy. He maybe famous, but my girls are too good for that guy. Yet they might get an easy life. But they do want to be heroes. I'm a bit conflicted." Taiyang cracks his knuckles, "But if that guy makes any moves to my girls, I'll give him a beating he won't recover from. Let's see if his fans will like him with a face covered in bruises and a broken nose."

Glynda glares at Taiyang, "That would cause an international problem. Or is it an interplanetary problem? Interdimensional?"

Taiyang looks at Glynda, "Oh please don't tell me you became a fan too."

"I AM NOT!" Glynda shouts angrily at Taiyang. "I AM A TEACHER AND HE IS UNDERAGE!"

Ozpin states, "But that doesn't stop that teacher though."

Glynda smacks Ozpin on the head with her riding crop.

"OW!"

Taiyang laughs, "Now that was funny." Taiyang then heads towards the exit, "Thanks for the laughs!"

* * *

Back at the temple, Cinder and her team continue to explore the temple to see what else is there. They went a little deeper into the temple as they try to find anything worth of value to trade with the White Fang. They head a little deeper to find a section of it looks like it has been worn and eroded. The place seems a bit older than the rest of the temple with many of its carvings and artwork are in complete shambles with much of the paintings and murals destroyed or faded away, statues reduced to regular stones, and there are some parts that seem to have collapsed. It feels like this particular part is more ancient than the temple itself as if someone just build upon the original temple as the old is being destroyed. The air has a nasty musty smell to it as they notice there is some water in certain areas from puddles to pools. Luckily the three are wearing gas masks to filter out the smell. Cinder is leading the way with a flashlight.

Mercury states, "This place doesn't look safe to me."

Emerald jokes, "I thought you like unsafe places."

"Well this place smells worse than a gym locker room."

"Quiet." Cinder orders as she tries to find something.

They continue on for a few minutes with Emerald starting to contemplate about something. There is clearly something on her mind as they continue down the halls.

"Hey, um..."

"What is it?" Mercury asks.

"You guys saw those hybrids, right?"

Everyone stops in a corridor as they look at Emerald.

Emerald speaks whats on her mind, "I mean, you saw those things, right? I wonder if there is something...like..."

Cinder speaks, "Actually, I think knowledge like that is invaluable. We could use something like that when trying to bring down the kingdoms."

Emerald is a bit unsure about it. "I'm...I'm not so sure. I mean...well..." She seems a bit confuse on what to say with her loyalty to Cinder and her own ethics being mixed.

Cinder places her hand on Emerald's shoulder, "My dear Emerald. You must never say anything about the plan or stake your opinion on it. You must put your ethics aside and follow me without question. Do I make myself clear?"

Emerald swallows a little and says, "Yes."

"Good."

Mercury walks off, "Can we move on? I want to get whatever we can get and get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps."

So they continue their search in order to satisfy the White Fang and keep them on their side. Plus give them a bit of an edge when they plan to take down Vale. They head into one room and noticed that there are a few of the elemental gems that they can use for trade. There is a dark gem, a psychic gem and a fire gem.

"Got some." Cinder says. "Get the gems."

* * *

Back on the surface at night, Mercury is holding a bag of the elemental gems in the Emerald Forest. He waits for the usual delivery girl while leaning against a tree.

"Psst!" says a familiar voice. "Over here!" she whispers.

"About time." Mercury whispers. "I've been waiting forever!"

"Sorry!" she apologizes, "Some patrols have change their routes so it wasn't easy."

"Alright, alright. Here." Mercury tosses the bag in the bush.

"Thanks." The deer Faunus then disappears from sight."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Before we begin, I apologize for adding swear words in the Unfortunate Announcement, especially for a story that is supposed to be for children. For you kids out there, I do apologize that I added some swearing in that announcement. Things are crazy with the whole COVID-19, the lack of dub anime that I usually look forward to after dealing with all the crap that I usually get from people, the stuff that I enjoyed and so on. Sometimes adults do things when they lose their tempers and needed to vent their frustrations which I clearly did wrong by adding swear words which I said not to add. I'm sorry for breaking my own rules and I will try to do better.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Song: Butter-Fly (English Fan Dub Ver.)

Artist: LeeandLie (Original Japanese Artist: Koji Wada)

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
And they'll never be able to fly.  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my loo-o-o-ove!_

_If I could become just one thing,  
I'd be a butterfly-free soaring._

_I really miss you...  
So finally I'm on my way._

_Let's focus on the people we trust  
And leave out all the doubt behind us._

_So if you're ready...  
Can we go? 'Cause there's no time to wa-aste._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
If the sky above is only for show._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
What tomorrow will bring so let's spread our wi-i-ings!_

_Maybe this world's an infinite dream,  
And there is only hope living in me!_

_May it not fail me now!  
We'll turn this thing around and bring back the lovin' somehow!_

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
and they'll never be able to fly!  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my lo-o-ove!_

_On my lo-o-o-ove!_

* * *

Over at the hospital in the Pokemon World, Blake is looking over at the balcony with her arms crossed and looking down. Both literally and emotionally, down at the crowded streets as she process everything that has happened.

Yang shows up as she holds two cups of tea, "Hey. You alright?"

Blake looks at Yang before looking at the cups in Yang's hands. She takes a deep breath, "Somewhat." She takes one of the cups, "Thanks." Blake drinks her tea as she looks back down at the ground level.

Yang leans against the railing and drinks her tea. She is disgusted but shakes it off. Yang looks at Blake, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"To be honest, Yang, I don't know. I mean you saw all that stuff, right? When we came to this world, everything seemed great to some extent which I thought the only dark side to this world was only guys like Team Rocket. Or some other organization that wanted to take over the world and steal other people's Pokemon. But after what we just saw..."

Yang looks at her tea, "Yeah. I don't think I can ever forget something like that."

"Plus now we got some more weird stuff like Aura Guardians that can use auras and the guy that is supposed to be the greatest trainer or something has Pokemon for parents."

Yang gives a puzzling look as she looks up and thinks about that. After a few moments, "Since you mention aura, I remember the temple that brought us here. So there is a connection between the aura we use and the aura the people of this world use." She looks down at her drink again, "Hmm..."

Blake looks up at the sky, "Let's just keep quiet for a bit until my nerves are calm." Yet she looks at Yang and smiles, "Thanks for the tea."

* * *

In the hospital room, Franklin is tossing and turning in his sleep with the look of dread on his face and sweats despite having a cast on his left arm. He is having the same nightmare again, but something is different. The heart rate of the heart monitor is going wild as he has his nightmare.

* * *

In his nightmare, he is younger while running down a hallway where he is dressing in a hospital gown. On the walls, he can see silhouettes of human/Pokemon hybrids banging on the white glass, screaming for either release or their parents. Franklin looks behind and sees shadows in lab coats stretching their arms towards him. He face forward and run as fast as he can as he approaches a light at the end of the hallway. But standing at the exit, there is the same person with the Charizard wings and Scizor claw in his way as the man takes aim with his claw and fires a hyper beam.

* * *

Franklin jolted up as he gasp for air as he wakes up from his nightmare. The heart monitor spiked as he wakes up but goes back to normal.

Looker is in the room as he smiles, "Welcome back."

Franklin looks around as the hear monitor goes wild again as he realizes he is in the hospital. He tries to get out in a panic but Looker holds him down.

"Easy there! Easy!" Looker tries to calm Franklin down. "You're safe. This is a regular hospital, not a lab."

Franklin's heart monitor beeps normally as he calms down and lays back in his bed. "You know how much I hate hospitals."

Looker steps back, "I know, PTSD and all that. But this is a good hospital. You shouldn't fear anything about the people trying to help you."

"What happened to the people?"

"They're here at this hospital and being treated both mentally...and physically."

"And those four girls?"

"They're alright. They're waiting for you outside. You're parents are also here as well when they saw the news."

"Some good news at least."

A knock is heard at the door.

"Come in!" Looker says.

The door burst opens as Gardevoir, Franklin's mother, bashes in and gives Franklin a hug while crying.

"OW!" Franklin cried out, "My arm is still broken, mom!"

Gallade apologizes to Looker for Gardevoir barging in as he bows.

"No need to apologize." Looker says to Gallade.

Sylveon comes in and joins in. Gardevoir acts like a worried mother and asks Franklin a lot of questions that a mother would ask.

"I'm okay, mom." Franklin assures his mother, "Just some broken bones. I can heal pretty quickly so I'll be-" He looks at the door and sees Team RWBY with their heads peeking in with Ruby at the top followed by Weiss, Blake and Yang. "You can come on in."

"No." Blake says, "We don't wanna ruin the family moment you have."

"We'll leave you alone." Yang says.

"By the way." Franklin says to Team RWBY. "About what happened, don't let that get you down. You must never let things, no matter how horrible, get you down. Try to stay focus on the goal ahead and do what you can to achieve it." He shows his broken arm, "My arm is broken so I can't exactly participate in the Pokemon Contest. If you girls are gonna do the Contest and Showcase, do your best. Use everything you learned and practice hard. I'll be watching!" He smiles. "So break a leg!"

Ruby says, "Thanks!" She dashes up to Franklin and kisses him on the head.

Weiss, Blake and Yang have their jaws dropped along with Sylveon.

Ruby happily skips out as she turns and says to Franklin, "I, um, hope you'll watch." She is a bit embarrassed yet happily leaves the room.

Yang gets angry as she makes a fist and pouts. She angrily says, "My turn!" So she dashes to Franklin and kiss him on the other side of his head and leaves. But she says halfway through the door, "Hope you'll be watching me." in a bewitching tone, "See ya later, handsome." and leaves.

Sylveon gets extremely upset as she yells at both Ruby and Yang.

Weiss adores Sylveon with hearts for eyes, "Oohh! Sylveon is adorable, even when she's angry."

Blake snickers as she heads out right before Sylveon tosses a pillow at Weiss. And they both left.

Franklin sigh in relief. But he looks at is mother, "Mother, would you leave me and the detective alone for a bit? Just for a bit. I need to make a statement." Then looks at his father, "Sorry dad, but you too."

Gardevoir nods and takes Gallade with her and close the door.

Franklin looks at Looker, "Listen, Looker. I'm gonna head west once I'm healed up."

"To where?"

"Since these guys are more dangerous than anyone we faced, I'm gonna need some serious help."

Looker looks confused, "What do you..." He realizes what Franklin means as his eyes widen, "Not the Cave of Legends!"

Franklin has a serious look on his face, "I'm afraid so. Because I recognize that guy from before. Years and years ago. The guy responsible for my broken arm."

"You know him? Wait, does that mean your memories are back?"

"Not exactly. But I've seen him before. When I looked at his Scizor claw and that grin, I got a flashback. I don't know his name, but he is familiar."

"I see. So the ringleader has some connections to your past."

"Once I'm healed, I will head towards the Cave of Legends and catch some legendary and mythical Pokemon."

* * *

**AN: The Cave of Legends. It is a special cave in the MMO game I already mentioned where you can catch legendary and mythical Pokemon in a multilevel dungeon in a desert area. There, you have to go through a lot of hoops to get three to eight legendary/mythical Pokemon in each level of the dungeon. Each level represents a region that has their own theme that corresponds per region. So it is like a super boss gauntlet that you have to capture all the Pokemon in the dungeon to advance. Yet there is a catch. If you lose to one of the Pokemon there once, you will lose all the Pokemon you have captured in the cave as a penalty. But if you managed to get all the Pokemon in level one yet lose in level two, you still get to keep those captured Pokemon yet lose the Pokemon you caught in the second level. Kinda like in the gauntlet in Zelda: Twilight Princess. If you lose, no matter how far you are, you are sent right back to the beginning of the cave. So that's that.**

**While I'm at it, better answer this question from Zapper Frost. I wish I could, but the Pokemon Reborn wiki is a total mess so I won't be able to get those regional variant Pokemon. But there are some items that are gonna appear in this story. Just have to wait.**

* * *

And so, Team RWBY head back to the Pokemon Center to train and prepare for the upcoming Pokemon Showcase and Pokemon Contest. They learned that the Contest is gonna happen before the Showcase so they prepare for that. The Contest is within two days. Ruby is doing laps in the back with her Pokemon in order to help them with their speed in order to prepare for any hard stuff. Weiss is grooming her Pokemon in the bedroom to make sure they are in top shape. Blake is doing some acrobatics with her Pokemon and tries to help her Altarian Magikarp get stronger in order to level-up and evolve into an Altarian Gyarados. Yet it turns out that having an Altarian Magikarp evolve into its Gyarados form is a little harder to level-up than a regular Magikarp. (Believe me, the Altarian Magikarp evolves into a Altarian Magikarp by level 30 rather than 20. Well at least it knows tackle at level 6 and water gun at 15. Thank goodness for that.) Yang is doing push-ups with her Pokemon except her Vert is doing some flap exercise because she has wings.

On the next day, Ruby helps her Pokemon with some dodge movements that are meant to be graceful to woo the audience and the judges. She even does some jump rope play with them for fun and to help them with their jumps. Weiss teaches her Pokemon some ballet and dances to help them prepare for the freestyle performance. They seem to be doing very well. Slow, but they are catching on. Blake is trying to do some sort of routine that involves fan dancing. Frogadier and Aveden are imitating Blake while the other Pokemon watch with amazement. Yang is punching a tree with her Pokemon in order to increase their strength. Although Buzzwole can destroy the tree so it is punching the log to reduce it to firewood. But her Vert is trying to fly while carrying rocks.

When all is done, they head towards the dome where the Pokemon Contest is happening.

Ruby takes a deep breath, "This is it."

Weiss looks a bit worried, "I hope we've done enough to prepare."

Blake seems a bit calm, "I will cheer for you guys."

Yang smiles at Blake, "Thanks Blake. Although I feel more than ready."

Ruby takes another deep breath and try to calms her nerves, "Okay. Let's go."

The four go in and head to the front desk.

But Blake goes, "I'll go find a seat. Take care!" and she goes off.

The female receptionist asks the three, "May I help you?"

Yang says, "Us three are here to register for the Pokemon Contest."

"Of course. Please put your Megadex on the desk."

Ruby, Weiss and Yang put their Megadexes on the desk and some sort of scanner is shined down on them.

The receptionist checks her computer, "Okay. You girls are good and registered. Have a good day and good luck."

"Thank you." Ruby says as she takes her Megadex followed by Weiss and Yang.

* * *

The three are in the dressing room Ruby is in an outfit that looks just like her prom outfit from the Beacon Dance. She is sitting on a bench and looking nervous as she takes deep breaths and hand shaking.

"You okay, Ruby?" Yang approach as she wears a cowboy outfit with cowboy pants with a yellow and black cow pattern and black boots, a black vest with dangling things on the chest area although it looks a bit tight and a yellow cowboy hat with a black belt with her symbol as a buckle. "Stage fright?"

Ruby takes a deep breath, "Yeah. Just realized how every single person is gonna be watching me. Hundreds of eyes staring at me."

Weiss appears wearing a blue dress that is glittering with the sleeves being similar to her jacket, there is a white fluff thing that looks similar to the article of clothing from the Renaissance, the dress also has white rhinestones in the shape of snowflakes, a short skirt with white ruffles and is in a similar style to her old skirt, white stocking with matching high heel shoes, and dark blue gloves with her emblems on it. "This is a normal thing for me." she says. "I've done enough concerts to get used to people staring at me."

Yang and Ruby look at Weiss' dress with Yang asking, "Isn't that the same dress you are planning on using at the Showcase?"

"It is."

Ruby asks, "How do you do it, Weiss? How do you manage to go out there and face the crowd?"

"How about this approach." Weiss gives some advice, "You remember how you beat the gym leader even though you had all those students staring at you? Also remember all the combat classes we took?"

"Y-yeah."

"Just picture that in your head. Pretend it is one of those moments right here and now. But don't forget that you have to woo the crowd as well."

Ruby takes a deep, calming breath to settle her nerves. "Okay. I got it. I think I got it." Then Ruby thinks about it for a moment, "Nope. I don't got it." She then head over towards the nearest sink and looks like she is about to throw-up.

"Whoa!" says a familiar face, "You okay?"

"I think I'm fine." Ruby takes a few breaths. "At least I hope so." She turns around and sees a woman with red hair and blue eyes wearing a blue bow at the back of her head, a light blue dress with ribbons on the skirt, black dress shoes and white sleeves. "Hey. Aren't you, Ariel? The girl from the Ecuador Pokemon Showcase with the mermaid outfit?"

Ariel smiles, "Indeed I am."

"Wow. I didn't know you are into Pokemon Contests."

"I like to think of them as warm-ups for Pokemon Showcases. It is also a good way for my Pokemon to let out some battle steam when they get the chance."

"That's good."

Ariel gets a good look at Ruby, "Wait. Aren't you the girl that helped out with the bust of the Nuzzlock ring?"

Ruby feels embarrassed as she rubs the back of her head, "Guilty."

"Dang. Never thought I might someone like you that helped a lot of people. A hero even."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Ruby!" Weiss approach, "Come on!" She grabs Ruby's shoulder, "They're gonna announce who is going first!"

Ruby says, "Catcha' later!"

"Likewise!"

And that...should be all this chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

Song: Butter-Fly (English Fan Dub Ver.)

Artist: LeeandLie (Original Japanese Artist: Koji Wada)

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
And they'll never be able to fly.  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my loo-o-o-ove!_

_If I could become just one thing,  
I'd be a butterfly-free soaring._

_I really miss you...  
So finally I'm on my way._

_Let's focus on the people we trust  
And leave out all the doubt behind us._

_So if you're ready...  
Can we go? 'Cause there's no time to wa-aste._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
If the sky above is only for show._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
What tomorrow will bring so let's spread our wi-i-ings!_

_Maybe this world's an infinite dream,  
And there is only hope living in me!_

_May it not fail me now!  
We'll turn this thing around and bring back the lovin' somehow!_

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
and they'll never be able to fly!  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my lo-o-ove!_

_On my lo-o-o-ove!_

* * *

Last time, Team RWBY have gone to the Brazil City Dome where the Pokemon Contest is taking place. Blake sets out and finds a seat in the audience as the rest of Team RWBY prepare for their chance to shine upon the stage. Yet not everyone was excited. Ruby was getting a bad case of stage fright and tries not to throw-up. While doing so, she ran into Ariel, from the Ecuador Pokemon Showcase. But she show continues as Weiss drags Ruby to see who is going first. They look up at the screen as they see the pictures of people who are going to go in order. When the pictures get mixed, they see that Ruby Rose is going first.

"I'm first!" Ruby says in shock. Her face goes pale and has more butterflies in her stomach than before.

Yang slaps Ruby's back, "Go for it sis!"

* * *

On the arena, Vivian introduces herself at the center.

"_Hello everyone!_" she says in an energetic manner over the microphone, "_And welcome to the Brazil City Pokemon Contest!_" The crowd cheers. "_I am Vivian Meridian and I hope you all will enjoy the show! Now let me introduce you to our judges. The first is the chief of the Pokemon Activities Committee; Mr. Contesta!_"

Mr. Contesta speaks, "Ah, Brazil City. A city with a deep connection to nature. Glad I am here in this wondrous metropolis."

The crowd cheers loudly for Mr. Contesta's comment.

"_And give it up to the president of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!_"

"Brazil City. Remarkable." Can someone get this guy a dictionary or thesaurus?

"_And give it up for the Brazil City's Pokemon Center number one nurse, Nurse Joy!_"

Nurse Joy blushes a little, "I wouldn't say that, but I'm glad to be here."

Blake is sitting in the fourth row and states, "Are all Pokemon Contest judges the same?"

"_Without further ado, let's give a big hand for our first coordinator: Ruby Rose!_"

The crowd cheers as Ruby nervously comes out. Her mouth is all squiggly with a Pokeball in both her hands that is in a capsule with a twinkle seal on it. He tries her best not to trip or run away as her legs keep on making creaking sounds as she walks.

Vivian notices, "_Oh dear. It looks like Ruby has the case of stage fright._"

Blake facepalms, "Oh no."

In the back room, Weiss shakes her head, "She need to learn to relax."

Ruby makes it and takes a deep breath. "Okay. Here we go." She gets into a pose as she throws her Pokeball, "Alright, Florence, let's go!"

Florence pops out as pretty twinkles surround him.

"Now use razor leaf all around!"

Florence spins his two little leaves and razor sharp leaves are tossed around yet are spinning around him like boomerangs.

"_Swadloon is being surrounded by a small twister of razor leaves! What type of performance is_ _this?!_"

"Now use string shot!"

Florence shoots string shot from his mouth and gather all the razor sharp leaves. Many are gathered around yet the leaves are still spinning while attached to Florence.

"_Now she has her Swadloon gathering the leaves! She has the razor leaves still circling around yet attached to Swadloon by string shot!_"

"Use protect!"

A bluish-green force field appears around Swadloon's body. However, the force field becomes an aura as the bluish-green glow extends to the string shot and to the leaves attached to him and still spinning.

"_Look at that fabulous glow! Who knew that you can use protect like that and able to use it on anything attached to a Pokemon!_"

The crowd were amazed by the dazzling display Florence has.

"Now toss them into the air and use bug bite to eat them!"

Florence tosses the glowing razor leaves into the air just before using bug bite to devour the leaves and string shot. What happens next is that the two leaves on his head started to give off a bluish-green glow and start to look like fancy moth antennae and the darker green leafy limbs transform into wing-like projections. Even the cloak wrappings start to make wings yet have strings attached to the ends. The crowd were totally astonished by the sight of a Swadloon becoming something they never seen before. The crowd started cheering for such a grand beginning to the Pokemon Contest.

"_I...I can't believe it! Swadloon has transformed into something like this! Now that's a way to being the Pokemon Contest! Let's give Ruby Rose a big round of applause!_"

The crowd gives Ruby and Florence a massive round of applause and cheer so loud that the inside of the dome shakes a little.

"_Now let's see what our judges score._"

Contesta: 9.5

Sukizo: 9.6

Nurse Joy: 9.8

"_Look at those scores!_"

Contesta says, "Despite her stage fright, she managed to pull off a stunning and brilliant performance with her Swadloon."

Sukizo, "Remarkable."

Nurse Joy, "Swadloon's spinning almost makes my head spin. But that wonderful finale was spectacular."

The crowd applause for Ruby's first performance ever. Ruby waves and smiles at the crowd as she and Swadloon exit.

Blake waves a little red RWBY flag as she cheers, "Way to go, Ruby!"

Yang says, "That was awesome, Ruby!"

Weiss smiles with her arms crossed, "That was...adequate."

But Ruby drops to her knees and wheezes really hard. "That was...overwhelming..."

Yang helps Ruby up, "Alright, come on."

Vivian claps her hands, "_Now that was a spectacular performance and that was only the opening! Lets see if our coordinators can pull it off!_" The screen shows the next coordinator, "_Our next coordinator is...Weiss Schnee!_"

Weiss says, "Looks like I'm up." Weiss walks up as everyone admires how beautiful she looks.

"_Now that's a real beauty. But looks aren't everything. What really matters is what her Pokemon can do._"

Weiss has a Pokeball in a capsule with a red heart seal on it. "Alright, Cutsie!" she smiles and blushes a little before throwing, "Time to shine!"

Cutsie comes out with adorable hearts as he does a pose with all those hearts floating around.

Many women in the audience are going, "Aaaahhh~!" They are completely in love with her Ribombee.

"_How adorable! Weiss is using a Ribombee and its adorable! But what is she going to do?_"

"Cutsie, use pollen puff and juggle!"

Cutsie pulls out some yellow balls of pollen and juggles. Despite the size of those fluffy puffs, Cutsie juggles them with ease and gives a cute wink.

"_Would you look at that! Ribombee is juggling those large pollen puffs with ease while looking adorable as well._"

"Now use fairy wind on them!"

Cutsie throws the pollen puffs into the air and uses fairy wind on them. The puff balls changed from yellow to pink after getting hit with fairy wind.

"Now use silver wind!"

Cutsie uses silver wind with the pollen puffs still in the air. Once they got hit with silver wind, the pink puff balls start to have a glittering effect on them.

Weiss looks at the judges, "Who's ready for a snack?"

"_A snack?_"

Cutsie carries the sparkling, pink pollen puffs to the judges and gives each of them a small amount. The judges look at the pink, shiny puff balls and are a bit unsure. This was made with yellow pollen puffs so it would be sweet yet unsure about the added ingredients. The three take a bite and find it...incredible. Their taste buds are in overdrive as they taste something sweet yet given a new flavor. Sweet. Airy. And dissolves in their mouths like cotton candy.

Ruby looks at the reaction of the judges and the pollen puffs, "Now I want some."

Yang states, "Must've worked on it in secret. Or she had Blake be her test subject."

Blake sneeze.

Vivian takes a bite and gives the same reaction as the judges. "_Now this is what I call a sweet! But is it enough to impress the judges?_"

Contesta: 9.7

Sukizo: 10

Nurse Joy: 9.8

"_Look at all those scores!_"

The crowd cheers for Weiss has she got some high scores.

But Vivian ask Mr. Contesta, "_Tell us why did you give Weiss a lower score._"

Mr. Contesta explains, "That is because I maybe the judge of this contest, but I am also a connoisseur when it comes to food. I'll admit that it was a delicious, but a little too sweet for my taste."

Sukizo states, "Yet it was remarkable to me."

Nurse Joy, "Yet from the content of the pollen puff, Weiss' Ribombee is in remarkable good health. Not to mention that added layer of silver wind and fairy wind give it a wonderful taste. So that is why I gave Weiss and her Ribombee the highest score."

Later on, the contest continues with one boy with an Arcanine doing hoola-hoop tricks, a girl with a Wigglypuff does a few dancing tricks, and another boy that has a Yanmega doing air stunts. Now it is Yang's turn.

"_Now give it up for our next coordinator, Yang Xiao Long!_"

The crowd cheers as Yang enters but some of the male members of the audience give a much larger cheer and whistle.

Blake waves her flag, "Go for it, Yang!"

Yang pulls out her Pokeball in a capsule with a fire seal on it. "Go for it, Blazerina!"

Blazerina pops out with fire all around her and does some martial arts moves to smash them. Then she lands and does a pose.

"_Now that is one dynamic entrance! This fire-type Pokemon has some spirit!_"

"Blazerina, use fire wheel!"

Blazerina aims at the ground and use flame wheel but on the side. As the fiery wheel spin, Blazerina surprisingly stands on her left leg but the flame wheel is still going. The crowd are surprised to see something like that actually working. But in truth, Blazerina's tail is the one doing the spinning while hopping on one foot in order to maintain the flame wheel.

"_Monferno is able to do a flame wheel without actually spinning!_"

"Now use mach punch to scoop it up!"

One of Blazerina's fists glow light blue and punch right through the flame wheel. The flames of the flame wheel get caught in the punch with her fist starting to glow red and becomes on fire as the flame wheel disappears. Blazerina's fist start to look more like a fire punch move.

"_I can't believe what I am seeing! Monferno just turned its mach punch into a fire punch! That is something I have never seen before!_"

Blazerina does some punching moves with both her fists on fire.

"Now use fury swipes while the flames are still good!"

Blazerina's fingers start to glow red with her fingers now on fire rather than her entire hand. She swipes and slash with her fiery fury swipes and with such grace and precision. The audience are taken in by the fiery slashes with Blazerina swiping and spinning.

"_Now Monferno has its fingers set on fire and doing a strange, mesmerizing dance!_"

"Now finish it up by absorbing the flames and use flamethrower!"

Blazerina eats the flames on her fingers and the fire on her tail started to get huge and glowing red. Her mask is also set on fire with eyes glowing red. Blazerina looks up as she unleashes a powerful jet of flames. If you are wondering how Blazerina used flamethrower, it is because of the practice Yang and Blazerina did as they try to utilize the power boost from eating the flames and try to do ember. Yet the power boost cause Blazerina to learn flamethrower and forget ember. I hope this makes some sense because lets face it, the logic of the Pokemon World is wild.

"_That's one fiery finally! What a wonderful performance done by Yang's_ _Monferno! Now let's see the judges scores._"

Contesta: 10

Mr. Sukizo: 9.8

Nurse Joy: 9.8

"_And look at those scores!_"

Blake cheers, "Way to go, Yang!"

Contesta explains, "That was a superb performance from a fire-type Pokemon and they are my favorite. That performance shows the indomitable spirit of a fighting-type and the passion of a fire-type."

Mr. Sukizo remarks, "Splendid and remarkable." At least he says two words even though they are kinda the same.

Nurse Joy remarks, "The flames of that Monferno was intense that I can even feel the heat from here. That means it is in good health and raised well."

The crowd give Yang an applause for a performance.

Yang says, "Not bad for a..._warm_-up." she giggles for that pun. She heads back to meet up with Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby congratulates her sister, "That was awesome! Those fiery moves! Those spinning coordinations!"

Weiss looks at Ruby, "Spinning coordinations?"

Ruby explains herself, "I was caught in the heat of the moment so my brain is unable to think clearly."

Yang goes, "Teeheehee. You did a pun, Ruby."

Ruby looks at Yang, "I did?"

"_Heat_ of the moment."

Ruby groans when she realizes what she did.

Weiss then says to Yang, "At least fire is your specialty besides fighting...and being a tomboy."

Ruby's eyes widen when Weiss says that and goes, "Uh-oh."

Yang gets angry, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" with her eyes red and fire crackling.

Ruby tries to stop the fight from starting, "Uhh, let's just see who is next and study them! Okay!?"

Vivian then introduces the next coordinator, "_And now give it up for our next entry, Ariel!_"

Ariel comes out and walks like a princess as the crowd is impressed by her dress, her graceful and dignified walk.

"_Ariel is not only a Pokemon coordinator, but she's also a Pokemon performer who is on the path of becoming the next New Found Queen._"

Ariel has her Pokeball out with a capsule that has a pink bubble seal on it. "Okay, sweetie, come on out!"

Ariel throws her Pokeball and the Starmie comes out with pink bubbles.

"_And it looks like Ariel is starting things off with a Starmie!_"

"Use swift combine with rapid spin!"

Starmie rotates very fast in the air and use swift. Starmie is ahead of the stars it made and the stars follow.

"_Starmie is spinning around with the swift following it! It almost looks like a shooting star! Call me star struck!_"

"Use recovery while absorbing the swift!"

Starmie's body glows white while absorbing the swift. Except of taking damage, its whole body glows gold.

"_Look at that! Starmie actually became a golden star!_"

"Now finish it up with hydro pump in the air!"

Starmie jumps up and rotates on its back as it fires hydro pump via its tips as Starmie looks like a golden star jetting water. Rainbow colored water with little rainbows above Starmie.

"_Now that's a perfect finish! Just look at that wonderful water fountain!_"

The crowd cheers for the stunning performance of Ariel's Starmie.

"_And the judges scores..._"

Contesta: 9.8

Sukizo: 10

Nurse Joy: 9.9

"_Now those are some high scores!_"

Contesta states, "Starmie's performance was absolutely brilliant. It was such a masterful performance and stunning."

Sukizo says, "Remarkable."

Nurse Joy says, "Starmie's finally took my breath away. It almost looked like I saw a beautiful water fountain from another world."

"_Those are some amazing comments! Let's give a round of applause for Ariel and her Starmie._"

The crowd cheers and gives applause to Ariel and her Starmie as they take a bow.

* * *

Back in the prep room, Team RWBY take some time to relieve before they announce the match-ups for the battle stages. Yet Ruby still looks nervous.

"Ah man." Ruby shakes, "I hope I did well."

Yang is more relaxed, "Relax, little sis. You saw those scores. And it is the Pokemon being judged, not you."

But Weiss states, "But we will have to face each other. You do realize that, right?"

Now Ruby is even more nervous.

Then the television screen comes on with Vivian announcing, "_Sorry for the wait. We have the results on who is heading to the battle phase of the contest and match-ups. Here are our lucky eight coordinators facing off._"

As the results come on the screen, Ruby, Weiss and Yang gasp at the line-up. On the screen, it will be Weiss and Ruby facing off each other in the first round. Will it be Ruby reining victorious in the first match? Or will it be Weiss? Just have to wait until the next chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Last time; Weiss, Yang and Ruby entered the Pokemon Contest in Brazil City despite everything that just happened. They move on in order to continue their journey and see what this world has to offer. Ruby was up first and, despite being nervous, managed to get a high score with Florence. Weiss remained calm and shows off Cutsie's cuteness and gave the judges some specially tasty pollen puffs. Yang dazzled the audience with her Blazerina's fire techniques. Ariel, who is also a Pokemon Performer, was there with her Starmie. After the Performance Round, the Battle Rounds are up next and much to their surprise, Ruby and Weiss are up against each other first. Who will win in this contest?

* * *

Song: Butter-Fly (English Fan Dub Ver.)

Artist: LeeandLie (Original Japanese Artist: Koji Wada)

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
And they'll never be able to fly.  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my loo-o-o-ove!_

_If I could become just one thing,  
I'd be a butterfly-free soaring._

_I really miss you...  
So finally I'm on my way._

_Let's focus on the people we trust  
And leave out all the doubt behind us._

_So if you're ready...  
Can we go? 'Cause there's no time to wa-aste._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
If the sky above is only for show._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
What tomorrow will bring so let's spread our wi-i-ings!_

_Maybe this world's an infinite dream,  
And there is only hope living in me!_

_May it not fail me now!  
We'll turn this thing around and bring back the lovin' somehow!_

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
and they'll never be able to fly!  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my lo-o-ove!_

_On my lo-o-o-ove!_

* * *

Weiss and Ruby are shocked that they are the first to fight and have to fight each other.

I knew we have to fight but not that soon." Weiss states her surprise.

Ruby and Weiss look at each other while still in disbelief.

Ruby chuckles a little as she rubs the back of her head with her right hand, "Umm...this is a bit of a surprise." Ruby extends her left hand, "Let's do our best."

Weiss smiles and does a nod, "Likewise." and shakes Ruby's hand.

* * *

At the arena, the crowd cheers as they are excited for the match coming up. Blake is being a little nervous because Weiss and Ruby have to fight first and don't know who to cheer.

'_Who should I cheer?_' Blake contemplate to herself. '_Should I root for Ruby or Weiss?_'

Vivian appears on stage, "_Thank you for waiting! Now let's move on to the battle portion of our contest! The rules state that the battle last for only five minutes. However, the true __object of the battle is to decrease the opponent's points. Coordinators lose points when their Pokémon are hit by an attack, when their Pokémon's attack fails, when the opponent's Pokémon performs a particularly appealing move, or when the opponent's Pokémon uses their Pokémon's attack to its own advantage. When the score reaches zero, that coordinator lose and the winner moves on. But if the Pokemon faints in battle, that is an automatic disqualification and the Pokemon still standing gets to move on with their coordinator. Now give it up for our two lovely girls from parts unknown, Weiss and Ruby!_"

Ruby and Weiss are on opposite ends of the arena as they walk down to their positions.

"_These two lovely ladies get to fight each other in the first round! Will it be Weiss with her Ribombee? Or Ruby with her Swadloon?_"

Both of them are in position with their Pokeballs out with Weiss having a cherry blossom seal and Ruby has a bubble seal on hers.

Weiss throws, "Go Cutsie!"

Cutsie comes out as he does a cute pose among the cherry blossoms, which the crowd adores.

Ruby throws, "Let's go, Florence!"

Florence comes out as he does a more masculine pose and smacks some bubbles, which awes the crowd.

"_Begin!_"

The countdown timer starts and the fight begins. On the screen, below Weiss and Ruby's pictures, there are two yellow circles that keep track of the scores with an orange circle in the middle.

"Cutsie, use silver wind!"

Cutsie does some dance moves as a wind with silver crescents start blowing around for every dance move he makes in the air. Ruby's score is now at 97%.

"Use those to your advantage! Use protect!"

Florence is surrounded by a green forcefield as he jumps to catch the silver crescents with protect. The crescents now float around the forcefield as their silver coloring turns into a metallic green coloring.

"_Now how do you like that!? Instead of repelling the silver wind, Swadloon has it float around its shield and turned it into a different color!_"

Weiss' score is now at 94%.

"Use string shot and charge right at Cutsie!"

Florence fires a string shot through his shield and hits the screen above the center of the arena and swings right at Cutsie. Cutsie manages to dodge the attack yet gets hit by a gust of wind as Florence swings pass. Weiss' score dropped to 89% and Florence's protect stops which the glitters and sparkles faded away.

"Use pollen puff with stun spore!"

Cutsie makes a poison pollen puff and adds some stun spore on it before tossing it at Florence.

"Use string shot to shoot it back!"

Florence shoot string shot at the dark orange pollen puff right into Cutsie's mouth.

"Oh no!" Weiss panics as Cutsie ate the tainted pollen puff.

Because of the stun spore, Cutsie is now suffering from paralysis as yellow electricity surged throughout his body...and then explodes. Cutsie falls down to the ground as Cutsie faints with smoke coming out of his mouth. Weiss runs up and catches Cutsie into her hands. After catching him, Cutsie is returned to his Pokeball. The sound of a buzzer is heard with the judges have red X's on their panels.

"_Ribombee is unable to battle!_" Vivian announces, "_The winner is...Ruby and her Swadloon!_"

The crowd cheers for Ruby's victory as she waves at the audience.

* * *

Back in the prep room, Weiss gives Cutsie a cheri berry to cure him of his paralysis. A bit spicy for his taste but is cured from his status effect. Weiss smiles and gives him an oran berry she got from Ruby.

"Feeling better, Cutsie?" she asks in baby talk to her Pokemon.

Cutsie flies around, being all cheery and in good health.

"That's good." Then Weiss uses a potion, "Now hold still. This might sting a bit, but it should help."

She sprays some on Cutsie, which Cutsie freaks out but feels better.

Ruby approaches, "How are you and Cutsie doing?"

Weiss looks at Ruby with Cutsie sitting on her head, "He's doing a lot better now." she speaks normally.

"That's good. But you know, you could get him healed up at the healing machine Nurse Joy brought over."

Weiss' smile faded and her eyes wide open as she realizes, "Oh. Whoops." But Cutsie snuggles her right cheek which Weiss smiles again, "But I wouldn't mind doing first aid myself. Thank you for the oran berry."

"No problem."

On screen, the battle between Ariel and another coordinator is finished as the crowd cheers for Ariel's victory. The victory condition: her opponent's score reached zero.

"_Ariel won the second round of the Battle Stage! She moves on to the semi-finals!_"

Ariel waves to the audience along with her Starmie.

"Looks like Ariel is a tough cookie." Ruby points out.

"And you're gonna have to face her."

* * *

At the arena, Vivian announces the next match-up, "_And now, give it up for our fiery coordinator; Yang Xiao Long!_"

The crowd cheers with the males giving a more louder cheer with whistling as she walks down to the arena.

"_And give it up for her other fiery opponent; Daniel!_"

The crowd cheers but not as much as they did with Yang. Daniel is a boy wearing a red tuxedo with a crimson vest, has orange eyes and spiky red hair with some yellow streaks to make it look like his head is on fire, and fair skin.

"_Now coordinators! Get your Pokemon ready!_"

Yang has her Pokeball with a blue flame seal, "Go for it, Blazerina!"

Blazerina pops out with blue flames for wings and pounds her chest as she is ready for battle.

Daniel throws his Pokeball with a fiery seal on it, "Let's hit it, Arcanine!"

His Arcanine pops out as its shaggy beige fur looks like its on fire as it howls for battle.

"_Now those are some impressive entrances! I'm all fired up for this match! But enough said, let's begin!_"

The countdown timer starts and the battle begins!

"Arcanine, use flamethrower with extreme speed!"

Arcanine speeds up while also using flamethrower to make it look like it is a flaming comet.

"_Look at Arcanine go! It almost look like a blazing meteor!_" Or that.

Yang lost five percent of her points yet Daniel lose three points because they can't really see Arcanine in all that flash. Yet the more Arcanine moves, the ground it ran on starts to catch fire until it turns into a flaming Pokeball with Blazerina caught in the middle with Yang losing five percent more.

"_Now that's style with heat! Arcanine made a flaming Pokeball and Monferno is trap!_"

Yang orders, "Use fury swipes on those flames!"

Blazerina's fingers glow and use it on the fire around her. She gathers them as she swipes to make her fingers catch fire. Blazerina jumps in the air twirling with jets of flames behind her.

"_Holy smoke! Monferno is using the flames to its advantage and make a graceful escape!_"

Daniel lost three points there.

"I've been waiting for that." Daniel says with a smirk. "Use crunch as you gather the flames!"

Arcanine opens its mouth as it creates a yellow aura shaped like a set of teeth. Arcanine use the flames on the ground to have the aura teeth turn into a fiery orange with flames on top and on the sides.

"_Yikes!_" Vivian is freaked out. "_Now those are some vicious chompers! Makes me want to go to the dentist._"

Yang lose seven points and down to 83%.

Arcanine charges as Blazerina is about to land on the ground.

"Use those flames on your mach punch!"

Blazerina claps her hands together as they are set on fire. She spins twice before she delivers a left hook with a flaming mach punch. The two forces collide to produce a flaming burst while both Arcanine and Blazerina are in deadlock with Blazerina's left fist fighting against the lower jaw aura of Arcanine's crunch. Burst of flames are scattered around the arena with Vivian taking cover behind the judges podium along with the judges. But after five seconds, Blazerina shatters the teeth-like aura and punches Arcanine's jaw. Arcanine is sent flying right into the audience...and lands on top of Blake. As the heat dissipates, the judges come out of hiding along with Vivian.

Daniel looks at Arcanine, "Arcanine, no!" and Arcanine returns to its Pokeball.

Blake looks angry with some Arcanine hair on her.

"_Whew!_" Vivian wipes her forehead, "_That was super-heated and intense there. But it looks like..._"

The buzzers sound with red X's on the judge's podium screens.

"_Yes! Yang wins by knockout!_"

Despite the danger they nearly experienced, they cheered for Yang's victory. Yang waves at the crowd with Blazerina dancing for victory. Blake does cheer, but in a more monotone way because she's still upset about being hit by Arcanine. But it turns out to be Blake's shadow that somehow gain some sentience as the real Blake appears behind it and, with a touch of her right index finger, disappears. Blake scratches her head on how did that happen.

"_Now that was a fantastic performance! We'll take a short break and get back at the action._"

* * *

Back in the prep room, Weiss and Ruby congratulate Yang on her victory.

"Way to go, Yang!" Ruby claps for Yang's success.

"That was...actually an amazing performance." Weiss actually admits, Yang's performance with Blazerina was pretty good.

"Thanks girls." Yang thanks Weiss and Ruby praising her.

Yet Ruby and Weiss are hoping, '_Please no puns. Don't ruin this moment with puns._'

"I'm on _fire_!"

Then they both give her disapproval looks, '_She ruined it._'

Yang notices, "Tough crowd."

* * *

The three take a break at a table in the lounge with Ruby drinking orange juice through a bendy straw, Weiss drinks lemonade, Blake is there and drinks some ice tea and Yang just gulps down a large glass of soda. The four are enjoying their drinks with Yang taking a satisfying breath and place her glass on the table.

"I really needed that." Yang slouches back a little while looking at the ceiling.

"I agree." Weiss agrees, "Who knew that Pokemon Contest being a lot harder than just battles."

Ruby stops drinking, "I know, right? But it is a lot of fun."

"I have to agree with that as well. With Pokemon Showcases though, all you have to do is do some theme performance and a freestyle performance. No battle at all."

Yang looks at Weiss with a smirk, "And you decided to do all three."

Weiss puts her lemonade down while keep on smiling, "Because this is a new world. Why not take advantage of this rare opportunity and try everything?"

Yang thinks about it for a moment before answering, "Good point."

Blake has a concern, "But do you think that this world can do something weird with your semblance?"

"Hmm?" All three girls look at Blake.

"When that Arcanine was about to land on me, I used my semblance on accident to get out of the way. Yet what happened next was that my shadow...came alive."

"Huh?" the three girls are confused on that.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but it just did."

Yang looks down as she says to herself, "May I should check to see if something weird has happen to my semblance."

"I think we all should." Weiss suggests as she looks a little worried.

"We should check _after_ the contest." Ruby says as she is worried as well.

"Agree." the rest of Team RWBY agrees.

Whether or not this world is effecting their semblances is something that they'll have to investigate somewhere away from prying eyes.

* * *

Back at the arena, the next round of battle performances are on the way as the crowd cheers as Vivian takes center stage.

"_And we're back for another fantastic round of the Pokemon Contest! Is everyone excited for the next battle performance?!_"

The crowd cheer loudly in anticipation for the next exciting and fantastical performance.

"_Then lets give it up for our two coordinators that are gonna face each other. These two are actually half-sisters that are now gonna have to face each other for the first time ever on stage. Give it up to our red rose that is a bit shy yet manages to pull through, Ruby Rose!_"

The crowd cheers once more as Ruby walks up to the arena as she just waves at the crowd from the right side despite still having some knots in her stomach.

"_And give it up for her fiery and smokin' hot older sister, quite literally because she uses a fire-type, Yang Xiao Long!_"

The crowd also cheers yet the males are going wild as Yang walks down to the arena from the left side as she winks at the crowd.

Blake is in the crowd as she waves the little red RWBY flag in her left hand, "Go Yang! Go Ruby!"

Will Yang rise up to the top? Or will her little sister, Ruby? Tune in next time for another action pack chapter!

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. Hope you all are doing well. I know we just switched to yellow, but I'm not gonna take any chances because our government, and local government, are run by idiots. Just stay safe, wear a mask, wear rubber gloves, and have a small bottle of hand sanitizer at the ready. And just to let you guys know, this ****summer, I'm gonna spend one week at the beginning of each summer month camping. Mostly for helping out some relatives that work at campgrounds. But for those that like my Food Wars and Shield Hero fanfictions, don't worry, you'll still get them.**

**And for anyone legal to vote, can we please vote for someone you know that isn't an idiot when the election comes? Later!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Last time; Ruby, Weiss and Yang entered the Pokemon Contest in Brazil City. After many performances and battling performances, Weiss and Ruby had to fight each other and after a major battle, Ruby emerged as the victor. Yang went up against another fiery coordinator named, Daniel and his Arcanine. After putting up their best fiery techniques and displays, Yang proves her fire is more fierce. Now we have two sisters facing each other. Will Yang burn her little sister? Or will Ruby blossom and surpass her older sister?

* * *

Song: Butter-Fly (English Fan Dub Ver.)

Artist: LeeandLie (Original Japanese Artist: Koji Wada)

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
And they'll never be able to fly.  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my loo-o-o-ove!_

_If I could become just one thing,  
I'd be a butterfly-free soaring._

_I really miss you...  
So finally I'm on my way._

_Let's focus on the people we trust  
And leave out all the doubt behind us._

_So if you're ready...  
Can we go? 'Cause there's no time to wa-aste._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
If the sky above is only for show._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
What tomorrow will bring so let's spread our wi-i-ings!_

_Maybe this world's an infinite dream,  
And there is only hope living in me!_

_May it not fail me now!  
We'll turn this thing around and bring back the lovin' somehow!_

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
and they'll never be able to fly!  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my lo-o-ove!_

_On my lo-o-o-ove!_

* * *

Vivian announces, "_Now we got our special semi-final round! The reason why it is special is because we have two sisters fighting each other. To my left-_"

A lot of guys whistle and cheer for Yang. One guy shouts, "You go girl!"

While another cheers, "Y to the A to the N to the G! Yang rules and hope she goes out with me!"

"_Settle down boys! To my left, we have the beauty yet fiery vixen with a passion for fire-types: Yang Xiao Long!_"

The men continue to cheer very loud with Yang pointing at the audience with her left gun hand and winks at her new adoring fans.

"_And to my right is her adorable, and feisty little rose bud of a sister: Ruby Rose!_"

Ruby waves at everyone despite still being nervous with the crowd watching her as they cheer.

One of the girls cheer, "Good luck, Ruby Rose!"

One of the boys cheer, "You're cutter than your sister!"

Ruby blushes when the boy says that.

"Hey! Rubes!" Yang shouts from across the arena.

Ruby pays attention to what Yang is gonna say.

Yang gives a thumbs up with her right hand, "Let's give it all we got!"

Ruby gets excited, "Yeah! But don't be a sore loser like you always do!"

Some people laugh a little.

Yang caress the rim of her cowboy hat as she smiles, "You're on!"

The timer appears along with the portrait of the two with the score circles below the portraits on the screen.

Ruby pulls out her Pokeball and throws, "Go, Florence!"

Florence pops out among all with flower petals and is ready to fight.

Yang pulls out her Pokeball and throws, "_Burn_ it up, Blazerina!"

Blazerina is surrounded by flames as she pops out of her Pokeball and does some chest thumping to display her dominance while also ready for battle.

"_And begin!_" The countdown starts and so does the battle.

Yang orders, "Use mach punch!"

Ruby orders, "Use protect!"

Blazerina comes in with a mach punch as Florence has his defenses up. She hits the force shield with an uppercut and sends Florence up in the air.

Yang then orders, "Volleyball time!"

Blazerina smiles as Florence comes down. She then tosses the shielded Swadloon into the air and treats the shield like a volleyball. Ruby lost three percent of her points and down at 97%.

"_Poor Swadloon is being treated like a volleyball while inside its own protect! Yet for some reason, I want to play volleyball._"

Florence is doing his best to stay in the fight despite being tossed around inside his own force shield.

"Now finish with a mach punch!"

Ruby says, "I've been waiting for that." She order Florence, "Use string shot combined with bug bite!"

As Blazerina charges in with a mach punch, Florence drops his shield and fires a sticky web at Blazerina's face. Then uses the string shot to ram right into Blazerina and uses bug bite on her head, which hurts a lot.

"_What a move!_" Vivian is impressed, "_Letting yourself get tossed around to give your opponent a false sense of security then attack them when their guard down._"

Yang lost five percent of her points and is down to 95%.

"Smooth move." Yang praises her sister's strategy, "But not good enough! Use flame wheel!"

Blazerina ignores the pain and starts doing a flame wheel with Florence still on her. She spins around the arena and tosses Florence.

"Quick! Use string shot combined with razor leaf!"

Florence uses his string shot on the screens above to swing in with razor leaf.

"Nice try. Use flamethrower!"

Blazerina uses flamethrower on the incoming razor leaves and burns them. But when the flamethrower is done, Florence disappeared. Blazerina look around yet gets hit in the back of the head.

"_Incredible! Ruby's Swadloon just pulled a ninja act despite the flames to the face and manage to deal a blow._"

Yang lost four percent of her points and is down to 91%.

She grits her teeth in frustration, "Cleaver girl. Blazerina! Use flame wheel before mach punch!"

Blazerina spins around and is set on fire again as she charges at Florence. Then follows it up with a fiery mach punch.

"Quick, use protect!" Ruby shouts.

But Florence is unable to move as he is too frighten to do anything as the flaming punch comes right at him. And so, Florence gets hit and set flying out to the edge of the arena.

Ruby looks at the direction where Florence landed with the dust in the way, "Oh no, Florence!"

The dust finally settles and shows Florence having spirals for eyes right before returning to his Pokeball.

The judges have red X's on the screens below along with a loud buzzer noise.

"_Swadloon is unable to battle! The winner is Yang and her Monferno as they advance to the finals! Not to mention breaking the record for quickest battle._"

The crowd cheers as Yang and Blazerina do some posses in celebrating their victory. They blow kisses, show off their muscles, and do some posses for the boys.

"_Yang won by a knock out! Ruby's Swadloon may had a few surprises, but choked up at the end._"

* * *

Back in the prep room, Ruby rubs Florence's Pokeball and to let him know that he did a good job.

She smiles, "You did a great job, Florence."

Weiss sits next to Ruby on her left, "That wasn't...bad per say, but you did your best." She tries to give her a compliment to help cheer the leader of Team RWBY up.

"Yeah." Ruby does appreciate the compliment, but it may not be enough.

Yet Weiss pulls something out of her T.I.S.S.O.B. and shows it to Ruby. "Would this help?" Weiss shows a chocolate chip cookie in front of Ruby.

Ruby gasps in excitement as she smiles, drools a little and have sparkles for eyes as she sees the cookie like Blake with fish. She takes the cookie, "Thank you!" and nibbles on it with little pink hearts over her head.

Weiss slowly shakes her head and smiles, "You are such a child."

"Oh yeah!" Yang has two victory signs before doing an enthusiastic victory pump, "I'm moving forward to the finals!" Then starts dancing as she sings, "Oh yeah! Uh-huh! I'm gonna win! Oh yeah! Woo!"

Weiss gives Yang a disapproval look while shaking her head slowly, "Yet Yang is a bigger child."

Yang over heard that as she gives a loud, "Hey!" in anger, "I heard that!"

A few moments of silence were followed right before the three laugh. They laughed for having such a fun time and enjoying a great opportunity they are given in this world. A chance to do something outside of battling criminals and monsters. Ruby gets to do an event like this for the first time despite she still has some stage fright. Weiss is glad to be involve in a public event with friends. Yang is happy for, well, everything. A sister, some new friends, and a chance to be a star. All that is missing is Blake joining in on the fun and who is busy getting a drink at the concession stand. Yeah, the moment would be better with Blake in it.

However, the laughter was interrupted when a man says, "Yang Xiao Long? It's time."

Yang waves to both Weiss and Yang, "Later!" and runs off.

* * *

The arena is filled as the crowd cheers for the final match of the Brazil City Pokemon Contest. Everyone is excited for the finally of the contest and in anticipation for the climatic finish. Ruby is sitting alongside Weiss and Blake and they both filled her in on what they did in the prep room and Blake chuckles.

"Too bad." Blake says with some giggling, "Wish I was there."

"Yeah." Ruby nodded, "Wish you were there."

"Oh and by the way." Blake pulls out two identical Team RWBY flags and gives them to Weiss and Ruby, "Let's cheer Yang on!" as she waves her flag.

Ruby stands up and waves her little red flag, "Gooooo, YANG!"

Weiss waves her flag and gives a monotone, "Yay." She's not feeling it.

"_Is everyone ready for the finale!?_" Vivian asks the crowd.

The crowd replies with a thunderous cheer.

"_Alrighty then! Let's get the final match of the Pokemon Contest on the way!_"

The crowd cheers as Ariel steps in on the right side of the arena.

"_Let's hear it for our water-type beauty that is cool, graceful and bewitching to behold: Ariel!_"

the crowd cheers for Ariel again.

Yang then appears on the left side of the arena with many young men giving her a louder cheer than everyone that cheered for Ariel along with some whistling.

"_And give a welcome to our fiery beauty who is cool, fierce and bewitching to all the boys: Yang!_"

Some of the men howl, whistle and give a loud applause as Yang does her gun pose at some of the men giving her a loud cheer.

Both coordinators have their Pokeballs out and ready for battling.

Ariel throws her Pokeball, "Come on out Starmie! Spooot-light!"

Starmie comes out with bubbles around it and spins with the bubbles on its tips. Looking like some sort of galaxy before landing on the ground.

Yang throws hers, "Let's burn it up, Blazerina!"

Blazerina pops out as fire engulfs around her before flexing her muscles to dispel the flames.

"_Now let's begin!_" The countdown timer starts and the match begins.

"Starmie, use rapid spin and swift together!"

Starmie uses rapid spin and swift and looks like a spinning shooting star as it charges at Blazerina.

"_Look at that! Starmie is doing its shooting star move!_"

Yang lost four percent of her points and is down to 96%.

"Jump and use flame wheel on those stars!"

Blazerina jumps up to avoid Starmie's attack. Then does a flame wheel on the stars that causes the fiery wheel to turn gold and outlines of colorful stars appear.

"_Oh my! Yang's Monferno is all glittery and golden! Now that's_ _style!_"

Ariel lost seven points and is at 93%.

Blazerina then tries to charge at Starmie with her golden flame wheel.

"Dodge, quick!"

Starmie gets out of the way as Blazerina charged with her flame wheel.

"Now use hydro pump with rapid spin!"

Starmie is up in the air as it spins very fast with hydro pump. Forming a watery disc as it charges at Blazerina with the disc's edge.

"_Who knew you can use water-type moves like that! Starmie has become some sort of water-based buzzsaw!_"

Yang lost seven points and is down to 89%.

"Use mach punch on that water and hit it!"

Blazerina jumps to avoid the incoming water buzzsaw as she uses mach punch on the water. Yet while doing so, her mach punch glows blue with watery particles and four streams of water coming from it right before hitting Starmie right in the jewel...as in the jewel it has on its body not...you get what I mean, as Starmie is smacked down onto the ground.

"_Wahoo! Yang and her Monferno just made a new move: water punch! And it is being done by a fire-type Pokemon! In all the Contests I've been in, I never see anything like that!_"

Ariel's points dropped down to 81%.

"Quick, use recover!"

Starmie uses recovery and stands right back up.

"Now prepare for our ultimate combo!" Ariel says with excitement in her voice, "Starmie, prepare our starry wonder!"

Starmie jumps into the air as it uses all four moves as water spouts out along with swift stars as they all turn golden with hint of red, purple and pink as it looks like Starmie just became a galaxy made of water and stars. Many of the swift stars are in the colors of gold, red, purple, pink and blue with a lot of glitter.

"_Now I'm completely star struck! Starmie has transformed itself into a galaxy! I can see why it is called starry wonder!_"

Yang's points dropped to 69% when Starmie does that move.

Weiss says, "She's done for."

Ruby smiles, "I wouldn't count her out yet."

But Blake says with a confused look, "The logic of this world is _really_ weird."

Ariel orders, "Attack!"

Starmie charges right at Blazerina with its ultimate attack.

But Yang isn't giving up as she orders, "Use flame wheel on that and use fury swipes combined with mach punch on Starmie!"

Blazerina uses flame wheel as she skims on the impressive disc while the flames turn blue with streaks of purple, gold, pink and lots of stars coming out of the flames as Blazerina gets closer to Starmie.

"_Holy molly! Monferno is skimming across the galaxy as it gets closer to the center!_"

Ariel gasps, "Oh no!"

Ariel's points dropped to 65%. As Blazerina gets closer to Starmie, her body glows bright blue as she is halfway.

"What's going on!?" Yang asks in surprise as she gets somewhat blinded.

Blake on the sidelines says while shielding her eyes along with everyone else, "Can it be...?"

Ruby is wearing sunglasses while drinking her soft drink. Weiss shield hers.

But the light fades as the pretty flame wheel is closer to Starmie, yet appears to be bigger. Once she made it to the center, the flame wheel stops and reveals that Blazerina has evolved into an Infernape. However, her colors are different. Her blue feet, inside of her ears and hands are red, her red fur is in some sort of pinkish coloring, the white fur is yellow in color, her golden parts are far more shinier than regular Infernapes and her flames are in the shades of blue. Yet instead of a combination of mach punch and fury swipes, her mach punch is replaced with close combat as she unleashes a flurry of rainbow-colored punches and chops.

Yang, stunned, goes, "What. The. Heck?"

Weiss pulls up her Megadex and learns that Blazerina has evolved into Infernape. However, the Infernape in the arena is different from the picture. She looks up at the arena and down at her Megadex a few times before saying, "That can't be right."

Ruby looks at Weiss Megadex and realizes the differences, "What is going on?"

Blake states, "I don't know but we should check things out once this is over."

Once Blazerina finishes, she punches Starmie right into the ground and time has run out. But everyone is in total awe at the appearance of Blazerina. She lands on the ground and is proud of what she did. Yet when she looks at her hands, she realizes that her appearance is different. Same with the rest of her. Blazerina confused and has no idea what is going on.

"_What is going on?_" Vivian ask, "_I, uh...um...Yang's Moferno evolved but...I have no idea what is going on._"

The cameraman just signals her to keep rolling.

"_But we'll get to that later for the time being. As of now, the winner is: Yang Xiao Long!_"

The crowd gives an awkward applause at first but accepted the changes and give a more enthusiastic applause.

Ruby asks Blake, "Hey, Blake?"

"Hm?" Blake looks at Ruby.

"Do you think our aura's might be responsible for _that_?"

"I...have no idea."

* * *

Afterwards, Vivian stands in front of Yang while holding the tray with the ribbon with Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo are standing next to them. The ribbon has a golden, cherry blossom at the center with two pink stripes and dark pink between them. Blazerina is next to Yang and still tries to figure out what happened to her.

Vivian gives the ribbon to Yang, "Yang, for your victory, you have earned the Brazil City Ribbon."

Yang has obtained the Brazil City Ribbon.

Yang holds it up in the air and goes, "Yahoo!" in celebration of her victory.

The crowd applause for Yang's victory as the contest comes to a close. Once that is over, Team RWBY headed over to the Pokemon Center and phoned Dr. Acacia about Blazerina's new appearance. They explained everything and want to know more about it.

"_Now that is interesting._" Acacia says over the video phone and rubs his chin with his left hand. "_I never seen anything like this nor heard of it. Although I never heard of a Pokemon changing its appearance when doing some combo in a Contest._"

Yang says, "We're checking with Nurse Joy to see what is wrong."

Weiss says, "We'll give you details once Blazerina's examination is done."

Acacia smiles, "_That's good to hear. Oh and Yang? Congratulations on winning your first contest._"

Yang rubs the bottom of her nose with her right index finger and brags, "Yeah, well, it wasn't that hard."

Blake says to yang, "Don't get a big ego."

Ruby giggles.

"_I'll await for your report when your ready. In the meantime, make sure you four will take care and let me know if something like this happens again._"

Ruby says, "We'll do! Bye!"

So what did happen to Blazerina? Was it the result of a powerful combo that cause this change? Being close to Yang's aura? Or is there something else going on? Stay tune.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this and staying alive in this rotten year of 2020. Really wish for a reboot. But we got to move on.**

**qazse: I know. But I only do so with fan made Pokemon. People can actually look up on Bulbapedia or Pokemon Wiki for the actual Pokemon.**

**keybladelight: "****So it's a siblings battle hope you make the remnaniants and taiyang an d qrow react and who she shall chair?" Was that a mispelling on your phone or has some other meaning?**

**Until then, see you guys next time.**

* * *

**Additional: I'm uploading it early because of what I have to do on Sunday. I got to head somewhere away from all the chaos and it will take a while to get everything and head out in hope things will be better.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Song: Butter-Fly (English Fan Dub Ver.)

Artist: LeeandLie (Original Japanese Artist: Koji Wada)

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
And they'll never be able to fly.  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my loo-o-o-ove!_

_If I could become just one thing,  
I'd be a butterfly-free soaring._

_I really miss you...  
So finally I'm on my way._

_Let's focus on the people we trust  
And leave out all the doubt behind us._

_So if you're ready...  
Can we go? 'Cause there's no time to wa-aste._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
If the sky above is only for show._

_I wanna kno-o-ow oh...  
What tomorrow will bring so let's spread our wi-i-ings!_

_Maybe this world's an infinite dream,  
And there is only hope living in me!_

_May it not fail me now!  
We'll turn this thing around and bring back the lovin' somehow!_

_My broken wings dream of the sky,  
and they'll never be able to fly!  
_

_Only if we never try,  
On my lo-o-ove!_

_On my lo-o-o-ove!_

* * *

Over back on Remnant, Taiyang is sitting on some old stone bricks while watching his daughters in a Pokemon Contest. He smiles while seeing how fast his daughters have grown and have well adjusted they've become in that world. While enjoying, he cheers for them.

"Come on, girls!" he cheers, "Do your best!"

Yet a soldier approach, "Excuse me, Mr. Xiao Long?"

"Yeah, what?!" Tai gets angry for being interrupted and pauses his video.

"We're ready to explore a little further."

Tai sighs and puts his scroll away and gets up, "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Back at Beacon Academy, Team JNPR watches the match between Ruby and Yang unfold. Nora made t-shirts for Jaune and Pyrrha to wear with Jaune's shirt being yellow that reads, 'Go YANG!' while Pyrrha's shirt is red that reads, 'Go RUBY!'

"GO FOR IT, RUBY!" Nora cheers.

Ren is holding a yellow flag and cheers emotionless, "Yay. Go Yang."

On the holovision, they see Blazerina using flamethrower on the incoming razor leaves and burns them. But when the flamethrower is done, Florence disappeared. Blazerina look around yet gets hit in the back of the head.

"_Incredible! Ruby's Swadloon just pulled a ninja act despite the flames to the face and manage to deal a blow._"

Nora jumps up, "YAAAAAY!"

Pyrrha cheers with a little red flag, "Way to go, Ruby!"

But then they see Blazerina using a powered up, fiery mach punch on Florence, it was over.

Nora jumps in anger, "Dang it!"

Ren says, "Considering that Florence is a bug_ and_ grass-type, fire is its weakness. Although Florence's reaction was a little slow."

But Nora grabs Ren and gives him a noogie...a hard one.

"Ow-ow-ow! Nora! Stop!" Ren tries to break free from Nora's tight grip and avoids getting his skull crushed by Nora's overpowering noogie.

She lets go and says, "Whatever!" She grabs Pyrrha into the bathroom real quick in a form of a cartoon dash.

Nora bursts out and has Pyrrha in a yellow shirt that is identical to Jaune's.

"We're gonna cheer Yang on until she wins!" Nora pumps herself up with jogs, pushups, and pumps iron with dumbells.

Pyrrha and Jaune noticed the identical shirts they are wearing and they turn their faces away, blush and smile.

Yet the moment gets interrupted with Nora cheering, "GO FOR THE GOLD, YANG!" She is really into it as the next round of the contest is about to begin.

Ren states, "It's supposed to be a ribbon."

He ended up getting a pillow thrown in his face by Nora and is knocked down. Nora's _really_ into it.

Nora screams out with fire in her eyes...literally, "**GO CRUSH SOME SKULLS!**" Apparently she is a fan.

Ren gets back up with the pillow still on his head as Jaune and Pyrrha sit back down.

Jaune asks, "Is Team CFVY on another mission?"

"They are." Ren removes the pillow, "They're doing a village security mission to the northeast on the coast of Vale."

Pyrrha says, "I thought it was a search and destroy mission?"

"No, it was a village security mission."

"SSSSHHH!" Nora shushes everyone in her team, "It's starting!"

So Team JNPR spends the day watching the events unfold on holovision.

* * *

In her own personal airship, Winter watches a clip of her sister doing her hardest to win the Pokemon Contest.

She smirks, "My sister always love the spotlight." Then she blushes a little when she sees Cutsie, "Yet she has an adorable creature."

"Miss Schnee?" the pilot says to Winter.

Winter nearly dropped her scroll and juggles it in her hands before finally catching it, puts it away and goes back to her usual self. "Yes, pilot?" she speaks in her usual tone and tries to hide her embarrassment.

"Did you say something?"

Winter raises her tone, "It's just your imagination. Focus on getting us towards Vale."

The pilot snickers, "Sure."

"Are you snickering?"

"Just your imagination, ma'am."

* * *

Back in his office, Ozpin watches the Brazil City Pokemon Contest. But he is watching the part where Blake almost got squashed and her shadow clone semblance somehow gained sentience.

"Hmm?" Ozpin notices the two Blakes.

The real Blake touches the shadow clone and it disappears.

"Very interesting."

Ozpin then fast forward to the conversation where Team RWBY discuss about how the world they are stuck in to see if he can get further insight on how it is possible.

"If that world is capable of influencing someone's semblance, I wonder how much of an 'upgrade' of their abilities will go." He tilts his head towards the left, "I should discuss this with the teachers in our next meeting."

* * *

Across Vale, everyone has taken an interest in what Team RWBY is doing in the new world they are stuck in. Heck, all of Remnant are enjoying the wonders of Pokemon Contests and these videos have gotten more and more popular. Everyone from Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral, Vale and even Menagerie enjoy this new show with episodes appearing every twenty minutes. Yet there is something else brewing... Some of the shops now have models of the Cosplay Pikachus that are available for- Sorry, let's get back to the story.

* * *

Back in the ruins, deep underground, Taiyang explores some of the more flooded areas while having a mask on to seal off any black mold that might be in the area. He is using a flashlight to light up the path, all alone. There are some thick roots hanging from the ceiling as Taiyang wades through knee-deep waters in an area that seems more like a cave then ruins. The area is still part of the ruins but it seems more like a cave with the walls being more cavern-like yet have some smooth stone walls with degraded murals with only traces of paint that had faded and are destroyed beyond recognition. There are a few columns that look similar to the ones in Egypt with writing on them, yet they too are degraded. Some of them have been cracked and destroyed by some of the roots.

Taiyang look around to see if he can find anything of useful to help get his daughters back. He traverse through to see what he can find. Tai travels further and further to see what in the world was this part of the temple is used for.

'_What is this place supposed to be?_' Taiyang asks himself as he looks around. '_I feel like I'm in some fancy sewer system or something. I can't smell, but I hope I'm not swimming in sewage._'

Taiyang explores further until he comes across a flight of stairs going upwards. It is some sort of spiral staircase made of stone and steel as he sees that it goes high up.

'_Oh come on._' Taiyang looks down, '_Do I really have to climb all those stairs?_'

He did and regrets it as he crawl his way to the top. Once there, he is on his knees and takes his mask off to breathe easier.

"I really need to get out more."

After a few moments of rest, he stands up and continues to explore. Yet he comes across some sort of silvery metal door with a very, very, very complicated locks. Some engraving puzzles, slide puzzle locks, turning locks, and a lot of ancient locks.

"Wow." he is at awe with the door, "Overcompensating much?" He cracks his knuckles to prepare to do some code breaking, "Well, better get to work."

Actually, he just punches the wall next to the door and breaks in since it is made of regular stone bricks.

He claps his hands, "Better to use force than doing some ridiculous puzzle." He looks at the door, "I mean seriously, those locks are more trouble than they are. Why some ancient civilization have a lock that complicated? It's not a treasury."

Taiyang looks around with his flashlight and notices some wooden bookshelves full of old volumes and tomes that seem to be untouched by time. So he looks over at the doorway and sees some sort of mechanism that is meant to light the room. Some sort of tripwire attached to some flint and there is a scent of some sort of oil that is connected to some of the torches. He takes the flint and lights it. The oil is set on fire that spreads to the said torches that light the place up. Above are crystal chandeliers that glow by the reaction of the light from the torches. Once the room is lit up, Taiyang sees at least hundreds of bookshelves with a whole lot of books, tomes and other such books that are remarkably clean and untouched by time.

There are even artifacts scattered around such as a large skeletal Aerodactyl with five Archeopses hanging from the ceiling. A glass case with all the known fossils (and some Fakemon ones) neatly organized. A skeletal fossil of a saber-toothed Pokemon (Scimitooth from Pokemon Vega) below the flying-type Pokemon skeletons.

* * *

_Scimitooth, the Saber Pokemon. Rock and electric-type. It viciously attacks prey with its two enormous fangs, landing the final blow by skewering them straight through._

* * *

**AN: I know that there is no Megadex, but someone wanted more Pokedex entries.**

* * *

There are even chests and other glass cases filled with whatever sort of artifacts there are in this room. Taiyang notices that the wooden shelves and furniture seems extremely clean. As he rub two fingers of his right hand, there is no trace of dust as if the entire room was vacuum sealed. Not to mention the lack of cobwebs.

He whistles, "I think I just hit the jackpot." Taiyang pulls out his scroll and calls the archaeologists, "Hey! I found a massive library of some sort! Get down here!"

* * *

Moments later, many of the archaeologists came and investigate all the books, artifacts and fossils in this strange library to learn more about, well, everything.

One of the archaeologist says to Ironwood over his scroll, "I can't read the language of these books. It is written in a strange language that seem to be written from a later date than the writings on the walls. Although we could use that Bulbapedia site to translate them." He is referring to the script similarly on the ruins of the Galar Region.

"_Do what you can._" Ironwood says via the archaeologist's scroll. "_We need as much information on the Pokemon World as we can and the connection between that world and this one._"

Taiyang is looking over an ancient scroll and sees pictures of DNA, some strange devices, and people turning into some sort of human/Pokemon hybrid.

One of the archaeologists approach and asks, "What is that?"

Taiyang says, "It appears to be some basic drawing of people turning into some form of hybrids through some strange device." He points at the device, "I wonder if this strange device here is what created the gods." The device he is pointing at is similar, nay, identical to the DNA Splicers from Pokemon Black and White 2. "At least _that's_ what it looks like."

The archaeologist takes a closer look at the scroll and sees the pictures. "You might be right."

At one of the bookshelves, Cinder is looking at the books as she over hears the conversation. She has taken a great interest in the DNA Splicers. She is also wondering if she can use it herself.

The archaeologist says, "I wonder if those things are here in the temple."

Cinder wanders off to meet with her team.

At the bottom of the stairs, Mercury groans, "I hate having to wade through water. My legs are gonna get rusted at this rate." as he sits on a rock close to the stairs.

Emerald is sitting on the railway as she looks down at Mercury, "At least you don't have to feel water in your boots. My feet feel weird and my shoes will smell horrible for a week." Then she looks at the water, "I hope we did not go through an ancient sewer."

Mercury empties the water in his left boot, "Hope there's no black mold. I'm too young to die."

Cinder comes down the stairs, "Mercury, Emerald, pack-up. We have much more of the ruins to explore."

Emerald asks, "For more treasure?"

Cinder evily grins, "Oh. We are gonna search for the greatest treasure that there is."

Mercury just complains after a few moments of silence, "I just had my boots emptied."

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Sorry if I made this short, but time constraints and my job and all that. Hopefully I can write a longer chapter next time. See ya!**


End file.
